SHADES of GRAY
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Ranger doesn't make a very good first impression on Stephanie. He's uncompromising, all black and white. Stephanie is free spirited and sees the grays and colors of life. ***** AT Point Pleasant *****
1. Chapter 1

-1_**All belong to Janet E. I wish Ranger was mine, but alas he's not so I must return him eventually. Just a short in my head that wants out.**_

**_Shades of Gray_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Shades_ of Gray

Sung by 'The Monkees'

By Barry Mann and Cyntha Weil

When the world and I were young,

Just yesterday.

Live was such a simple game,

A child could play.

It was easy then to tell right from wrong.

Easy then to tell weak from strong.

When a man should stand and fight,

Or just go along.

But today there is no day or night

Today there is no dark or light.

Today there is no black or white,

Only shades of gray.

I remember when the answers seemed so clear

We had never lived with doubt or tasted fear.

It was easy then to tell truth from lies

Selling out from compromise

Who to love and who to hate,

The foolish from the wise.

But today there is no day or night

Today there is no dark or light.

Today there is no black or white,

Only shades of gray.

It was easy then to know what was fair

When to keep and when to share.

How much to protect your heart

And how much to care.

But today there is no day or night

Today there is no dark or light.

Today there is no black or white,

Only shades of gray.

Only shades of gray.

_**Stephanie walked into her parent's house fresh from court. Her divorce from the dick head was final. It wasn't pretty at all. There was yelling back and forth, but the female judge had no stomach for cheating husbands, especially one's who were still in the newlywed stage. Dickie's jaw hit the floor when photographs were produced showing him and Joyce on the new dining room table, at a motel on several occasions, and on the sofa in her home. Also, copies of the phone records from the secret second cell phone he had hidden and credit card receipts. After coming home after a client meeting slightly sloshed and passing out right on the bed, Stephanie went to answer his ringing briefcase one night. **_

"_**Hi, Doll." Stephanie recognized her nemesis' voice immediately, "I know you can't talk but I got your message. I'll see you at the Starlight at eight tomorrow." Stephanie grunted hoping to sound like her cheating husband. It confirmed what she suspected after only a few short months of marriage.**_

_**The cell phone records showed he picked up the phone three months after they were married and the calls started shortly after.**_

_**And, Joyce Barnhardt had the nerve to show up at the court room. Judge Adams gave the skank to the count of two to get out of the courtroom or be physically removed to a jail cell. She knew when to get out.**_

_**Dickie retained the house, but he had to reimburse Stephanie for all the money she contributed to the down payment to purchase their house, furnishings for the house, return all her personal belongings including wedding gifts from her family and friends. Her car was purchased before their marriage so it was hers even though Dickie's attorney argued he made payments on it. The kicker was he also had to reimburse Frank Plum for the wedding which he paid for because it appeared to the court Mr. Orr had no intention of being a faithful husband and duped Stephanie and her family only wanting a 'trophy' wife to promote his career. She promptly deposited the cashier's check in her own account and had one for her father. She went with her attorney and removed her remaining items right after court. Her Camry was filled with the items she wanted, the things she didn't were at a consignment shop. Her engagement and wedding rings she sold at a pawn shop.**_

_**Her attorney called just as she pulled n front of her parent's house. The partners at 'Robinson, Carter, & Robinson' was so appalled at the conniving horse's ass, he was fired returning to his office because he wasn't the type of lawyer they wanted to represent one of the biggest firms in the Trenton and Philadelphia areas. Probably the flyers Stephanie posted on telephone poles around town of him and Joyce on the dining room table didn't help either. At least she had a job and her attorney insisted payment be in the form of cashier's checks so they couldn't bounce. Those probably took a big chunk of his extra cash. It also gave her some satisfaction, her **__**ex-husband had his eyes on becoming District Attorney one day, but Trenton always remembered a good scandal.**_

"_**Well, there she is my divorced daughter," Ellen Plum greeted her newly single daughter. "You just couldn't hold on to him could you?"**_

"_**I was cheated on if you remember! I have the evidence," Stephanie waved photographs at her mother.**_

_**"Sometimes you need to look the other way. Marriage isn't always perfect. You have your head in the clouds too much, Stephanie! That art stuff you're involved in won't get you anywhere and you can't go around buying panties all your life for a department store. What man will want to marry you? You're supposed to stay home and raise a family."**_

_**"Maybe for you, but I want more, Mom! I don't know if I even want children."**_

_**Ellen Plum just looked at her younger daughter. She could try her patience, "Every woman wants to have babies. Look at your sister, Valerie. You need to be more like her."**_

_**"I'm not Valerie!"**_

_**"If you were a better wife, then Dickie wouldn't have had to turn to someone else for satisfaction. Every woman needs a man to provide for them so they can stay home to have babies. You need to realize that, Stephanie, before you get too old."**_

_**Stephanie knew this was a losing battle, "I just turned 23, Mom." Her hands on her hip in classic 'Burg' fashion, "I don't need a man to take care of me. I'll see you," dropping an envelope on the tabletop next to her father's recliner.**_

_**"I don't need a man," she told an empty car driving off to her apartment. "Yours isn't the only way to live. It's not black and white or chiseled in stone that Stephanie Plum will ever get married again and pop out kids, Mom. There are lots of shades of gray and colors in between to make me happy. You'll see." Her Mother since she was a small girl was always critical of her free spirited daughter and it just got worse as she grew older. It was bordering on epic now that she was divorced.**_

_**Stephanie continued working as a lingerie buyer for E. E. Martin and her free time was spent in front of her drawing table until it was perfect or on her computer. Finally after many revisions and reworking her drawings, using Mary Lou's three young boys as her first critics and visiting her creative writing professor at Douglas College, one of the few classes she excelled at while there, she was done. Satisfied with her final project, she dropped several large brown envelopes into the mail slot as snow was falling. Now comes the hard part, waiting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 2_

_**Approximately 18 Months later:**_

Walking in the Trenton Post Office, Stephanie nodded at the clerks behind the counter and went past heading to her father's Post Master Office.

"Pumpkin, I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Hi, Daddy," kissing her father. "I've been busy and I didn't want to argue with Mom again so it's easier to stay away. Are you too busy to go to Philadelphia with me?"

"Now?" He was surprised since it was late morning. Stephanie was dressed in long summery dress, her curls in soft waves. She must have the day off from E. E. Martin he thought.

"If you can get away," nodding, "I have a surprise for you."

Getting out of his chair, "I'm the Post Master so I think I can."

Walking into the 'Book Nook' about 30 minutes later, a book store in a small business district on the outskirts of Philadelphia, Stephanie was greeted by a young woman slightly older than her. "Stephanie, you made it! Don't be nervous, you have a captive audience."

"Daddy, this is Melissa Jones, my editor."

"Editor?"

"Hi, is everyone ready for a story?" A grandmotherly like woman asked a large group of children mostly under the age of ten with parents and grandparents all around.

"Yea!" went up from the crowd.

"We have someone special here today to read to you. This is Stephanie and she wrote the story about Sam the Patchwork Puppy."

The little hands clapped as Stephanie took a chair in front of the group next to a big cardboard cut-out of white floppy dog with patches of blue, white, pink, yellow, and green on his body.

Frank stood there and listened to a story about a shy little girl named Emily who was given the colorful dog as a gift and together they went on a wonderful adventure talking to frogs and colorful fish of all sizes while they sailed in a big boat with yellow polka dots all the while in the buckle in the backseat of her mother's car going to visit Grandma and Grandpa.

The children were jumping up and down at the end of the story waiting for Stephanie to sign each storybook they held in their small hands.

"We've had a number of bookstores sell out of 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' and we are on second and third shipments to restock them," Melissa told Frank. "Stephanie's book two is at the printers and will be released in the fall."

Looking through the pages, he saw all the work his daughter put into the drawings of a big blue eyed little girl with blond bangs and her stuffed and patched dog that comes to life through her imagination. "This is really good."

"Yes it is. Your daughter is really talented and the story appeals to a child's imagination. Parent's love it from their feedback because of the simple theme. A child's imagination is a wonderful place."

Frank had to chuckle, each child proudly displayed the 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' sticker on their shirts that Stephanie passed out to them before leaving for their homes with their signed books.

"Look over this proposal," Melissa handed the new children's author a folder, "and we'll talk about it on Friday at our meeting. Do you still want to do more readings and book signings, Stephanie? Green Dog Book Works has been receiving more requests for you. The story book is not staying on the shelves and the reviews are all so positive."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A very proud father took his daughter to lunch, "Stephanie, why didn't you tell me about this?" He was turning the pages of his own copy of 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' signed by Stephanie.

"I don't know, Daddy," shrugging her shoulders. "This took almost 2 years to get this far. After the Dickie disaster, I didn't want Mom to fly off the handle anymore that usual. She considers my art frivolous and how can I get a husband with it or have babies."

"Forget about your Mother. Do what makes you happy, Pumpkin. Sometimes, I even feel nothing will ever make Ellen completely happy the older she gets. You have a talent for this and maybe this is your nitch in life."

"I am having fun with it. The children are so cute when I've visited a few other book stores and libraries. I'm taking a leave from work starting next week. What do you think about these?" slipping papers across to her father.

Frank flipped through the proposal, "How do you feel about this?"

"I won't give up my creative control of 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' and I won't have the image exploited. If the test markets are positive then I will allow the T-shirts and stuffed dogs to be produced, possibly learning media such as software if the story continues to sell. I may need someone as an advisor to look after my interests if I'm on a book tour. Think you could be available, Daddy?"

Frank Plum's face lit up, "You want my help?"

"Who best to look after my interests? I'll buy you a new TV with remote."

He held out his right hand, "Pumpkin, you got a deal."

"There is one thing, Daddy. I may need to move to Chicago for awhile. That's were Green Dog is based."

Without hesitation, "Do what makes you happy and what is easiest for you, Stephanie. I'll always be here."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate the feedback. LAN_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 3_

"Stephanie, I'll be expecting you for Sunday dinner."

She looked at her mother liked had grown a second head, "I won't be here, Mom. I'm moving to Chicago tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. Miss High and Mighty is moving! What about getting married and having a family? That nice Joe Morelli you WERE dating again from high school has a good job with the police to provide for a family, but 'NO' my daughter had to punch him in the nose at Pino's and steal his pants. Who's going to marry someone like that?"

"Who cares?" Stephanie would never get her mother to understand that this wasn't what she wanted right now or ever. Hopefully, this was the last time for a long while she would be beating her head against that wall. "That same Joe Morelli was kissing Terri Gilman at Rosini's. She can have him and his hairy ass! I did throw his revolver out to him, too bad it shot out a window in his truck when it hit the ground. Poor truck."

"Now he's limping around because you ran over his foot!"

Stephanie said earnestly but smiling, "It got in the way of my tire. He should have moved those big feet. Nothing broke."

"Good for him!" Edna Mazur can into the living room giving her granddaughter a 'High Five' but lower. "He should have kept his lips and that wanker of his to himself. The girls told me Morelli has a mole on his ass shaped like Jimmy Durante's profile from what they could see through Pino's window."

"That wasn't a mole, Grandma. Joe sat on my Scooter Crunch in my car."

"Oh, it still looked like Jimmy Durante."

"Mother! This is serious! How will Stephanie be able to continue with Joseph if she's in Chicago?"

Frank Plum came home from the Post Office, his voice rattled the windows, "Don't you listen, Ellen? Stephanie is moving to Chicago. Joe Morelli can go hump himself and why don't you go help him since you like him so much! Let Stephanie live her life the way she wants. Go trade pie crust recipes with Miss Perfect Valerie!"

"Frank! You don't know what you're talking about! Stephanie."

"Is a grown woman and quite capable of making her own decisions despite your nagging! She's a successful author who writes children's books. End of conversation."

The 'Burg' glare Mrs. Plum was giving her husband had little effect, "That art stuff isn't going to get her a husband!"

"So! That's her choice not YOURS!"

Stephanie kissed her father's cheek, "Bye, Daddy, I'm not very hungry right now and I still have a few boxes to pack."

"Bye, Pumpkin. I'll see you tomorrow before you leave."

"I'm coming to see this swanky Condo you got in Chicago," Grandma hugged Stephanie. "Any hotties in your building?"

"OK, Grandma, I be on the look out for you," Stephanie couldn't hold in the giggles. Her Grandma was always looking for sex. "Let me know when you're coming so I can be there."

Ellen Plum had walked back into the kitchen to make her biscuits to go with the pot roast never telling her daughter 'Good-Bye.'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Frank closed the trunk of Stephanie's new grey Camry fighting back the tears after putting the old cookie jar tucked in a box in it. His baby girl was moving officially to Chicago. She had been going between Trenton and Chicago over the last year with the success of her children's books and just finished book readings all over the Pacific Northwest. He basically became her business manager handling the profits from the books and 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' stuffed dogs sold in stores. She insisted the toys had to be made in America and high quality or she wouldn't give her approval of the finished product. A retired stockbroker, who was always in the Post Office, gave Frank advice on investing and growing her portfolio. He enjoyed the new computer, TV, and Buick that just showed up at his house. He was thinking about sending his nagging, nasty wife on a round the world cruise, but the boat never docked anywhere nearby so that she could get off to come home and he wasn't leaving a forwarding address of his location.

It still caused Frank to chuckle remembering an incident when the police had to be called to a Border's. Stephanie was reading to a group of children in Seattle and signing any books when another author promoting her mystery book involving a female bounty hunter complained the children and parents were infringing on her space. Stephanie's crowd was double her size. The children were booing the mystery writer and popping her balloons because she was disturbing their story time. Border's moved the woman and her staff to another area of the store at the police's request because they weren't messing with munchkins, angry parents, and their infatuation with a patchwork white dog named Sam.

Her fourth book in the 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' series will be out in another month. After more book readings, Stephanie along with a group of other children's authors, artists, musicians, a few doctors, and leaders of UNICEF were bringing reading, art, and music to struggling areas along the Gulf Coast and Central American along with some much needed healthcare. Frank was so proud knowing the children's group invited her personally because of the imaginative stories she wrote and illustrated to bring some happiness to these needy children. He was also concerned of her traveling to some not-so-nice areas and hoped she wasn't exposed to any danger.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Driving almost fifteen hours to Chicago, Stephanie finally pulled into the parking garage attached to her condominium building. She grabbed her make-up case, overnight bag, and Rex. Stuart was at the front desk in the lobby. She waved before getting on the elevator as best she could with her hamster and luggage in her hands. She would unpack her Camry tomorrow. Tonight, she just wanted to sleep in her home. Unlocking the door and flipping the overhead light on the ceiling fan; Stephanie dropped her bags on the sofa and placed Rex on a stand near the large front window that looked out towards a theater district in Chicago. The colored marquees could be seen in the distance and the park across the street was lit with street lamps. She changed into a t-shirt and boy shorts, dropping her jeans and shirt in the hamper in the bathroom, she slipped into bed. Here in her new home, there was no Ellen Plum black and white, only shades of gray and colors living her life as she wanted on her terms, not her mother's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 4_

"Wow!" Stephanie didn't realize how tired she was when she woke up in her hostel bunk she was sharing with the other young authors on their 'Goodwill' tour. It was their last stop here in Tegucigalpa, the capital of Honduras, before heading back to the United States and then on to home to Chicago. This had been wonderful and heartbreaking all in the same to be a part of this for her. The children were all so excited at each stop and so grateful for the books and small toys that were passed out, and savored the time listening to each and every story that was told. The UNICEF guides had provided new shoes and T-shirts to any child who needed them. Also passing out gift boxes containing toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs, socks, pencils, tablets, fruit snacks, granola bars, and small boxes of crayons. It was like Christmas and for some more than they had ever received.

Part of the group was visiting an orphanage on the edge of Tegucigalpa and Stephanie was a part of it. This whole experience made her appreciate her life so much more and how hard her father worked at the Post Office to provide everything she had growing up.

Ken, a UNICEF volunteer, told them a little about the orphanage they would be visiting, "A number of months ago there was a hurricane that devastated some of outlying villages or towns, a few were almost completely wiped out from landslides and weak buildings collapsing, so there a number of children becoming orphans. Our organization along with the Honduran government is working quite hard to place as many children in foster care or adoption in the States, so our visit here will be a real treat for these lost children."

As their tour bus drove through the gate of the walled old cathedral building, Stephanie had the feeling her life would never be the same after today seeing the green yards with some of children playing under the trees.

"Hola!" A middle-aged American woman greeted them in a long linen dress. "Welcome to Santa Lucia Children's Home," shaking the hands of each who disembarked the bus. A group of children was growing around them. "I'm Sister Rita."

Stephanie immediately liked the tall tanned woman with the kind face, "Come in. We are so happy for you to visit us."

The treat boxes and clothes were passed out. Mark, a doctor, and his wife, Tina, were checking the children for any sickness and their general health.

"Sister Rita, this is Stephanie. She is an up and coming new author," Ken introduced them.

"Thank you for visiting, Stephanie," the administrator greeted.

"I'm happy to be here."

"Rita, have they spoken yet?" Ken nodded in the direction of small boy and girl all by themselves on a bench opening their treat boxes.

She shook her head, "No. Paulo and Tiana are brother and sister and were rescued from a collapsed building after the hurricane, Stephanie. Their family was killed as was most of their village. They haven't spoken a word in the months they have been here. Doctors have checked and they are fine. They follow directions so they can understand English, but have not said a word. And, since they won't talk no one may want to adopt them."

"How awful," Stephanie was in tears. She went over to a box and pulled out two Sam stuffed dogs and a couple of her books walking over to the two orphans.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie," stooping in front of them. "This is Sam my puppy I write about in my stories," handing each a book.

Their big dark eyes watching her and slowly opened the pages seeing the pictures of Sam and Emily on an adventure flying with animals.

"Woof," she sounded like a puppy sound making the stuffed white dog wiggle, "Would you like a puppy?"

Both nodded and hugged each stuffed Sam to them. Their heart shaped faces lit up. Both had straight dark hair and creamy hued skin. Tiana had thick bangs across her forehead that made her dark eyes even larger.

Stephanie gave each a small hug, "I have to read my story now," getting up to take her place in a worn rattan chair on the open veranda where a group of children were gathered.

She chose her first story to read introducing Sam. She had read a few pages when she felt something brush against her bare legs. Tiana was situating herself on Stephanie's lap and her brother followed her up as Stephanie continued to read and showing the pictures to the crowd of children using her finger to point out the words to the two in her lap.

Continuing to read about Sam, the two children snuggled into her watching the colorful pages. She had nieces, but never felt this relaxed reading to them like she did here in the open courtyard with two children on her lap.

"Emily and Sam said 'Good-Bye' to all the frogs and fish they met on their trip. The boat pulled into the sandy shore where Grandma and Grandpa were waiting. Emily and her puppy smiled at each other knowing they would have another fun time soon. The End," Stephanie finished.

The little girl pointed to Sam, "Mi puppy." It was soft, but she heard the words.

"Yes, Sam is a white puppy," Stephanie whispered back stunned at what she heard. Her eyes focused for a moment seeing a just as surprised Sister Rita standing there listening.

"He's blue, pink, yellow, green," Paulo indicated each patch on the stuffed dog in his lap.

"That's right, Paulo," the nun told him. Tears were on her cheeks finally hearing the simple words from these once silent children.

Tiana handed Stephanie the book she gave her and her brother, "Read more."

Sister Rita nodded and she began the adventure of Emily and Sam riding in a colorful striped hot air balloon amongst the animal shaped clouds that came to life flying with them. They named out each type of animal--dog, cat, horse, giraffe, rabbit, and lion. When it was snack time, they told her about the bananas and pudding they were eating.

"I think they're making up for the 6 plus months Paulo and Tiana haven't said a word," Sister Rita told Stephanie and Ken before they left to return to the Capital. "There's magic in the pages you wrote, My Dear. I saw and heard it here today."

The brother and sister were breaking her heart asking the young author not to leave because they wanted to hear another story holding their white patched puppies.

"How about when we finish visiting a school tomorrow, I'll come back?" Stephanie told the pair.

"Si," both nodded.

When their tour vehicle drove down the driveway, she felt she was leaving her heart there.

Her night was restless seeing the sweet faces and big eyes in her mind. Once back at the hostel after their school visit the next day, Stephanie rushed out with a paper bag containing treats she bought in a small candy store and hailed a taxi to take her back to the Santa Lucia Children's Home. Another one of her books was in her purse keeping her promise to the little boy and girl.

A few days later before the group was flying out to the States, Stephanie was sitting in an office with Ken, another man, and Sister Rita.

"Stephanie, are you sure about this?" The UNICEF representative asked.

"Yes," dialing the telephone on the office desk.

Frank Plum answered, "Hello."

"Hi, Daddy. Do you have a pencil handy?"

"How's your trip, Pumpkin?"

"Good. I'm still here in Tegucigalpa. I'm going to give you a routing and bank account number, Daddy. I need you to wire transfer $10,000 to it."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm good, Daddy. I know the connection isn't real good," hearing static, "but will you do that for me?"

"Of course. Will you be home soon?"

"I'm going to be delayed for a little while, but I think it's for a good reason, Daddy. I'll show you when I get back."

"What's your business manager for, Pumpkin? I'll go to bank now and I'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciate them. Lee Anne_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 5_

Frank Plum was beside himself. It was almost six weeks since receiving Stephanie's mysterious telephone call and they had been reporting on the news about the increased violence with warring drug gangs in Honduras and on the near-by border of Nicaragua. The State Department warned about traveling to the areas at this time and there was no service to her cell phone. Not able to take one more minute, he walked himself out to the garage and placed a call on the fancy cellular phone Stephanie presented to her business manager.

"Hello, General Hanlon speaking."

"Pete, it's Frank. I need some help," Stephanie's father responded to the deep manly voice on the other end.

"Frank, what's wrong?"

"My daughter, Stephanie, may be in trouble in Honduras and I'm not sure what I should do."

"I'm flying into Trenton soon to meet with one of my Ranger teams. Meet me there and we'll talk. Come to Rangeman on Haywood. I should be there in about 90 minutes. Bring any information you have about your daughter."

"Thanks, Pete. I'll see you soon."

He parked his new Buick along the curb of a very nondescript red brick building with a small gold name plate next to the door. He almost missed the Federal style building when he drove up. Walking into the lobby he gave his name to the man sitting at the desk.

"Please go to 5, Sir," the man said.

When the elevator door opened on 5, Frank was met by a mountain of a black man, "Let me show you to the conference room, Mr. Plum. I'm Tank," shaking hands. "In here."

He walked into a small room with a muted grey walls and a dark cherry table with black leather rolling chairs situated around it filled with four men. The man he sought got up from his seat and came over to him, "How are you old friend?"

Hugging and patting each other on the back having not seen each other in too many years. Not even trying to hide his emotions, Frank Plum's speech was cracking, "I've been better, Pete. How are you?"

"Good. This is Major Carlos Manoso. He is leading the team heading down into that area so assist in the clean-up campaign the Honduran government has requested from our Country. We leave tomorrow so you had perfect timing. Carlos, this is Frank Plum. My former partner who helped lay the foundations for our operative missions and all around ass saver."

"It's a pleasure, Sir."

"Major Manoso."

"Call me Carlos or Ranger, my street name."

He was shaking hands with a man of Spanish descent. His dark hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Dark piercing eyes assessing quietly. The man was six foot of powerful lean muscle that you wouldn't want to come up against, because you would lose.

"This is Lester Santos and Bobby Brown; they are part of the team also."

Shaking more hands, "Gentlemen."

"Have a seat, Frank," General Hanlon indicated and went to a cabinet poured amber colored bourbon in a glass with ice and handed it to his friend.

"Thanks," swirling the liquid before sipping, "you know me." Frank focused on the General and had to smile despite his anxiety, "That introduction was sort of flowery."

"You saved this fine ass of mine a few times and Jeanette still appreciates it and you," adding some humor but knowing how worried Frank was. He could read the lines on the same face that he was in battles with many years ago.

Taking his chair, Pete Hanlon looked across, "So tell me what's going on."

"Stephanie called me almost 6 weeks ago asking me to wire $10,000 to a bank account and said she would be delayed slightly coming home. Well, her home is in Chicago."

Carlos spoke up, "Was she is trouble? That is a large amount of money for you personally send."

"She sounded happy and as her business manager I have access to her accounts."

"Frank, wait, I'm missing something. You hate balancing a checkbook," the General had to chuckle, "so you're a business manager? What is she involved in?"

"Let me go back," removing a bundle of books from a bag sliding them across the table, "for your grandchildren. Stephanie is a children's author of 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' stories. And Sam is quite a hit and profitable." He tossed a white puppy to his ex-partner.

"Do you know how many times I've read this one story to my little Amelia when I'm home," holding up the first Sam book. "I never realized S. M. Plum was Stephanie."

"Yes, that's my Pumpkin and I'm quite the proud father. She was part of a UNICEF 'Goodwill' group visiting the struggling areas along the Gulf Coast recently and Central America. The last stop was Tegucigalpa in Honduras. The group returned, but she stayed behind for some reason. I've been hearing and reading about the increased gang problems there so I assumed that may be causing a problem for her to get out. I can't get any service to her cell phone, either."

"Have you talked with the leaders of UNICEF, Sir?" Ranger asked.

"The head of her group, Ken, flew to Africa after Honduras so I'm getting second hand information, but she became involved helping I think orphans there from what I got from Melissa, her editor, but that's it. Here's a picture and the bank numbers of that account I wired the money to." He laid a publicity photo of Stephanie on the table with blue eyes smiling at the men around it and a slip of paper with numbers on it.

General Hanlon stared at it, "The little girl who wanted to fly by jumping off the garage turned into a beauty, Frank."

"My baby girl is that and more. I want her safe back home."

"Well, when we get down there, I'll go make a visit to Rita. If Stephanie is working with orphans then she should know about her."

Frank was taken back, "Your sister Rita?"

"Yes," General Hanlon nodded, "she became a missionary and has been living in Tegucigalpa for years running a children's home. She would make sure Stephanie was out of danger if she had contact with her and nothing gets past my nosy sister. Small world isn't it? How's Ellen doing?"

Stephanie's father hung his head, "Ellen thinks that Stephanie's writing is frivolous. She should be married and having babies like Valerie, the perfect clone of Ellen, but Stephanie is a fly-by-the-seat-of-her-pants woman sometimes. That's why she moved to Chicago."

"We'll find her, Frank, and hopefully be gone only a few weeks. Carlos, how about running a check on that bank account while two old friends go get something to eat and a few beers to catch up before I fly back out of here? Gentlemen, I'll see you tomorrow at 600 hours."

"Sounds great, Pete. Carlos. Lester. Bobby. Thank you, I have some hope regarding my daughter," shaking hands with all of them. The three Rangeman stood and saluted at their departing commander.

"Let's go, Frank. You can drive me to Pino's"

Patting his friend's back, "You can see the new Buick that just showed up at the Post Office one day. So did a big TV, computer, and a fancy cell phone. My daughter told me those were the perks for being her business manager. Got any extra cash you want me to invest? It's been a real education."

Lester and Bobby let out low whistles seeing the picture of the missing Stephanie up close.

"Ranger, any jobs in Chicago Rangeman is contracted for, I'm there."

"Santos, how about the sister city of Minsk?" Carlos studied the photograph he took from his friends. Stephanie was beautiful with captivating blue eyes, but he couldn't help wondering what he was getting himself into now and the future, because he had the feeling this wouldn't be a one time meeting.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Thank you for all your kind reviews. I enjoy your thoughts. Lee Anne_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 6_

"I'm taking Brown with me into town," General Hanlon said as he buckled his belt. He was wearing a casual Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts looking like a tourist putting a straw hat on his head. "Make sure you blend in, Brown. If Stephanie is at my sister's orphanage, he can check if she needs any medical attention. We'll be back at quickly as we can while the remaining team unloads. Carlos, you meet with Colonel Sanchez to coordinate with his troops where we are needed."

"Yes, Sir," Ranger was gathering equipment as the military plane was preparing to land on an airstrip.

The Honduran commander after greeting the Rangers departing the plane had a plain green Jeep waiting for General Hanlon and Captain Brown driven by an out-of-uniform Army officer to get them through the narrow street streets hoping not to alert of any drug gangs of the American help that had arrived.

They passed quietly through the busy streets. Life was going on as best it could with the danger lurking around every corner. Being it was an orphanage housed within church grounds hopefully no one would bother them in the sacred place.

Ringing the bell outside the door once vehicle got them through the massive stone gate which had been closed, but not locked, Peter hoped the inhabitants were secure. A slit opened in the door to view the newcomers and immediately the door was unlocked they could hear..

"Peter!" Sister Rita greeted her brother. "What are you doing in our corner of the world?"

He picked up his younger sister and swung her around, "Seeing you! Rita, are you OK here?"

"Yes, we've been staying inside until it's safer. The children can play protected in the inner courtyard."

"This is Bobby Brown. We have to get back so we can help with this situation, but I need to know if you have seen her? If anyone would know anything about her, you would," handing the folded photograph from his shirt pocket of the smiling author to her.

"Come, Stephanie is here," leading them down a hallway to a room.

Before walking in, Peter touched his sister's arm seeing her instructing children with paint brushes in hand to paint with watercolors. "Do you know who she is?"

"No. Should I?"

"Frank's daughter, Stephanie."

Her green eyes widen, "Your Frank! I see the resemblance now from meeting him years ago. Her heart is as big as his. The children so enjoy having her here. She helps them to forget what harm is outside. Those two young children at that first table are what has kept her here even with everything going on around us. She had to wait for the clearance to take them out of the country with her and when the paperwork finally came, it wasn't really safe and planes haven't been coming in or going out for them to go home, so Stephanie has been waiting."

"I told Frank I would bring her home."

She took her brother's hand ushering the General and medic into the classroom where all young eyes were on them, "Let me introduce you," stepping in the room. "Stephanie, this is my brother, Peter."

"Hello," greeting him warmly.

General Hanlon didn't say anything at first just taking in the beautiful, vibrant young woman in this topsy turvy situation, "Hi, Stephanie. You don't really know me, but Frank has been very anxious about you."

Tears welled up at the mention of her father she loved so much, "You know Daddy?" The realization dawned, "You're his friend Pete from the Army that he stays in touch with. It's so nice to meet you," Stephanie gave the tall man an equally tall hug.

"I'm here with a group of Rangers do some house cleaning shall we say. This is Bobby Brown, he's with the team and a medic. Are you all right?"

"Hi, Bobby," shaking the hand of the well built medic with finely trimmed Afro in shorts and T-shirt looking like any tourist as was his leader. "I'm fine."

"When we're though here with our mission here in Tegucigalpa, Stephanie, we'll take you home."

"Really?" She looked down at the dark eyes looking up at her, "Paulo and Tiana come with me."

"Frank knew there was something keeping you here," stooping down to be on their level studying the boy and girl He knew they didn't understand about the warring gangs, but their eyes were full of trust meeting blue ones. "I think he'll like the reason."

"I hope so. I couldn't leave them."

Paulo tugged on Stephanie's skirt, "Are we going to your home, Mommy? She's our new Mommy," telling the man in front of them.

Cradling the little boy and girl to her dress, "Yes, hopefully soon."

"I won't be able to give you much warning when I'll be back. Hopefully in a couple of weeks. So, can you be ready to go at a moment's notice? Once our mission is through here, then we need to get out as quickly as possible."

She picked up both children, "Sort of like you weren't here kind of thing. We'll be ready, General Hanlon. Right?"

"Yes," both children nodded.

General Hanlon and Bobby made it back to the landing strip a short time later, changed into fatigues, and ready to move out to their new location.

Lester bumped Bobby, "What was she like? Stephanie?"

"Lester, she's way out of our league."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Next, Stephanie meets Ranger. Thanks for all your reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 7_

Sister Rita and the other adults who were responsible for the Santa Lucia Children's Home tried to keep everyone occupied to distract them from hearing the sometimes too near gunfire around Tegucigalpa and surrounding lush terrain heading to Nicaragua and the Pacific Ocean. And hopefully, no one witnessed the bloody body of a drug faction member that was carried away from the locked gates of Santa Lucia.

Stephanie had one bag packed inside the simple room she shared with Paulo and Tiana once she moved into the orphanage after the UNICEF 'Goodwill' tour left and awaited the finalized adoption papers and visas allowing her to take her new children from the country. Their 'Sam' puppies never out of arms reach so they were not left behind.

From those first words those lost little children said that day, Stephanie felt the connection to them, a heartfelt connection. And she found another 'niche' of her life her with them. How she would work this 'mothering' thing around book readings and signings she wasn't quite sure, but she knew it would work itself out. This time here with all the children made her relationship with her loving father all the more special, even when she tried his patience when she was younger. Frank never really admonished her completely, but in his own way encouraged Stephanie to be her own person. Even after getting her driver's license and one day accidentally clipping Joe Morelli with his Buick for taking her virginity in Tasty Pastry and writing about it on a bathroom wall, she was sort of grounded. She lost the use of his car for a month only because 'how could her mother face Angie Morelli for her daughter hurting her son', but Frank did tell Stephanie he had it coming. If she really needed the car, to pick his up at the Post Office so Ellen wasn't aware and return it there. But her best friend, Mary Lou, had her license also so it wasn't a hardship for her and her father knew it.

Stephanie will never forget the moment she sat down with Paula and Tiana asking why they hadn't spoken in so long. Their answer was simple; they didn't have anything to be happy about. But when Stephanie gave them their own 'Sam' puppies, it made them feel special again like their mother and father always did when they were together before the 'bad' hurricane. A loud, resounding, exuberant 'YES' jumping all around was all she needed to hear when she asked if they would like to come live with her as a family in Chicago.

So that began the long process which would end with them leaving soon for the United States. On a day when Sister Rita ventured out before the chaos, Stephanie bought herself and the children some extra clothes and shoes. So instead of pajamas, they all wore heavier T-shirts and light drawstring sweat pants almost like scrubs in case they had to leave during the night that would be warmer going out in the tropical air and on an airplane. Their sandals on the floor ready to slip on besie the beds.

A soft hand was shaking her shoulder, "Stephanie, it's time to go," Sister Rita whispered.

Her blue eyes opened and out of bed immediately. The missionary was waking up the little boy and Stephanie was rousing Tiana, "Let's go to the bathroom before we leave."

Both clutching their white puppies putting their small feet in sandals and running down the hall to the bathroom. Her wild curls secured in a ponytail holder before sliding on her sandals, Stephanie noticed it was just after midnight on her watch. Grabbing the overnight bag with a few supplies including the tablet with an almost complete new adventure of Sam and Emily and drawings of a new idea of snail that sees the world by stowing away in different items he comes across, she went to join the children.

General Hanlon and Bobby both in camouflage were waiting at the door for Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana.

"Save a safe journey, Stephanie. I'll always remember the miracle you created here," Sister Rita was hugging the young woman who shared so much with her and all the children.

Her brother had Paulo in his arms and Bobby had Tiana, Kissing the two young children, "The two of you have a wonderful life with Stephanie."

"We will. Bye, Sister Rita."

"Bye, Sis. We need to go."

"Go," ushering all out the door.

Before disappearing into the night, "Thank you," Stephanie hugged the kindest she would ever know.

Stephanie wrapped light blankets around the children in the back of the Jeep; Bobby was driving through the empty streets. Maybe seeing one of the many teenagers who lived on the streets roaming but Tegucigalpa was asleep knowing it was easier to do so. She noticed the rifle across General Hanlon's lap and pistols at both men's waists indicating it wasn't completely safe, but the major threat of warring drug groups was under control.

Just able to make out the form of the airplane on a dirt runway as the vehicle made its way into an old airport, there were men around the airplane loading things into the back.

General Hanlon jumped out before it was completely stopped, "Bobby will get you and your children on the plane," running to a Honduran Army man waiting for him. They said a few words and shook hands before he turned back to the waiting plane.

"Sorry, it's not first class," Bobby showed Stephanie up a back ramp and through equipment. A few injured men with bandages on arms and legs were sitting on the floor, but Stephanie didn't see anyone critically injured.

"This is Lester," Bobby told Stephanie introducing a tall smiling man coming towards them. Stephanie could see he had some Spanish heritage from his skin tone and facial features.

She jumped a little at the loud bang of the ramp closing. Lester spread a couple of blankets on the floor for the woman with clear blue eyes to get comfortable as best she could.

"Stephanie, this is Major Manoso," Peter Hanlon introduced her to the darker skinned man who she knew was definitely of Spanish descent. His jaw was set tightly displeased about something she could see. His muscled body through his Army clothing was ridged.

"Major," holding out her free hand since Tiana was in her other.

"Miss Plum."

"Stephanie, why don't you get settled. We're just about ready to take off," Bobby pointed to the blankets where he put Paulo down.

She could pick out words being exchanged between General Hanlon and Major Manoso. She heard "delayed" and "now three" as the engines started.

"General, you were delayed longer than was planned. Why didn't you tell me there were now three instead of Miss Plum? We were bringing her back not on a mercy mission rescuing children," Ranger hissed.

The General couldn't hold back his smirk infuriating his Major even more. This Cuban man was beyond organized and promptness, and bordered on asinine at times, but he was one of the best under his command. He liked to yank his chain at any give opportunity. "Carlos," patting his shoulder in a fatherly way like he was going to explain to his own son, "relax some. We're leaving. Our mission was a success with only a few minor wounds. It took only a few extra minutes to get Stephanie. If I told you about the children she was bringing with her, you would have been stewing about it the whole time."

"General, this wasn't part of the plan."

"Son," patting his shoulder more, "you are the best at what you do, but in other things your still a pup," glancing at Stephanie soothing the two children back to sleep, "life doesn't fit always into black and white, it's made up of many shades of gray, you just haven't let yourself discover that yet. I hope you do before life passes you by."

"I don't need the rants of philosophy right now; my objective is to get us home, General."

"And we are." See saw Ranger watching Stephanie, "Do you know why Frank gave up the Army?"

Ranger knew of the history of Peter Hanlon and Frank Plum on the early years of the operative missions and their success rate. It was how he had modeled his Ranger career. "No."

"For Stephanie. From the moment he saw her after she was born, he knew she was special. When she jumped off the garage roof, she wanted to be Wonder Woman. She may not be flying around in an invisible jet, but everything she touches is that much better and a whole lot of spit fire mixed in. Her boyfriend in high school did something to piss her off, she waited for the perfect moment when no one was around and 'accidentally' clipped him with her father's car breaking his leg. That same guy didn't learn Frank told me. They dated before she moved to Chicago and his foot got in the way of her tire as she explained it."

"She sounds like a handful."

Bobby and Lester settled down next to Stephanie with a sleeping Paula and Tiana.

"I think your Major is a little upset with me," Stephanie told them seeing the tense form of Ranger.

Lester chuckled, "Don't worry about him. He can be 'OCD' at times. He even pisses on the hour." He knew his friend and boss heard him because he felt his glare.

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at the idea.

"Stephanie," General Hanlon stooped down in front of her, "We'll be landing in Fort Sam Houston in a few hours. I need to return some equipment and meet with Army personnel there."

"I'll be able to make arrangements from there after we get some new clothes" tugging on her pants and wiggling her toes, "and something to eat to get us home to Chicago."

Pete was surprised when she hugged him and whispered "Thank you."

Ranger couldn't help himself; his eyes kept resting on Stephanie. Despite what she had been through she was laughing with his men and showing them the drawings she was working on in a tablet. She heard his complaints he knew and it was nagging his gut of the impression he made. Why this would bother him when it never did before he couldn't explain.

Both children were up looking out the windows feeling the plane making it's descent into Texas and seeing the lights out the window.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

There was an increase in activity around the airfield as a plane was approaching. A lone man stood watching. His eyes trained long ago picked out the approaching lights in the night becoming dawn. His breath caught when it touched down and came to a stop. The hatch lowered and men began immediately coming out carrying equipment and there were stretchers for any injured waiting. When a group of troops parted and he could identify the form of Peter Hanlon, he saw the slim form of his daughter beside him.

As fast as middle aged legs could carry him, he went for his target, "Stephanie!"

Stephanie took a second to feel the American soil again when she turned hearing her name and someone was running to her.

Taking off in a sprint, her sandals flying off her feet but never stopping, "Daddy!"

In seconds, she was in a bear hug .

The group of tough Army men watched the scene. Paulo squirmed to get down from Bobby's hold. His sister went running after to the hugging father and daughter. Stephanie said something and they were scooped up in the arms of their new Grandfather.

"Major, this is one of those beautiful gray times," General Hanlon nudged Ranger, "that makes what we do worthwhile."

"Pumpkin, you're safe," crying in her blowing curls and never wanting to let Stephanie go.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I found another 'niche' as you call it," seeing Paulo and Tiana running to them.

Not saying anything but, "You did good, Pumpkin," picking up both young children.

Stephanie gathered her sandals and slid them back on taking her little girl in her arms as they walked back to the Army men.

"Thank you," Frank hugged his long time friend.

Pete told him back wiping his eyes, "You saved me a few times, so I was happy I could do this for you."

"Thank you," Stephanie hugged Bobby and Lester, then General Hanlon. Even the children hugged the three men. Frank shook Ranger's hand thanking him.

Stephanie held out her hand to the Cuban man, "Thank you, Major Manoso. I hope we didn't delay you too much."

Before Ranger could say a word studying the pale hand that slipped out of his, Stephanie was walking towards the waiting car with her father and children to take them off the base and to start the next part of her journey back to Chicago. Surprising himself, but he had a growing desire he hoped he got a second chance to alter the impression he made the first time with Stephanie Plum.

Bobby nudged Lester, "He didn't get in the last word," watching Ranger as the dark car pulled away with four figures in the back.

"Maybe there's hope for him yet," General Hanlon nodded to them.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Shades of Gray**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Tank. Talk."

"Tank, its Cesar."

'Hi, Ranger arrive?"

"Yes, he was here, went over a couple of accounts, said he had an appointment, ran out of the office with a folder, and said he would be back. What the HELL is going on?"

Walking into his boss' office talking on his cell phone and pulling up a website for Green Dog Book Works, "Cesar, is there still tracking on Ranger's vehicle up there."

"Of course."

Tank was chuckling, "Check it. I bet he's at the 'Border's. He's become quite interested in children's literature lately." Bobby and Lester had told him how Stephanie got in the last words in Texas and how Ranger watched her leave the airport. Ranger Manoso doesn't do things like that. Tank was his best friend and knew him better than anyone.

"What? My brother?"

"Oh yeah." laughing at the appearance schedule in front of him of a certain blue eyed author who writes about 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"It's so wonderful to see everyone here today," Bob the manager of 'Border's told the large gathering of young children. "Did you come to hear a story?"

"Sam!" They cheered. Almost every child was holding a white dog with patches in different sizes. "Sam!"

"Then, let me introduce Stephanie who will read to you about Sam. She writes the stories about him."

Ranger was at a back bench watching the woman who he last saw two months ago on a military plane. She was wearing a long denim dress with beige sandals. Her brunette hair a mass of curls around her face.

The blue eyes and warm smile were still the same that he remembered. The children she adopted walking along beside her smiling in pale blue T-shirts with 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' right in the middle, jeans, and flashing sneakers. They had the biggest smiles to make their dark eyes twinkle.

"I want to thank each one of you for coming today to hear about my friend 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy'," sitting down in a cream wing chair in front of her audience. Her two children sat by her feet. "This is story is about Sam and Emily's new adventure flying in the clouds and the friends they meet."

"What are you doing here?" Cesar sat down next to his younger brother, Carlos, dressed in shirt, tie, and dress pants.

"Ssssh, I'm listening," was his response.

He couldn't hide the grin on his face, "You're into story books now?" seeing four books stacked beside him on the bench.

"A gift for Alexia's birthday."

"Her birthday was last month and you sent her a savings bond."

"I'm buying these also. I forgot them," not paying attention to his brother but focused on the beautiful woman.

"So, you actually flew all the way up here to buy books and listen to a story. Don't they do this in Trenton?" Cesar couldn't hold back the laughter but clamped his hand over his mouth. His brother, The Great Manoso, seemed to be infatuated with the author reading to children. It must be the end of the world as he knew it.

Ranger sat there in the same spot; finally getting up, when the line of children having books signed dwindled. Her son and daughter were passing out stickers and bookmarkers of the white dog with patches to each child.

He felt his brother right beside him.

"Hello, thank you for coming," Stephanie greeted and recognized him.

"Major Manoso," her tone cooled immediately.

"Carlos," sliding the books to her. "My niece Alexia's birthday is next week and General Hanlon said how much his granddaughter enjoyed your books, so it was an easy gift."

"I hope she will like them."

"Aah hem," came from beside him.

"This is Cesar, my brother, Miss Plum. We met in Honduras, Cesar."

"Stephanie, please," shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Stephanie," Cesar immediately picked up on the tone she gave her brother, but was cheerier to him.

Paulo whispered something to her and she took a 10 dollar bill out of her purse, "Get two drinks and sit at this table right here," indicating the table directly in front of them in the café area.

Tiana asked, "And a cookie?"

"Yes, one for each of you. Do you live here in Boston, Carlos?" continuing to autograph the books writing 'Happy Birthday, Alexia. Stephanie Plum' in each.

"I came up for a client meeting. I live in Trenton, currently. My security company has offices in Atlanta, Miami, Boston, and Trenton. I was finished with it when I noticed the announcement in the window, so you assisted with my birthday shopping."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Also," he stopped fixed on her blue eyes intent on him, "it gave me the opportunity to apologize for my rudeness on the plane."

Stephanie saw the sincerity in his features and she got the extreme impression this man hardly was ever wrong. To even admit it and apologize was a foreign concept to him. Stephanie didn't want him to think she didn't appreciate his help getting her, Paulo, and Tiana out of Tegucigalpa, because she did. "Think nothing of it," smiling and her voice softer, "Carlos. You had a difficult job to accomplish."

Picking up his books, "Thank you."

"It was nice seeing you again, Carlos. Cesar," signing the next book in line for a little girl.

Ranger paid for his niece's books and a white stuffed dog also and handed the bag to his brother grinning at the end of the check-out.

"You were wrong about something and admitted it. I'm sure you are an imposter."

"Do you want to be unemployed?"

"You wouldn't dare. I'm a good manager who looks after your office and you know I would blab to Momma why I was fired."

Through tight lips, "Fine! You hint anything to Momma and you will never have anymore children because your dick will be missing."

"So, how did you meet her, Little Brother?"

"On the last mission, General Hanlon and her father were partners in the Rangers and she was stuck there with all the trouble going on, so she flew back to the States with us and the children she adopted. You can go back to Rangeman now," seeing Stephanie walk into the café for something to drink.

Cesar was right on his heels walking into the small in-house coffee shop and ignored the eyebrow his brother was giving him.

"Let me get that, Stephanie. A bottle of water and a coffee," handing the cashier money.

Her children were eating cookies at a small table so she put her latte down on the table next to them. "Thank you," when Ranger held out a chair for her and she indicated for the two men to take the others.

"I know how I'll be spending my evening tonight, Stephanie," Cesar held up the bag Ranger gave him.

"That's become my favorite time of the day reading to Paulo and Tiana before bed. I hope you both enjoy them, Cesar," Stephanie said relaxing with the two handsome men.

"Mommy, can we still see the whales?" Paulo asked from his table.

Checking her watch, "I think we should have time before we need to fly home. I'll get a number and call for a cab."

"I just went on one of those with my wife and daughter. It was great seeing whales that close. Of course, Alexia wanted to take one home and put in in the pool."

"That's so cute. If there's time when I've been at the book reading, I try and show them something new. Paulo will be starting school in September so they won't be with me as often."

"The Harbor Cruises are on my way back to my office, I could drop you off there," Ranger suggested. Stephanie didn't need to know it was the long way back to Rangeman-Boston. "You wouldn't need a cab."

"That would be so nice, but I don't want to take you out of your way or away from your work, Carlos. I'm not very familiar with Boston," Stephanie told him. She couldn't stop looking at his dark ebony eyes and when he smiled he was so handsome. More than any man she had met in her life. Her heart was beating faster she felt in her breast.

"I'm practically driving past it."

"All right. We'll take you up on your offer. Paulo, Tiana, let's go to the bathroom so we can see some whales," she threw away their cups and napkins ushering them to the bathroom.

"Shut up, Cesar," Ranger growled. He handed his Porsche keys to his brother and took the keys for the Rangeman SUV Cesar drove.

"That's the really long way back, Brother," he laughed picking up his mug and bag of gifts. "I guess I'll see you back at the office." Shaking Stephanie's hand when she came back, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Stephanie. Enjoy your whaling," telling the children rubbing their hair playfully.

Stephanie was totally aware of the business man next to her driving through Boston. He was a stranger but she trusted him. He was approachable more than on the plane, not anything like Bobby and Lester she talked with on the ride. Maybe it was because of the father's relationship with General Hanlon and his faith in the man next to her that made her relax in his company.

"Have you had your office here long?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger glanced over at his beautiful companion while at a traffic light, "This office about four years. The one in Trenton is the newest, less than two years."

"I see."

"Look at the boats!" Triana spotted the tall ships in the harbor.

They could see all different sizes of boats and ships, "There's so many," Paulo was trying to take them all it.

Ranger pulled into a parking space near the dock and ticket office.

"Thank you," Stephanie told Ranger. He was taking off his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons of his white shirt. 'What are you doing?"

"Think of it as a 'Welcome to Boston' and 'I'm sorry' gift," sliding something under the seat. He removed his sport coat and laid it over the seat. "I've never done this. I'm always alone when I'm here. I have company today. Do you mind?"

Stephanie just shook her head stunned he was coming with them. Paulo and Tiana were tugging Stephanie towards the ticket office and the dock.

"Two adults and two children," he told the woman in the booth and signed the credit card receipt.

She was handing each a pair of sunglasses being out in the bright afternoon Sun and slipped hers out of her large purse. Carlos had on an expensive pair of aviator ones Stephanie knew the brand from her shopping traveling around because of 'Sam'.

Before boarding the catamarans she bought two buttons up sweatshirt jackets for Tiana and Paulo in the gift shop and squishy whales.

They picked out seats under an overhang and after about ten minutes the boat was pulling away from its moorings. A male voice began telling about the cruise and what to look for. It would be a three hour cruise.

"Are you sure we're not taking you away from your work?"

His brows knitted together, "I own the company so I'm entitled to take time off. I hardly do, but today I have company to do it with. The trips with the Rangers are actually the closest I get to a vacation sometimes."

He had to smirk to himself; General Hanlon would consider this one of those gray things out of his norm of black and white. It was one of the most spontaneous things Ranger had done in a long time and was completely enjoying it with the blue eyes woman beside him.

"If everyone will look ahead of us, we have company," the guide called over the PA system.

"Mommy, whales!" Paulo and Tiana were jumping up and down at the railing. Stephanie picked up Tiana so she could see better and before she could boost up her little boy, Ranger had him up in his arms.

Pointing at the whales, her daughter was telling Stephanie as she was snapping her cell phone, "Get lots of pictures!"

The wind was cool at times on the ocean and she was glad the children had their jackets. There was a strong, warm arm around her so she didn't feel the chill.

The catamaran was coming into the harbor nearing the end of their afternoon when Stephanie was surfing for a telephone number on her cell phone.

"What do you need, Babe?"

Stephanie glanced at Ranger, but didn't object to his endearment, "I need to get us to the airport."

"I'll take you."

"You can't say that's on the way to your office, too!" Rolling her blue eyes.

"No, but I can still drive you. What time is your flight?"

"Six twenty. I was going to get something to eat before going back to Chicago. "

That gave them almost four hours. He took out his phone this time and dialed, "Yo. Cesar, have someone at the airport to pick up this SUV and bring me my airline ticket that's on my desk. Leaving for it in the next few minutes. Yes, I saw whales," closing the phone hearing his brother's laughter.

There was a man in black Rangeman shirt and cargos waiting by the entrance of Logan International Airport. He waited for Ranger to open the driver's side door. He put on his jacket and Stephanie noticed it was a pistol he slipped in his back. His tie went in his pocket along with his airline ticket that was handed to him. Tiana fell asleep in the backseat of the SUV so Ranger carried her through the entrance while Paulo was holding Stephanie's hand.

Before she could say a word, "I'm also a bounty hunter that's why I carry."

He flashed a card to the security agent going through the arches that didn't go off while Stephanie and Paulo went through another.

"Where do you want to eat?" Ranger asked looking at the listing of all the places to eat.

Both of their planes were departing from terminal A, Stephanie checked on the departing flight board, "There a brick oven pizza restaurant down A. I know someone will eat pizza," looking down at a smiling Paulo nodding his head.

Stephanie woke up Tiana as the waitress was seating them, "Hey, Sleepy Girl, how about some pizza."

Looking at the pictures of the whales, Stephanie's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Paulo answered it. "Grandpa! We saw boats and whales!"

Stephanie took her cell phone, "Hi, Daddy. In Boston for a book reading and we went on a whale watching cruise before leaving. Our plane leaves at six twenty. Yes, we'll be in Trenton in two weeks. Stay over night, then Newark and Point Pleasant. We're going to spend two days at the beach, then go back to Chicago. I'm not battling with Mom again, so we'll stay in a hotel. OK, I'll talk with you after we get back to Chicago. Actually, we ran into Carlos Manoso and we're having pizza before we fly out. Bye, Daddy."

"You're going to be in Trenton soon?" Ranger knew this from the listing on Green Dog Book Works, but had to see her sooner and apologize.

"Yes, my father was hoping I would stay with them, but my mother doesn't approve of my choices," her eyes shifted to Paulo and Tiana drawing on the paper covered table top. "She thinks I should be a married housewife and popping out babies like every good 'Burg' girl, so we'll be in a hotel, then on to Newark and Point Pleasant. I don't have any other booking for awhile after that."

"You seem happy in your life," Ranger commented. "I grew up in Newark. If you have time, can I buy you dinner when you're in Trenton?"

Stephanie thought about it, she didn't want this to lead to something since they were in two different cities, but she did enjoy this man's company today. "I want to visit with my best friend, Mary Lou," Stephanie was thinking out loud and saw that chiseled jaw tighten. She gave him a sweet smile, "I may live in Chicago, but no one can make pizza like Pino's."

Ranger took her hint, "I can agree to that." He slid a business card out of his wallet, "If something changes, you can call me."

"OK," slipping it in her purse.

Stephanie had to make a trip to the bathroom to clean two messy faces before heading to her gate. Ranger's was three down from her and left right after hers.

Her flight was announced and the first class passengers were boarding. So that they could all sit together, Stephanie had general boarding for them.

"Thank you a relaxing afternoon," Ranger told her as she and the children were in line. Somewhere as they were walking to the gates their fingers became entwined and still were.

"It was fun. Thank you for dinner and the whale cruise," looking into his chocolate eyes. "We better go, Carlos." They were calling her row.

Brushing his lips across hers, "Bye, Babe."

He stood in his spot until the gate closed and walked over to his knowing he would see her sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 9_

Stephanie was enjoying her coffee on the balcony of her condo watching the activity in the park. Paulo and Tiana were watching the end of a Saturday morning cartoon laughing at all things, 'The Smurfs', before walking down the street to the Farmer and Artist's Market. She was smiling thinking about the telephone call last night she received out of the blue from Carlos. She had thought of him since the day in Boston earlier in the week. How he got her cell phone number she didn't know, but assumed it had to do with the access he had because of his security company. He called just to call. Carlos Manoso wasn't a man to make a telephone call to chat about the weather she knew. Stephanie was unsure about encouraging anything between them when they were in two different cities separated by four states, but he interested her more than any man had in a long time. She also had Paulo and Tiana to think about, the three of them was still meshing and Stephanie didn't want to do anything to upset the balance. His lips were soft against hers she remembered and could still feel the gentle pressure on hers. The battle of pros and cons was stalled when her security buzzer buzzed.

"Hello."

"Stephanie, this is Max at the front desk. A Mr. Manoso is here."

Surprised by the visitor, "Send him up, Max."

Minutes later she heard the light tap on her 7-C door. Opening it, she barely said "Hello" when warm lips were on hers backing her up into her condo.

When she could speak, "Hi! Were you just in the neighborhood or are we on the way to your office?" Stephanie teased taking in the casual dress of the handsome man standing in her living room.

He gave her smirk, "Something like that, Babe. I decided to visit Chicago. I've been here a few times, but not for pleasure." Ranger noticed the children with their sneakers in their small hands, "Are you going somewhere?"

"To get vegetables," Paulo informed him.

Stephanie tapped a basket on a chair, "The Farmer's Market down the street." She was watching Tiana intently tie her shoes.

"I did it!"

"Yes, you did," hugging and kissing the little girl, "I'm so proud of you, Tiana!"

Ranger liked watching their interactions. They were genuinely affectionate and it seemed as if they had always been together. Her condominium opened into a large living room with dining area off a small entry. A large window and patio door faced the park he could see through the glass. The kitchen was white and red visible through an archway. "This is nice," looking around where he was standing with Stephanie wrapped back in his arms. "Show me the bathroom and I'll walk with you for vegetables."

Paulo ran down the hallway pointing to a door, "Here."

Coming out they were waiting in the living room for him. Paulo and Tiana were holding the empty basket between them, sunglasses on their happy faces. Stepping into the lobby from the elevator, the guard at the desk greeted them, "Off to the market?"

"Yes, Max. We'll bring you a churro back," Paulo told him.

"I'll be needing a snack," shaking his belly making the children laugh.

Sticking out the tops of bags on their backs were the heads of their stuffed puppies along for the morning outing.

"So was there a particular reason you are here?" Stephanie asked. Her hand was in a large warm one walking down the sidewalk.

Answering honestly, "I wanted to see you again."

"There's no one in Trenton for you to spend time with?"

Ranger's eyebrow rose slightly and his head shook, "No, unless I want to spend it with my friends and I see Bobby, Lester, and Tank all the time. Tank is my best friend and my second in command when I'm not in the office. There's no one there to hold my interest."

"Oh, but I'm here and you're there, so is this a good idea?" For emphasis Stephanie shook their interlocked hands.

"I'm here right now." Ranger stopped their movements, "Do you want me to go?"

Stephanie didn't have to think about her answer, "No."

"Good, then there's no problem."

Directing him, they were in a small plaza with booths and tables set up in the adjacent parking lot. Stephanie had to giggle, her children headed right for the one where a woman was frying dough for the churros.

"Can I have two dozen?" Stephanie asked the Spanish woman. Ranger ate the sample she help up to his lips

"And one in a bag for our friend Max. He needs a snack," Tiana added to the order.

Ranger savored the treat closing his eyes, "My Abuela, my Cuban Grandmother," he translated the word for Stephanie, "would make these when I was younger."

Before the box was sealed, they all took a still warm cinnamon sugar pastry to munch on as they roamed. Ranger handed the woman money which Stephanie huffed about before adding the box and small white bag to her empty basket.

It was extremely warm even under the canopies and trees so they took their time visiting all the stands and taking a break outside a cafe selling fresh lemonade.

Pinching the leg of his jeans, "Is there someplace I can buy something cooler, Babe?"

"There are a couple of stores down past the fountain," pointing down from where they were sitting.

"Ok, be back," walking down and going into a the first store which was more of a casual clothing shop. The three of them moved down to wait so Paulo and Tiana could run in the spray to cool off.

Ranger came out in a pair of perfectly fitting jean shorts, pale golden tan tank shirt that not only showed his bulges and ridges of his muscles but accented his darker skin tone. He even had a pair of Doc Martens' sandals on his feet. To Stephanie he could have stepped off the cover of a magazine with his dark ponytail and aviator shades. And a lot of other females must have had the same thought from the reactions she saw. A young woman almost fell in the fountain watching him and not where she was walking.

"Much better," chuckling seeing two damper but cooler children in the spray.

Stephanie knew the heat was wearing out Paulo and Tiana; they appeared slightly wilted so they walked the two blocks back on the shady back street and cut through the condominium complex past the crowded pool and clubhouse.

"Max, we got your snack," Paula and Tiana handed the guard the white bag out of the basket.

"Perfect timing," holding up a glass of ice tea he was drinking.

Stephanie couldn't help the giggle at the two children collapsed on the sofa when they made it back home.

Unpacking her basket of fresh bread, peppers, leafy lettuce, green beans, churros, apples, strawberries, cherries, and a jar of homemade cherry jelly on the dining room table, "How about some lunch?"

"What can I help you with, Babe?" Ranger put his arms around Stephanie nuzzling her exposed neck with her hair in a curly ponytail contented to stand there in the kitchen with her. "Want to slice some strawberries while I make smoked turkey sandwiches for us and classic peanut butter and jelly for two reviving children?"

"I can do that," removing a knife out of the drawer she opened and taking down the stainless steel colander off the overhead pot rack to rinse the strawberries.

"This is excellent," Ranger took a bite of his sandwich with the fresh baked wheat bread, smoked turkey, creamy Muenster cheese, lettuce, tomato, and savory mustard.

Stephanie tapped the small noses one on each side of her, "Those good?"

Both nodded with jelly smeared on their faces. It was cooler under the canopy of the balcony with a little breeze. They could hear voices coming from the park down below across the street.

Tiana was watching the park, "Mommy, are we seeing the bean man tonight?"

Ranger gave an arched eyebrow.

"It's Jack and the Beanstalk, Tee," Paulo explained to his sister.

"Tonight in the park, Carlos, a children's theater company is doing 'Jack and the Beanstalk' on the outdoor stage and having a local band play after that. What time are you flying back to Trenton?"

"I left that open. I could have gotten here and found you weren't home so I would have gone straight back to the airport. No hurry. I can always take a late one after the park."

"You want to go with us?" Stephanie wasn't sure a children's play in the park something he flew here for today.

"That's a whole lot better than the stack of paperwork sitting on my desk that will waiting for me whenever I get back."

"See, that was easy," Paulo concluded in his own young wisdom. "Grandpa sleeps on the couch. He likes it," going back to his sandwich.

Stephanie got her laptop and pulled up the outgoing flights from O'Hare, since it was the one she mostly used, "There's 2:30, 6, 9:40, or 11:25 tomorrow night going into Philadelphia or 5:17 and 8:40 going into Newark."

"None going out tonight?"

Stephanie closed her laptop, "It's closed."

"Wow, imagine that. I guess I'll shoot for 6 tomorrow," playing with her fingers.

Ranger checked out the rest of her condo after lunch which he discovered was 'L-shaped'. The entire place was painted with soft cream walls and the carpet was the same. Paulo and Tiana shared a room with blue metal bunk beds with bright striped bedspreads, a table with coloring books and crayons on it, and big closet full of clothes for both. There was a large green frog hanging in a corner with pockets of toys and books that made him chuckle.

Stephanie's bedroom had a white iron queen size bed and plain white night stands beside it. The bed was covered in bright Tropical flowers and dark aqua sheers over the large window and a small master bathroom attached. The other full bathroom had a laundry area. At the end of the hallway was an open area with a wall of cabinets for extra storage and windows, her drawing table, a square shaped armless sofa, and a TV.

"The sofa is actually four pieces," Stephanie explained, "but Paulo and Tiana push the ottomans against it so they can lay and watch TV."

Instead of watching, they were asleep on it. She threw a light blanket over them with the air conditioning on in the condominium and left them to nap.

"Come here," Ranger was comfortable on her large light blue sofa stretched out and contented with Stephanie curled into his body listening to soft jazz music eventually drifting off to sleep, too. Trenton was far out of his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 10_

"Babe, that was excellent," Ranger put his fork down. The grilled chicken which she sliced into thin strips with Mexican cheese and spinach was rolled into tortillas and baked with a creamy mushroom sauce. She served them over brown rice and steamed the fresh green beans to go with the entree. For all the healthy food Ranger consumed everyday, he was entitled to add some variety. Even having two extra churros for dessert.

Stephanie laughed at the dreamy faces of Paulo and Tiana when she placed a dish of butterscotch pudding in front of each with whipped cream topping. "Their greatest food they have discovered is whipped cream in a can."

"Yummy!" digging into their dessert.

Ranger carried dishes in from the patio, "What happened to their parents, Babe?"

"Almost everyone in their village was killed by a hurricane including their parents," her voice breaking as she retold what had been explained to her. "They were rescued from a collapsed building. Sister Rita at the orphanage said they never spoke a word the entire they were there until I gave them the stuffed 'Sams' and read to the children because they didn't have anything to be happy about. I couldn't leave them after that and would have stayed in Honduras until I could bring them home."

Hearing the terror and sadness those two children experienced, Ranger felt even more of a Big Jerk on the plane and admitted it, "I was a really Big Jerk."

"You were!" Stephanie agreed laughing at the Cuban man standing in her kitchen staring at her. He was somewhere between sheepish and frustrated that she openly agreed with him. "But, you've redeemed yourself," poking the sculpted stomach that his tank molded to and defined very well.

He pulled her to him growling in her ear, "You can be a smart ass."

"Me?" batting blue eyes playfully.

His one and only response was his lips claiming hers.

"Mommy, hurry" Paulo and Tiana were at the door of the condo waiting to get a spot to watch 'Jack and the Beanstalk'.

Tossing an old quilt at Ranger from the closet, "We're coming! Let's go!"

He had to laugh. Crossing into the park, the passed playground, Paulo and Tiana each took exactly three swings which they counted out, then hurried to the outdoor stage. Stephanie and Ranger chose a spot in the shade and she had to giggle at the looks he gave anyone who even thought about sitting in front of them so there was a clear view of the stage. And they did. The Theater Group had goody bags they were passing out with glow sticks, 'Jack and the Beanstalk' coloring pages, stickers, fruit snacks, and juice boxes to their young audience.

At intermission after a bathroom run, Stephanie had to crack the glow sticks so they could put them on their wrists. Ranger just glared at the neon green one around his wrist so 'he didn't get lost in the dark'. Actually, he was quite relieved it wasn't the glowing pink bracelet Stephanie was sporting around hers and glad his friends didn't see because he would never heard the last of it. He spent the evening on the blanket with her leaning back in his arms; her curls tickled his neck with her head on his shoulder and he was contented to stay like that. Paulo and Tiana sat beside her focused on the action in front of them hardly moving an inch.

After the band came on playing a mix of reggae and oldies, Stephanie let them dance around to one more song before heading back through the park to her condo and a bath.

Waving his glowing wrist when Stephanie unlocked her door, "Can I take this off now?"

Paulo and Tiana nodded at him, "We're home. You didn't get lost," the little girl told him walking inside.

Stephanie stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Why? It screams Macho?"

He shot her half closed eyes under a furrowed brow and she just laughed.

"Damn Woman," he growled into her curls.

"While, they are in the tub, Carlos, you can use the shower in my bedroom if you want?"

His skin felt grimy and a shower would feel good. There were soft towels, washcloth, deodorant, and a new toothbrush waiting for him in her white bathroom. Ranger would have preferred a shower for two, but held himself back because of the children and not wanting to rush anything too much, but Stephanie was under his Cuban skin. He couldn't and wouldn't stay away from her. Never in his life was he so enchanted by a woman that he was flying across a portion of the United States just to be with her even for a few hours. The cost of the airplane ticket was inconsequential compared to the peacefulness he experienced just being near her. And he wasn't looking forward to the 6:00 flight he was booked on tomorrow.

The children were having milk and banana slices for a bedtime snack coloring their pictures from the play on the coffee table while Stephanie had a 'Tom and Jerry' cartoon on for them when he came back into the living room. Just in case he did sleep over he bought pair of brushed cotton sleep shorts, they weren't his usual silk boxers, but he was comfortable. The sofa was pulled out with sheets, pillows, and a blanket folded at the bottom for him. It would not be his first choice of sleeping arrangements, but knowing Stephanie was near would be enough for now.

Stephanie's heart stopped seeing Carlos walking down her hallway coming from his shower. His loose hair was damp and just grazing his broad shoulders, his chest was beyond sculpted and ripples going down and disappearing under the drawstring waist band of his shorts. Adonis would have looked like a bag woman compared to this Cuban man. She hoped the deep breaths she was taking weren't noticeable.

"Like what you see, Babe?"

Stephanie just fanned herself. "I think I'll get my shower now," passing him knowing she could use hers cold. He was smirking at her. She let out a deep cleansing sigh and squared her shoulders pretending that she wasn't affected by him walking to her bedroom.

The sounds of the few cars going down the street and the music of the band still playing in the park made for a relaxing time sitting on Stephanie's balcony. The air was still warm but the temperature had cooled down. The chairs at the table rocked and the cushions were plump, his legs stretched resting on another chair. His seventh floor apartment didn't have a balcony to sit on, and if it did he probably wouldn't use it much being alone. He was by himself out there, but the noise from below, the children watching TV inside, and Stephanie in her shower didn't make it lonely.

"Tell, Carlos, 'Good Night'," Stephanie was at the door with Tiana's head resting on her shoulder holding her and Paulo appeared just as sleepy said quiet "Nights."

She only read four pages of 'Spot' when she realized both of her children were out for the night snuggled under the sheets with their patched puppies. She pulled the light blankets from the bottom on their beds up and kissed them both; she had to stand on a stool to reach Paulo in his top bunk and checked the rail was secure. The frog night light cast a light shadow by the bedroom door when it came on automatically after shutting off the overhead light but letting the ceiling fan circulate the cool air in the their bedroom.

Ranger was sitting on the opened sofa with his long legs stretched out. The overhead light dimmed and the fan overhead was rotating slowly. He must have been in the refrigerator, a wine bottle and two glasses were on the side table. He was looking at some papers when he heard a 'whirling' sound and looked up trying to determine what it was.

"Rex, my hamster is running in his wheel," Stephanie pointed to a corner shelf between the dining area and kitchen. "He's been the only male in my life for a while. I bought him when I moved into my apartment after my divorce so I had someone to come home to at night."

"How long were you married?" Ranger asked knowing she was married from the background he had put together.

"Not long. Within a few months of being married, I discovered him poking Joyce Barnhardt from high school on our new dining room table. For our ninth month anniversary, I got my divorce. He got the house, but the judge called him a 'newlywed cheat', and because if it he had to repay me for my contributions to the down payment of the house, furniture, and my father for the 'Burg' wedding."

"Sounds like you got the better end of the deal."

Stephanie nodded, "I got rid of Richard Cranium and used some the money to buy my art supplies and new computer to launch my children's writing career."

"It was a good investment," clinking their wine glasses together.

Stephanie was watching him over her wine glass. He was a Major in the Rangers, lived in Trenton where one of his security offices was located, carried a gun or two that were on top of her refrigerator she saw, had a brother named Cesar and an Abuela, raised in Newark, and was the most handsome man she ever met in her life. She did know a little about the man beside her. "Have you ever been married, Carlos."

"Briefly," he nodded, "I met a girl on leave after I joined the Army in Miami, she got pregnant, I married her to give the baby my name and support, and shortly after Julie was born divorced me and married her boyfriend from high school. He adopted Julie and has raised her as his own. I still feel obligated and send money if nothing else for her college education. I've visited her a few times, but Rachel prefers I stay away. I wasn't ready to be a father at nineteen."

Stephanie appreciated Carlos' honesty, "I have a sister whose husband ran off with the baby sitter and left Valerie high and dry in California. She came back to Trenton with my nieces, got divorced, worked for this ambulance chasing inept attorney named Kloughn and he is a clown at times, got pregnant by him, had another niece out of wedlock, and one in, and my mother harps on me about being single still. Now I'm her single unwed daughter with adopted foreign kids which she wasn't happy about, but made me my favorite pineapple upside down cake and chocolate chip cookies for Paulo and Tiana when I brought them to meet her and my Grandma Mazur. Grandma was so happy with them, she was teaching them to play Poker for pretzel sticks so she had someone to play cards with when she isn't out looking to 'get some'," making quotes in the air with her fingers relating the highlights of her family life to him and Ranger almost choked on his wine.

"You have an interesting family, Babe," still laughing. "What is this? Are you moving?" picking up a printed page of a house Stephanie had on her coffee table.

She picked up her laptop off the dining room table and sat back down with Ranger's arm around her. "Paulo should be in first grade in September and Tiana I want to enroll her in pre-school at least three days. There is a retired school teacher who lives down on four with her husband. She's been tutoring both of them in the mornings around my schedule. Mrs. Gibson thinks Paulo is almost caught up to where he should be for his age. My father is retiring from the Post Office and I'm thinking of moving back to Trenton. I can hire a nanny to be here for them if I'm promoting a new book, but there I have family I know I could depend on. My mother will still gripe about my marital status, but she wouldn't hold that against them I hope." Stephanie had up a real estate website showing him pictures of a four bedroom house with a large wrap around porch. "Living here, there are still a lot of Arts and Craft houses influenced by Frank Lloyd Wright and I like the style from my art classes in college. This is one of those type of houses. It even has an apartment over the garage and fenced in yard. If it's still available when I'm in Trenton for my book reading, I think I'll look at it after I talk with my business manager."

Ranger studied all the pictures, "I like it and I would like having you closer in Trenton." He put the computer and listing copy on the floor. Coming back up, he turned on his side, "Now I have a proposition for you, Miss Plum?"

"Really? Is it a good one?"

He had a wolf grin on his face, "I think so. I provide efficiency apartments for a number of employees in my building; there is an empty one on the fourth floor with a bedroom and sleeper sofa. Mine is on the seven. I'll have my housekeeper, Ella, clean it and instead of a hotel, the three of you could stay there. The building is secure and I have a game room on three with a gym." His fingers were playing with her curls as she was laying looking up at him, "I'll have Ella make you a pineapple upside down cake if you want."

"A gooey chocolate cake and Pino's pizza would seal the deal," she teased.

"No, this seals the deal," bending down to meet Stephanie's waiting lips.

Very dark endless pools of passion were gazing at Stephanie when they broke apart; his knuckles were caressing her cheek. Her body was tingling from his kisses and his hardness pressing all along her body.

"I want to make slow love with you all night, Stephanie Plum, but I want the time to be right. I hope I've made my attentions known. I want to see you again and again and again as such as possible. If you let me, I'll come back to Chicago, but I don't want to rush you."

Stephanie's lips twitched at that.

"You have me there; I surprised myself and rushed it flying here today. I was really glad you didn't slam the door in my face."

She sat up a little and kissed his cheek, "And hurt this handsome face. I think it's cute that you're following me."

"Good," Ranger gathered her in his arms and walked Stephanie into her bedroom. "I'll be back then," tucking her in under her soft sheets, kissing her one last time before he went back to settle on her sofa. They would wait for the perfect time and she would be his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for all your reviews. Lee Anne

Stephanie's proposed house in Trenton--Oldhouses com listing #2359 1917 Craftsman Bungelow.


	11. Chapter 11

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 11_

Tank was waiting at the Philadelphia International passenger pick-up. Yesterday morning Ranger was working on a client proposal, more like attempting to be interested in the report in front of him. He dropped his pen, checked the out-going flights to Chicago because his friend had checked after he left, and booked his flight. His demeanor since the last mission was tense, wound more than usual they observed. Bobby and Lester had enlightened him how Ranger came across as a 'Big Jerk' to the beautiful woman they brought to Texas with the team, she got in the last word over The Great Manoso, and how he watched her leave with 'I just lost my last best friend' expression. He kept up with her book schedule via the Green Dog Book Works website. When Tank questioned him about the rather sudden client meeting in Boston, which was his least favorite office to visit. His reply was it was an important client. What a crock of bull shit! This was Ranger and he didn't do impromptu. He was the poster child for planning and organization unless as his three friends discovered it involved Stephanie Plum. Cesar had Tank laughing until he cried telling him about the book store and going whale watching in his Armani suit. That evening he actually was happy and joking with them in his apartment sitting around drinking beer and playing poker, something they hadn't done in a long while together. He changed quickly into jeans and casual shirt before Lester drove him to the airport Saturday morning early. He was just making the first flight out. Santos' Spanish complexion was beet red from laughing all the way back at his love sick cousin. Women came out of every nook and cranny for a chance at him, so Carlos Manoso had no reason to chase a woman unless he was interested. And his actions indicated he was interested. He took no clothes, just himself to Chicago not even knowing if she was home Lester told them. He didn't come back to Trenton last night only called Tank for a ride from the airport earlier in the afternoon today.

Now, Tank was watching him walk to his Hummer. There was a curve to lips and his posture was relaxed, his little boy had a good time. "How was your weekend?" asking and not waiting to get the dirt before Ranger was situated in the passenger seat and the seat belt buckled.

"Good."

Tank started to pull away from the curb and gave him the intimidating eyes.

Ranger had to chuckle at old biddy Tank, "What are you my mother?"

"Yes, now tell Mother Tank about your weekend. Come on," waving his hand. Nothing was deterring him from getting details.

"Fine. We went to the Farmer's Market near Stephanie's condo. Saw 'Jack and the Beanstalk' in the park and listened to reggae music. Today, we went up to the Sears Tower Skydeck and watched Dragon Boat Races on the lake. Next weekend, we're going to watch sail boat races on Lake Michigan. If you need to know, Mother, I slept on the sofa."

"That's my good boy," Tank patted his shoulder. "Treat her gentle, son, like I've taught you, Oh, and listen to your Momma, make sure you have protection."

Ranger gave him an eyebrow, "Why don't you get a life?"

"After you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His apartment seemed empty after the last two days in the Windy City. He had the television on to some mindless cartoon he found to add life to his living quarters.

As he sat there, he dialed Stephanie's number.

"Hello, Carlos."

"Babe."

"Did you get home all right?"

"No problems. What are you doing?"

"Paulo and Tiana are in bed so I was working on some sketches for a book. I have to get a few things ready for my book signings in Kansas City and Nashville. We'll be back on Wednesday like I said."

"Please be careful. Will there be security at these locations?"

"Carlos, we'll be fine."

"I want you to be safe.

"We will be fine. It's not like I haven't done this before."

"Babe."

"Carlos."

He heard her yawn, "Good Night, Babe."

"Good Night, Carlos," hearing the dial tone in his ear.

"Damn Woman," Ranger chuckled. She got in the last words again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In the Monday morning meeting which Tank, Lester, and Bobby all gave each other a nod noticing even through Ranger was in Rangeman business mode, there was a quiet calm lightheartedness about him. He joked during the meeting and a few minor issues that came up he just shrugged off. That hard line 'it's either black or white' Man in Black was hiding somewhere and they hoped someone threw away the key so the old one never got out.

"Ella."

"Yes, Carlos," the Rangeman housekeeper was coming out of the break room delivering the morning fruits and whole wheat bagels. She also restocked the coffee, water, and general supplies in the cupboards.

"Will you tell Luis to repaint the empty apartment on four? I want it bright."

Ella was listening to his instructions. She reminded him, "It was painted before Rusty came from Boston temporarily."

"But I want it white or cream. Brighter than it is now. Also, replace the sofa with a sleeper one. Put that one in the employee lounge since it's newer. Do what you need to make the apartment cheery. Get some things that young children will like, cartoon DVD's, coloring books, games, and anything else that a little boy and girl would like to play with and eat. Fluffy towels, flowers, and nice smelling bath gels. Would you have a recipe for a gooey chocolate cake? I promised Stephanie one if she stayed here and Pino's pizza."

"Of course, Carlos. Anything else?" Ella could hardly contain her giggle.

"Stephanie uses sugar in her coffee and her children like whipped cream in the can over their ice cream and pudding. Butterscotch is their favorite. Use your good judgment when you're getting the apartment ready. They should be here next Tuesday until Thursday."

"Yes, anything else?"

"No, I don't think so," walking to his office and turned back. "Ella, I'll need some beach clothes."

"I'll make sure of it, Carlos."

His three friends were listening to his instructions and Tank just had to yank his chain, "You don't even go to this trouble when your mother visits, Ranger."

"And we would like pudding with whipped cream and cake," Lester was smiling like an idiot. Bobby was nodding. "Does your mother know you have a girlfriend?" He sang out the words.

"No! And she won't! Ella, make them dessert, but if the skips get away from you, I'll double your gym time."

Ranger let out a groan when he sat down at his desk, it was a scary thought. That's all he needed was his Momma even getting a hint that he was interested in Stephanie, he would be road kill. His multitude of Cuban family would be on him like the flies feasting on that dead animal carcass. Maybe he could quietly move to Chicago to be with her and no one would find him. She did live in a secure building. Hopefully, he intimidated his brother enough so he would keep his mouth shut.

_**Meanwhile on 6: **_

A telephone was ringing.

"Ella, its Ana. Is it true what Cindy, Cesar's wife, told me? My Carlos has a girlfriend? He traveled to Boston to see her I found out."

"Yes. He was quite happy when he came home from Chicago yesterday from seeing her and he's going back again this weekend, Cousin, from what the men told me."

"Really?"

"He's having me get the empty apartment on 4 ready for her next week to stay here with her adopted children. I'm to make it cheery and Lester and Bobby said they're so sweet."

"She gorgeous, Ella. Have you seen her picture? Juan brought it up on the computer. She writes children's books you know."

"Yes, Stephanie is beautiful. I checked, also. Tank, Bobby, and Lester have filled me in so far. If you call Carlos about her, he will clam up. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"My son of mystery. The family has a better plan; we're all going to the Newark book reading next week. I want to meet the woman who has my son so twitterpated and actually admitted he was wrong. She's a saint in my story book."

"What is Carlos finds out?!"

"It's a free country, Ella. Our family reads and hangs out in book stores, too, not just my son."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 12_

"Babe."

"Carlos. How is your week going?"

"Long. I just want to get on the airplane tomorrow."

"We can pick you up at the airport if you want? Are you sure you don't mind going to the family art night tomorrow?"

"No. Babe, I don't want you to change your plans for me. I just want to be with you."

"That's sweet, but I want you to enjoy yourself. Paulo and Tiana are looking forward to making the swirl paint pictures and trying a pottery wheel. Carol from the artist's league did ask if I would read a 'Sam' story tomorrow night. We'll have jazz music and wine tasting for adults so you don't get bored."

"I won't be bored guarantee it. What are you doing?" He could hear swishing.

Stephanie laughed, "To help keep this a free program for families, they ask local artists to donate art to be sold to help defray costs. I did an abstract watercolor last time that sold for $75, so I'm finishing up another watercolor."

"A new career," he chuckled.

"They have a cafe there with salads, wraps, and bagels if you want to get dinner there. It's just a really neat place. The art gallery has an inner botanical courtyard and artist demonstrations. When we were they a few weeks ago, they had a glass blower. That's where the colored baubles hanging in the kitchen window came from. Paulo and Tiana had so much fun drawing chalk pictures on the courtyard stones. They were a mess after."

"Babe, it sounds like a nice evening. I enjoyed just being in the park with you last weekend. You don't need to sell me on the evening. We'll have a good time."

"But it's costing you money for an airplane ticket. I don't want you to feel cheated."

Ranger had to chuckle, "It's only money. I have more than enough sitting in the bank, some of it I've almost been killed over, so I'm entitled to do what I want with it. And, I'm flying to Chicago to rub elbows with artsy people, listen to music, and watch sail boat races in the company of a very beautiful woman and her equally adorable children, I think I'm getting my money's worth."

"Well, since you're hanging out with pretty people, then I agree it's a good deal."

"Smart ass. My plane is supposed to land about 4:30."

"We'll meet you at the pick-up area."

"I'll see you there and talk to you later."

"Bye, Carlos."

"Bye, Babe." He got in the last word this time. Score one for Ranger Manoso.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As the week wound down to Friday, Ranger's demeanor slowly changed. He was in a relaxed mode during the week, but Friday morning in the meeting, Tank, Bobby, and Lester had the impression that he was rushing through it. "I have nothing else to discuss, meeting dismissed."

"Ah, Ranger," Lester called out, "I have something?"

"What?"

"That pudding cake Ella made us was really, really good." All the men were licking their lips. "Can we have another?"

He looked around the room at the starved expressions, "Fine, but those skips better not get away, Santos. Any thing else?"

"What are you doing this weekend?" Tank stood up.

Ranger stared, "You know I won't be here. I'll be in Chicago."

"What are you doing in Chicago? A convention?" It was Bobby's turn.

"Personal and you know it."

Tank asked again, "But what are you going to be doing?"

Ranger huffed and growled, "If you busy bodies must know, tonight I'm going to an art gallery for wine tasting, art, and jazz music."

"Ooooo," the Rangeman Employees all let out.

"What else?" Lester goaded him.

"Fine. You're not going to let me just leave."

"No," all were shaking their heads together.

He huffed again with no one running in their boots, "Tomorrow, I'm going to be watching sail boat races on Lake Michigan. Is that OK?"

"Uh huh," went to room.

Tank was laughing at the frustrated Ranger, "Are you going to bring us back any souvenirs?"

"No."

"But you're leaving us here all by our lonesome selves," Lester pouted. "Can't we come with you?"

"No! Stephanie has two only bedrooms and you're not invited!"

Lester was shaking a finger at his boss and cousin, "Where are you sleeping?"

"None of your God Damn Business!" Ranger stalked out to a room full of kissing sounds. He couldn't wait to get on that plane! "I'll put you all on monitor duty."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger sank back in his first class seat so glad to be out of Trenton and away from those three. They were enjoying it too much seeing him rushing off to be with Stephanie something he has never done in his life. Since meeting her, his steady life of black or white has been a lot of shades of gray and colors he would say and he, Carlos Manoso, was OK with it when he thought about it. He knew he was happier than he had been in a very long time not that he could truthfully say he knew what happy was until a blue eyed beauty crossed his path. Ranger existed up to that point in his almost thirty years and Stephanie woke him up, he didn't want that anymore.

Coming out of the door at O'Hare's passenger pick-up, he didn't see Stephanie's silver Camry in the spaces along the curb. Maybe she got hung up in traffic and would be there soon.

"Whirrrrr," he heard a whistle and turned in the direction. There she was leaning against the bumper of a blue pick-up truck seductive in a short tight beige skirt with a white tank. She had a floral scarf tied as a belt through the belt loops with studded flat sandals. "Lookin' for a ride, Big Boy?" she called out. Her blue eyes were watching his every step towards her.

"Babe."

He took her in his arms and caused quite a scene on the sidewalk with the consuming kiss. People froze in their spots, faces were watching out the windows pressed against the glass and on the sidewalks.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer for a ride."

Not able to speak at the moment, Stephanie nodded.

"Nice," he walked around the truck, "when did you get this?"

Finally coming out of her euphoria, "I saw it last week, but wasn't sold on the deal, so we left, but it's getting near the end of the month so they met my offer. I picked it up yesterday. I'll need it for when I move." The Tacoma had the shorter bed and inside the extended cab were two very happy children in their booster seats with their sidekick white dogs.

"What do you think of this?" Ranger poked his head inside.

"It's great," Tiana was laughing.

Paulo was looking around, "We get to see everything."

"Carlos, put your duffel in the storage area," Stephanie pointed under the rear seat. "Are you driving? It's new and a male thing."

"You'd let me drive?"

The question was redundant because Ranger hit the button so the driver's seat slid back and he slipped in it. Stephanie ran to the other side and hopped in. The seat and mirrors were adjusted to his liking and once he was buckled in, the key turned igniting the engine.

"I like," pulling out behind his expensive aviator sunglasses.

"Go right out of the airport. We'll miss a lot of the afternoon traffic. They drove along Lake Michigan for a while seeing boats out on the very warm day and directing him into an area mostly of renovated warehouse and eventually parking near a large one with tall windows.

The children were waiting beside the truck as Stephanie was getting a wrapped package out of the bed. Ranger hit the key fob and locked the truck.

"What's that?"

Paulo enlightened him, "Mommy's paintings."

Walking across the lot, Ranger's arm was wrapped around her neck pulling her to him. His lips kissed the wild curls, "I missed you."

"Missed you, too. We haven't really known each other long but I did feel it."

"I know. It's a new feeling for me because it's always been me."

Going through automatic sliding glass doors, they were in a large gallery space. Stephanie ushered them to the left heading for a thin man with half glasses and red silk scarf casually thrown around his neck.

"Stephanie, you're here!"

"Hi, Reuben," handing him the brown paper flat package. "This is Carlos and I know you remember Tiana and Paulo. Reuben is the director of the center."

"Hi," Ranger shook his hand.

"What do we have here?" He grabbed scissors and cut off the paper.

"Stephanie, these are wonderful." Looking over his rims, "Do you want a new career? I think I'll make these," contemplating a price.

"Sold," Ranger handed him a black credit card. "How's five hundred for both?"

"OK," taking the card, "I was going to mark each at $125, but that's way better for the center."

Stephanie was staring at him.

"I want them for my office. Those are our memories," referring to one watercolor scene of watching a whale from a boat and the other was a green and yellow Dragon boat on the lake. Ranger signed the receipt. "I'll get those later."

"'I'll wrap them back up. I like doing business with him," handing back his credit card. "Here's tickets for each of you," handing five each to Paulo and Tiana, "for the door prizes. Just put your names and telephone numbers on the back and put them in the jars of the prizes you like."

"Oh boy. Thanks," they told him and ran over to the table with the door prizes.

Studying each gift carefully both preferred a basket of DVD's with microwave popcorn. Ranger chuckled seeing 'The Smurfs', "Snoopy', 'Ice Age', and 'The Muppets', and 'The Little Toaster'. One of the other prizes was Stephanie's books with a white Sam. That jar was filled with a large number of tickets. It amazed Ranger how a white patched puppy could have such a following among the munchkin set.

"If this is the one you want then Mommy can write Paulo and Tiana on all 10 of your tickets so if one of your tickets is picked then you both win."

Nodding to her, Stephanie began writing out the tickets and the children stuffed them in the jar.

"Hungry?"

"I am, Babe."

They had a dinner in the café listening to the 'Jazz Tones' play in the outdoor courtyard which the warehouses surrounded. Ranger had a fresh garden salad with spicy southwest chicken strips. Stephanie's dinner was a steak wrap and the children's was bagels with cream cheese served with apple slices. Iced green tea with honey and chocolate milks to wash it all down.

"This is really nice," the café's glass back wall slid on rails and was pushed open to it become part of the outdoor garden with sculptures mingling amongst the native trees and flowers to Illinois.

"You want to go paint?" Stephanie asked. Her children were watching the gallery's visitors around the paint spinners set up in the gallery.

"Yes, it looks fun," Paulo said before carrying his and Tiana's plates over to the dirty dish bins.

Ranger grabbed their plates and two glasses, "Let's go."

Stephanie secured the blank cards in the machines, "Put the paint on it how ever you want and when you're done adding it, press the button to make it spin." Another spinner next to Tiana came open so Stephanie set up that one to do hers. Three sets of eyes were piercing Ranger.

He picked up a card and took the machine next to Paulo, "Happy?"

He got three smiles. Of course, he started with a black dot in the middle of his and added the other colors around it. Stephanie was getting into her creation making waves across hers. Each finish one was different.

The little girl's was a sunburst of red, yellow, pink, and white. Her brother's was a swirl of green, blue, white, and purple streaks. Stephanie waves caused her sprays across the paper to have waves where the colors blended. Ranger was quite proud of his. There was a black center with colors radiating out much like what he was experiencing. They delicately laid them on a table to dry.

"I like our art work. I'll get a large frame so we can put them all together and hang," Stephanie told her three artists.

The 'Jazz Tones' were taking a break and a woman's voice came over the sound system. "While our jazz group is taking a break, we have a special treat for our young resident artists. Living in our city we have the author of 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' and she had agreed to read to the children of all ages. Please help me welcome Stephanie Plum."

There was applause and children began gathering on the slate stones in front of the stage where Stephanie sat on the edge. Paulo on one side and Tiana on the other as children came running from all directions. All the other activities stopped since almost the entire crowd was gathered in the garden. Ranger sat at an empty table with a glass of white wine from tasting area for himself and one waiting for Stephanie.

She had their attention and barely any child spoke a word Ranger noticed as she read listening to the inflictions of her soft voice and changed when she was Emily, Sam, or the other characters in her story.

The quiet was broken when Stephanie said, 'The End'. The children were all standing clapping and calling out for 'Sam'. She joined Ranger at the table after taking her children to the bathroom and took a sip of her wine. Paulo and Tiana were right off from them with the other children drawing chalk pictures on the slabs in a corner away from the band. She had picked up their dry paintings and put them inside her story book safe in her purse.

The band began playing again a set of softer jazz. Ranger got up and brought Stephanie's hand to his lips, "Dance with me."

A few other couples were up swaying in the courtyard with them.

He spun her around as they danced. Stephanie's body followed Ranger's. He was an excellent dancer and she noticed people were watching them. Paulo and Tiana stopped their drawing to watch their mother dance with the man who to them was her 'boyfriend'.

Before leaving the artist warehouse, Stephanie showed Paulo and Tiana show to use a pottery wheel. The pictures he snapped with his cell phone were priceless. When each touched the wet clay, their faces were laughing at the gooey feel. Stephanie made the wheel spin and guided their hands to shape the mud. Each made a small bowl. A potter carefully put each in a box with their names and would fire them. She would call Stephanie when they were done to be picked up.

Ranger picked up his pair of painting as Reuben began to draw the winning tickets of the door prizes. A little girl won Stephanie's books and dog. Her shriek was still echoing around the gallery. Paulo and Tiana were holding hands with closed eyes when it came to picking the winner of the basket.

Reuben reached in for a ticket, "Let me see if I can read this. It looks like, hmmmm, I'm not sure."

He was kneeling in front of the Stephanie's children. They opened their eyes half way when the gallery director didn't say anything. He held the ticket so they could see the names of the back.

"It's us! Paulo and Tiana. That's us!" pointing to the ticket. The brother and sister were jumping up and down. They looked like they won a million dollars.

Stephanie was giggling. They carried the basket out themselves walking sideways to the truck so proud of their winnings.

"That was an excellent evening, Babe," brushing Stephanie's lips in a quick kiss before closing the passenger door.

By the time Ranger pulled Stephanie's new Tacoma into her parking space in the condominium garage, both were asleep with the basket of DVD's between them and their 'Sams' snuggled in their arms.

Stephanie had Tiana in her arms and Paulo was in Ranger's. The front desk guard saw them coming through the walkway to the door and held it open for them.

"Thanks, Hank. This is Carlos," Stephanie did a quick introduction as the elevator was waiting for them.

She indicated the large square key for him to unlock her door. "Put Paulo on the sofa. I'll get his pajamas on him," Stephanie whispered carrying Tiana right into her bedroom to change into her nightgown. Her hamster Rex was running in his wheel he heard.

By the time Stephanie had her little girl in bed and her little boy in his pajamas, Ranger was back with his leather duffel over his shoulder, the winning basket, and his paintings.

"Could you get Paulo in his bed, Carlos?"

With ease and the utmost care, Ranger laid him on the top bunk. Stephanie kissed and covered him locking the side rail into place. The nightlight cast a soft glow as she gave her children one last motherly glance before going back in the living room. Ranger watched her lining up the four spinning paint pictures across her fireplace mantle.

"Perfect."

He agreed, 'Yes, they are, but you're more," his warm hands cupped her face seeing himself reflected in her blue eyes. Their lips met and Stephanie's arms snaked around his neck so they were even closer. Ranger stilled when he heard her words.

She murmured against his lips, "Let's go to bed, Carlos."


	13. Chapter 13

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 13_

Ranger opened his eyes in a bedroom that wasn't his 7th floor one. This one was normally bright but this morning the entire room was cast in a soft aqua glow from the sun shining through the draperies. Turning his head at the woman sleeping next to him, she was a beauty and has turned his world upside down. He, Carlos Manoso, has been a regimented Army man since the age of 18, trained his body and mind unmercifully to become a Special Operations Ranger, a mercenary, and he was the best at what he did. When he got a call, he was off at the drop of a hat to 'save the world', but he was running out of Rangeman to catch a plane for pleasure, to be with this woman. He saw his life, his work, his existence in black and white; well, until one morning over two months ago when he discovered a woman named Stephanie Plum. The beauty on the outside was surpassed by the beauty on the inside. She is every ounce of independence, decisive like he is, but with a sweet kindness and wildcat mix in all together so you never know what to expect. Dedicated to the ones she loves, Ranger sees it with her adopted children and witnessed it with her father on the runway. He's seen how she can capture a child's imagination in the faces of the children she reads to, hardly a word spoken as she tells her stories. The work and details she creates in the illustrations so the characters jump off the pages coming to life. Here is a former lingerie buyer now writing story books for the children that maybe those sexy undergarments helped to create. The best Ranger could do was being a bounty hunter who got criminals off the street for more could take their places. She drew him to her rainbow of colors. Carlos Manoso never chased a woman, they fell at his feet and if he wanted took his pleasure if it suited his needs, but he followed her Boston and twice to Chicago, he could categorize himself as a stalker if he wanted. Ranger couldn't help chuckle at himself, he the Bad Ass Bounty Hunter and sometimes mercenary, a stalker. Last weekend he slept on her sofa. This morning he was waking up in her bed, and yet again, he felt it wasn't the right time. He wanted to make love to Stephanie, not take his pleasure and leave when he was done, but to stay for as long as possible in her arms, showering her with kisses, and taking her soaring with him. He didn't want her to wake and regret their passion or he had to leave on a plane for Trenton in a few hours that it was uncomfortable. What changed, he did. He opened up his eyes, his heart, his box of colors; he sees the shades of gray and all the colors in between and knows he doesn't want to be the same. This woman showed him the promise and Ranger Manoso was holding on to Stephanie Plum.

"Hi," she murmured fluttering her eyes open. "Sleep OK?"

Dropping a kiss on her lips, "Best in a long time."

Stephanie studied him for a moment and giggled. "My

off-whites and flowers didn't give your macho self nightmares?"

Looking around the cream and white bedroom with tropical prints of big flowers and bright colors, "No, because it fits you." He leaned down and kissed her more deeply before sinking her back into her pillow and she kissed him back with equal ardor. Ranger slipped his tongue between her parted lips intensifying their kiss. He couldn't

contain his groan when Stephanie's outlined his lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Killing me, Babe," burying his face in her curls.

Stephanie moved closer in his embrace feeling a very hard Cuban man, "You! Me, when we ever do it! Take pity on me, there hasn't been anyone in a few years; you'll split me in two."

"It will be something for us both to savor. Why hasn't there been anyone, Babe? You're beautiful."

"I had an ex-husband who cheated and my high school boyfriend who I was dating again after my divorce was playing around on me and just when I was getting involved in my children's books, I moved here. And, when it did take off, I was so busy going from store to store, how could I sustain a relationship? Why isn't there anyone in your life?"

"My life hasn't really allowed for relationships. You know what I do and I can make enemies from it. Also, I have been building Rangeman. I didn't want a woman who sees me as a means to my bank account."

"But, why are you here?"

"Because, maybe I finally discovered there's more. I was told life isn't all black and white as I expect it to be, there are shades of gray and colors. I needed to see, I guess, for myself. A very smart, beautiful woman crossed my path and I wanted to discover the colors that make her so special."

Stephanie gasped when his fingers wandered under her sleep shirt rolling her hard nipples between them.

They heard a noise in the room next door and Ranger dropped himself back on his pillow. Stephanie couldn't hold the giggle, "We'll need to finish this later tonight."

"Where's the condom dispenser hidden?" he was groaning.

"I never stopped my birth control shots so I think we're covered."

Shaking his head, the long silk swaying with it, Ranger got up and walked to the master bathroom, "Good to know. I need a shower."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Paulo came into the kitchen watching intently as Stephanie handed Ranger food containers he was packing in the cooler.

"Mommy, what are you doing?"

"We're going to have a picnic while we watch the sailboat races."

He looked with a furrow knitting his dark brows and Stephanie knew he hasn't sure what a picnic was, "It's like when Mommy packs sandwiches and juice and we got to the park, but we're having chicken, fruit salad," handing the container to her packer, "brownies, sandwiches, iced tea, juice boxes, and potato chips."

"Wow!" He took off running, "Tee we're going on a picnic!"

They both were running back together; Paulo was helping his sister fix her shirt which was on backwards. "That's better, Tee."

Both were looking at the packed cooler. "We're going to have fun!" The little girl was jumping up and down.

Stephanie tapped her little nose, "Yes, we are. Can the two of you bring the blanket that is on the washer and the blue basket with our picnic supplies?"

"Sure," they called already running down the hall.

Once the new blue truck was packed with their afternoon things, Stephanie drove since she knew where she wanted to go along the Lake Michigan.

"Smart Ass," Ranger teased her when Stephanie backed her pick-up into an empty spot under a tree.

"There's more boats here than the whales!" Paulo assessed seeing the sailboats in all sizes on the water.

The area where she chose wasn't overly crowded yet and they set up on a wooden picnic table under a tree with a clear view to watch the boats race.

He couldn't believe she covered the table with a table cloth and set it with fancy plastic plates, napkins, and glasses. Tiana and Paulo were happy swinging on nearby swings with other children or sitting on a blanket under the tree just watching all the activity. She was leaning against his shoulder drinking iced tea.

"Babe," Ranger was shook his head. She and the children were waving bubble sticks blowing bubbles. "Bad Asses don't blow bubbles."

"Carlos, try it," waving the wand so the long soap suds slipped out and floated away. "Here," handing it to him with puppy dog eyes.

Tank, Lester, and Bobby never better find out about this.

He pulled the wand out of the tube of soap liquid, waving it every so slowly with the breeze, a large oval bubble formed and glided with the air.

"Make one for me," Tiana held up hers to him. He couldn't say 'No' to those big brown eyes under her dark bangs. He repeated the motions making another. She went running to follow it.

He took Paulo's without him even asking and made his large bubble.

"Now wasn't that fun," Stephanie poked his ribs as she kissed his cheek. He didn't see the pictures she snapped with her cell phone camera.

"Babe."

They made a big dent in the food she brought for their outdoor meal and packed up as the races were winding down for the day.

"I'll add this to another wonderful day I've spent with you, Babe," Ranger told her locking the tailgate.

"Paulo and Tiana are happy even doing nothing really special," Stephanie told him.

"They're happy because you love them," he had her in his arms, "and you have given them so much more than they would have had in Honduras. That's what makes everyday special like you are."

Once they were back in her condominium, the cooler unpacked, the blankets in the washer, and her children rushing to get baths to watch the fireworks from the balcony. Popcorn was popped, Ranger filled their wine glasses for the two of them, and all four watched the fireworks going off over the park.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger was lying on Stephanie's bed; it began raining after the fireworks they watched on her balcony and was listening to it hit the window pane. Paulo and Tiana were sound asleep almost as soon as Stephanie tucked them in after the fireworks.

The bathroom door opened shortly after he heard the shower turn off. She was standing there in a short baby blue satin robe; her curls were still damp around her face. The robe was open with the tie hanging down. A hint of the swell of her breasts showed in the middle opening and a little baby blue and black panty peeking between.

"Babe," Ranger slipped off the bed and stood in front of Stephanie, his hands up and down the soft material covering her arms.

Standing on her toes, she kissed his full lips, "I want this, Carlos. I want you," whispering against them.

Dark eyes were penetrating to her very soul. He let out a combined groan and growl, "I'm a possessive Cuban man, Stephanie, and I don't hide that. For as long as we are together after tonight, you're mine, Babe. I do not share."

She brushed her lips over his again, "Yours. Carlos, I don't share either."

Hearing his name, a primal growl escaped from deep within him before Stephanie's lips were claimed for his.

They broke apart needing air, the warm hands cradling her face trailed down her neck and shoulders to let the silk robe slip away and down to puddle at Stephanie's feet taking in the pale skin, firm breasts with pebble nipples his palms were gliding over.

"You're so beautiful," meeting her lips again.

Stephanie's arms tightened around his neck, her long fingers caught in his dark silky hair.

He lay her on the bed with the utmost care, damp curls all around on the head. His lips found her soft, inviting ones. This was his starting point trailing kisses over her pale skin. He suckled leisurely one nipple, then the other.

Little sighs were escaping Stephanie from the onslaught of pleasure she was feeling from the warm lips assaulting her body.

Slowly inching her panties down her legs, his lips followed down one leg and marked a path up the other settling between them. Stephanie's cleft was pink, smooth, and bare.

"Oh," she let out at the first airy touch of Carlos' tongue on her center and dipping just in her warmth. She couldn't control the contractions within her drawing him deeper.

"Babe," dark midnight eyes captured her blue ones from above her.

Ranger was poised above her and his cock at her entrance, excruciating slow he pushed inside her. He stilled when her eyes widen slightly allowing her body to accommodate his manhood. Hearing her sigh, Ranger came out and slowly entered her again inching in a bit further than he was and continued unhurried his rhythm until he was completely sheathed in her.

"OK?"

Her only response was, "Mmmm," lost in the consuming sensations she never experienced in her life. Her legs wrapped around him meeting his thrusts and taking him deeper each time. Her muscles tightened around him and waves of an orgasm rushed through her body.

Ranger held his release off as long as his control would let him watching Stephanie ride the bliss he knew she was in and finally filled her with his.

Both were enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"OK? " Ranger asked brushing a curl off Stephanie's face, her blue eyes soft enjoying her sated state.

"Mmmm, wonderful. After that, one Carlos is all I'll ever need."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Sorry for the delay. I've had a lot of thunderstorms and my garage took in some water. Lee Anne,


	14. Chapter 14

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 14_

"Carlos?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"That was wonderful," Stephanie nuzzled into his neck pleasantly exhausted from their continued lovemaking. Her manicured nails drawing streaks lightly over his defined chest. A thought kept through her mushy brain. "Carlos, you never said what time you were leaving tomorrow so we can drop you off at the airport."

She felt his chest move from his chuckle. "If you don't ask, you don't get." Rising up she was greeted by a Cheshire grin, "You're not flying back to Trenton!"

"Nope, when do you have to be in Pittsburgh? I'll get there eventually," laughing at the astounded expression on her features. Blue eyes wide, her eyebrows up, and her breath caught in her surprise.

"You're not flying out to tag along with us. You have a company to run. What are you a groupie like the people who followed 'The Dead'? Children's writers don't have groupies unless they're under three feet tall."

"Babe."

"Don't Babe me, Carlos Manoso! You have a company to run," poking his chest at every word and her voice going up. "I'm a big girl and I've been doing this for awhile."

"I know you're a big girl I think you proved that tonight," his finger was mimicking her motions jabbing her nipples like he was ringing a doorbell. "Tank handles the running of Rangeman when I'm not there. If something is that important, then he will call. I lost track of the years I've worked 7 days almost every week, so I'm entitled to it and joining you in Point Pleasant after my client meeting on Thursday. I'm spending it how I want. You're my woman, so I'm allowed to be concerned about your safety."

"You can't keep going to book signings with me. Carlos!" She looked at him with knitted brows, "What's this 'Your Woman'!" sticking him on his nipple. "Who died and made you the Cuban Feudal Czar!" her whisper was increasing in pitch.

He tapped a nipple back and flipped her underneath him, "I did. I'm going to make you my woman again," slipping back inside her.

"Oh, I like that."

"That pleases the Czar."

'I can tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on a barstool at Stephanie's small breakfast bar waiting for the next item to go into the bed of her truck, he was the "gopher". She handed him a box or a piece of luggage and he would 'go for' the truck. His paintings and duffel were in the bed as well. If he didn't know any better, he thought maybe she was ex-Army for the precision in which she had everything ready and the children helped her. The garbage was deposited down the shoot which Paulo and Tiana showed him where it was. He carried her garment bag and Rex, the every running hamster. She had her make-bag, and Paulo and Tiana had their favorite blankets and ever present white patched puppies.

The hamster was on the floor in the backseat. Stephanie handed Paulo a portable DVD player for the ride.

He was the most polite little boy to his younger sister, "Tee, you pick first." Ranger was never like that with his sisters. Since he was the youngest, he was always in trouble for terrorizing them. They stopped for lunch and a couple of bathroom breaks.

"I'll drive the last part," Stephanie got in the driver's seat. "Have you ever been in Pittsburgh, Carlos?"

"No, never been there."

"Well, I'll make sure you get the full effect," driving south from Cleveland. "It's one of my favorite places to come for a book signing."

Two and a half hours later, "We're almost here," entering into a tunnel. "Carlos, Paulo, and Tiana, Welcome to Pittsburgh!" coming out of the tunnel and seeing a city laid out in front of them with it's rivers, stadiums, and tall buildings all in view.

"It's a city, Mommy!"

"Just wait until tonight, when it's all lit up out our hotel room window."

Going across another arched metal bridge, Stephanie turned into 'Station Square' as the sign read. "The bookstore is about fifteen minutes away. My editor brought me here after my first 'Sam' book."

People were bustling along the sidewalks going in and out of the stores and restaurants housed in an old train shed. Some were walking along the river as she drove through and up to the hotel. The doorman directed her to the parking area around the hotel. Ranger was impressed and more so when they walked into the lobby. It was large and the back of it a glass atrium with the city across the river.

"Can I help you?" a young man asked.

"Reservation for Plum," she answered him back.

He typed in the letters, "Through Green Dog Book Works, Ms. Plum? I have a reservation in a deluxe room with a city view. Queen bed and sleeper sofa. Room 906."

"Perfect," signing the reservation.

He slid two computer cards across the desk, "These are your vouchers for the morning buffet in the restaurant."

"Thank you," picking up her make-up bag with a hamster cage tucked inside. Ranger understood why it was the size it was now.

Unlocking the door, Ranger held it open and Paulo and Tiana ran in.

Tiana cried, "Mommy, we can touch it!" She and her brother were in front of the large window. The city was across the river. There were some small boats motoring through the currents and a large paddle wheel boat.

Stephanie looked at her watch, "Are we hungry?"

The other three occupants looked at each other and all shook their heads.

"Let me hang up my dresses, and I have a surprise for you.

So after the line cleared for the bathroom and Rex had a nice spot in front of the window with scenery, Stephanie ushered them all back outside. Ranger had to walk next to Paulo since each child had one of her hands. She stopped at an office of 'Just Ducky Tours' producing a receipt from her purse for tickets. Not saying a word, Ranger raised an eyebrow and stood in line to board this green thing that resembled a cross between a tank with a canopy and a safari truck. He recognized the old Army transport vehicles build in 1942 for moving troops over land and water.

Jason, the tour guide, explained some of things along the way in the hour tour as they 'quacked' along in their 'DUKW' vehicle as the Army named them.

"Babe."

"Carlos, you decided to come along with us."

He had to shake his head at that, she had him there. So here he sat, Carlos Manoso with the unofficial title of Bad Ass, in this vehicle of quacking people when the driver tooted the 'Quacker' stopping at a tour spot. They saw the ornate Gothic stone courthouse and the tall glass building with spires, both the Pittsburgh Pirate and Steeler stadiums, the doomed hockey arena. Rode through the theater district with old and new playhouses, also the past the park with a fountain shooting high air in their where the Allegheny and Monongahela Rivers meet and form the Ohio River which flows into the Mississippi. The old Army vehicle rolled down a ramp to the river and kept on going.

"We're in the water!" Paulo and Tiana screamed.

Now he was sitting in a green boat as it propelled along with a bunch of quaking people. This just didn't seem very Bad Ass either.

"Macho doesn't quack," Stephanie told a few of the people sitting near them who kept looking at the non-quacking man and giggling at the squinty eyes and raised eyebrow he gave her in return.

"You are such a troublemaker," Ranger whispered in Stephanie's ear helping her out of this 'DUKW'.

"You loved it and I have the pictures to prove it."

He growled, "You are trouble."

"I know and you wouldn't want me any other way."

"No," kissing her to prove it.

After dinner at the 'The Crab Shack' which both Paulo and Tiana were proudly wearing their 'Just Duck' baseball caps, they did some shopping.

"Mommy, look!" Tiana pointed spotting in a small bookstore window, a 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' book, and of course, ventured inside.

"Can I help you?" a man asked.

Paulo looked up at him, "We came to visit Mommy's books," handing him one from the stack.

He looked at the book and the intent expressions on the young children opening it to the back page with a picture and short bio of the woman standing there. "It is you! It's an honor to have you here." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Ranger.

"Would you mind, we're a small shop so we don't get authors here too much."

Ranger snapped a couple of pictures of Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana posing with the shop owner. He had to chuckle at the big toothy grins of her children. It was hard for him to imagine only a few months ago, they didn't speak a word. But, now, so happy in the life this beautiful woman gave them. She even autographed the stack of ten books in the window. A couple of families with small children in the store posed with her and their autographed copies."

A little boy tugged on Ranger's pants, "Who are you?"

He looked down with his arms crossed in his 'don't mess with me' stance, "Crowd control."

"OK," he ran to his mother.

Phil, the shop owner, thanked Stephanie immensely for stopping in. He handed both children lollipops as a 'Thank You'.

Coming back through the Sheraton lobby, they found a table at the back of the atrium, Stephanie and Ranger enjoying a beer with two chocolate milks listening to a man playing a piano.

After her shower, she stood their watching the Cuban man who had come into her life very unexpectedly sitting on the queen bed showing her children how to play the in-room video race game.

"Mommy, I crashed," Paulo told her proudly and his sister ran over a cliff.

They turned out the room lights and stretched across the bed watching the lit-up city like Stephanie promised across the river.

The sofa bed was unfolded on the other side of the partial wall in the sitting area and the extra sheets, blankets, and pillows covered the bed. Ranger carried each over from bed and Stephanie kissed each tired child as she tucked them into bed.

They were spooning in bed continuing to watch the glowing city of glass and steel. It's reflection in the calm river flowing by.

Stephanie leaned back to see Ranger, "Did you enjoy your first day of my book tour?"

"I did, but it's not over yet," nestling Stephanie down in the pillows.

Hotel: www starwoodhotels com/sharaton/property/overview/index html?propertyID=693


	15. Chapter 15

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 15_

Ranger came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and painted on Rangeman black shirt. Stephanie was almost hyperventilating at the sight of him. When he turned around, 'SECURITY' was across his shoulders.

"Security! These are little children, Carlos," Stephanie was laughing at her security staff of one. But, oh, what sweet eye candy her security head was for her!

"Babe, they could get rowdy. Maybe too much sugar-coated cereal for breakfast."

She just rolled her eyes.

They drove about twenty minutes to the 'Borders' outside of Pittsburgh in Monroeville. She directed her security driver through and to the outside of the mall where the store was located.

"What's that?" Ranger asked seeing a group of people, police cars, and a fire in a barrel at a far empty corner in the parking lot.

"I don't know. I hope they're not burning my books," Stephanie told him concerned.

Paulo pointed to the bed, "We need the box."

"OK," Ranger grabbed it out of the bed and put the tarp back in place.

Walking to the doors, Stephanie stopped at Rob, the assistant manager. "Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. I'm here for my "Sam the Patchwork Dog' book reading and signing."

"Hi. Welcome to our store. Sorry about the scene out here."

"What's going on?"

"It's been ugly. Our other writer whose fifteenth book in her bounty hunter mystery series has a number of disappointed fans here today. They want more romance between the heroine, Stacy Lynn, and the macho guy, Rocket, or what ever his name is. Some of the critics' reviews said she keeps using the same ideas over and over again. So in protest, some of her readers are burning their old books out here and we haven't sold too many of the new one even with her here."

"Is her name Jane Ellowich?"

"Yes, you know her? She has been crying in the bathroom and afraid to come out here. Her daughter is with her and she got 'booed', too."

"Not personally. She got a little testy at another bookstore saying my young audience was crowding on her space and the police asked the store manager mover her. "

"Don't worry the children's area is on the opposite side of the store. You have a really big crowd forming."

"Then, I guess I better not keep them waiting. This is the head of my security, Carlos Manoso, and my children and all around helpers, Paulo and Tiana."

"Hi," shaking hands with all three.

Rose, the Border's manager, got Stephanie settled in the children's corner on the raised platform like a small stage. She had a whole lot of happy children and parents in her audience. Before she began, Stephanie made a trip with Paulo and Tiana to the bathroom.

Jane, the other author, was still in there crying. "Why don't my readers like my books anymore, Alison?"

"Mom, they are as good as ever. It's just that a lot of them want Stacy with Rocket. He has developed quite a following," her daughter tried to console her.

"You're a writer. What would you do?" Jane asked Stephanie before she turned to leave.

"I write children's story books and you write mystery novels. It's hardly the same, but I would listen to my readers. If the parents don't think I written a quality story for their children, they aren't going to buy it. Why can't your heroine be with the tough guy?"

"He's a very macho man of Cuban heritage. He isn't who she is expected to with. Her family, in particular her mother, wants her to marry someone with a similar background growing up like she did in Trenton."

"I'm with a macho Cuban man and my mother expects me to get married, be a housewife, and pop out babies. I decided to live my life so I could be happy. Would you want your daughter to live her life to make you happy and marry who you thought was best for her?"

"No. Alison is her own person and maybe Stacy needs to be hers, too. Thank you for your input," shaking Stephanie's hand.

"I'm from trenton so maybe it's the 'Burg' girl in me. Sometimes I'm a little opinionated," the young author responded back, "I hope you have a better day," going out to her audience.

Stephanie read her newest book to a rapt audience of munchkins. And as a bonus for her well behaved audience showed them her new story coming out about 'Tag Along Tom', the snail who stows away in things to see different places. She got a very excited round of clapping when she was through reading a preview. Every book that each child asked her to sign, she did. Paulo and Tiana were in helper mode passing out the 'Sam' stickers and bookmarks. Ranger lost count of how many white patchwork puppies he saw leaving the store with new homes. It was quite a profitable day for his woman. He couldn't say the same for the Jane lady; she had stacks of books sitting on a table on the front of the store.

They were having lunch at 'The Olive Garden' down from the bookstore, when Ranger's cell phone rang. "Yo."

"Ranger, where are you?" Tank's voice boomed over the distance from Trenton.

"Outside of Pittsburgh. Why? Is there a problem, Tank?"

He was laughing, "No, you never came home yesterday."

"I'm on book tour. I'm head of Stephanie's security."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that. How many little unruly kids have you had to put in a headlock or beat up today to keep the crowd in line, Mr. Bad Ass?"

"We'll discuss your monitor duty when I get there later on today. "

His best friend couldn't control his laughter, "I have to go. I need to make a call to your brother, Cesar, before that."

There was a lock jawed 'Fine' followed by a dial tone.

Tank looked at Bobby and Lester in his office, "Fasten your seat belts, Boys. Our love sick big boy Boss is on his way here."

"This is going to be fun," Lester slapped Bobby five.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 16_

Rangeman became a flurry of activity when someone yelled out of the control room a blue truck was at the garage gate.

"Oh boy!" Lester had a big grin on his face and was rubbing his hands together in front of him.

Tank and Bobby were equally giddy because this was a once in a lifetime experience, a lovesick Bad Ass Carlos Manoso.

It was a sight just seeing Ranger get out of the electric blue pick-up truck, not his usual trade mark low-key black as the three stepped off the elevator. He parked between his Porsche and loaded black truck.

Tank's eye s immediately focused on the beautiful woman slipping down out of the passenger seat and opening the rear door. Then, two young Spanish looking children jumped out with white dogs in their hands looking around the garage, at the men in black, and all the black vehicles in parking spaces.

"Hey, you two, remember us?" Bobby picked up Tiana and Lester had Paulo.

"You were on that big airplane so we could come home with Mommy," Paulo told the two Rangeman.

They appeared about the same, but faces were filled out more from the better nutrition Stephanie provided and happy like small children should be under a mother's constant love.

Ranger's hand rested on the small of her back when he came around the vehicle to join her, "Babe, this is Tank. Tank, this is Stephanie."

"Hello," Stephanie told the mountain of a man and seeing her delicate hand disappear in the massive one when they shook hands. "I hope we haven't caused you too much work while your Boss is on security detail." She gave a quick glance to the Cuban man next to her rolling her eyes.

"Nothing out of the ordinary that we couldn't handle. Actually, it's a treat. If you haven't noticed he can be a little unwavering. All black and white."

Ranger gave him an eyebrow.

Lester whispered to Stephanie, "It's that OCD thing again. You know how I told you he," looking at the little boy he was still holding, "takes a leak on the hour but his medicine controls it so it's not too bad now."

"I'll deal with you three later," Ranger growled grabbing a bag or two out of the bed while Stephanie got her hamster. He was some lucky rodent, while she was in the bookstore and restaurant; she had his cage in her large purse so he didn't get hot.

"We got a temporary pet," Bobby looked in the cage and Rex wiggled his whiskered nose at him. "Ranger, can we have a pet, too?"

"Brown, " Ranger was going bark at him, but with Stephanie there he thought better, "you never had one before."

"We didn't think you would allow it in the building, but I could get into a hamster."

"No, a bunny rabbit we could teach to go in a litter box and he could hop around following us," Lester was bouncing.

"I like cats," Tank told them walking to the elevator. "We could get a Rangeman attack cat."

"Oooo, Ella could make it a little Rangeman shirt to wear," Lester told him.

They disappeared when the doors closed with the children, "Well, Babe, that was Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest. You can figure out who is who. See what I put up with and why I need to get away." He ushered her to the open elevator, "I'll take you up to four."

They exited on four and walked two doors down on the right, "Here," where the door was open.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were looking around the apartment painted in a very bright cream with a soft blue and green plaid sofa and blue accent chair; powder blue draperies on the large window, the table had a pale blue tablecloth with a big vase of dark blue delphiniums and big white and pink daisies.

"Wow! Our apartments don't look like this," Bobby commented.

Lester was staring right at his cousin, "You're not as pretty and you don't have blue eyes."

"Carlos, this is beautiful. Did you have your housekeeper redecorate for us?"

Looking sheepish because Stephanie figured him out, "Babe, the apartment needed to be updated so I had Ella do it. Is this all right?"

"It's perfect."

Paulo and Tiana came running out of a door, "Mommy, that's the bedroom."

She peeked in the other door first. It was a white bathroom with thick fluffy towels rolled on a shelf. A basket of bubble bath, shampoo, and shower gels sat on the ledge of the tub and shower with a blue and white checked shower curtain tied back to one side. Three toothbrushes in a white cup on the sink counter top.

Next, the bedroom had a queen size bed with a quilt of patches of blue, green, white, and yellow. The bed and nights stands simple light oak that matched the dining table and television stand.

When they came out of the bedroom, Bobby and Lester were flipping a coin.

Tank enlightened them, "I'm flipping the winner of those two to see who gets this apartment after Stephanie leaves."

"Will you redecorate the losers' apartments? This is cheery not like our Army gray ones. We're cheery guys," Lester had his arm around Bobby, both smiling like idiots.

"Then why don't you cheery guys go and bring up the rest of Stephanie's luggage and GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"Yeash! You're grumpy," Lester went to the door.

Bobby followed him out, "That's Ranger talk, Lester, meaning he wants to be alone with his main squeeze."

"What about us? Are we thrown out like yesterday's newspaper?"

Ranger, Tank, and Stephanie listened to them until the elevator closed.

"I'll have Luis repaint the apartments for you three cry babies," Ranger huffed.

Tank chuckled, "That's a start. I'll bring our list to you of changes while Stephanie is here. You're almost pleasant."

Stephanie was giggling. Rex had a nice spot on the kitchen counter. Her children found a wicker chest of books, coloring supplies, and puzzles. There was 'Ants in the Pants', 'Cootie', and 'Sponge Bob Memory Game' stacked in a compartment of the TV stand.

"My children won't want to leave," Stephanie stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek, "Thank you, but you went way overboard for us."

"Babe, only money," watching Paulo and Tiana build a wooden puzzle together on the small coffee table.

"Hello, Stephanie, I'm Ella," a kind, woman of medium height with a short bob haircut walked in carrying the biggest, gooiest chocolate cake she ever saw.

"Ella, I love you," hugging her after she placed the cake on the table. "The apartment is lovely."

"You're so welcome, Stephanie. I'm so happy I have someone to try this recipe on around here since Carlos only has healthy stuff around here to eat, not that that's not good."

Stephanie was crestfallen, "You don't eat dessert? But, you've been eating it with us. The churros, brownies, and cheesecake. Why didn't you say so?"

"Babe." Ranger shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big thing, "I was enjoying myself."

Bobby and Lester came back with the last of the luggage, "Oh thanks, you're enjoying yourself and eating churros, brownies, and cheesecake. Look how we had to grovel just for pudding and whipped cream in a can! We have rights, too!"

The company medic was pointing to the gooey chocolate cake, "We would like some of that!"

Ranger was ready to blow his stack over DESSERT!

"Guys, I don't want to cause a mutiny here," Stephanie stepped forward and between the opposing forces, "so, it's big enough for all of us. I need to feed my children so after dinner, we'll have a gooey ooey wooey cake party."

"I like you," Lester picked her up and swung Stephanie round, "Now, do you think can so something about Mr. Happy here?"

Ranger was standing there, hands on hips, legs stiffly apart, "Santos, I don't care that you are family. No touching my woman!"

Stepping over to Ranger once his cousin put her down, "Carlos, they're teasing you. Your friends want you to be happy and I think that's pretty good. But do you know what's even better," Stephanie gave him big blue eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"You get to have your cake and the 'Burg' girl," shaking her head with a big mischievous smile, "they just get cake."

"You're right. I owe you Pino's pizza," kissing Stephanie in front of two children, one housekeeper, and three idiots.

"Ahem," Bobby, Tank, and Lester all cleared their throats together.

"Fine. Come to Pino's."

**ON 6 A LITTLE WHILE LATER:**

"Ana, she's wonderful."

"Really?"

"Tank, Bobby, and Lester were teasing him and Carlos was ready to punch them out. Stephanie batted her blue eyes at him and he was putty."

"This is wonderful, Ella."

"He's taking them out for pizza now and having chocolate cake for dessert. He even let those three go with them."

"This is serious if my Carlos is eating cake. Especially, chocolate. I can't wait for Thursday when the family meets this Stephanie. I'm glad my son has an appointment so the family will be able to meet her, Thomas relayed that to Cesar. If Carlos was there, we wouldn't get the opportunity to find out anything. Us Cubans are inquisitive, Cousin."

"Ana, that translates to nosey."

"I was trying to be polite. Keep me posted. Oh, let me know if my son spends his night on 7 or 4."

"4, definitely. Carlos is swooning. I witnessed it."

"I'm so happy and I'll be even happier on Thursday."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 17_

A simple dinner of Pino's pizza turned out to be a big affair. It was originally Ranger, Stephanie, Tiana, and Paulo. Now add in the three Merry Men as Stephanie dubbed them and her father that called just as they were leaving, so he was dropping by also.

It was crazy just getting to their table. He never realized Tank, Bobby, and Lester changed into their black 'SECURITY' T-shirts to match Ranger's until he saw their backs. Mr. Pino had his staff put three small tables together in the back of the restaurant; as usual Ranger's back was to the wall. The restaurant owner proudly displayed the four 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' books Stephanie signed for him on the shelf above the bar. Once the pizza was ordered, there were pictures taken with Stephanie.

Mr. Pino brought each child out a root beer float to 'Welcome' them to 'Pino's'. It all that craziness wasn't bad enough, Frank Plum walked in with a little old lady.

"Grandpa!" Tiana and Paulo went charging down the aisle. He picked up both of them in a tight bear hug and carried them to the table.

"That's my Grandma Mazur," Stephanie whispered to her Cuban man, "to protect your men so her fingers don't roam to their 'packages', how about we put her next to me? Public places don't deter her."

He started to laugh and almost snorted his beer seeing Edna Mazur. She was a little old lady in a bright pink Capri's just above her ankles, white sneakers, a bright tie-dyed top with a big Peace sign , and her gray curls had a blue tint.

"Grandma is quite progressive," she told him patting his back.

He just shook his head, "My Abuela is nothing like that. You three better move down unless you want Grandma to catch a grope."

Horror registered on the faces of Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest and they all moved to the end of the third table.

Stephanie was out of her chair, "Grandma!"

"Hey, Baby Granddaughter! I would have dressed up if I knew I was hanging out with Big Boy Hunks. Oh, your mother is baking pies with Valerie for a church sale. They need to get a life."

"Grandma, this is Carlos, Tank, Lester, and Bobby. Guys, this is my Grandma, Edna Mazur."

Ranger shook her hand and she got three "Ma'am's" from the scared Ex-Army men at the end of the table.

"They're lookers, Stephanie," Grandma elbowed her. "Any of you want some action?' gyrating her hips in the crowded restaurant.

"Sit yourself down, You Old Bat," Frank took a place with both children in his lap.

"Listen, Sonny, I'm getting it while I can. I'm not like my uptight daughter."

"Don't advertise it!"

"How are things, Grandma?" Stephanie asked.

"The girls are picking me up here. I twittered them," taking out a Blackberry similar to Stephanie's from her large handbag, "we're going cruising for men."

"Who's driving?"

"Ruby. She got new glasses so she sees better when she drives her old 'Woody' wagon. Hasn't side swiped anything since she got them. Give me a mug," to the waitress bringing a pitcher of beer, "I need a cold one for the road."

"Grandpa, we rode a truck that went in the water."

"Grandpa, the city was all lit up."

"Grandpa, did you see Mommy's new truck?"

He sat there with the two children on his lap and listened intently to each question or comment, distracted from his mother-in-law and looking at his beautiful daughter with a smile on his face. It changed to one of shock.

Grandma chugged her beer down, clanked the mug on the table top, wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, "I got to go since none of these guys want to put out. The girls are here," pointing to a group of four little old ladies by the door waving.

Stephanie waved back and kissed her Grandma.

"See ya tomorrow, Steph. Bye, Cuties. Don't wait up for me," she told Frank swaggering her hips through the restaurant and out the door.

Frank muttered, "Fat chance."

The whole restaurant heard the wheels peeling out of the parking lot minutes later.

"That was my Grandma, Carlos."

He was shaking his head not knowing to make of the daunting little old lady, "Babe."

Frank gave a look at the door, "She's why I'm afraid to retire."

"Daddy!"

"She is, Pumpkin."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester moved closer now that their packages were safe.

"Well, when you retire, I have something that may keep you busy if you want?"

"What can your Business Manager do for you?" laughing at his daughter's big blue eyes giving him an innocent look.

"If I'm at a book signing, I may need someone to get Paulo off the school bus or pick Tiana up from pre-school if I can't."

His brows came together not understanding, then the light bulb came on causing him to smile again, "You're coming home?"

Stephanie nodded, "I have an appointment tomorrow at 11 to tour a Craftsman style house in Hamilton. I could hire a nanny."

"The HELL with a nanny! That's what Grandpas do these days. I'm cheaper; just have a big screen TV for me to watch. Am I supposed to tour this house tomorrow with you?"

"Of course, you're my Dad and Business Manager. How's my money situation?"

"Growing. Another check was deposited into your account yesterday."

'Enough to buy a house?"

"Way more than enough. A couple of mansions in Beverly Hills if you want."

They were just finishing up with their pizza when a blast from Stephanie's past walked to their table, "Cupcake, you're back."

"Hello, Joe," she greeted Joe Morelli, Italian Trenton Police Offer, and felt Ranger stiffen next to her. "This is Carlos Manoso and his friends, Tank, Bobby, and Lester. Also my children, Paulo and Tiana.

Very coolly, "Hello. Can I talk with you, Stephanie, for a moment?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, then we'll leave," Stephanie told her children and patted Ranger on the back. She reached in purse for something without anyone noticing assuming she was fixing her shoe.

Going out around the side of the building, Stephanie knew an explosion was coming. "Cupcake, I wanted to get married and have children. So, you just go off and get someone else's misfits when we were on a break!"

Stephanie stood there, 'Burg' attitude seething from her pores, "Paulo and Tiana were orphans, Joe, who needed a home that I could provide. And, you, Joe, were kissing Terri one of the last times I saw you almost three years ago, so I think that qualifies as a permanent break for us."

"That was nothing. I want to marry you and you can stay home to have my babies. Unadopt those two and send them back to where they came from."

"I have a career, YOU ASS! Tirana and Paulo are mine!"

Joe stepped closer pinning Stephanie against the bricks wrapping his hand around her forearm, "I still want to marry you, but I'm not going to raise someone else's mistakes and you don't need to work writing fairy tales."

"Let go of me!" Stephanie never looked away attempting to tug her arm from his grasp. It felt like it would snap from his powerful grip. "Let go of me, Joe! I would never marry you. That's my career writing children's books and I enjoy what I do," Stephanie snarled back at the Trenton Police officer. "How much did you make last year?"

"You know how much I make. It's enough to support us," he shook her arm.

"Add another zero to it. I made over that! Let me go!"

He stared at her while the figure flashed in his head, Stephanie took her chance and back handed Joe Morelli right in the nose with all the force she could catching his off balance. His grip let go as he stumbled back. Not wasting a second, Stephanie ran back inside Pino's meeting Ranger charging out the door.

"Are you all right?"

Before she could respond, Joe was behind her holding his bloody nose.

"Stephanie, you hit a police officer?"

Snapping her head around, "Were you on duty? I told you to let go of me three times. I was protecting myself," pulling something out of her shorts pocket. Click, "Cupcake, I wanted to get married and have children. So, you just go and get someone else's misfits when we were on a break!" Joe's voice repeated the words he spoke and stopped him in his tracks. "I'm sure the Chief and Joe Juniak will find it interesting," playing more of the tape records where she yelled, "Let me go!"

With panther like quickness, Ranger was around Stephanie and Joe Morelli was on the ground with a hand around this throat. Joe was gasping and flaying his arms.

"Don't ever touch my woman again, Officer Morelli. It won't be pretty. Reach for your gun and I'll have your throat crushed before it moves out of the holster."

"Carlos, please! Joe's not worth it!"

He released him and Joe wheezed trying to get air into his lungs. "Let's go back inside. Are you hurt, Babe?"

"No, he just grabbed my arm. I'll have a bruise probably. The back of my hand hurts, a little. Nothing serious."

"I'll have Bobby check it back at Rangeman. Babe, why did you have a tape recorder with you?"

"When I travel, I can't write down my ideas, so I record them. And, I don't trust Joe, so I wanted back-up."

"Smart, Babe."

Frank Plum was waiting at the table, concern on his face, but kept his voice light not to upset his adopted grandchildren.

"Ready to go have a gooey wooey chocolate cake party?" Stephanie asked hoping Paulo and Tiana didn't see she was shaking a little.

"Yeah!" came from all children, young and older.

Ranger was explaining very quietly to Stephanie's father what he knew, and Frank was trying to control his Italian temper. He and Ranger did a lot of head nodding and a hand shake. Stephanie would find out what they put their heads and came up with for Joe. And she would put a stop to it.

The ride back was quiet except for her children agreeing Pino's was the best pizza. The chocolate cake when Stephanie cut seven pieces didn't leave much on the pretty white cake plate, but it was Heaven on a fork.

"Oh, this is so good. I love, Ella," Stephanie was licking every morsel of chocolate off her fork and giggled at the gooey faces smiling at her.

"How about a bath so I have squeaky clean children again?"

"Awe," Lester and Bobby pouted, "we want to play air hockey."

She had four sets of sad eyes hoping to appeal to her, "One game after a bath, then its bedtime."

"Yeah!"

While they were playing in bubbles, Bobby checked out Stephanie's hand and upper arm which all ready was starting to bruise. Ranger listened to the entire recording when he removed the tape recorder from Stephanie's purse.

"That's mine!" Stephanie tried to grab her mini tape recorder.

Ranger growled, "I'll give it back after I make a copy."

Just then there was a knock on the door and he handed the recorder off to someone speaking in Spanish.

Stephanie was tapping her foot when he turned back to her with hands on her hips, "You can't do your macho thing here!"

"Babe."

"Oooooo," came from the table of three big men.

"Don't Babe me, Carlos Manos! I was stupid after my divorce and gave Joe Morelli the benefit of the doubt that maybe he changed after high school, but he didn't. And you would think after I broke his leg, ran over his foot, and I hope, damaged his nose again, he would learn to stay out of my life," taking a step closer to him.

"Aaaaah."

Ranger took a normally large stride, "Some people have thick skulls and never learn."

"Calling the kettle black?" Stephanie took another step closer.

Ranger took his. "Babe!"

"I fight my own battles. Joe can't stand to lose."

"Neither do I, but I always win," Ranger was standing nose to nose with Stephanie.

"You think?]"

"I bet he's laid flat," Bobby commented.

Ranger never answered, he kissed her in a deep lip lock, "No one touches the Czar's woman."

"Smmmk, smmmk," the Merry Men made kissing sounds.

"Guess what? The Czarina overthrew you. She fights her own battles."

"Ooooo, bet she decks him still," Lester snickered finishing his cake.

"Would you three like to find yourselves in the middle of someplace I haven't even thought up yet? Eat your cake!"

"OK, let's mark this on the calendar. Ranger wants us to eat dessert," Lester's fingers were writing in the air.

Tank was laughing, "I can't wait until tomorrow's dessert."

There was a buzzer and Stephanie looked around the apartment. Ranger went over on the kitchen wall and pushed a button, "Yes, Ella."

"Carlos, I wanted to see if Stephanie liked her chocolate cake?"

She ran over and nudged him out of the way with her hip, "Ella, it was fabulous! I may never leave because I love you so much. Everyone enjoyed it."

The housekeeper laughed, "That's wonderful. Is there anything special I could make you tomorrow?"

"Ella, real cheesy homemade macaroni and cheese with tiramisu. Would that be too much trouble?"

"Not at all. I love tiramisu. It's so wonderful to have you here. Should I make an extra big one?"

Stephanie turned around; Tank, Bobby, and Lester were all nodding with forks poised in the air.

"Yes, please? My friends, I think, would like some also."

"OK, Dear. I'll make Carlos a fruit parfait with granola," she sighed. "He just doesn't know what is good."

"I do to, Ella. I'll eat the tiramisu."

"Praise be, miracles never cease, " she laughed.

"You're wonderful, Ella," Stephanie said before turning off the intercom.

"You three are dead meat," Ranger growled at his three friends.

Licking their forks, "We want tiramisu first so do it tomorrow."

All Ranger could do was hang his head.

Stephanie giggled watching Paulo in 'Thomas the Tank' pajamas and Tiana in a pink nightgown running in slippers going with their three big friends down to the game room to play one game of air hockey before bed.

"Come on," Ranger took Stephanie up in the elevator.

They got off and he unlocked it with his fob holding open the door of his apartment for her. His masculine apartment had vases of flowers on the entry and dining room tables, soft chenille throw pillows in cream and blue on the brown leather sofa. The heavy draperies open with pale gray shears on the windows to let in soft sunset rays.

"Nice bachelor pad. Did you have Ella update this too?"

Ranger gave Stephanie an eyebrow, "Is it that obvious?"

"It's subtle, but the pillows don't look like a dent was ever put in them."

"I didn't want this place to look so drab after your condo."

"Carlos, that's so sweet, but you don't need to change for me."

"Babe, I've lived with all these dark colors. My apartment in Boston is like this, even Miami is dark. I step into your condominium and its day. This is a constant cave and depressing. I've spent more time in my office lately because it's brighter."

Leaning on top of the mantle were the paintings he bought from family art night. There was no other artwork she saw in the apartment when looked around. There was nothing personal of him. "There's nothing here that makes this you."

Ranger looked around and really took notice of the apartment. Only a few books he read on a shelf on an otherwise empty bookcase. Ella added touches to soften the masculinity of the apartment, but when he thought of Stephanie's, it had paintings, photographs, toys, of course, making it comfortable to live in, and maybe that is what stuck out in Ranger's mind. This was stiff and cold. It was how Ricardo Carlos Manos was perceived, the image he created.

Stephanie walked through the bedroom door with it's massive bed and dark nightstands.

"Oh my God! Any woman would die to have a closet like this or at least give up their third or fourth born children for this!" standing in his organized dressing room with shelves, drawers, and built-in racks for hanging clothes.

"Babe."

Stephanie reluctantly was the one who broke up their make-out session on his large bed, "Carlos, I should go downstairs so I can get Paulo and Tiana ready for bed. We've had a long day."

"OK," pulling Stephanie up and back in his arms. "Here," dropping a key fob in her hand, "that will open the garage gate, get you up here in the elevator, and unlock my door," pointing to the three buttons.

"Carlos, I don't want."

His lips silenced for concern, "You won't be disturbing me. I'll more than likely be in my office if I'm not with you. Just dial '55' on the phone and the Control Room will let you know where I am."

They went down in the elevator and getting off could hear voices and laughter coming from the open door.

"I love them. I want to grow up to be just like them," Lester was pointing to the penguins of Madagascar flying a plane.

Tank was on the sofa with a child on each knee, popcorn in a bowl on the coffee table, and the other two Rangeman stretched out on the floor watching the movie.

"Babe, those three are too much."

"Hi, Mommy," Tiana spoke up and immediately back watching the TV screen.

"Mommy," Paulo turned to her leaning on the back of the sofa, "I played hockey."

"Rematch tomorrow," Bobby announced never taking his eyes off the movie.

"Well, I think it's bedtime," Stephanie told her full house.

"Now?" her children asked together.

"Yes, we had a busy day today and one tomorrow, too. I need both of you to get some sleep," cradling their faces. "You can finish the movie tomorrow."

"OK," Paulo was disappointed for him and his sister.

Tiana got a 'Sam' book out of their suitcase, "A story?"

The guys pulled out the sofa while Stephanie found extra pillows, sheets, and blankets in the closet. Ranger sat down in the arm chair when Stephanie began to read between her children on their bed. Tank and Bobby brought over chairs from the table.

Lester sat down in Ranger's lap, "Story time is a good time to snuggle," laying his head on his cousin's shoulder.

"Santos," Ranger's teeth were clenched.

"Ssssh, I'm listening."

Stephanie couldn't stifle her giggles at the scene around the apartment.

The guys all headed for their apartments down the hall and Ranger went to his office while Stephanie got the children settled for the night.

Coming from the bathroom after her shower, a Cuban man was sitting in bed perusing her sketch pad.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was lonely and I didn't need to be," dropping her drawings on the floor and holding out a hand.

Stephanie teased, "Czars, get lonely?"

"This one does for a beautiful children's writer," lowering Stephanie down in the bed, "but not tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 18_

"Carlos, you have a business in which you are CEO and you're going to be in Point Pleasant with us, you need to be here. I can tour this house myself."

"Babe," Ranger picked up a clipboard off the kitchen table in the 4th floor apartment, "I'll be doing a security evaluation," showing Stephanie a checklist.

"You have an answer for everything."

"I'm a security expert."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Among other things."

"Some of my best work is undercover," Ranger chuckled.

"Don't I know? I have hickeys to prove it," Stephanie pulled her sleeveless cotton shirt aside so he could see the red mark on the top roundness of her breast.

"You're my marked woman," giving a lecherous grin.

Pointing to the door, "Go! After this you are working and I'm going to the mall with Mary Lou."

Muttering, "Slave driver."

They stopped on three and Stephanie gave a call out the elevator door, "Paulo! Tiana! It's time to go."

They came running out of the game room with Lester.

"Go to work, Santos! Play time is over!" Ranger barked.

"We have a rematch later," Lester told the two children. "I'm going, Boss," opening the stairwell door.

"Mommy, me and T are getting really good at hockey," Paulo told Stephanie proudly.

"Well, let's go look at a house. If it has a game room, Mommy will get an air hockey game."

They were clapping their small hands pleased with that idea.

Stephanie never had to direct him; the all-knowing man knew exactly how to get to the Craftsman style house in Hamilton. She wouldn't even try and figure that out.

Ranger pulled her pick-up truck in the driveway behind a Classic red Camaro. They got out and a thirtyish man came through the arched side gate.

"Are you Stephanie? I'm Jack Gaines."

"Hi," extending her hand. "This is Paulo and Tiana, my children."

"Carlos Manoso, security expert," Ranger shook the unsure hand of the man. He was in his usual black painted on T-shirt, cargos, hair tied in a ponytail, and black boots. He had only one pistol on a hip showing. To contrast, the real estate agent had on khaki pants, white shirt, and brown tweed jacket despite the already warm Trenton day.

"Stephanie, this house has been on the market for over nine months so the owner is anxious to sell. An offer fell through recently when the couple couldn't obtain a mortgage."

"Why hasn't this house sold?" Stephanie asked as they walked through the gate.

"The market is slow is the major reason and I think this house, being honest, is at the top of the scale for this area. The house was built in 1942 during the height of the Craftsman period."

"Jack, actually that period in The States was from 1910 through about 1925. I live in Chicago now, so I've toured some of Frank Lloyd Wright's homes."

He looked at Stephanie, "Thanks, I don't know much about this style of house. There aren't many in this area I know."

They heard a car pull up and doors shut. Coming in the gate where three boys followed by a woman Stephanie's age, shorter with dark wavy hair. "You're home!"

They were hugging each other crying and telling each other they missed one another.

"Mare, this is Carlos Manoso. Carlos, this is my best friend, Mary Lou."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Ranger shook her hand.

Mary Lou's brown eyes widened at the sight of the beyond handsome Cuban man, "Hi," she squeaked out. She was waving her hand at his hotness when Ranger was focused on the house.

"Mare, this is Paulo and Tiana."

Mary Lou bent down to take in both children, "You're beautiful. I'm Mary Lou, your Mommy's best friend. These are my boys, Mikey, Billy, and Kenny. We have a little girl," hugging both. "I'm so happy to meet you."

"Hi!" Both told her. "There's a club house," telling the three Stankovic boys and running to a corner of the backyard and garden."

Another car pulled in, "Can't you stay home?"

"Sssssh! My head hurts. I had one to many shots last night."

Stephanie recognized her father and grandmother's voices. Ranger was chuckling at Edna Mazur.

"Hi, Grandma," Stephanie kissed her, "how was your night?"

"Good, I think. The girls and me ended up the 'Louie Blues' for male dancer night and I woke up with someone's'G-string'. He had a package," pulling a zebra print pouch out of her purse.

"Grandma!"

"The whole night is fuzzy. Even the girls aren't sure. But looking at him," holding up the male dancewear, 'this wouldn't cover much. Ain't that a pip?"

"Babe." She could feel him chuckling in her hair attempting to hide behind her, "She's an original."

Jack spoke up, "Is this it?"

"Yes. That's Jack, the real estate agent," Stephanie told everyone else, "Jack, this is my father, Frank, Grandma Edna, and Mary Lou."

Jack waved at the group, "Hi, Everyone!"

"Hi, Jack!' said the group.

They walked around the back yard with a stone patio off the wrap-around porch. A flower garden edged it then the remainder of the large fenced yard.

"I'll show the garage and apartment last," Jack said unlocking French doors leading into a sun room. "From the sun porch you can go into the living room or kitchen-dining area.

As soon Stephanie stepped in the door looking around the sun porch, she knew this would be her studio or work room with the many windows, wide baseboard, and window trims. She went to the left into the kitchen. It wasn't the biggest but she wasn't the world's best cook. A large squared entry led to bright dining doom with hard wood floors that were a little worn. Dark beams on the ceiling matching the dark window trim

Jack was showing everyone else the house but Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana were doing their own tour.

Coming back through the kitchen and sun porch, everyone was in the living room and Jack was pointing out the windows.

"Jack, a Craftsman house had windows grouped, the dark and wide trim accents the linear and vertical lines on the house. And the lead work at the top emphasized the craftsmanship of a local glass designer more than likely."

"Stephanie, you know more about this house than I do," Jack Gaines told her.

She led her crew past the stone fireplace through another large opening into the entry. Stephanie went out the front door on the front porch with the squared posts and deep overhang.

Frank was looking around the large family room, "This would be the perfect spot for the Manny's big screen TV."

Ranger asked, "What's a Manny?"

"A male nanny. I can be here for Paulo's bus if Stephanie is out selling books."

"Daddy."

Going through another doorway at the back of the family room, the kitchen was right on a small hallway for a full bathroom with laundry hook ups and bedroom.

Going up the back stairs, Paulo and Tiana were running ahead of Stephanie.

"A pink room for me!" The little girl found one of the three bedrooms upstairs.

Paulo ran down the hall past the other full bathroom into the blue bedroom, "Mine's blue."

The smiles on their face turned to sadness. "What's wrong?" Stephanie sat on a chair in the blue bedroom to understand their concern.

"We won't be together to sleep?" Paulo asked.

Tiana had tears on her cheeks wiping them with her small hand, "I might miss my brother in the dark."

"Hey, if you're not ready to sleep in your own rooms, that's OK. When you're ready, you and Paulo will know."

Paulo had the perfect solution, "T, we can take turns sleeping in our rooms."

Shaking her brother's hand, "Yeah."

"It works for me," Stephanie was hugging them. "Let's go see the other bedroom."

Frank Plum was wiping his eyes, "I don't know how, but I believe Stephanie was meant to meet those two children, Carlos."

"You would never know they have only been together a short time," watching the three of them walking into the master bedroom holding hands.

The master bedroom was large and bright including a walk-in closet. A door opened onto a small balcony to overlook the backyard. It had its own white updated full bathroom.

Stephanie went down the front stairs returning to the living room. "Daddy, what do you think?"

"I can see you here, Pumpkin."

Jack showed them the completed basement and went across the yard to the garage. There was a two car garage with a small workshop attached. Steps led up to a caretaker's apartment.

"The apartment has an eat-in kitchen, living room, bedroom and full bath," the agent explained.

Walking inside, Grandma Mazur was sitting in an overstuffed chair in the living room. "Baby Granddaughter, if you buy this place, could me and the girls have 'porn' night up here."

"Why me?" Frank moaned.

"I belong to the porno-of-the-month club, and your parents won't let me and the girls watch the movies at their house. Your father has that fancy TV you bought him. We could see all the details on it. Sadie's TV just isn't big enough to get the full effect."

Ranger had both eyebrows up and mouthed "Babe".

"We'd even let your hottie watch with us," pointing at Ranger.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mazur," he told her.

Stephanie could swear he was blushing, "Grandma, if I buy it, then go ahead and have your party, but not too loud. No orgies!"

Ranger was bent over laughing not able to hold it in.

"I'm really not in to that. I'm still an old fashioned kind of girl with just one girl and boy doing it. Now, if someone wants to watch, I might not object. I've never tried a threesome. I think I could handle two old farts."

"Why?" Frank had his palms open looking up.

The real estate agent made a mad dash out-of-there at the first mention of porn.

"Well, Security Expert, what's your assessment?" Stephanie never said a word when he left his clipboard in the truck. Her eyes were staring at his empty hands.

"Babe, it's a really nice house. Roomy. Rangeman could install the best security system not even on the market."

"I see," giving him an eye roll. "I want to look around the house again."

Grandma stayed in the chair, "I'll be right here planning my first party."

"OK, Grandma," kissing her cheek.

Jack asked, "Stephanie, what is your impression of the house?"

"I like it Jack, but there are a few cosmetic things. The hard wood floor in the dining room needs to be refinished; the kitchen cabinets could be updates, and new carpeting in here and the family room. But my real concern is some missing slate tiles I noticed on the roof. That could be costly if the entire roof needs replaced," pointing to the back. "That could be the reason the house hasn't sold."

"Stephanie, I never noticed. I'm sorry."

Frank noticed the panic in his voice; his daughter was going in for the kill.

Ranger went back outside in the yard and looked at the roof. There were a few missing tiles and a couple broken near an edge of the roof. Stephanie knew what she was talking about in this house and he missed it, not that he was actually inspecting the roof. He was inspecting her.

Jack came out, checked the roof himself, and dialed his cell phone, "Carol, its Jack Gaines. I have someone interested in your house. She's on the ball. There are tiles missing on the roof and some broken ones I see looking at it. If the entire roof needs replaced, that is going to be difficult to get this to sell or even pass a house inspection if one is elected. She's offering 199 and a home inspection. No waiting on mortgage approval or contingent upon the sale of her condominium. She's an author and only in town through tomorrow. Her father will handle everything, including a cashier's check for payment if it passes the inspection. I think we can close in two weeks if he can find a home inspector. OK, I'll get the papers to you."

Walking back inside the house, Stephanie was standing in the living room with her eyes closed. He wasn't sure what she was doing. Small feet running overhead and coming down the steps caused her to open her eyes.

"That's the sound of a home, Daddy."

Paulo and Tiana were smiling big, "We like this house, Mommy."

Ranger caught her eyes, "Good house, Babe."

"I'm going to like having you home again, Girlfriend," Mary Lou was hugging her.

"Me, too. It's time to come home."


	19. Chapter 19

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 19_

"Hi, Daddy," Stephanie answered her cell phone driving back to Rangeman from the mall.

"Stephanie, I need you to come to the police station," she could hear anger in her father's voice.

"Is is Joe?"

"No, Pumpkin. It's your mother and sister."

"I'll be there," turning her pick-up truck towards Trenton's Police Station.

Stephanie pulled in a few minutes later and hoped not to scare her children in the back seat, "Paulo, Tiana, Mommy has to come to the police department. I don't want you to be scared. Everything will be OK."

Reassured, her children nodded walking in with her.

**AT RANGEMAN:**

"Ranger," Tank came into his office and he looked up from a report, "I don't know if this is good or bad, but Stephanie's truck was almost here and it did a U-turn right to the police station."

Running from behind his desk, "Tank, call Harper, we made need him," jumping on the elevator.

**AT THE TRENTON POLICE DEPARTMENT:**

"Daddy, how could Mom and Valerie even try this?" Stephanie couldn't hold back angry tears any longer.

Frank Plum could only shake his head, "I don't now, Pumpkin. I was shocked when Tom called me from the bank when I was on my way there. I'm just glad they were stopped when Valerie's signature didn't match yours."

Eddie Gazarra knocked on the door followed by Ranger.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Before she could answer, "Steph, Mary Lou is here."

"Thanks, Eddie. I'll be right back," squeezing Ranger's arm as she brushed by him.

"Frank, what's going on?"

His face was buried in his hands, "I was on my way to the bank to see about the money for Stephanie's house when the bank manager from Trenton National called me to come there. It appears my older daughter needed some money for her house or something, I'm not sure. Stephanie's mother and she came up with a plan for Valerie to pose as Stephanie to get access to her money."

"What?"

"Tom Parker had to call the police when they were discivered. Ellen has always berated Stephanie for wanting a career and her own life, wanting her to be like her clone Valerie, but as her career took off and I became her business manager, Ellen resented her success because Valerie became so envious. Her husband is an ambulance chaser and not all that good at it. Stephanie did set up college accounts for her three nieces and provided a good portion of the down payment for the house they bought. Valerie lived in California before her husband, Steve, cleaned out everything and ran off with the babysitter. She still wants to live that lifestyle, but not work for it."

"Frank, I can't believe this."

'I know Stephanie won't press charges. When you go to Point Pleasant, you'll be staying in her beach house there. Edna and Harry had a small beach house and spent a lot of the year there once he retired. After he died, Edna wanted to sell it, so Stephanie bought it from her. She made payments when she began working for E. E. Martin and paid off the balance with her first big check from 'Sam'. Stephanie allowed her friends and family use it. I always kept the keys and handled the taxes and electric for her out of her account. Well, Miss High and Mighty began thinking of it as hers. I had to go change the locks at the beach house, because they left it a mess. I cleaned it all up. It took me over a day to do it and I haven't permitted Valerie to use it again. Now this. Only Stephanie and I have access to her bank account and her money which I invest from the licensing of 'Sam'."

The door opened and two women came in, one older with a short peppered hair and another with dark hair cut in a perfect bob followed by a man who wasn't really fat but had some flab on his form and glasses sliding off his nose along with Eddie.

"Frank."

"Ellen," Frank pointed a finger at her then at the younger woman. His anger needed an exit point and was shooting out at the woman through his fingertip, "Neither you or Valerie say a word to me. Right now, I have nothing to say only that I wish Stephanie presses charges or the bank because you both deserve it! That is Stephanie's money that she has worked for, not you! I'm ashamed that I'm married to you and I could even father someone who could do something like this to her own sister."

"She doesn't need all that money!" Valerie spat at her father.

Stephanie slammed the door surprising her mother, sister, and man to jump, "But it's mine and I can do what I want with it. Neither of you get that choice!"

"Who is this?" Ellen Plum snapped.

With calmness laced with venom in her voice, "Carlos Manoso, Mom. I can't believe you and my sister would try and steal from me. Do you think that little of me?"

"Like you would miss it!" Valerie threw back at her.

"You could have asked, Valerie, but I've found out how you've been taking advantage of me and Daddy. I know how MY beach house was trashed by your family. MINE! I paid for it! Not you! But I let you use it. From this moment on, I do not want any contact with you or Mom. If I have to go so far as a restraining order I will! Stay out of my life! I worked my ASS off for what I have! I'm not pressing charges, but I can't stop the bank since this is a Federal Offense."

Both her mother and sister's eye widened.

"I want to hear from both of you, why you tried to do this to me."

"Yes, Ellen, I want to hear it also," Frank Plum was standing with his hands white from gripping the table top on the table towering above his wife and daughter.

"Stephanie has everything and your other daughter struggles, so when she wanted to buy a newer car and fix the girls rooms, she buys you everything. What do Valerie and I get? Nothing! Even my own mother walks around in designer clothes or handbags. She owes us!"

"Stephanie owes you nothing! When haven't you tried to make her into a housewife just like your clone! You weren't even concerned when your own daughter was gone in Honduras or even the slightest bit happy when she brought Paulo and Tiana home! YOU LET HER LIVE HER LIFE! Right now, I'm not even sure I want to be married to someone like you. I'm ashamed of you both! I'm so sorry, Pumpkin," kissing Stephanie's tear stained cheek and walking out of the conference room.

"Frank!" Stephanie's mother called out, but he never looked back.

Eddie opened the door and two female officers stepped inside, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Plum, Valerie, but these officers are talking you to booking after they read you your rights and will remain in a holding cell until your arraignment later in night court. Trenton National is pressing forgery and fraud charges against you both."

"Albert!" Valerie cried.

"I'm sorry, Valerie, I can't do anything until you go in front of the judge and he or she sets bail. I'm hoping you will be remanded to my custody since you have no previous records. Ellen, you may want to contact your attorney or have your husband do it, unless I represent you, too. What ever would possess you to do this I'll never understand?"

Stephanie's sister had her head on the table sobbing, "I just wanted us to have a better life, Albert. I'm so sorry!"

"Go with the officers and get this your booking over with. I'll try and get this before the judge as quickly as I can."

"This is your entire fault!" Mrs. Plum spit at her younger daughter. Ranger stepped between them never saying a word, but his dark eyes conveyed his disgust and Ellen shrunk into herself.

Frank Plum was standing in the doorway seething at his wife, "No, Ellen, it's yours! When did you ever support Stephanie? It's always been me and your parents. Your head was too far up Valerie's ass!"

"Frank, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry!" Ellen reached for her husband but he moved away from her.

"You should be asking for Stephanie's forgiveness, both of you!"

Mother and daughter couldn't get past their jealousy or fear to speak to Stephanie before they were led away.

"Daddy," she couldn't hold back her tears.

"I'm here, Pumpkin," Frank was rocking his baby daughter in his arms. "This was brought on by your mother and sister's jealousy. You're successful and deserve happiness. I'll call my sleaze of a cousin, Vinnie, when bond is set if I need to. You will not put up the money! Go; take care of Paulo and Tiana. Your children need you. I'm putting her in your hands, Carlos. I'll take care of this and talk to you later. I better go call Edna. I hope she rings her daughter's neck for this stunt."

Ranger nodded and shook Frank's hand. Without realizing, Stephanie was being carried out of the police station.

"Carlos."

Ranger just let her cry against his neck sitting in her blue pick-up truck, rubbing calming circles over the back of her cotton shirt, and whispering, "I'm here."

Before leaving the parking lot to pick-up her children, Ranger called Tank, "Yo, have someone pick up my Porsche at the police station and call Vincent Plum. If Stephanie's father calls him for bonding, tell Vinnie Rangeman will back it up. Under no circumstances is Vinnie to take the Plum house or Mr. Plum's retirement account from the Post Office as collateral. If he tries anything sleazy, then he'll deal with me."

A silver Jaguar pulled into the parking lot and a man in a gray business suit came over to him, "Harper."

"Carlos," the business man shaking hands with the man in black.

"I want you to lend your assistance to Frank Plum," waving him over as he came out of the police station with the weight of the world on his shoulders. "This is Stephanie Plum. Babe, this is Winston Harper, my attorney."

"Hello," Stephanie shook with hand.

"Winston Harper, this is Frank Plum. Frank, my attorney is here to help you. Let me help you and I'll take care of your daughter and grandchildren."

The attorney shook hands, "I'll go in to speak with an officer, Frank, and you look like a man who could use a drink so we can talk."

"A double. Pumpkin, go," he told his daughter before she could protest, "Paulo and Tiana are probably scared even though Mary Lou will take perfect care of them, Here," taking a folded piece of paper out of his shirt pocket.

Opening it, there was the cashier's check for her house purchase.

"I'll be all right," hugging his crying daughter, "if I know you are here."

"Call me later, Daddy."

"I will, Baby Girl. Go get my grandchildren."

Ranger gladly spent the remainder of the afternoon grilling hamburgers and hot dogs with Mary Lou's family because his Babe actually relaxed a little. He liked Lenny Stankovic and they talked sports. Both were on their high school's football teams and compared their playing days.

They headed back to Rangeman so Paulo and Tiana could have their air hockey rematch with Lester and Bobby. Both seemed unaffected by the day's events involving Stephanie's mother and sister. They were glad their 'Mommy' was with them.

He made Stephanie sit on the sofa while he dished out the tiramisu for their dessert party tonight. Tank, Bobby, and Lester acted as if nothing had gone on chattering through dessert. She picked at hers, but finally ate it all when Ranger spoon fed Stephanie.

A very weary Frank Plum was shown up to the fourth floor apartment.

"Hi, Daddy."

Sitting down on the sofa, his body sunk into it, "What a day, Pumpkin. Bond was set at $10,000 cash bond each. Valerie was remanded to Albert's custody and your mother is in mine and your grandmother's. Carlos' attorney, I think, was afraid I'd kill her for this. I left Edna giving her an earful. I just had to get away from your mother. Thank you, Carlos, Mr. Harper handled everything efficiently and I didn't exactly realize it was over so fast. Albert was a bumbling idiot and the judge actually asked him if he became an attorney through a correspondence course. That was the high light of the evening," taking a bite of the homemade macaroni and cheese his daughter placed in front of him. "There is a restraining order. Your sister and mother cannot contact you in any way or come near you or the children. And, Winston also had the judge order psychological evaluations for both of them noting their jealousy of you was a great concern and must be completed before sentencing."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," Stephanie was crying again.

Shaking his tired brain, "No. This is your mother and sister's doing. I should have done more about this insane idea, force, or what ever it is that drives your mother to push you into being June Cleaver."

Long manicured fingers patted his arm, "Daddy, you were always there for me. Mom has these irrational 'Burg' ideals for me and it has eaten away at her that I wouldn't conform. Over the years constantly praising Valerie for being like Mom and she fell into the trap craving it more and more, so it wasn't too difficult to get my sister to go along with my take down."

"Ellen didn't plan on getting caught at the bank, just me discovering it eventually. I'm not sure how much more I can take of her, Stephanie. Today may be the final straw."

"Do what makes you happy, Daddy. I'm here for you," hugging her father.

"Eat some of Ella's tiramisu. It's fabulous. It made me feel better."

Stephanie shifted her eyes and Ranger took the hint. 'Daddy, let me go check of Paulo and Tiana down in the game room."

"OK, Pumpkin," sipping the cup of fresh coffee Ranger set on the table.

Out in the hallway, Stephanie made a call on her cell phone, "Grandma, how is everything there? OK, can you handle it there tonight? I'm worried about Daddy. If I have someone come over there, could you pack him a few things for overnight? Thanks, Grandma," closing her cell phone. "Carlos, I know it's a lot."

"Hush," his arms were holding Stephanie tightly against him, "I'll send Tank to pick up the overnight bag. I'm almost positive Ella has one of those inflatable mattresses we can inflate for Paulo and Tiana. I know you're not going to have a restful night, but it will make it more easier knowing your father is close and all right. We'll make it work."

"Thank you. You don't need any of this."

Soft lips brushed hers, "I want you."


	20. Chapter 20

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 20_

Despite the restless night Ranger knew Stephanie had feeling her in his arms and assumed her father had the same on the sleeper sofa; they were bright eyed in the morning. He thought about staying by himself on 7, but he needed to be with Stephanie, her father would understand he hoped. Paulo and Tiana were excited to wake up with their Grandpa. Ella, as always, was prepared and did have one of those inflatable mattresses stored somewhere.

"Good Morning, Stephanie, Frank, Carlos, Paulo, and Tiana. How about pancakes for breakfast?"

"Oh boy," the children were taking seats at the table as she rolled her cart over with stacks of hotcakes warm in heated stoneware dishes, butter, and syrup.

"I hope you were comfortable, Frank."

Frank nodded, "I actually slept some and the sofa is quite comfortable. Thank you, I hope I didn't cause too much work for you, Ella. I just couldn't face going home last night."

"Pooh," Ella waved a hand, "I take care of all these ex-Army men so one more doesn't make a bit of difference. Stephanie, I'll put the clean clothes on the bed."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to that, Ella! I was going to wash our dirty clothes when I got to Point Pleasant."

"What's a few more? I'll clean up after you leave. Have a good day, Dear," waving as she went back out the door.

Stephanie let out a sigh, taking a bite of her pancakes, "I love her. Would you let me hire her away from you?" Stephanie teased Ranger.

"No, you can borrow my Rangeman housekeeper, but she comes back here," Ranger growled finishing his breakfast.

The apartment door opened with no knocking, "Ella, told us there were pancakes,"

Bobby walks in and goes right to a cupboard for a plate and silverware from a drawer. Lester and Tank followed him and got their things for breakfast.

"Who invited you?" Ranger asked with his raised eyebrow.

Tank gave his impression of the raised eyebrow, "Not you?" biting into his pancakes.

"Beautiful," Lester elbowed Stephanie, "can't you stay here? We're actually getting food. No fiber filled muffins, bland fruit smoothie things, or crunchy cardboard nuggets."

All three men closed their eyes, stuck out their tongues, and made awful faces, "BLAH!"

"A snack around here is carrot sticks, but we've have at least oatmeal cookies the last few days since you've been here, Stephanie," Tank said between sips of coffee.

Ranger gave each one of his friends threatening eyes that lately had little effect, "I want my employees to be healthy. I don't need the skips catching you."

"Hey, Cousin, did you go for a run this morning?" Lester had a big shit-ass grin because he knew Ranger didn't.

"I'll run at Point Pleasant on the beach."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were laughing, "Right! Tell us another."

"Mommy, if we're going to the beach, will we be near the Ocean?" Paulo asked.

"We'll be so close, you can reach out and touch it," taking her Blackberry flipping through pictures, "See."

"Is this your house?" Tiana pointed to a picture looking out a window at the ocean.

"That's our house," Stephanie told her children bringing up another picture of a round beach house above the ocean.

"Oh," brother and sister were smiling at each other.

"Babe, you're a real estate mogul," seeing the picture of a small octagon shaped house.

He got an eye roll for that, "Please."

"How come we don't get to go to the beach?" Lester said with two other pouting faces beside them.

Ranger smirked at them, "I'm the boss."

The three of them spotted something in the gallery of photographs, "We're not above blackmail, Cousin. Momma Manoso would just love this one," Lester was the one who was laughing now.

When he saw it, Ranger hoped a hole would open up in the floor and swallow him. He didn't even know Stephanie captured him making big bubbles when they were watching the sailboat races. "Babe."

"Oops." Stephanie giggled. Her pictures had been discovered.

"Buddy, that would make an excellent Rangeman Christmas card," Tank was laughing.

Lester loved turning the screws to the Bad-Ass, "My Aunt Ana would want several dozen copies of that."

His top was about to blow.

"Guys, if you forget that you saw that picture because that one is mine, I'll invite you to the beach. I have an extra set of bunk beds and a couch."

"Can we come after work on Friday?" Bobby spoke up.

Stephanie nodded.

"What picture?" Lester handed her smart phone to its owner. The Merry Men got what they wanted.

"Babe," Ranger was shaking his head, "I could have made them disappear, but you didn't need to give into them."

"Carlos, you're head was about to explode and I didn't want your housekeeper to have more work cleaning up the brain goo."

"Oooo," everyone made faces.

"Smart ass, Babe." He would put up with the teasing because for a few moments Stephanie's mind was off the situation with her mother and sister. The sadness and concern evident when her father got up from the table.

"I better go check in at the house and I'll see you at the bookstore in later, Pumpkin."

"Daddy," her voice cracking, "I'm so."

A fatherly finger stilled her lips, "This is your mother and sister's fault. Not yours. We'll figure it out. Go read to the children, it will take your mind off everything."

"OK."

Frank smiled at his daughter, "And go buy a house. I want you home. You, Paulo, and Tiana will make everything better."

"Bye, Daddy."

Ranger had Tank go with them to the 'Border's' at Quakerbridge Mall. Both wearing their 'Security' T-shirts because Ranger was hoping no reporters would show knowing some follow the police blotter.

The bookstore was crowded for the homecoming of one of their own and there were reporters and a TV cameraman which made his Cuban jaw all the more tighter. Stephanie's children did make him smile directing Tank where to put the box of 'Sam' stickers and bookmarks he was carrying for them to hand out to the children later.

Stephanie hugged Mary Lou who was there with her three sons. It seemed every two steps or so, someone else was hugging her as she attempted to make her way into the store. Frank Plum snuck in through the people and made his way directly to his daughter.

"Hello, Trenton," the bookstore manager greeted, "today, we are very lucky to have a homegrown girl here to share her 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' stories with us. And, I see by the number of people, you're anxious to have her here, too. Let's welcome, Stephanie Plum!"

The store erupted with clapping, calling out 'Stephanie', and cheers for 'Sam' when she came out of a small hallway behind the children's department. Paulo and Tiana right beside her not phased by the very large crowd. He recognized her friend Eddie Gazarra and a few other Trenton police officers came to listen.

Ranger heard a voice going through the crowd and witnessed it's shifting.

"The author's Grandmother is coming through. " "Hi, I'm Edna. " "Important Grandma here."

"Crazy old bat, she loves the attention," Frank muttered watching his mother-in-law make her way to the front.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie. These are my children, Paulo and Tiana. And, of course, my Grandma, Edna Mazur."

Chants of 'Edna, Edna' were coming from a group of Senior Citizens.

"Hi," waving a bony hand, "those are my friends back there, Stephanie," sitting down in another chair which was brought out for her to sit proudly next to her beautiful granddaughter. Paulo climbed up in his mother's lap and Tiana sat next to Grandma Mazur on her chair.

"Hi, Friends of Grandma!"

"YEAH!" There was a sea of waving hands back and forth just like at a rock concert.

Frank whispered to Ranger and Tank, "You'll earn your crowd control badges with her bunch of loons."

Tank assessed the group towering above most there in the store, "Maybe, I should have worn a cup," noticing all the little old Edna fans there.

Reading of her story and an exert from the new 'Tag-A-Along Tom' story soon to be out in the stores went off without a hitch. The store was still and quiet as she read to her attentive young audience. Once she was done, Ranger was immediately nearer to her when the TV reporter wanted to talk with her and a newspaper one.

She graciously agreed to answer questions while a line was forming for her to sign books.

"Tanisha Hall, Channel 25 News, Miss Plum," shaking hands, "Can I ask you a few questions to go with our filming of today's event?"

"Only, if you call me, Stephanie."

"You have quite a crowd here today, Stephanie. What inspires you to write and create the illustrations for your books?"

"My 'Sam' stories actually grew out of doodles I did while in college and a short story I wrote for a creative writing class in college. And I have always been very blessed because my father has always encouraged me to explore my interest in art."

"What do you think, Stephanie, endures your characters and stories to children and parents who purchase your books?"

"I believe, Tanisha, the imagination of Emily that brings her stuffed dog to life. Every child and adult needs to dream."

"I understand you recently adopted two children?"

"Yes, I did. I was on a Goodwill Trip sponsored by UNICEF in the United States and Central America. I met Paulo and Tiana in Honduras and it was love at first sight for me."

The camera panned to the small children standing beside her in their ever present, favorite 'Sam' T-shirts.

"Can I ask them a question, Stephanie?" Tanisha asked.

She studied her for a minute and gave the reporter a silent protective nod.

"Hi, how do you like being here?"

"Paulo and Tiana gave each other a smile and looked up at Stephanie, "Good. Mommy makes us happy."

"Stephanie, just one more question as your fans are waiting. There was an incident involving your mother and sister attempting to embezzle money from you. It is true?"

Stephanie glanced at her father and back at the reported, "Yes, Tanisha, I won't brush this under the carpet, but I prefer not to comment on this as it is personal. I trust the law will handle the situation appropriately. Thank you for your time. I need to go sign some books."

"I'll tell you what I think," Grandma Mazur burst in, "my daughter and granddaughter are low. Stephanie is too polite and nice to say anything about them. I hope the judge throws the book at them for trying to steal her money and they end up on a chain gang cleaning garbage along the highways in those striped suits. Neither Ellen nor Valerie looks good in stripes. Garbage collects garbage! I hope it's real stinky!"

'Thank you, Mrs. Mazur, for your opinion," the reported shook her hand.

"Stephanie, any comment regarding the romance between yourself and Mr. Manoso, CEO of Rangeman and security expert. You have been spotted around Trenton in his company."

"Tanisha, Carlos and I met each other threw my father and an old Army buddy. We enjoy each other's company and I would like to leave there."

The reported turned to the stoic man in black standing near the author with the intimidating dark expression, "Thank you for your time, Stephanie."

Once the camera was turned off and the news reporter was occupied with cleaning up the equipment, Ranger was at Stephanie's side.

"Carlos, I didn't know what to say? Who would be interested about us?"

"Ssssh, Babe," kissing her lips quickly, "you did well." But, he was thinking how can I knock out my parent's cable in Newark for a whole day?

They didn't notice someone snapping the kiss and tomorrow's front page of the 'Trenton Gazette' titled a 'TRENTON ROMANCE".


	21. Chapter 21

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 21_

Stephanie walked down to the garage with 'Business' Carlos in his perfectly tailored Armani black suit.

"Babe."

"Cuban Man."

"Babe," he smirked.

"Cuban Czar, go to your meeting. I'll see you this afternoon in Point Pleasant. After Newark, I probably won't have time to go to my beach house first, so I'll meet you at 'The Bookworm by the Sea'.

"I should have changed this appointment. But, he is one of the biggest client's I have in Trenton."

"Go," opening his Porsche door.

Ranger scrambled the cameras in the garage and kissed Stephanie so it would last until this afternoon. He couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Newark was mentioned. And where was his morning newspaper?

_**ON 5:**_

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were giggling like school girls on 5 viewing the front page photograph of Carlos Manoso, CEO of Rangeman, and mystery figure in black kissing children's author, Stephanie Plum.

_**ON 4 INSIDE A CERTAIN APARTMENT WITH TWO SLEEPING CHILDREN:**_

"I'm framing this picture, Ella," Ana Manoso was dancing on air holding the front page of the 'Trenton Gazette'.

"The boys hid the paper from him," she whispered in the phone. "Stephanie walked down to the garage to send Carlos off. That poor photographer would wake up in a box somewhere if he saw that first thing this morning!"

"I can't wait. I better start getting ready while a bathroom is free, Ella."

"Bye, Cousin."

_**A FEW HOURS LATER:**_

His business meeting finally over, Ranger dropped signed contracts on Tank's desk. His office was empty and the phone began to ring.

"Yo."

"Tank, it's Stu in Boston. I had a question about a report."

"This is Ranger. Tank is away from his desk."

"Huh," Stu the assistant manager in his Boston office, "like Ranger the owner?"

"Yes."

"I thought you would be in Newark at the family get together with Cesar."

That sinking feeling was back but it was a crater now, "What family meeting?"

"The one where Cesar, Cindy, and Alexia flew out for last night to be there for this morning. I didn't understand it really because they were meeting at some store."

Stu didn't hear anything on the other line, "Hello. Hello, Ranger are you there?" He could make out voices with the telephone receiver hanging off the desk.

"Tank! Tank!" Ranger was stripping out of his suit in the hall waiting on the elevator.

"What's wrong?" the big man poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Get me to Newark! My Momma knows! I'll meet you in the garage," almost falling into the elevator unbuttoning his pants and his feet got tangled in his suit jacket.

All Ella caught was "Damn family" when Ranger streaked out of his 7th floor apartment in only shorts, carrying sandals, sunglasses, and shirt in one hand and his overnight bag she had packed for the Hurricane name Carlos.

Ranger yelled running out of the elevator, "I'm driving! You drive to slow," pushing Tank out of the driver's seat of his Hummer.

"I'm stuck!" Tank was wiggling over the console but his massive body was stuck against the windshield.

"Work on it," Ranger backed the black vehicle out and almost took out part of the fleet of Rangeman SUV's and peeled out of the garage. The Hummer just cleared the steel door going up.

He finally noticed legs in the backseat, "What are you two doing here?"

"Ranger, this must be massive so we want to know what has you in such a state," Lester laughed knowing the reason.

"Momma knows about Stephanie."

"Oooh! You're in trouble."

"My family will eat her and her children alive," Ranger grumbled flooring it through a yellow light.

"Hey!" Tank was still trying to get in his passenger seat right so his ass wasn't taking up half the windshield.

Bobby was trying to get himself unstuck to the backseat because the speed of the driving was forcing him and Lester into it, "Ranger, where is the rest of your clothes?"

"Here," holding up his shirt and sandals flooring it even more.

"Don't break my engine!" Tank yelled finally facing forward.

Ranger was slipping a blue T-shirt over his head not realizing it had the face of a white puppy on it. A gift from Stephanie. "I'll buy you a new one. Take the wheel," once he was on the highway heading to Newark.

The Hummer stopped in front of the 'Border's' door. People were almost coming out of the door and looked very Cuban. Ranger jumped out with it hardly in park. "Park it."

Walking in the double doors, he made his way in the direction the crowd was facing. He saw Stephanie's wild curls in the middle of a Cuban circle recognizing his mother's voice.

"Stephanie, you are beautiful and exactly the woman I would pick for Carlos. I knew there was a fun side to him somewhere under all that black mystery stuff. Look, Juan, our son actually has fun sometimes."

"I see, Dear," recognizing his father's voice.

The closer he got, Ranger had no doubt Stephanie had his entire family eating out of the palm of her hand and was showing the bubble picture.

"Carlos! What are you doing here?" Stephanie turned feeling her Cuban man was near.

Stepping into the parting of family, "Babe," kissing Stephanie.

Someone in his family said, "See, Inez, I told you Ricardo wasn't gay."

His petite mother drew her tall son down to her in a strong motherly grip, "Carlos, you made your Momma so happy," giving his the biggest, wettest kiss with tears mixed in.

"Stephanie, we're finally ready. I'm so sorry for the delay," Tony, the Border's manager, whispered. "I'm short handed since one of my lead cashiers went into labor."

Stephanie patted his shoulder, "Think nothing of it. I've enjoyed spending time with the Manoso family. Come on, Paulo," holding out a hand and picking up Tiana.

"Mommy," her son tugged on her hand, "your boyfriend has a big family."

Ana Manoso was wiping her eyes listening to the story of the little girl and her come-to-life white puppy, "She's wonderful, Carlos," crying in her son's chest. "Your brother, Cesar, thinks she's wonderful and Alexia loves her stories."

"She's happy for you son," a bearded Juan Manoso was watching his ecstatic wife weep and the young woman read to a very large portion of their Cuban family in the crowd. It was the quietest he ever heard them.

Paulo and Tiana were in their mode passing out their free gifts as their mother signed her books. A little girl stepped up with a worn and taped book.

'I'm Jenny, would you sign mine?"

"Of course, I will, Jenny." Stephanie looked at the young girl and mother beside her with a pleasant smile knowing they must be experiencing hard times.

"I'm sorry I don't have the money for a new one. I lost my job," the young mother told Stephanie.

"What did you do?"

"Claudia," the woman said, "I was a waitress, but the owner retired and I haven't found anything yet."

"So, you could run a cash register?" Stephanie asked motioning for Tony. "Excuse me one second."

Stephanie whispered something to the manager and he pulled Claudia out of line. He pointed to the line of people at the check-out. She said something to her daughter and ran up to the front where Tony was immediately showing the young mother how to operate it.

"My mom got a job. Thank you," the little girl came around the table to hug Stephanie.

"Carlos," she handed him a credit card, "when the line thins out, would you have someone charge four books and a puppy to it. Here, Jenny," handing the little girl the four 'Sam' books and a stuffed puppy, "these are from me. I bet you are one of his biggest fans." Paulo handed her a bunch of stickers, some coloring pages 'Green Dog Book Works' shipped to the location, and her little girl gave out a bookmark.

Handing back her credit card, "I'll take care of it, Babe," kissing Stephanie ignoring the "Ahhh" going through the still packed bookstore.

Stephanie watched the little girl walk away with what seemed to be a million dollars in her hands. Her mother ran over to the table in the café she was sitting holding her puppy and lost in the pages of her new books.

"Oh, Juan, she's precious," crying again in her happiness.

Once the last book was signed, Stephanie was packing up to leave for Point Pleasant. Her cell phone rang and a big smile came across her face. Tiana and Paulo were jumping up and down when she said something to them.

"What's going on, Babe?"

"Daddy just called," hugging him, "the house inspection showed only a section of slate tiles needed replaced on the house. I have a home!"

"Babe." Not caring, he swung her around. Stephanie would be in Trenton permanently soon.

Ana was walking out to Stephanie's blue truck with her son, his beautiful girlfriend, and her totally adorable children she couldn't stop hugging.

"You mean to tell me, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, you can't take the time to visit with your Momma. I want a chance to get to know Stephanie."

Ranger had to make his mother understand Stephanie had a commitment in Point Pleasant.

"Ana, I do have another book signing I must get to in Point Pleasant," Stephanie was trying to smooth things over because the handsome Cuban man next to her had a mother he couldn't resist. "Carlos," she whispered in his ear.

He gave her an eyebrow, "Really?"

Stephanie nodded. "Momma, how about I bring Stephanie home on Sunday after we leave Point Pleasant and I'll take us to lunch?"

"That's wonderful," kissing her son and his girlfriend, "but I have a better idea, I'll make brunch for the family that's still in town."

Ranger groaned, "It's a date, Momma," knowing he didn't stand a chance between his Cuban Momma and his beautiful author.

******* I'm leaving for vacation nd wanted to get the meeting with Momma Manoso up. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Lee Anne ********


	22. Chapter 22

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 22_

"Carlos, stop!" Stephanie told him driving her pick-up truck. She caught a glimpse of his mother running and waving something in the air coming through the parking lot.

'Now, what?" Ranger put it in reverse and stopped when a huffing and puffing Ana Manoso came up to the driver's side. "Yes, Momma?" looking down at her.

"Sign this and Stephanie," holding up the folded front page of the morning 'Trenton Gazette'. Catching her breath, "I want to frame it."

He opened the paper and staring at him was his likeness kissing Stephanie under the title 'A Trenton Romance'. "Babe?"

"I saw it," smiling at him, "You look very handsome, Cuban Man." She took a pen out of her purse and signed 'Stephanie' along her body in the picture.

"Sign it, Carlos," his mother told him again, 'it's not like I'm asking for it in blood."

Begrudgingly, he took the pen Stephanie held up to him and added 'Carlos' in his elegant scrolled handwriting.

"Oh, thank you. I'm stopping at the craft store on my way home and buying the perfect frame for this. Bye," blowing kisses. "You're all so adorable and my son looks so cute in his fan club shirt. Can I get one, Stephanie?"

"I'll have 'Green Dog' send a few. Just give me sizes on Sunday."

In his rush to get to Newark, Ranger never took notice of his T-shirt until his mother mentioned it and he saw the upside down white puppy in the middle of his chest when he looked down, "Babe!"

"I thought you were a member of the Sam club. It does look cute. "

Knowing he couldn't do anything about it and there were two children in the backseat with the same shirt who really he didn't want to upset, "Let's get out of here before anyone else stops us," Ranger pulled out of the lot.

Teasing, she gave a sweet little smile with adoring blue blues, "My triplets."

"Yeah!" went the backseat and a Bad-Ass groan.

They were not even 10 feet out of the parking lot when Ranger's cell phone rang, "Yo."

"Will you sign our front page, too?" Tank, Bobby, and Lester were all chanting together.

"That's my newspaper you stole I bet!" clinking his phone off hearing kissing sounds.

He was very tempted to throw his cell phone out the window because his mother called three times before they arrived in Point Pleasant asking what Stephanie and her children's favorite foods were for Sunday brunch. His Momma didn't ask her own son about his. All she told him she wasn't serving granola and mulch. Cesar called to just laugh. Three of his four sister's loved Stephanie when they called him. The fourth was in Miami and called him to bring Stephanie and her children to visit since she couldn't make the family meeting.

"It was a book signing, not a family reunion," he told his closed phone. "If this rings again, answer it, Babe."

Just as they were pulling into 'The Bookworm By The Sea' lot, it rang and Stephanie picked it up off the console. 'Hello, Mr. Manoso's phone. Hi, Ana. Just pulling in at Point Pleasant. I'm not sure if I've never tried Flan. It sounds yummy. Paulo and Tiana love butterscotch pudding, so I bet they will love this also," glancing at her children and the Cuban man about to rip the steering wheel out of the column. "I'm sure, Carlos, will enjoy it," she purred at him. She held his phone to his ear.

"Bye, Momma. It's time for Stephanie's book signing so no calling. Unless, Momma, it's important or the end of the world."

He was shaking his head, "I haven't talked to her for over two weeks. Today will last me for a long while since I've seen and spoken with her," turning off the ignition and opening the door.

"Don't forget to add in Sunday, Carlos."

His eyebrow was up looking across the span of the truck, "How could I forget?" But he was going to try really hard over the next few days and wanted Stephanie to put Trenton out of her mind, too.

He gave a sigh of relief, the Point Pleasant book signing was quiet and none of his Cuban relatives showed up all staying within the city limits of Newark. He assumed the great big net he put around the whole town held and no one escaped. A neighbor near her beach house stopped telling Stephanie he would drop off some vegetables and berries from his garden. There was a quick stop at a small deli for some groceries and a copy of the morning edition of the 'Trenton Gazette' since he missed his paper and a pick-up of Chinese take-out a few doors down.

Stephanie drove to the outskirts of Point Pleasant which there were older houses and made a right down one road and a quick left catching peeks of the Atlantic Ocean between the beach houses.

"Look!" Paulo and Tiana excited to see the blue water and waves.

Making another right, they could hear the gravel under the truck wheels and pulled into a carport. Turning around to her children, "We're here! But, remember, no going down to the beach without an adult. I wouldn't want a wave to carry you off from me."

"Gotcha," pointing little fingers at Stephanie.

The carport was attached to a screened porch which they went through coming out on a deck with a deep overhang going around to the front and the other side. The octagon house was stained wood and large windows across the sides and front. The back of the house had smaller windows compared to the plate glass ones in the other half. She entered a key in the top and bottom locks on the sliding glass door and slid it open.

Ranger chuckled as Paulo and Tiana stepped inside with those white puppies in their arms. Reaching in a hand, Stephanie turned on an overhead light.

"Wow," they said together.

"Mommy, is this really our house, too?" Paulo asked taking in the open space of combined living, dining, and kitchen areas.

"Everything which I have is ours. Yours, mine, and Tiana's," she said softly opening up all the blinds so the ocean was visible from the windows across the front.

"Look, Paulo," Tiana ran over to a bench below the living room window watching the waves break on the beach below.

"Let's eat while our Chinese is hot, then I'll show you the rest of the house," Stephanie opened the blind in front of the octagon shaped table to mimic the house shape, then took plates off a large white and rattan Baker's rack against the massive middle support column. From what Ranger had seen, the house was decorated as a beach house in predominately blue and white with rattan accents.

"Carlos, beer?"

"If you have it," following Stephanie around a half wall open to the kitchen and the refrigerator was on the first full wall Ranger had noticed so far in the house. He got two ice cold bottles of Corona out and she took glasses out of a cupboard for milk.

"The bathroom and bedrooms are around that," pointing to the support. "My Grandpa Mazur was a little boy growing up in Point Pleasant. He bought this land after he met Grandma Mazur. This house was bought as a kit and he built this himself for them on the weekends. I spent al of time in the summers here and weekends. I worked a few summers at the hot dog stand on the beach for college money while I lived here with them. Grandma and Grandpa started to spend more time here after he retired and after my Grandpa Harry died, Grandma wanted to sell the house, but it was so special to me, I bought it from her, so it's ours."

"We just had a small house before, not two," Paulo told them finishing his sweet and sour shrimp.

Tiana agreed, "It was small."

"Well, I hope you like this one. Want me to show you around?" Stephanie pushed her chair back and took a hand of each child they held out to her. "Coming, Carlos?"

"Wouldn't want to miss it, Babe," following behind.

"This is the kitchen," going around the partial open wall to the white kitchen with glass front cupboards, white appliances, and an island in the middle with a cook top and rattan barstools on the other side.

"Here's the washer and dryer," opening a door in the middle column.

Going through a door on the other side of the kitchen was a full bathroom with a small utility room housing the furnace and hot water tank. A corner shower, tub, sink, and toilet with a large linen closet completed the bathroom.

The walls separating the bathroom and bedrooms were arranged from the outer angles, but the rooms never appeared to be angled as the furniture was arranged to go with the lines of the house.

The children's room had two sets of wooden bunk beds with the lower bunk being a full size bed. The wooden furniture was white washed as she explained to look worn. Under the window were cubby holes with books, toys, games, and two wooden benches to play at it. A small closet on each side of the door and a ceiling fan with light overhead. Both children loved the Pelican lamp and were playing with the seashells on the top of the toy cubicles. Each bed was covered in a blue bedspread with white seashell motif. The window had white shears but topped with a triangular valance of seashell fabric.

The bedrooms had cream Berber carpeting while the living areas having smooth warm Pecan stained hardwood floors with area rugsand the bathroom had blue and white tile.

Stepping into the Master bedroom was a white queen bed with a rattan bench positioned at the foot of it. White nightstands had a lighthouse lamp on each and the bed had a blue and white checked quilt with a big sailboat appliquéd with a patriotic colored sail. A large closet on a wall and white chest of drawers were the only other additions to the room except for the lighted ceiling fan of rattan paddles.

"Will you be comfortable enough, Carlos?" Stephanie asked ending up in the living area with white slip covered sofa and chair. Under the picture window, the built-in bench was topped with blue and white striped cushions that Paulo and Tiana had kneeled on earlier. A large rattan chest served as the coffee table. The flat screen TV and stereo system were on a low stand to match the chest in front of the side window. Going from floor to sloped ceiling on the bedroom wall were shelves with books and sailboats. Facing the living area was a fireplace built into the middle support.

'Babe, I wouldn't care if it was an igloo as long as I was with you, but I can relax here without a question," wrapping his woman in his arms. "I just want to enjoy being here with you for the next few days."

There were running bare feet, "Mommy, can we got to the ocean?" her little girl asked.

"I need to bring in the luggage to get our swim suits."

Ranger was already out the sliding glass door, "I'll get them, Babe."

He had to chuckle at the little boy in green and yellow board shorts and his sister in a pink polka dot bikini with ruffles, "T, that's nice but it shows a lot."

"It's a bikini, Paulo. We are at the beach," she straightened him out.

His next Cuban breath caught when Stephanie was walking behind them in a blue bikini with white piping in a lacy design along the scoop neck and low boy short bottoms.

"Mommy, that's pretty," her son turned around to see, "but that shows more than T's."

Giggling, she picked him up, "We're at the beach, Paulo. Girls wear bikinis."

"OK, if you say," kissing Stephanie and running to meet his sister with the bucket and plastic shovel she gave them.

"A munchkin fashion critic," Ranger chuckled, "but it gets my seal of approval," skimming his hands over skin and the small pieces of fabric which caused her body to react to his touch. "Like that, Babe? I'll give you more later in private."

She could only give, "Oh," lost in the sensations his hands were creating over her body.

The windows were opened to welcome in the ocean breeze through the house and the ceiling fans rotating above the living and dining area were making the house cool.

"What's that, Mommy?" Paulo pointed to a wooden stall on the side of the house. His sister peeking in after him.

"It's an outdoor shower so you can wash the sand off you before going in the house," Stephanie turned on the water spray so they could see.

"That's neat," passing by that and running to the path to the beach.

Stephanie gave a big arm wave, "Kirby!"

A man waved back leaning on what looked like a rake or hoe and held up what appeared to be a zucchini or squash in the distance.

Dropping beach towels on the warm sand along with their crocs and sandals, Tiana and Paulo were pulling Stephanie to the water laughing. Both children let out an "Ahhhh," when a wave came up and knocked them back slightly.

"Come on," Stephanie called to Ranger as she and her children stepped further in the water. She let go of Paulo's hand and reached for something in the water.

"A seashell!" Tiana was holding it in her hands showing her brother. Taking another couple of steps in the waves, she gave one to Paulo.

Sitting in the sand making a sand castle, Ranger picked Stephanie up and walked deeper in the water bouncing her in his arms.

"Don't you drop me!" Stephanie laughed clutching his molded shoulders.

Laughing heartily behind his sunglasses, "It's only a little water, Babe," dipping her down so her bottoms touched the water.

"Carlos!" Splashing him with water.

"You dare wet the Czar!"

Before she could react, Ranger fell back in the water drenching both of them.

Coming up sputtering water, she blew water at him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tiana and Paulo were jumping at the water's edge. Ranger was a step behind her, she turned around and pushed him back down in the water and took off for the shore.

"Bad Babe!" The Sea Monster was yelling coming after her hiding behind a beach towel.

She peeked over the top of the rainbow striped towel at the Cuban man growling at her, "Hi." Not being deterred by the white teeth locked together snarling. Stephanie threw her beach towel around his back trapping him. Ranger in turn did the same to Stephanie so they were in a beach towel cocoon.

"Babe."

"Carlos."

Standing on the beach kissing in their towel wrap while Paulo took the shovel drawing a heart in the sand.

They were laughing in their community outdoor shower washing the sand off their legs and feet. Stephanie wrapped her children in the damp towels after drying them and they went scampering inside. She picked up the green beans, cucumbers, radishes, and a container of blackberries following the children inside for a bath and she could shower.

"Carlos, where are you going?" Stephanie asked seeing he had a towel, his Bvlgari bath gel that Ella told her Ranger used, and a pair of baggy shorts.

"The shower is free," heading out the sliding glass door.

Once all four were refreshed, they moved some of the patio chairs out of the screened porch and onto the deck, the citronella torches were lit, Stephanie got the cushions out of the storage bin, and Ranger came back out with two wine glasses finding Stephanie reclining on the round double lounger with Tiana snuggled in an arm and Paulo on her other side.

He put her wine glass on the table next to her and went to sit in an Adirondack chair.

"There's room," Paulo inched closer to Stephanie holding up the faded loosely woven blanket.

So, they spent the evening all burrowed on the lounger listening to the ocean below and Ranger pointed out constellations in the night sky. He carried Paulo and Stephanie had her daughter not really sure when the children fell asleep.

"Let's put them together in a bottom bunk. If they wake up during the night, I don't want either of them worried about the other in a strange room," tucking Tiana in first. She kissed them both and covered them with the sheet and light blanket leaving a night light on by the door. Stephanie turned on one in the bathroom and lit a small wall lamp in the hallway to give a little light in the beach house for her children.

"Come on," Ranger entwined their fingers and went back on the deck to nestle just like they were under the blanket. "I would consider this one of our best evenings yet, Babe."

"It was."

"And it's not over," finding warm lips to conform to his.

********* Thanks for every review. I appreciate every one.

My vacation lasted about 3 hours. I rented a cabin for my daughter, dog, and myself. I paid an extra deposit to take my part Beagle/part wire-haired terrier with us, but once we were their the woman said my 45 lb dog was too large and we had to come home. So I'm spending it at home. Lee Anne


	23. Chapter 23

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

Chapter 23

Stephanie blinked her eyes smiling at her beach house bedroom. Turning towards the other pillows, they were empty. The mattress was cool when her hand touched it. Her brow furrowed slightly. When she was alone sometimes, Carlos Manoso was like a dream, but his distictive maleness lingering on the pillows and her sated body from their lovemaking during the night told her he wasn't.

"Carlos?" stepping out the bedroom door heading in the direction of the bathroom. It was empty. She came out and poked her curls in the second room seeing two dark heads snuggled in the blankets and tucked them in more.

Retracing some of her steps out in the hallway, she went into the kitchen finding the coffee pot full with hot, dark liquid. The aroma smelled just that much better with the ocean scent in the air. Deducing that her Cuban mystery man must be near, she poured two mugs. Giggling to herself carrying hers with milk and sugar in a pink fish mug with big lips and his in a blue fish. She could see the living room was empty so that left outside.

Curling up on the lounger with the blue blanket and her coffee, Stephanie was enjoying the show on the beach watching a bare chested man in running shorts and ponytail trailing behind in the early morning breeze running in the sand. The sheen on his muscles glistened even more in the reflecting morning sun.

Never missing a step, Ranger ran up the path and slowed strolling with a very male swagger over to the deck, "Babe, like what you see?"

"Yummy," her blue eyes were twinkling over her fish mug watching him wipe his body down with a towel with very deliberate movements, seducing her.

Moving over, Ranger sat down giving and getting in return a passion filled morning kiss.

"Coffee," handing her Cuban man a blue fish mug with big lips touching his cheek.

"Babe," he hung his head.

"You're at the beach. Be beachy."

"Crazy Woman."

Her head was resting on his shoulder like they did it every morning watching the sun rising in the sky over the blue water, "Sleep OK?"

"Very."

Stephanie picked up the tap on the wood floor and the door slid open. "It's still here!" Tiana was watching the ocean; the waves hit upon the sand and go back out.

Ranger had to chuckle, "Where would it go?"

Her little boy and girl crawled up the chaise into Stephanie's open waiting arms. Each laughing and kissing a cheek, arms around her neck, "We love you, Mommy!"

A contented sigh escaped her hearing those words, "And, I love you. This is the best way to start the morning."

"Can we go to the beach?" Tiana asked.

Paulo fired, "Are we going shopping for food?"

"I need to go get more groceries since we have company coming tonight after breakfast, and we can go to the beach for awhile. Then, how about you help me with a project?" Poking each one gently on their pajamas.

"Yeah!"

Paulo looked serious for a moment, "Are we going to get messy?"

"Of course."

"Those are the best ones, Mommy."

It sounded like they did that a lot. "How about I make French toast for breakfast?" Ranger picked up the coffee mugs giving the fish an eyebrow.

"A man in the kitchen sounds wonderful," she teased.

Stephanie stopped in the hardware for glue and grout and scoured racks in a resale shop for old plates for her 'project'. The children and Ranger just went along on the supply mission searching for blue plates and pastel ones. She hit pay dirt finding a big bag of marbles.

After a trip back to the corner deli Stephanie liked for more staples, slices of organic juicy roast beef and turkey, hot dogs, ground beef, cheeses, fresh baked wheat bread, brownies, and still warm peanut butter cookies for dessert, they changed into swim suits for a visit to the ocean before the sun was high overhead.

The children could barely get through lunch under the big blue umbrella shading the table on the deck to start Stephanie's mystery undertaking. Ranger helped Stephanie move a white metal table from the screened porch to the deck so she could draw a simple picture of waves on it. He couldn't believe her next move. She had an old burlap sack that she put the old dishes in and smacked it with a mallet a dozen or so times. They were standing there watching her have fun breaking the plates they found.

Dumping out the broken pieces on a newspaper covered table top, "We're going to make a mosaic table top, Paulo and Tiana," she explained. "We're making our own puzzle using the plate pieces to fill the design. The blue pieces we'll use for the waves and the other colored ones for the sky; the marbles will go around the edge. Then we'll take this mud stuff and fill in all the cracks."

Ranger smirked at the excitement for making a mess. He was comfortably shaded in the lounger reading a book he found on a shelf about Thomas Jefferson and Barbary Coast Pirates, but every few pages would watch as they filled in the new table design. Putting down the book, his curiosity got the better of him; Ranger had to have a peek at their progress. He was surprised how much was completed. Some of the marbles outlined the middle hole for the umbrella. Tiana and Paulo were kneeling on chairs to give them extra height filling in the middle with the broken pastel pieces, while Stephanie was working on the blue waves that were going around the table. He brought out four glasses of ice tea and without realizing it, started laying down china shards. Bad Asses doing mosaic were going to cause the ocean to fall off the Earth, but he was enjoying working on his own section or breaking more plates. His fingers were sticky from the glue so he just peeled it off like Stephanie instructed. The puzzle top was almost completed as they lined the outer edge with marbles. They did an excellent job in his Bad Ass' opinion. Shades of cresting blue waves went around the table below their pastel sky of white, blue, pink, yellow, green, and purple with some small flowers or designs mixed in for interest.

"Now comes the fun part," Stephanie was mixing the grout. "With our hands, we have to work this into all the cracks between the pieces. I'll wipe off all the grout off the plate pieces and after it dries completely put a sealant on it."

The children couldn't wait for that part and it even sounded fun to Ranger.

"Do you know what the best part will be?" Stephanie asked demonstrating on a small area what to do.

All three were shaking their heads at her.

"We made this table for our new patio, so it will be special every time we use it because we did it."

"Together!" Paulo and Tiana completed the sentence.

Stephanie couldn't wait to show Ana Manoso the pictures she snapped of her big, Cuban son doing arts and crafts at the beach. That would tarnish the man of mystery image even more after bubble making and being on the front page of the newspaper, but it just endeared Carlos more to her. The un-Bad Ass things, beyond the black and white, that made him so much more than he led everyone to believe.

Dinner of roast beef roll-ups and potatoes were baking in the oven, a salad was ready in the big fish bowl, and fresh green beans needed to be steamed. A Black Hummer pulled in following the author's directions later in the afternoon. Three friends stood there amazed as their tougher than nails boss, mystery man in black, shaker of boots, and pure Bad Ass when he wanted to be was playing a wacky version of croquet in the side yard like he did it everyday with Stephanie and her children!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Shades of Gray**_

**Chapter 24**

Stephanie watched as each Rangeman had an overnight bag and a case of Corona under an arm. "Let me guess, you're going to drink?"

"Fortification," Tank patted his extra luggage.

Lester pointed to the croquet mallet his boss hung up on the rank, "Ranger never plays with us like that."

"He got pretty good at it," Paulo nodded and slapping his mother's boyfriend a 'high five'.

"I don't play with you three idiots," Ranger chuckled at their sour faces.

"I'll go get dinner ready. Paulo and Tiana will be your tour guides and you three can work out the sleeping arrangements," Stephanie slid open the doors.

"Here," Lester put his case of Corona in Ranger's arms, "don't stand there being a pretty boy, Cousin."

Bobby added his on top and followed Lester inside.

"Listen, you three," Ranger growled.

Lester called, "Be nice or I'm telling Aunt Ana."

"You can't if no one can find your body!"

Lester was on his cell phone, "Aunt Ana, Carlos is scaring me!"

"Carlos! You be nice to your cousin," Ana Manoso's voice was yelling on speaker phone, "or I'll deal with you!" Her voice returned to normal and called out sweetly, "Stephanie, are you there?"

"Yes, Ana. How are you?" She asked back just as sweetly

"I'm wonderful. You and your children are so precious. My Carlos is so lucky you gave him a second chance as Cesar explained. Please make sure that son of mine plays nice with his friends over the weekend. I can't wait to see you again, Dear, on Sunday."

Ranger put the beer in the kitchen feeling like he was forgotten, "Momma, I am still here."

"I know that, Carlos. Play nice."

"I'm not a child," Ranger groaned.

His mother gave a big sigh over the cell phone, 'You will always be my little boy, Carlos, and your Momma wants you to happy, but you can be a bully."

"Momma, I'm a Bad Ass!"

"Watch you language, Carlos!"

His shoulders gave way admitting a silent defeat, "Yes, Momma."

Ana Manoso was gushing, "I'll see you on Sunday. Bye, Carlos. Bye, Sweet Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana."

"Bye, Ana," Stephanie giggled as his delirious mother.

Her children rang out together, "Bye, Mommy's boyfriend's Mommy."

There heard a sob, "I thought I would never hear that in my life. My little Carlos is a boyfriend! Have a wonderful time," crying as she hung up her phone.

Ranger hung his head, "See, why I don't call her too much."

Looking up at Ranger, the little girl said, "She likes us."

"You're lucky," he told her back. Glaring at Lester for starting it all, "What a shame when you get washed out to sea, your cell phone's not waterproof."

Holding up the technology that began it, "Aunt Ana is on speed-dial so I'll have a long distance witness."

Paulo saved his hide, "Come on," waving for Tank, Bobby, and the Trouble Maker to follow him and his younger sister. "That was the living room."

"Why me?" Ranger shook his head setting the dinner plates Stephanie put on the top of the half wall.

Blowing him a kiss, "I think it's cute and so are you." Stephanie laughed hearing her children.

"This is Mommy's bedroom. Her boyfriend sleeps here, too."

The Merry Men gave an "Ooooo!" loud enough for them to hear.

Ranger kept muttering, "I can make them disappear. I can make them disappear."

By the time the tour ended at the dining table, dinner was ready.

"Babe, got any extra rat poison," he whispered in his woman's ear.

"We heard that," Lester, Bobby, and Tank said taking their seats.

And, a little while later, Tank was spearing the last roast beef roll-up so the platter was empty just like all the other dishes. "What? It was lonely and there are no leftovers."

Stephanie passed the big fish plate of cookies and brownies around the table, "You can't ever leave, Stephanie. We get good stuff to eat," Bobby put down his fork and snatched a peanut butter cookie from the plate going by.

Lester toasted her with a brownie, "And a really nice beach house with some beach babes.

"Thank you, I think," giving an unsure face.

Ranger kissed her hand, "Excellent as always, Babe. We'll clean up. You go get the Munchkins ready for the beach."

"Thank you, but it wasn't anything too special, just roast beef wrapped around stuffing. I know Paulo and Tiana like them."

Her children were nodding in agreement running for the door to get their drying swimsuits on the screened porch.

"They enjoyed them. And, there are no leftovers," he had to chuckle at his three friend's appetites.

The guys did clean up the kitchen and load the dishwasher like the boss said, but Ranger did have to give a 'shaking in the boots' glare when all work stopped when Stephanie came out in her blue bikini.

"Damn lucky, Rangeman," Tank swatted his bicep with a dish towel that had no effect as Ranger watched through the window his woman and children on the beach below.

Those same three all had smiles on their faces when they made it down to the water and Ranger went right in taking the little girl's hand to walk deeper into the sea. He went diving into the waves and came back up with something white in his hand, a large white seashell.

Bringing it back with utmost care, the brother and sister laid it on a beach towel with the sand dollar and other shells they found.

"Mommy said it's an angel wing seashell," Tiana told the big men taking in their collection.

Bobby tapped Lester. Lester tapped Tank. There in the water was Ranger and Stephanie kissing tenderly in the blue ocean, the waves were rocking around them and neither had a care except for each other.

Running ahead up the path, the children informed Tank about the outdoor shower. Lester and Bobby were still on the beach attempting to impress a couple of college girls. While Stephanie and her children were rinsing off, Ranger and his best friend brought out the metal fire pit from the car port.

There was a nice glowing fire under the mesh dome when two freshly bathed children came out in their pajamas. Stephanie's hair was damp from her shower and brought out a tray of cold Coronas, two milks, and marshmallows.

"What happened with the college girls?" she asked Lester in only a towel coming from the outdoor shower.

Bobby started laughing, "Sandy and Tammy weren't interested in us, but really liked Lester's physical features. They did ask if he would consider donating some sperm for their baby."

"I'm keeping it all!"

Paulo spoke up, "That's good. You don't want any germs."

The adults couldn't keep from snickering at the innocent comment.

With a wet rag, Stephanie cleaned off any remaining grout on the new table top.

"Our table is pretty, Mommy," Tiana was smiling proudly at it. "We made that," pointing to the mosaic design.

"You did a really good job," Tank was looking at the design.

"Mommy broke the dishes and we filled it in with pieces. It's our family project. This is Carlos' part," Paulo tapped a section of the pastel sky that had swirls on a few of the china bits.

"Bad Asses are crafty?" Lester gave his boss and cousin a big shit-ass grin that meant 'I'm storing that away for a later date'.

Ranger had to admit it with the children looking at him, "I helped, too."

"If he gets tired of the security business, Carlos has a new career as a mosaic artist," her arms wrapped around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek in response to the Cuban eyebrow he was giving her.

"Babe, for as long as you write, I'll be your security force."

Tank, Lester, and Bobby noticed how affectionate Ranger and Stephanie were with each other; this was the complete opposite from rigid black and white Ranger. He was never demonstrative in public with any woman they knew of and never his ex-wife, but the children's author softened him. And for their friend to kiss her in front of his mother was saying how captivated and serious he was about her. And, there was never any doubt that Ana Manoso wouldn't like Stephanie. She was friendly, giving, and her baby boy was crazy about her.

Poor Ranger, he didn't stand a chance ever.

Repeating last night, Stephanie, Ranger, Paulo, and Tiana were cuddled on the lounger after roasting a few marshmallows. Tank and Bobby were going to sleep in the other bunk and Santos thought about sleeping outside, but there were some rain drops so he and his snoring decided on the sofa.

Before Stephanie tucked her sleepy children in bed, they had to check on their growing seashell collection in the screened porch and informed her they were taking them home with them and moving it to their new house.

If on cue, her cell phone rang. It was her father's cell phone number that came up. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Pumpkin. Enjoying the beach?"

"Always. How are things there?"

"Your mother hasn't said much about the situation to me or your grandmother. She's been very testy with anyone who calls about their attempted theft. Even brushing it off, but she's scared. I would almost feel sorry for her, but she still has an attitude that she's not really at fault."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with something like this."

"Some good may come out of it. Albert developed a backbone. Valerie starts Monday as a cashier at 'Acme'. They used Valerie's engagement rings from Steve and Albert for collateral with Vinnie to put up the balance of the bond, so Albert's making your sister work to pay it off. And if they need something for the children or the house, Valerie has to work for it."

"Oh my God! Valerie a cashier with a green vest."

Frank chuckled, "I know. I think your mother is upset Albert is making her work. She and Valerie even squabbled about whose idea it was to steal your money. Your sister is still crying over her strip search while they were in jail Albert told me. Ellen changes the subject if your grandmother or I bring up jail. But you know Edna, she keeps telling your mother not to drop her soap in the shower and she'll visit her in the big house."

"Oh, Daddy, I can see Mom's face and her going to the cupboard," trying not to snicker but Grandma Mazur would make Ellen Plum glad to go to jail.

"She has been ingesting a little more. That's the bad stuff, now for the good. How about closing on your house in two weeks? The owner is going on an around the world Polka cruise in three weeks. The crazy old bat was thinking of booking a room, but it's sold out."

Her Grandma Mazur makes her laugh, "I'll book her on a cruise. If I can't make it, Daddy, then you'll need to sign the papers for me. Let me know the exact date."

"I will, Stephanie. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye, Daddy. Call me if you need me," closing her phone.

Ranger was a patient man, but he wanted to know what was going on with her house.

She felt the intense eyes on her, "The closing is in two weeks."

"Good," giving Stephanie a congratulatory kiss, but that was two weeks too long for Ranger.


	25. Chapter 25

_**SHADES of GRAY**_

_Chapter 25_

Ranger just shook his head, Tank, Bobby , and Lester were in the living room watching a really bad horror movie where errant, radiated, mutant, gigantic **ants** were eating everything in their path including the people and **potato salad **at a **4****th**** of July **family **picnic** **barbeque.**

"I can't look," Lester hid behind his eyes, "but look at her hooters!"

His cousin was an errant, mutant consummate playboy and would never change. They just couldn't be related Ranger thought.

"Come here," Ranger pulled Stephanie in the bedroom. She was checking on Paulo and Tiana and they must be sound asleep for how quick she came back.

"Carlos!"

Wrapping his arms around her body and burying his face in strawberry scented curls, he just sighed, "Babe." His lips trailed from her neck, ear, and cheek to their final destination, her lips.

"Hmmmmm," Stephanie was enjoying the sensations his lips were creating, then realized something, blue eyes flying open, "Carlos, your friends will know what we're doing!"

"So?"

"But."

"You're talking too much," his lips cut off her words and thoughts. "You don't need this," slipping her penguin T-shirt over her head that she was using for bed.

His palms brushed over her breasts causing her nipples to harden more and become dark rosebuds at his touch. Perfect.

His deft fingers untied the drawstring on her baggy cotton shorts, "Or these," letting gravity draw them down over her trim hips. "This is how I like my woman," Ranger growled in her ear feeling Stephanie shiver with his warm hands gliding over her nakedness.

"Mmmmm," was all that she said, her head back and curls swaying lost when a very skillful tongue found one nipple then the other. Warm breath blowing on the wetness it left. "Carlos."

Effortlessly, Ranger carried her in one stride to the middle of the waiting bed with the soft blue and white striped sheet and quilt turned down. Her blue eyes never leaving his dark, dark pools. Long fingers were trailing her nails along his muscled shoulders and tracing his spine as far as they could go.

"Babe," poised above Stephanie slipping inside melding him to his woman.

She that brings so much to him with her openness, her joy to share, showing he, a hard edged man, the softness of life. Ranger will be forever grateful of the second chance Stephanie gave him to see the days, hours, and minutes in shades of gray and colors of life bursting between them now. He saw their **fireworks** in the depths of her blue eyes.

Ranger had to chuckle when they were lying there with limbs entwined, "Do you care if they know now?"

"Who?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger was up and dressed in the morning, opening the bedroom door he was starting his day in a fit of laughter. "Babe," his hand was waving at her inside the door.

Coming up behind a broad Cuban shoulder, Stephanie heard the TV, still with low volume, and Bugs Bunny was on Saturday morning cartoons. There on the sofa bed, Bobby had an arm over Lester's chest spooning him, Lester's were hugging Tank and his head was snuggled on his shoulder. There were all covered with a soft white **blanket **with pink flamingos and little green and pink hearts all along the border. What was the funniest; all three had little pleasant smiles on their faces.

He snapped a couple of pictures on his cell phone tiptoeing to the sofa bed and hurried back into the bedroom closing the door so he could laugh out loud.

"That's too much," Ranger was holding his side. "I think that would be an excellent photograph for the next Rangeman newsletter. That will shut them up the next time they try and torture me," looking at his three happy friends sleeping on his cell phone.

Wiping her tears, "I really don't want to know what put the little smiles on their faces."

"I need coffee," Ranger told her still chuckling at the scene in the living room.

Paulo and Tiana followed in just as the coffee brewed. He whispered something to them and they nodded with their dark eyes wide. Watching from the dining room table, the children jumped up on the bed and on the sleeping figures.

"Augh!"

Choking on his coffee when Bobby fell off the sofa when he awoke with such a start.

"I'm up!" Lester and Tank's arms and legs had to get untangled before they could stand. Ranger couldn't help choking more on his coffee. Lester was standing there in **extremely hot **or not **red, white, and blue** Captain America boxers, Bobby was conservative in grey Scooby Do's, and Tank. Ranger couldn't look at him without laughing, He was wearing a Rolling Stone one with a great big tongue in the front. He finally couldn't take it; Ranger's head was on the table. It was the silliest thing as this time of the morning. Ella must have the time of her life doing laundry.

There was time spent in the ocean playing in the waves and collecting more seashells after breakfast. Tank grilled hot dogs and hamburgers for dinner. Coming into the living room, Tiana was too adorable in a polka dotted sundress with small ponytails on the top of her head. Ranger couldn't take his eyes off her mother in a blue and white striped scoop neck dress with big red cherries appliquéd on the front and white thong sandals. Their group showered and changed into casual clothes, ready for the evening on the Boardwalk.

Finding a parking spot in the closest lot to the Boardwalk, Ranger parked Stephanie's blue pick-up truck. Bobby, Tank, and Lester rode the short distance in the bed. Once the admissions were paid with Ranger's black credit card, there was a feeding on the penguins at the aquarium so they started at the north end of the Boardwalk. Tiana and Paulo couldn't wait to get on the big carousel watching it go round and round. Stephanie stood between the two horses going up and down in case either of her children were scared or needed a hand to stay in their saddles. She snapped a picture of her adopted son and daughter holding hands running to take a seat on the kiddie roller coaster. Lester went for protection but got stuck in the seat behind them.

Their entire group, including Ranger, filled a large turtle as they slid around the track and rode the roller coasters. Paulo and Tiana were introduced to Point Pleasant corn dogs by their mother as the guys had to play the games and each winning a large stuffed animal.

Through out the evening, parents and children recognized the author of 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' from the book signing on Thursday and she gladly shook hands and signed a few white dog T-shirts the children were wearing or pieces of paper that were produced. Even a popcorn box. Ranger and the Merry Men always near as her own security force with hidden weapons on their bodies.

Wandering into a small shop, a woman was making individual initial bracelets. Tiana picked a pink flower bead which the woman painted a 'T', Paulo's was a fish with a 'P', Stephanie chose a seahorse that the woman tied the leather band on her wrist after threading her bead. A pair of blue eyes and two sets of brown were on Ranger.

"Ricardo," he told the woman pointing to a flat circular black bead which she painted an elegant 'R' in light blue and tied his to the wrist he held out. Tank, Bobby, and Lester all waited for theirs when they snickered at their friend and he gave them that death glare eyeball that meant 'hold out a wrist'.

Before leaving, the children had one more bracelet made with a blue car bead with a 'G' for Grandpa. They had to appear strange standing in a circle on the Boardwalk holding their beaded wrists all together like Paulo and Tiana told them, "We all match like a big family."

Not one of the Rangemen said anything different.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 26_

Stephanie peered at the sad faces of Tiana and Paulo with tears sliding down their cheeks. This was one of the few times since she first saw them in the Honduran orphanage that they have cried. "What's wrong?" holding them in her arms.

"We don't want to go," Tiana sniffled.

Her brother nodded, "We had so much fun."

"Oh," Stephanie cradled their faces in her hands, "but we can come back. I always hated to leave here, too, but I knew I would be back."

"Really?" both children brightened at the prospect.

"Yes, it's our little beach house. Once we get moved and Paulo begins school, we can come back on some weekends if we want. When I go to my book signings, I will only do them when both of you are in school so the weekends are ours."

"Yeah! Mommy, you're the best," Paulo and Tiana were hugging her knowing they would be back at the beach together.

Ranger watched Stephanie and her children together. Their tears were tugging at his heart.

She looked up at him and the three sad faces behind him, "What's wrong with you three now?"

Lester spoke for them, "We don't want to leave either."

She gave an eye roll, "You can come back, too!"

"Yippee!" They were circling Ranger, "We can come back with you!"

He looked at the dancing idiots, "You think you'll survive until next time."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester had their arms around his shoulder, "You love us."

He never said anything but raised his Cuban eyebrow.

"Let's go, Cuban Man, your Momma is expecting us," Stephanie had her purse, hamster cage, and was locking the sliding glass doors.

Ranger groaned, "Maybe, I won't survive," picking up the rodent twitching his nose at him.

She couldn't help but giggle, Paulo and Tiana would wave to the Hummer following her truck to Newark making sure the convoy of a black vehicle was back there with Bobby and Tank. Lester squeezed between the two booster seats to ride in the back seat. Stephanie was holding one of Ranger's hands and would rub it to relax him every time his cousin asked, "Are we there yet?"

They went through a run down section which led into a small neighborhood business area, then residential. Braking at a STOP sign before proceeding into the next block, she saw her Cuban Man bow his head. Stephanie could see colorful balloons swaying in the summer air lining the sidewalk and as they approached saw the bundle tied to a mailbox. Pulling in at the curb, he groaned. Across the bushes in front of the modest red brick house, a sign was tied 'WELCOME STEPHANIE * PAULO * TIANA'. Under her name in smaller letters 'CARLOS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!' with an arrow pointing up.

Her passenger side door flew open and there was Ana Manoso pulling her out with her arms, "Stephanie, you're here!"

"Momma, where's the marching band!" Ranger snapped.

"It's summer vacation, Carlos. The high school band isn't available, but your cousin Pedro is setting up his keyboard in the backyard and his 'friend' George is playing his guitar. Lester, you came with them."

"Hi, Aunt Ana."

"Come on," Mrs. Manoso opened the back door helping Paulo and Tiana out. She waved at Tank and Bobby. "How are you boys?"

They nodded not able to say anything snickering at the big sign.

"Ana, would I be able to put Rex someplace cool so he's not in a hot truck," Stephanie held up her cage with him peeking out of his soup can.

"Sure, he can stay in the pantry. It's cool in the air conditioning and he'll be high on a shelf so no one bothers him."

"The hamster gets air conditioning. The children got the hot sun when we were younger," he muttered.

Juan Manoso greeted them holding open the door, "Son, you're talking to yourself."

"Did Momma put an ad in the newspaper, too?" Glancing at the stupid sign at the front of the house. Someone had a Post-It note on the door, 'He's not gay!"

"I stopped her."

"Damn Cuban people!"

Ana Manoso raised her arms, "Everybody, you remember Stephanie from the book store. She's my Carlos' girlfriend! This is Paulo and Tiana!"

The house shook with a collective Cuban voice, "Hola!"

"Stephanie, that woman over in the corner is Isabella. She's Carlos' third cousin on my side of the family. She's hard of hearing," waving at a small woman with a big yellow bow in her hair.

"Hello!" Stephanie waved.

"Poppa, who didn't Momma invite? I haven't seen Isabella since I graduated from high school."

His father nudged him, "She flew in from Cincinnati for the occasion," stepping away from the mantle where he was standing.

Ranger blinked, and then blinked again. There where his father was standing was a life size card board cut-out of Ranger kissing Stephanie from the newspaper. Stephanie was sideways with her face turned in his direction and Ranger was in profile kissing her lips.

"Son, it's like you have been here since yesterday," Juan was smiling at his uncomfortable son. He flicked his eyes towards the mantle.

"Momma!" Ranger saw their signed framed photograph but next to it was his baby picture of a chubby cheeked Carlos in a little vest with bowtie and dark pants.

"Carlos, you were the most precious little baby!" Stephanie was staring at the baby picture.

He moved so his elbow was resting on the cardboard figures.

"You're so handsome!"

His gaze was fixed on her and the next thing Stephanie jumped in his arms, everything and everyone went out of his head. She didn't find his mother's over board extravagance out of the ordinary.

"Babe," Ranger realized the whole living room was quiet when he took his lips off hers.

Lester was snickering, "Ranger is lovesick, Ranger is lovesick," he sang.

This was what he was waiting for, "Momma, look at this," bringing up the picture of the three snuggling on the sofa asleep.

"Lester! You three need girlfriends! Rosa, we need to do something," bustling off to find someone. "My Carlos found someone special. I know I can find someone for each of you! Rosa, we have work to do!" Ranger's mother was dragging a mumbling Lester, Bobby, and Tank with her with her son's cell phone.

"Son, you gave your Mother a new project to work on since she knows you're in Stephanie's good hands," he hugged them both.

Stephanie recognized Tiana and Paulo's voices in all the people but they were speaking Spanish.

"Dijo que le hizo churros cuando era pequeño," Paulo was telling a small woman with hair braided in a bun and wearing a blue house dress. ("He said you made him churros when he was little")

"Hizo mi nieto como mi churros?" ("Did my grandson like my churros?"

"Si." Tiana was nodding holding the small woman's hand, "Esta es nuestra mamá. Ella nos trajo aquí cuando no tenía ninguna." ('This is our Mommy. She brought us here when we did not have any.")

The old woman was assessing the couple standing with arms around each other. She kissed Stephanie drawing her down, then pulled her grandson down by his shirt smacking his cheek loudly with her lips, "Te ves bien, Carlos, en sus brazos. Me gusta y ella pone macho con mi nieto." ("You look good, Carlos, in her arms. I like her and she puts up with my macho Grandson.")

"Abuela," Ranger introduced Stephanie to his grandmother, "este es Stephanie." ("this is Stephanie.")

Taking her old hand in both of hers, "Abuela, it is my pleasure to meet you. You have a very fine grandson." Quickly glancing at Ranger to see if his grandmother understood her.

"Smart, too, Carlos!" Abuela smiled saying with a thick Spanish accent. "I make churros," leading Stephanie's children towards the kitchen.

Ranger saw little of Stephanie for a long time; his sisters Cecilia, Carmen, and Cande were monopolizing her along with Ana asking questions. Stephanie showed them pictures of her new house, her beach house, her condominium in Chicago. He could hear their laughter so his woman must be showing pictures of him blowing bubbles or in the ocean.

Lunch was a feast of American and Cuban food and Ranger snagged a few of Abuela's churros.

Paulo and Tiana fit right in playing with all the nieces, nephews, and cousins playing in the yard.

"Mommy," Paulo had his little sister's hand and she had tears on her cheeks, "Tee fell."

"Let Mommy see where you got hurt, Sweetheart," swiping her tears and seeing her scraped knee.

Bobby came running his a first aid kit, "I'm a medic and I live to fix boo boos," making Tiana smile in Stephanie's lap, He gently cleaned the dirt off her little knee and rubbed antiseptic cream on it. "How about one of these?" unwrapping a band-aid with Winnie the Pooh on it. "I have these for special little girls."

Stephanie asked her little girl, "Better?"

Her big brown eyes looked up at Stephanie nodding and she hugged Bobby tight before running off with her waiting brother.

Lester huffed, "How come I didn't get a band-aid like that?" holding up a finger with a plain one.

"SMACK!" Ana Manoso smacked his head of short hair, "That's why you don't have a girlfriend. Your mother and I will be changing that."

A short woman with dark hair and resembling Ranger's mother told her son, "Lester, sleeping with boys. I want grand babies. Thomas and Bobby aren't going to be giving me any."

"Yes, Momma," Lester hung his head.

Ranger was enjoying his cousin's discomfort and his other two friends', too.

A couple of Ranger's nieces had a 'Sam' book and asked Stephanie to read it. She was sitting in the grass under the big Maple tree with all the children gathered around. He was sitting on the edge of the patio off from her in a lawn chair. Tiana with her bruised knee crawled up in his lap to listen and he never said a word, just let her get comfortable. Paulo came to check on his sister and sat on his other knee.

She saw it as she read the story. Her heart swelled at the little scene, it was those simple actions that made Stephanie know her children accepted the Cuban man in her life.

"Dear, don't cry," Juan Manoso was patting his wife.

"Stephanie is so wonderful!" Wiping her eyes, "Our little boy is so lucky to have her," watching her son's girlfriend reading to all the Manoso children.

"Momma!"

"Carlos, I'm your mother. I want my baby boy to be happy," crying more.

He just gave her a raised eyebrow.

"I wish you could stay longer," Ranger's mother was standing at Stephanie's truck later in the afternoon.

"Thank you for having us, Ana," Stephanie was hugging her boyfriend's Cuban parents, "but I will be leaving in the morning for a book signing in Lancaster tomorrow and I need to return to Chicago to sell my condo to move back to Trenton."

She gave her son and his girlfriend sad, weepy eyes, "You'll come back?"

Ranger knew he couldn't get out of it, "Yes," his shoulders sunk. "How about once Stephanie moves here and gets settled, I'll invite you and Poppa to go out to dinner with us along with Stephanie's father."

"Oh, how nice of you, Carlos." Something caught her eye. "Since when do you wear jewelry?"

He wasn't sure what his mother was taking about but Paulo cleared it up, "We're all together in a big group family," holding up his young wrist with the leather initial bracelet.

"Oh, you belong somewhere, Carlos," wetting her son's T-shirt.

Ranger looked at Stephanie while he hugged his Cuban Momma, "I belong, Momma."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 27_

"Don't Babe me! I can drive to Lancaster, Cincinnati, Indianapolis, and make it home to Chicago all by myself with Paulo and Tiana. I have commitments just as you do for Rangeman. You can't put your company on hold or work it around my schedule."

Ranger looked at her with just as much determination, but he knew she was right deep down, well maybe. It was too damn difficult to think of Stephanie driving out of the Rangeman garage and him not seeing her for a number of days. It was a very easy pattern for him knowing these last few days she was on 4 or they were close together somewhere, but this was the morning he didn't want to come. Stephanie had to go back to her life and he had his. Knowing he was scheduled as back-up this weekend and would be stuck in Trenton made it worse. He sent an E-mail to the office offering triple pay to anyone willing to take his place when he awoke this morning. So far, no one accepted his offer.

"This is hard for me to let you go," resting his forehead against hers. "It's new to me."

"It's not easy for me, but it's how it has to be. I have the book signings and I need to sell my condominium."

Reluctantly, Ranger picked up her garment bag and overnight case as Stephanie gathered her purse and laptop bag with sketch pad in a pocket.

"Daddy took Rex last night so he's not being shuffled around so much over the next two weeks."

Ella was in the hallway, 'Stephanie, it was a pleasure to have you here and these little ones. I enjoyed making my desserts," glancing at her employer.

"I can take a hint, Ella."

Stephanie hugged her, "Thank you for all you did for us and the food was heaven. I think I should hire you away," smiling sweetly at the man giving her an arched brow.

"I'll bake anything you want when you return."

The elevator opened and all stepped on. Tiana and Paulo waving 'Good-bye' to the Rangeman housekeeper and she waving back at the sweetest and most polite children she had ever met.

Standing in the garage were Lester, Bobby, and Tank to see them off.

"What a send off!" Stephanie hoped she sounded chipper, but it wasn't what she was feeling, far from it.

"Thank you," hugging each friend in black.

"Rematch," Lester pointed at Paulo and Tiana before they got in the back seat and situated in their booster seats.

Both grinning, "You bet."

"Babe," Ranger had his arms around his woman, "I don't want you to go."

Stephanie's cheek was on his chest hearing the steady beat of his heart, "Carlos, I'll be back in two weeks for the closing. You need to be here and we'll both be busy. It will go quickly, you'll see," Stephanie didn't sound too convincing to herself when she heard her own voice.

Lips met in a sweet hunger that turned to a starving appetite. "Starting now, **I have a new philosophy. I'm only going to dred one day at a time **until I see you again."

"Carlos, don't be cynical, but I do have to go," breaking away halfheartedly, "I've never been late to a signing."

"OK," opening the driver's side door, "we can't keep the children waiting."

He watched her blue truck drive out of the entrance and head for the highway towards Philadelphia. His boots felt heavy making the few steps to the elevator and back to his office to get ready for the morning meeting. These will be the longest days and even longer, empty nights for him.

He stepped into the conference room and was greeted by his Rangeman staff.

"Ranger," Tank began watching their boss taking his place at the front of the room, "you look like a sour puss."

He just looked back.

"Here," his second in command handed him his laptop.

Hector, the IT expert, produced a new smart phone.

"We have enough men to cover your weekend," Lester stood up from his seat, "but we want pie. Fruit and coconut cream."

Tank nodded at him, "We would rather cover for you than work with your miserable ass. We'll expect your call tomorrow morning and here's some extra paperwork," sliding a brown accordion file across the table.

Ella appeared in the door with his duffel bag and held up his black T-shirt with the 'SECURITY' facing him.

A big wolf grin crossed his Cuban features, "Meeting dismissed. Tank, get me to Lancaster," grabbing the T-shirt out of the air his housekeeper tossed. Here he was doing that thing again outside his normal black and white, his new normal was the unexpected and all the shades not black or white. General Hanlon would be impressed how much he has picked in the last few months.

Jingling his Hummer keys, "I thought you'd never ask, but I'm driving this time."

Almost seventy minutes after leaving Rangeman, a tall muscled Cuban man with walking with determined steps into 'The Lancaster Book Shop' just as a beautiful woman was closing a story book about an adventure of a little girl and her magical stuffed puppy to hear her say "Emily and Sam can't wait for their next adventure. The End."

Ranger and Tank stood quietly in the background while the children were clapping and cheering. Blue eyes caught his and the kiss she blew he felt land on his lips.

Once she was finished interacting with the children, Ranger met her by the signing table, "What are you doing here?"

"Security," turning around so she could see his shirt.

Tank butted in between them, "Please, you haven't worked with him when he's moping. The guys are chipping in to cover his back-up week-end and Ella's baking pies."

Stephanie couldn't help the giggle, "I'm not asking what type of pies."

"Babe," he couldn't help the smirk.

Ranger felt something tug on his pants, Paulo and Tiana were down there.

"It's about time you get here," Paulo said.

Tiana gave Stephanie a big smile, "Mommy was sad."

"Makes two of us," Ranger told the little girl.

"But," Stephanie started.

Ranger's finger stilled her lips, "I have my lap top for reports and I'll call into the meetings in the mornings," holding up the top of the line smart phone. "I have the files I was working on and if they need me, they'll call. If it's something that Earth shattering, I'll fly back to Trenton," Ranger nodded his head, "Your fans are ready for you."

She looked at the line of adults and children waiting. Paulo and Tiana had the stickers and bookmarkers all ready, "Smarty Pants," giving Ranger a quick kiss before sitting down with her pen poised. "Hi! What's your name?"

Tank tapped on Stephanie's shoulder, "If he get's on your nerves, call his mother," waving and heading for the door. "See you next week or sooner," Tank was laughing.

They were getting ready to leave for lunch at a Pennsylvania Dutch family style restaurant and the book store owner was thanking Stephanie for the wonderful children's event in the morning. Ranger shook his hand saying, "Thanks for having us."

"Are you in charge now?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger turned around, "No, head of security," showing her his all familiar 'SECURITY' back.

"Is that what you tell all the girls?"

Grabbing her in the parking lot tight against him, "Only the sexy female children's authors I know."

Driving a short distance for their lunch, they were passing an endless array of platters, bowls, and baskets of homemade fried chicken, ham, potatoes, green beans, carrots, coleslaw, applesauce, rolls, and breads. Desserts went by in the forms of warm caramel bread pudding, cookies, and apple pie.

A grandmotherly woman seated next to Paulo on the long bench asked, "Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"Yeah! But we're on a break. Mommy is working. She writes kids books."

"Really? You look like your family is having a good time."

Ranger gave the woman a smile flashing his perfect whiteness, "We are."

**************** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and reading. Lee Anne *****************


	28. Chapter 28

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 28_

Unlocking the door to her 7th floor condominium, Paulo and Tiana went bustling through the door carrying their white puppies and blankets. Stephanie and Ranger had the overnight bags from their more than one week away.

"Just leave those in the living room, I'll be doing laundry some time," leafing through the mail from her box downstairs and what was bundled by the doormen.

She had to smile; Ranger went right to her refrigerator and brought back two bottles of water that she now kept in there. Picking up her house phone, "Hi, Grace, it's Stephanie. We're back. Can Paulo and Tiana come for lessons tomorrow morning? And Friday? Yes, if Jason is interested, call me when he gets off his shift. I just need to get some groceries and dinner, but we'll be here. I would like to sell it furnished. OK, see you later."

"What's going on, Babe?"

Three faces were curious.

"Mrs. Gibson's son, Jason, is still interested in this place. And, I told her I would sell it unfurnished or furnished."

"Mommy, we won't have our cube," Paulo was pointing down the hall, "or our bed if we leave it here."

"Paulo, Mommy has to buy both of you new beds and I'll buy a new cube if I need too. It would be easier and faster to move just our smaller things and clothes."

Ranger was looking around the apartment, "What cube?"

Tiana was pulling on Ranger's hand, "We watch TV on it," leading them down the hall.

He knew what they were referring to now, the armless modular sofa with its footstool.

"We like this," Paulo told his mother and her boyfriend lounging on it now.

The little girl lifted the cushions on one of the seats and pulled out pillows, "We hide stuff," so all three were stretched out relaxing. Turning on the TV, there was an animal program on the screen.

"It is comfortable, Babe."

"I can order another one, if someone buys the furniture with the condo. We'll just have to put it together. What should we get for dinner?"

Ranger, Paulo, and Tiana looked at each other from their comfortable spot. The little girl had the idea, "Mommy, can we have those little sandwiches?"

"Yah, the fishy ones?"

"OK," Stephanie agreed with them, "fish, Carlos? I can order baked for us. Guy Tony's has both, they like the little fish sandwiches and curly fries. I'll get coleslaw and fruit salad for sides."

"Sounds good, Babe," glancing at the hippopotamuses in the muddy water.

"I'll go call and I'll walk down to get them if you'll stay here with these two?"

He looked to his left at the eyes that were half closed and nodded afraid to move so he wouldn't disturb them, "Here, use this," handing Stephanie his black credit card.

She rolled her eyes, but he was Macho Man paying for everything. Covering her children with a soft pale blue chenille blanket that matched the sofa, she went to phone in the order for dinner.

"I'll be back," Stephanie tied her white sneakers and dropped a kiss on his lips when he looked up from the Chicago newspaper.

"Bye, Babe."

One more glance before going out her condominium door, Ranger was right at home on her sofa with his legs up catching up with the world.

About twenty minutes later she was tapping on her door not able to reach the door knob with the bags in her hands. It opened, "Ding dong, food is here."

Grabbing a bag, "Why didn't you saw you were buying groceries?"

"I just got a few things to hold us over until I go grocery shopping tomorrow."

Setting the wonderful smelling dinner on the kitchen counter, she handed the milk, juice, eggs, bacon, apples, and homemade cream cheese from the corner deli to be put in the refrigerator, fresh bread went in the drawer with bagels, bananas in the fruit bowl on the breakfast bar, and the French toast sticks in the freezer.

"Hey," tickling her little boy and girl, "dinner is here," waking them from their short nap. Smiling, her heard them sniffing.

Ranger had the fish and mini-sandwiches on plates at her table with the curly fries in a serving bowl, ketchup, coleslaw, fruit salad ready. Two glasses of milk poured, silverware out of the drawer, and two bottles of water, dinner was served.

"These are good," Paulo was biting into his small kid size fish sandwich.

Stephanie wiped a smear of red ketchup off Tiana's face as she enjoyed her dinner.

"This is excellent fish," Ranger forked a piece of his flaky cod with crispy topping.

"Mmmmm," taking a bite of hers, "the secret Tony at the deli uses is lime juice with a touch of butter. The topping is parmesan bread crumbs. For a signed 'Sam' book for his little girl he divulged his secret."

Taking another piece off the platter, "I'm asking Ella about it," grabbing a few more curly fries, too.

Opening a small bakery box, Stephanie put white chocolate chip cookies on a scalloped plate with pink roses off her hutch for dessert.

"Mommy, do these move with us?" Tiana touched the delicate plate.

Stephanie nodded, "Grandma Mazur had these dishes in her house. It's called 'Virginia Rose'. After I moved to Chicago, I went to house sale one Saturday for something to do and I found enough of these dishes to use for special occasions."

Biting into his soft cookie, Paulo closed his eyes enjoying it, "Tony's cookies are special."

The dishwasher and washing machine were running. Stephanie made sure the throw pillows were fluffed, candles were lit, and the suitcases all stored away for her to show her condo. She just finished printing out information from her laptop and the washer went off when the doorbell rang.

"Babe, I'll put the clothes in the dryer. Go answer your door," Ranger did about face and went into the hall bathroom.

"Hmmm, a man who helps with the laundry. Good skill," wiggling her perfect eyebrows at him.

Opening her door, was an older couple, a blonde haired man about her age with a muscular build for a fireman, and two twin boys with the same light hair and a few freckles each. "Grace, Terry, come in."

"Stephanie, this is our son, Jason, and grandsons, Bryan and Brice."

The fireman's eyes were fixed on the beautiful woman shaking her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Stephanie. My mother speaks highly of you and enjoys tutoring your children."

"A pleasure also," finding her hand in a rough one to the touch firmly in place, "This is Paulo and Tiana. Please, come in," ushering them in her welcoming home.

His green eyes looked around the living and dining areas, but came back to her face, "If I knew my parents had such a beautiful neighbor, I wouldn't have hung out at the fire house so much."

"Thank you for the kind words."

A voice came from the hallway, "All true, Babe. I wasn't able to stay away." Ranger appeared making his presence known and the potential condominium owner could spot a jealous man even with the small upturned corners of his mouth, but his eyes were dark and piecing.

"Grace, Terry, Jason, this is Carlos."

A possessive left arm wrapped around Stephanie's waist and his right shook each outstretched hand.

"I bought this four years ago," handing Jason a print-out of her home when she bought it and photographs of it now. "The fireplace is electric with realistic logs and blower. There are ceiling fans here, in each of the bedrooms, and my lounge or studio. The furnace was replaced before I moved in. Also, the refrigerator and stove were new. I replaced the dishwasher and microwave so all the appliances were white."

"Quiet dishwasher," her guests were commented.

Terry Gibson was going over the print-out, "The carpeting was put in when you moved in I remember from the neighbors looking at the color in the lobby," he chuckled. "I did, too," gazing down at the pale creamy floor covering.

"Why do you have two prices down on the listing, Stephanie?" Jason asked looking around the dining area.

Opening up the balcony door, "I'm moving back to Trenton, Jason. It would make the move easier, if I could sell this furnished. Less packing for me and we would just take our personal things with us."

Paulo and Tiana were outside, "We can watch the fireworks from the park here."

Stephanie had pint sized real estate agents that made the Cuban man chuckle.

"When we bought our unit, there were none available with a park view," Grace Gibson sat down at the table watching the beautiful green park across the street.

"The courtyard just isn't the same view."

Ranger was never far from Stephanie's side as she showed the remainder of her home.

Brice Gibson picked up a 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' book in the children's bedroom, "Grandma read this to us, too."

"Our Mommy," nudging the twin, "writes them," turning to her picture in the back.

"You're lucky. She's famous."

Tiana had to agree, "We go to book signings."

The little boys went running for their father, "Dad, we could live in someone's famous house!"

"Bryan, we could sell tickets for Game Boy games and give tours!"

Their grandfather was laughing, "Grace, our grandsons are going to be entrepreneurs yet."

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle, but she wasn't famous by a long shot.

"The first bathroom has its own laundry area."

"Stephanie, your bedroom is beautiful and so big. I love your shower!"

The master bathroom was smaller than the first, but it was white with a generous white marble shower and Jacuzzi tub.

"This is the best to watch TV," Paulo and Tiana had the two boys on their sofa cube watching a cartoon.

"And hide stuff," Tiana picked up a cushion like she did with Ranger.

"Dad, would it be difficult to turn this into a third bedroom once the boys were older if I needed?" Jason was trying to imagine the open studio closed in with a wall.

"No."

"There was more of a wall here," Stephanie indicated with her foot on the carpet, "because I think the previous owner used this for a den or library, but I opened it up because of the big windows for my drawing room and made the bookcases into additional storage for my supplies and stuff," opening the doors.

"I have an efficiency apartment near the fire station," Jason explained but with the boyfriend perched nearby stayed a safe distance away from the children's author, "so the furniture would be a plus. It is bright."

"Jason, your father and I will move up here and you could buy our place," his mother didn't let him finish.

"Grace!"

The retired teacher was staring at her husband, "I want a balcony overlooking the park and this is so bright. Let our son watch all the females in the courtyard.

I could sew in here and I love this sofa," sitting down next to her grandsons.

"That," pointing to the square sofa, "I ordered from a company on the Internet. The home makeover shows use their furniture. The pieces come in boxes; you put together the pieces and slip the covers over it. These four pieces come apart, but these two like to watch TV like this."

Jason bent down to be eye level with his sons, "Do you think we would have enough room here? With your mother going to beauty school, you two will be spending more time with me."

"Heck yah," Brice told his father.

Stephanie and Ranger listened to the elder Gibson's and their son discuss exactly who was buying her condominium.

"Stephanie, I want your condo," Grace told her without consulting her husband. "We'll move your furniture downstairs for Jason, but give me the website for that cube thing. My husband has become attached to it," seeing her older husband and two grandsons taking advantage of it.

"Mom, the boys and I want it! You have a condo. Stephanie, it's sold."

The Gibson family was going out her door still arguing about who was actually going to be living in the space.

Ranger and Stephanie were on opposite ends of her living room sofa laughing at each other.

"I hope no one throws a punch, but I think this place is sold, Babe."

"Well, one of them bought it. I guess I have to move now," Stephanie was swaying her hips in place and batting her blue eyes. "Where, Oh, where will I go?"

She didn't notice his movements, they were that quick until she felt the air move around her and Stephanie was bouncing on her sofa when she hit it and then a hard body stilled hers. "Babe, I know where I'm going later," dark eyes were eating her alive laced with lust.

"Really?"

Ranger didn't get a chance to respond because he was completely on top of Stephanie. Catching him off guard, two small bodies were on his back from slithering over the back of the sofa and forced him down.

"We're going home!" Paulo and Tiana cheered.

Kissing her giggling lips., "That's where I'll be."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 29_

Ranger nodded to the watchman at the front desk making his way to the elevator to go up to Stephanie's 7th floor condo. By now all of the guards knew him, so they just tipped a finger at him coming from his morning run in the park across the street. Stephanie told him the outer path was a little over a mile around the perimeter, so his went around a short five times. Unlocking her door with the spare key, he was instantly greeted by the smell of bacon. Paulo and Tiana were at the table still in pajamas eating scrambled eggs for breakfast. He couldn't help smirk at the jelly faces and Alfa hair from sleeping that grinned at him when he came in with a towel draped around his neck and tank in his hand that he slipped off in the elevator.

"I'll shower quickly and be out," dropping a quick kiss on Stephanie's lips before heading down the hall to her bedroom and bathroom.

"How about after your school lessons and lunch, we'll go down to the pool for awhile?" she asked the two messy faces around the table while eating her eggs and crispy bacon.

"We can swim, but the ocean was better," Paulo told her wiping cherry jelly that just smeared more on his adorable face.

His sister tried to get some off his face, "Paulo, you missed some."

"How about this?" Their mother handed them a warm washcloth. "Much better," going back into the kitchen for a plate of warming eggs and bacon. Just as the toaster popped, Ranger was sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Babe," taking a forkful of eggs. For some reason he was really hungry this morning. The bacon was crisp even through he rarely ate the fatty stuff, but it hit the spot.

"After lunch, would you like to go down to the pool and you can check out the exercise room if you want? That's what the condo fee helps to pay for so if you want to use it, you can. A few evenings I use a stair stepper or treadmill when I'm here, but I mostly walk to get around."

Pushing his plate away that was empty, "Sounds good. What time is your appointment with your editor?"

"Ten. It's only six blocks to walk and I assume you're coming with me."

"You assume correct," sipping his coffee watching her over the rim.

Out of her chair, Stephanie began stacking the dirty plates, "Paulo, Tiana, Mommy laid clothes out for you to put on. So, go brush your teeth and I'll help you if you need me."

"OK," running into the bathroom.

Ranger brought in the empty milk glasses and loaded them onto the top shelf of the dishwasher, "That was excellent," wrapping his arms around the woman who captured him in every sense of the word. His 'Thank you' was a very toe curling kiss.

"You're welcome."

"I better go get ready to call in to the morning meeting."

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle wiping off the table, this morning the Rangeman CEO was holding his morning meeting from her balcony. His laptop was on her patio table under the umbrella and he was on his cell phone. She heard him telling his men if he wanted to hold the meeting outside then as company owner that was his privilege. Tank, Bobby, and, of course his cousin, had to be teasing him. Yesterday, it was in the dining room of the hotel in Indianapolis and the men wanted to know what was included in the breakfast buffet. Since leaving Lancaster, he even had one while Stephanie was driving her truck to the book store in Cincinnati.

"Ranger, where are you today?" Tank asked. "We can hear a faint car horn."

"Outside on Stephanie's balcony."

He recognized Lester's voice, "Let me mark Chicago."

He grumbled, "What are you three doing?"

"We put up a map," Bobby said, "to keep track of our traveling boss with push pins."

"You have nothing better to do than worry about where I am?"

"Yeah, you're like Ranger the Explorer just like Dora the Explorer, but we got the map." Lester was laughing. "How come we never have meetings outside?"

"Santos, I'll deal with you when I get back. I own Rangeman so it's my privilege to have the meeting where I want and I'm on a balcony in Chicago across from a park."

Stephanie put her finger to her lips while the Rangeman meeting was going on for Tiana and Paulo to be quiet. She pointed down and back up with her finger to the Cuban man before the three of them went out the door.

Coming back in her door she was laughing and Ranger looked up from tying his running shoes, 'What's so funny?"

"Grace. She threatened to buy my condominium and move all their things up her so Terry would agree to let her redecorate. It was easier and cheaper for him to do that than buy a new place a few floors up."

"Damn women. Manipulating us men to get what they want," slipping his pistol in his back waistband of his jean shorts that she was used to by now.

Sticking her tongue out at him, "It's our God given right."

"Oh," finding herself turned upside down over a broad shoulder, "I guess that's just like you driving me crazy. I saw how her son was giving you the eye."

"Yup," grabbing her purse, another bag from her perch six foot off the floor, and her keys off the breakfast bar.

Ranger closed her condominium door making sure it was locked and went to call the elevator with Stephanie still on his shoulder. She was laughing, but her sounds were stilled when her feet touched down in the elevator and Cuban lips were covering hers.

Hands and fingers entwined the two blocks down, four blocks over, and into the lobby of a red brick and glass building. "Hi, Fred," signing the guest register and passing it to her male companion. She watched him scrawl 'Carlos Manoso, Rangeman Security'. "Carlos is with me," Stephanie told the guard and went for the elevator to go up to 16.

He held open the glass door indicating the offices of 'Green Dog Book Works' across from where they exited.

"Hi, Becky," Stephanie greeted the receptionist.

"Hi, Melissa is," she stopped seeing the Adonis standing next to Stephanie.

"Carlos Manoso," holding out a large mocha latte hand.

Becky shook it, "Uh huh." She pointed towards an open office door and couldn't remember to talk. She looked about ready to hyper-ventilate.

"See ya later," Stephanie called ushering them to the doorway. Her editor was just replacing her receiver, "Hi, Stephanie," jumping up from around her desk. "You must be the head of Stephanie's security team we hear about. Melissa Jones."

"Carlos Manoso, Rangeman and security expert. I'm happy to report no incidents at the book signings I've attended," shaking hands.

A pale hand punched his shoulder, "Smart Ass."

"Babe," Ranger sat down in the chair next to hers smirking.

Melissa took her leather chair again and slid a folder across the table giving her a 'WOW' with her lips, "Here are the previews of the next 'Sam' book and the new 'Tag-a-Long Tom. Review them and let me know if anything needs changed, then I'll get them to the printers."

"OK. I'll get them back to you the beginning of the week. I'll be leaving for Trenton on Wednesday for my closing on Thursday, then be back. Melissa, I don't want any signings scheduled until mid-September. I have to get us moved and Paulo enrolled in school at home. I won't be doing anymore overnight trips unless I have to. This is going to be another change that they need to grow accustomed to so I want to be there at night with them and weekends."

"I agree with you completely as a mother," patting her stomach. "Kirk and I are expecting."

"That's wonderful!" Stephanie was hugging her.

"What am I going to do with you moving to Trenton and my best children's editor on maternity leave in a few months?" A tall thin man with round wire rimmed glasses was in the doorway.

"Sid!" Stephanie was now hugging the older man.

Ranger was on his feet instantly with a firm jaw.

"Sid Green, this is Carlos Manoso. Carlos, Sid."

Both shook hands.

The Green Dog owner laughed, "So, you're the security force of one who protects one of the company's top authors."

"That's me."

"Well, Mr. Manoso, Green Dog Book Works will be in need of your services in Trenton."

Stephanie and Ranger looked at each other and back at Mr. Green.

"Stephanie," taking her hand and shaking it, "it is my honor for myself as the CEO and my father who started this small publishing company many years ago to congratulate you. I just ended a telephone call with the chairman of American Library Association; you have been named as their Children's Author of the Year. The award's ceremony is scheduled for late August in the East Coast this year and the city is Trenton."

She just stood there not sure if she heard correctly. And for the second time of the morning she was in the air.

Strong arms were swinging Stephanie around, "Babe, I'm so proud of you!"

"Children's author?"

"Yes, Stephanie," Green Dog's CEO was hugging her. "This is the biggest honor and recognition my company has ever received and it's all because of your talent and excellent stories you write and illustrate. Thank you, from me and my family."

Melissa was hugging her now, "I knew that little white dog would be a hit. You are my best author. Congratulations."

Sid Green turned his attention to the extremely well built man who was kissing their children's author of the year, "So, Mr. Manoso, there will be a large number of authors and publishing personnel descending upon Trenton in late August. Since you are Stephanie's security force," he chuckled, "can your company handle the entire evening's security?"

"Of course, Rangeman can handle it," slipping a business card out of his wallet.

"Good," taking the card, "I'll let Ed Nelson know. Stephanie, congratulations again. Now, every publishing house is going to want to steal you away from us," hugging her one more time. "I have a business meeting I need to attend with the Chicago Business Owners."

"Thank you," Stephanie couldn't help the tears that were falling. "Sid, I would never leave Green Dog, so, please, don't worry about it. I'm happy here."

"I'm glad of that, but this award is really going to put you on the map," saying with complete honesty.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, "They'll never make it past my business and security managers. Right?" She nudged her boyfriend.

"That's why I'm the best, Babe."

Mr. Green was heading for the editor's office door, "I better run. When we have all the final information, Stephanie, Melissa will get it to you."

"Thank you for all your support," she told him still very teary eyed.

"Wow!" Melissa was sitting down at her desk, "What a morning!"

"It hasn't really sunk in," Stephanie's blue eyes glanced at Ranger and her editor, "but, I do need to get back as Paulo and Tiana are having tutoring now. I'll get the pre-views back to you."

"Come on, I'll walk my award winning Children's author out," Melissa laughed.

When they got to the reception area, all the editors, executives, and Green Dog employees were there clapping and expressing their admiration for the young author.

"Thank you, everyone. Each of you contributes to Green Dog Book Works making it the best publishing company to be associated with," Stephanie said.

Ranger noted she shook each hand just as she signs every book that is presented to her.

"Babe," was all the Rangeman could say in between the congratulatory kisses he was giving her riding down in the elevator and totally ignored the others staring at them wishing they were being ravished like that.

They were on their way back to the condominium waiting for the light to change, "Babe, let's go out to celebrate!"

"Well, down at the plaza tonight since it's the second Friday of the month, its wings, wine and micro brew night."

"Babe," giving her an eyebrow.

"Carlos, I'm a girl from the 'Burg'. Paulo, Tiana, and I enjoy it. We eat wings, I drink a beer or two, and we listen to the music. The Chicago Symphony played one time when my Grandma was here to visit; I had to get a cab for the two blocks because she couldn't walk."

He couldn't help but laugh at her Grandma, "She is an original."

Her cell phone began ringing, "Hi, Daddy," recognizing the house number.

"Hi, Pumpkin. How are things going?"

"Good. I was going to call you. I found out something today, Daddy, and as my business manager you helped."

"What?"

"There is going to be a publishing conference in Trenton at the end of August. And, Daddy, I'm being awarded the Children's Author of the Year Award by the American Library Association."

She didn't hear anything at first, "That's my girl! Wahoo! Do I have to dress up for this?"

"I think so."

She heard her father grumble a little, "Well, for my Pumpkin I can handle a tux for one night."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Stephanie, that's wonderful news, but I have something to tell you. Try not to get too upset. I'm sure your Grandmother will turn up eventually, but I wanted you to know she's missing."

"What?" Stephanie stopped right in the middle of the sidewalk near her building.

"She was on one of those damn bus trips. She's really been getting under your mother's skin about going to jail so for her own safety, she booked a trip. The bus stopped at some Bavarian village with a big cuckoo clock in Ohio and a year-long Oktoberfest, then off to a casino. She met some guy and they were getting pretty friendly from what the tour guide told your mother. They thought she was sleeping on the bus, but she covered up pillows and disappeared somewhere. We tried her cell phone, but she's not answering it."

"Daddy, where can Grandma be?"

"Who knows where that crazy old bat will turn up? But, she will," Frank was just below yelling into the phone.

"Carlos," she was crying again, but it was from her fear, "my Grandma Mazur was on a bus trip and disappeared," walking up to the lobby door.

"Babe," Ranger knew without a doubt he could calm his woman down, 'I bet I can find her?"

"Really? Carlos, I don't want anything to happen to her."

"She's fine, Babe. I know it," wiping a tear as his hand gently turned her face towards the sitting area in her building lobby.

"Grandma!"


	30. Chapter 30

"Daddy, Grandma's here!" Stephanie said into her cell phone relieved her precious Grandma was safe.

"I knew she would turn up, the crazy old bat, but really this soon? Call me with her story later, Pumpkin."

"Bye, Daddy." Stephanie was hugging her wayward Edna Mazur, "Grandma, what happened?"

"It's sort of a long story. I'll tell you after I put my feet up and give my tush," rubbing her butt through her orange striped capris, "something really soft to sit on. Those bus seats can be hard. Hey, I see that hottie couldn't stay way," pointing to a wanna-be stoic Cuban man.

Ranger was trying his best not to laugh at the small grey-haired woman with big rhinestone studded sunglasses on her head and bright orange, yellow, and white striped pants above her bony ankles and tight orange shirt that seemed to accentuate her drooping boobs. "How are you, Mrs. Mazur?"

"Call me Edna. We're on more intimate terms since you're doing it with my Baby Granddaughter."

"Grandma!"

"Well, you are. I can tell. I would have jumped him three minutes before he even knew I was there. Cuban guys are supposed to know all the moves, right?" elbowing Ranger in basically his lower ribs.

"I hope, Edna," giving Stephanie a seductive eyebrow so she was blushing.

"Here are my keys," directing them to the elevator as she pulled her Grandma big purple paisley suitcase. "Go let yourself in at my place. Paulo and Tiana are having a school lesson and we'll be right there. I'll bring your suitcase for you."

"Okey Dokie."

Stephanie had to giggle how quick Ranger jumped off the elevator on 3.

"Babe, I feel this is going to be an adventure. Do you think she'll keep her hands to herself?"

Giving a mischievous grin, "I'll try and keep her in line."

She just got an eyebrow when she knocked on a third floor door.

"Come in," Grace Gibson opened the door.

"Mommy!" Brother and sister threw themselves into her waiting arms.

"Did you have a good lesson?"

Both small faces with dark hair nodded back.

"I think they are where they should be on the learning scale. Paulo read this to me with out much help," holding up a 'Dick and Jane' book. "Tiana wrote her name, the entire Alphabet, and counted out loud to fifty."

Stephanie kissed both, "I'm so proud of you both!" Handing a check out of her wallet, "Thank you so much, Grace. Can they come down on Monday and Tuesday? I have to leave for Trenton on Wednesday."

"Of course. My favorite students," ruffling their hair.

The little girl picked up her paper with her name 'Tiana Plum' and the Alphabet written on it, "I'm putting this on the refrigerator."

"That's where all the important papers go," Stephanie tapped her little nose.

"Thank you again, Grace." In the hallway, Stephanie told her children, "I have a surprise for you upstairs."

Paulo and Tiana saw the wild purple suitcase in the hallway, "Grammy M is here!" running to push the elevator to go up.

Ranger just shook his head.

They charged in the condo door, "Grammy M!"

"There's my little cuties!" Grandma Mazur had her feet up on the sofa, her little white slip-on boat shoes by the door, and a beer bottle to her lips. "Just what I needed, a cold brewski."

Stephanie disappeared and came back. "I put your suitcase in their room, Grandma. How long are you staying?"

"When are you going back to Trenton?"

"Wednesday."

"That's when I'm leaving with you."

Stephanie heard a 'Babe' behind her. She guessed a fifteen hour drive with Grandma Mazur wasn't something Carlos was looking forward to.

"Maybe, we'll leave Tuesday afternoon and get in some driving," Stephanie thought about it.

Ranger followed his woman into the kitchen, put the big jar of spaghetti sauce with meatballs she bought at 'Jo Jo's Greek Isle Lunch Counter and Deli' saying it was the best she had ever had and she was half Italian in the refrigerator where the little girl's paper was already hanging. He took forks and knives out of the drawer like he did it all the time.

"Babe," not able to resist any longer, "when are we going to find out why your grandmother is here?"

Very calmly she replied back, "Over lunch," caring in the two extra-large take-out containers of Gyro salad with baklava and thumb print cookies for dessert.

"Ooo, this from that crazy singing Greek with the great spaghetti sauce," Grandma was taking a seat at the foot of the table opposite of Ranger. Stephanie sat right next to him and her children across from her. Since coming to Chicago, the head of the table was where he sat because that is where Stephanie indicated. He was glad there was a whole table separating him from her Grandmother's groping hands.

Without even asking, Edna Mazur began explaining, "Your mother and me have sort of been arguing about her going to jail for what she tried to do to you, Stephanie. I have been rubbing it in rather thick," shaking her fork for emphasis. "This is good Gyro salad. I always liked these toasted pita wedges," biting into one. "So I thought maybe I'll get out of Dodge for a few days, I booked one of the last bus seats that was going to some Bavaria Land somewhere and a casino. It should have been an indication of the kind of trip it would be because after two hours my ass hurt from those seats."

Ranger looked at Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana; they were on the edge of their seats hanging on every word. Her Grandma had an attentive audience in her family.

"The bus finally pulls into the Alps country with Hansel and Gretel in those leather shorts greeting the bus right out of something like 'The Sound of Music'. The room I was sharing with two other old bags wasn't bad, but damn it!" Pounding her skinny fist on the table, "I never had been to Bavaria Land and they served watered down beer! It had no kick to it! This is what these happy and dancing people live to do, make beer and pretzels! That was a real downer. I met this guy Felix; I thought he was a hottie. Nothing like you," pointing at Ranger. "So we were hanging out, getting to know each other and we did swap some spit. He sent my heart a flutter so I thought maybe he was my next one after Grandpa Harry, which was good for a short while. He wore this woodsy cologne, but when it wore off he smelled!" Grandma Mazur was holding her nose and so were the kids. "I think he wore Depends. His pants were baggy in the rump after I put two and two together. Now, there's nothing wrong with needing a little help, but change the damn thing! Maybe it's like those super absorption diapers they wear in those space suits! I can't do it with a man wearing Depends! That killed the relationship."

Ranger had to put his fork down, his appetite wandered away. He just looked at Stephanie, his eyes pleading.

"So, I could just imagine the casino we were going to after watered-down beer. I bet it didn't have a good buffet or those free fruity drinks. I said to myself, "Edna, let's blow this Popsicle stand and head for some real action". I noticed it was coming up on wings, wine, and beer night here so I hopped a bus at the station. I covered up pillows on the tour bus so no one would miss me at first or make me continue on that lame bus tour. I wish it was like the old days when a hobo could hop a train. I would have been a good hobo. So here I am where the excitement is!" Grandma Mazur was circling her arms in front of her dancing in her chair.

"Yeah! Grammy M came to visit!" Paulo and Tiana were mimicking her arm movements.

Ranger looked at Stephanie seeing the relief in her blue eyes, "Good to have you." He knew that every word of that story was true and was afraid to imagine the next few days, but Trenton never crossed his mind.

"Well, Grandma, Paulo, Tiana, I have something to tell you. I found out that I have been chosen as Children's Author of the Year. The award ceremony will be in Trenton in late August!"

"Congratulations, Stephanie! Aint't that a pip! Do I got to get me a swanky dress?" Edna Mazur was trailing her hands down her torso and back up to raise her breasts up only to have them go back down.

"I think so. Daddy may even go for a tux."

"Yahoo! I think I'll get me one of those halter numbers. Coral is in this year."

"Mommy, do Paulo and I get dressed up?" Tiana asked tugging on her pink shirt.

She nodded at her adoptive children, "We'll find you a pretty dress and new shoes. I'll get Paulo a suit, shoes, and dress shirt."

He looked at her mother, "Do I have to wear one of those things that Grandpa can't do because he forgets?"

"A tie. I think I can make the knot and I know Carlos knows how so we have that covered. We're going down to the pool, Grandma. Do you want to rest up?"

"Heck, no! I got my new bikini in my suitcase. Maybe I'll meet a looker down there," taking her plate to the kitchen and they watched her orange pants disappear in the hallway.

"Do you two want to sleep in your room while Grandma is here or I'll put you on the cube?"

"The cube!" Both Paulo and Tiana said without a second glance at the other or thought.

"That's settled. Your swimsuits are on top of the dryer," Stephanie picked up plates as did Ranger.

"Babe," he was chuckling, "your grandma and my Abuela are as different as day and night."

"And you love yours as much as I love my Grandma Mazur just as she is. Mine is outside the norm a little."

"A little," he teased. But not too long ago, he would have categorized them as black and white, until he saw the light and all the grays and colors that are reflected in it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The bathroom door opened slowly, Ranger watched a leg come around the door frame, then a hand. He swallow involuntarily when Stephanie came into view, she had on a one piece black crocheted bathing suit, her middle was covered by a sunburst design showing skin between the open stitches, her sides exposed, and the bottom tied at the hips.

"Babe, maybe I should keep you in here," Ranger was walking completely around her. "This is giving me ideas," he whispered in her ear. His hot lips trailing down the V-cut of the neckline.

"Mommy, are you ready?" Paulo burst in followed by his sister wearing their sunglasses.

'Yes, we are," patting a groaning man. "Later, Cuban man. Those board shorts are quite dashing," referring to his blue ones with a black and white checkered stripe going up the sides. His dark hair lose, every ripple of his six pack exposed, all covered in his gorgeous sun kissed skin mocha latte from the time at Point Pleasant. She may have trouble letting him out of her own bedroom.

Neither was prepared for Grandma Mazur in a blue denim two piece bathing suit with white stars and red piping and ties. The bottom, thank God, was a skirt showing her white chicken legs. No matter how tight the top was tied around her neck, her breasts were going to sag. A big blue floppy hat with a red, white, and blue scarf woven into the hat, her rhinestone sunglasses, and white flip flops.

"I want to show I'm patriotic," she told them. "Wow, Baby Granddaughter maybe I should get one like that!"

Stephanie kissed her, "I'll give you the catalog, Grandma."

"Good. If I meet the right hottie, I may need something like that for my honeymoon if we come out of the room. I'm getting all I can while he's breathing." Grandma nudged Ranger, "You got any older Cuban guys available in your family. I'm willing to travel."

"Let me think about that," giving Stephanie a double eyebrow over her Grandma's head. "I can check with my mother the next time I talk with her."

"Get back to me," Edna picked up a beach towel with a big pink flamingo on it and put it in her straw bag. "No Depends."

Stephanie grabbed a jelly type bag with suntan lotion, towels, and the arm floaties for Paulo and Tiana. She slipped her keys, some dollar bills for drinks, and cell phone also into it. "Let's go."

Going out the back lobby door and across the courtyard, Stephanie noticed all female conversation stopped when they walked in the fenced pool area, or to be exact, when a certain Herculean man walked in holding her hand. Next, she noticed women picking up their cell phones making calls.

There was an empty table under a thatched umbrella which they draped the beach towels over. Grandma went over to the pool house and picked out a pink inner tube. She was going to float to check for hotties after she applied sunscreen. Before she got very far, didn't an old man offer to put some on her back and her Grandma gave Stephanie a thumb's up.

The children's author couldn't hold her giggles, there were women on balconies watching her Cuban man dive into the deep end and swim laps with perfect form. Once Paulo and Tiana had suntan lotion and arm floats in place, they walked over to the three foot mark and she slipped in the refreshing water and walked out from the edge.

"Oh," a wet body molded itself to her back kissing her neck.

"Babe."

All he needed was a triton and Carlos to her would be the perfect King of the Sea with his glistening body and silky long wet hair. "Carlos."

"Mommy, catch us!" her land sharks called.

"Ready? Push off like I showed you and kick your feet easy so you glide. Your floaties will keep you up," showing them to have their hands out in front of them.

First, Paulo pushed off and began kicking, "Come on. Tee!" And Tiana followed skimming behind.

"We did it!" Both coming into Stephanie's arms. "Let's swim to the other side."

Ranger took the little boy, "Lay out," his hands supporting underneath him and pushed Paulo so he could kick. Stephanie did the same for her little girl and walked in the water beside her like Ranger on the side of Paulo until both touched the other side.

"Again. All the way," the children pushed off between the two adults gliding along beside them until they were back where both children started.

"Look how far you swam?" Stephanie was clapping at their accomplishment.

The sprinkler came on in the children's area and there was a rush of kids to it.

"Mommy, can we go?" Tiana asked.

Nodding, "Yes, I can see you from here, but no further."

They gave her an "OK" with their little fingers and went running.

Ranger carried Stephanie out into the four feet of water, but always aware of her children. "Babe."

"Causing quite a stir around here, Carlos," Stephanie nuzzled his neck. It didn't deter the Condo women from ogling him.

"I only have eyes for a beautiful children's author."

She had to laugh, a much endowed female with definite implants was staring right at him even with Stephanie wrapped in his arms. She was almost coming out of her top trying to get Ranger's attention rubbing lotion on her melons. He never acknowledged because his eyes never left Stephanie.

The busty woman must have pulled a muscle or something reaching around those things because a young man ran over to her and applied sun tan lotion to her back and was massaging her upper arm.

"Stephanie!" Grandma Mazur called from the middle of the deep end, "I'm stuck!"

Ranger was laughing, "I'll save her," diving in the water and guiding her tube to the steps. Another man was at the steps to help her up putting a Condo towel around her.

Right in front of the whole pool, Stephanie witnessed her Grandmother squeeze his ass. She turned and gave her granddaughter the thumb's up, so me must be Depends-free.

Stephanie and Ranger were sitting under the umbrella, he was sipping a bottle of water and she ice tea from the vending machine watching her children run and laugh in the overhead sprinkler. They would come over for a taste of her drink and run back. There was a continuous parade of females past their table swinging hips, brushing back wet hair, and all but exposing themselves to catch Ranger's eye, but nothing ever worked, he sat there talking and playing with her fingers with his back to the pool.

"This is really nice here with the pool, Babe. I may actually miss it but not enough for you not to move."

Stephanie couldn't help her giggles, "It's so funny, Carlos, a girl was trying to get your attention and she just fell in the pool. I've never seen anything like it."

"Babe, I want no one but you." He got up and pulled her up from her chair, Ranger's lips crashed down on Stephanie's as he slipped a leg between hers. Out of pure passion, she snaked hers around his. Before breaking apart, he bent her back as his tongue traced her lips and gained entrance. Stephanie's moan was captured by him and he stood her back up.

Panting, her face flushed, and barely able to stand on her legs, "That was orgasmic," whispering to him.

He had the nerve to chuckle, "I'll give you more tonight."

They checked out the exercise room before going up to the seventh floor. Grandma was with them; her male companion had an appointment for an EKG and had to leave,

"I told old Quentin if he puts me in his will with that bad ticker, I'd ride him until it just gives out. Maybe I should consider one of those May-December romances and look for a guy at least in his mid-eighties with a foot on the banana peel. I hope he won't get turned off when I tell him his new step-daughter may be going up the river. Maybe I won't mention that on the first date."

"I'd hold off on that, Grandma," Stephanie told her.

Ranger had to stop a couple of times to catch himself, he was going to bust a gut listening to Stephanie's grandmother.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

This had to be the most un-black and white thing he, Captain Carlos Manoso, had done up to this point in his life. They had to get Stephanie's Grandma Mazur out of the fountain as a country band played in the plaza two blocks down. Not even imagining how many samples of micro-brews and wine she had. Her and a few other drunken old ladies were dancing and she was demonstrating how Hansel and Gretel danced in wooden shoes kicking water. She could barely walk and it wasn't a straight line. Instead of him carrying her as he wanted, Stephanie commandeered a cart which the farmers unloaded their produce for the Farmer's Market. She showed a police officer her driver's license proving she lived only two blocks down.

"I took my daughter to a story time when you were reading your puppy book. Go ahead, borrow the cart," seeing her swaying Grandma.

So, there was Stephanie pushing the cart down the sidewalk with her sloshed grandma sitting in the middle, Paulo and Tiana were sitting on the edge with their feet out so they didn't get caught under it. By the end of the first block, Grandma was snoring.

"Babe, this is the craziest thing," holding open the lobby door to wheel her Grandma Mazur in and onto the elevator. The cart was wheeled through her condominium door and right beside the bed. Paulo and Tiana hopped off so Stephanie and Ranger could pick her up to lie on the bed.

While she was getting her Grandma situated and her children still laughing from their ride, he was returning the cart with a signed copy of the fourth 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' book for the nice officer. He and Stephanie were laughing about the end of their evening of wings, wine, and beer lying in bed.

"Hey, Cuban Man, quit laughing, you owe me."

She was flipped in a blink of an eye. Ranger still chuckling, "And, you'll be a satisfied customer, Babe."

XXXXXXXXXX Thanks you for each and every review. Lee Anne


	31. Chapter 31

_**SHADES of GRAY**_

_Chapter 31_

This was a first for Carlos Manoso, Bad-Ass, Mystery Man in Black, when he woke up this morning he had to chuckle still at Stephanie's Grandma Mazur and carting her home on a vegetable cart because she had too much beer. Blue eyes were open and twinkling beside him.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, Babe. I've never assisted pushing a drunken woman home."

"It worked."

"Yes, it did, but I could have carried her."

Stephanie's lips were poised, "I was only thinking of your best interest and Grandma's. I didn't want you to drop her if her hands started to roam."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Any time, Cuban Man."

They were laying there in bed, rain was hitting the bedroom window, but that wasn't what they were listening to, there were little giggles in the hallway and all the sudden the door flew open when in thundered and a bolt of lightening flashed.

"Mommy! Mommy! We have to hide!" Paulo and Tiana were screaming.

Her arms scooped both up, "It only a summer storm."

Ranger could see their bodies shaking and fear in their watery eyes that were now closed hiding in her hair blocking out the storm. They were clutching at Stephanie as if they wouldn't let her go.

"It's not a hurricane," she whispered rocking to help calm them. "It's just a storm."

"It will get us," Paulo was crying.

Ranger felt helpless watching Stephanie try to comfort her terrified children. They clenched when more thunder was heard followed by lightening. It wasn't quite as loud as the storm was passing. Not able to do anything else, he just wrapped all of them in the safety of his arms seeing his woman's tears.

"This is a strong building. Paulo, Tiana, we're safe," Stephanie quietly spoke to them, smoothing their hair. "It was just a storm. It's almost over."

Four brown eyes turned towards the window where the rain was making low pings now.

"It's over?" Tiana looked at both adults.

Both Ranger and Stephanie nodded.

"Let me show you," slipping from under the blanket and carrying both to the window. She pushed the shears back with an elbow. The droplets were running down the glass and the sky was brightening. The thunder was faint in the distance. "See, its past," pointing to an electric bolt out past the park.

Paulo studied the trees he could see in the park and cars on the street, "Everything is OK. Look, Tee."

Bringing her bundles back to the bed, her arms were aching from their weights, "I can't promise either of you there won't be anymore thunderstorms, because there will be. This is a strong brick building and our new house is strong, too. Hurricanes happen over the ocean, there is no ocean here."

"But, at the beach," her little boy was tearing up again.

"Yes, at the beach it could happen, but that is why I would take you to someplace safe away from the beach, but the beach house has been there for many years and made it through lots of storms. It's all right to be afraid. I'm here to protect you."

"Always?" the little girl with big eyes under her bangs asked.

"Always."

They laid there in bed seeing the grey sky turning bright outside the window. Stephanie was brushing their hair. Tiana was between her and Ranger and Paulo on her other side. "See, it's all over. I know those bad storms you had in Honduras made you very, very scared and you were all alone, but I promise any bad storms I will try all I can to be there to make you feel safe, but if I'm not because I'm at a book signing, Grandpa will be there until I come home."

Paulo told her, "Grandpa is strong."

"Yes, he is."

Ranger looked over at the two small children, "What were you laughing at in the hallway?"

"Grammy M. She was making funny noises like Grandpa sometimes," her son explained.

Stephanie was laughing, "She was snoring."

"It was like," Tiana thought for a moment and assimilated in her mind, "a duck."

He had to chuckle at that, he heard Bobby, Lester, and Tank. They could wake the dead.

"What would you like to do today since its Saturday?"

Tiana and Paulo were studying each other trying to read each other's thoughts.

"Vegetables," the little boy called out.

"After the Farmer's Market?" their mother asked. They were back to normal now that the storm was over and the sun was shining through some clouds.

Their brown eyes widened coming up with a mental decision, "Feed the animals," together saying the words.

"There's a zoo just over the state line in Indiana where we went and bought food to feed the animals," Stephanie told Ranger.

"There was this little horse who tried to steal our bucket," the little girl held up her hands so they were about 6 inches above each other.

Ranger chuckled, "Babe, will the animals survive your Grandma?"

"Carlos, I bet their isn't a goat out their that Grandma doesn't get along with."

"That makes me feel secure."

Edna Mazur would be nursing her head while they were at the Farmer's Market. Stephanie left her aspirin, a big glass of Coke, and toast with bacon.

'My eyeballs hurt," she moaned. "If a guy gets drunk, does his dingles hurt like this?" covering her eyes with a cool washcloth.

Stephanie looked at Ranger and her grandma was peeking with one eye.

"No, not in any of my past occasions," he spit out. "Mine were in working order."

"How did I get home?" Grandma still moaned.

Stephanie giggled quietly, "On a cart that a police officer let us borrow."

"No police cruiser this time."

"It's only two blocks, Grandma."

"Gas is expensive, so why waste it. Well, if the police allowed you, I guess that's almost as good."

That only got a shake of a Cuban head.

"We'll be back after the Farmer's Market," picking up her basket, "then we're going to go to the petting zoo if you think you'll feel up to it."

Keeping her eyes covered, "I'll be like normal by then. I haven't been around any good animals lately, just old coots with smelly pants and bad tickers. Maybe that will get my juju back in line with some good old animal karma. Oh, my head is spinning."

Stephanie and the kids all kissed her aching grandmother before going out.

Ranger was chuckling, "Babe, she scares me."

"Grandma is harmless, Carlos."

"I'm still scared, Babe."

It never ceased to amaze Ranger, Stephanie's children were so excited to go to the Farmer's Market. Yes, to buy churros, but every vegetable and piece of fruit they inspected with interest and asking questions.

"Here, taste this," Stephanie gave each a small sample of homegrown watermelon a farmer had cut at his stand and fed a piece to Ranger.

"Yum," Paulo caught the juice dripping on his chin.

The children picked out a round watermelon that the strong man carried back to her condo. "We need one a juicy one for dinner."

"Babe, I know something else that's juicy," nipping her neck.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Grandma, will you have enough room back here?" Stephanie moved out of the backseat of her truck adjusting the booster seats as her Grandma was sitting on the passenger side next to the back door. "Or, do you want to sit up here?"

Ranger's eyebrows shot up. It was bad enough, Edna Mazur had on her big rhinestone sunglasses, dangling electric pink ball earrings to match her capris, and a pink bandana tied at her neck, but he wasn't sitting in the front with her wandering hands.

"I'll sit back here with my cuties. I can't break up the lovebirds."

He let out his breath and Stephanie blushed.

"Here, I brought this down for you," placing a small plastic footstool down on the garage floor so the step up wasn't so high for her.

Paulo and Tiana took their places and watching her Grandma Mazur step up on the running board with her flat butt wiggling through to the seat, Ranger had to turn away and walked to the driver's side slipping on his sunglasses. Reaching over, Stephanie double checked the booster seats were secure before he backed out of her parking space chuckling because he knew this would be a trip to forget.

"Wow, you see everything up here," Grandma commented looking out the side window.

They were stopped at a traffic light, "Hi, I'm Edna from New Jersey!' she yelled out the side window at the man in the 18 Wheeler in the lane next to them. "You're a cutie!"

The light changed and the blue pick-up truck pulled out. "HONK! HONK!" went the truck horn and she waved her bandana out the window. "People up here are so friendly."

Ranger could only chuckle. Stephanie sat there like she did it all the time and maybe her Grandma did. Tiana and Paulo were laughing with her and waving at the turning truck. "HONK!"

Shortly after crossing into Indiana along Lake Michigan, Stephanie directed the driver south towards Fort Wayne and soon he was parking in the Ridley Animal Park.

They walked into the office and gift store. A woman about her Grandma's age was behind the cash register.

"Hey there, Honey, I like those earrings."

"Thanks," Grandma told her back. "Watch this," tugging on them they started to flash. "So I don't get lost in the dark."

"I'll have to get me a pair. I like those. Let's see, two adults, the children are two for one, half price for the senior princess with flashing balls. Any feed?"

"Yes," Stephanie produced a coupon for 'buy one get one' bucket from the last time they were there, "and two more."

"Twenty-two."

Before Stephanie could get money from her wallet, Ranger was handing her two twenties. "I take care of my woman."

"I do have money, Cuban Man," squinting her eyes at him.

Dropping a quick 'I'm paying' kiss on her lips, "Babe."

Her children were trying on visors with animal faces on them, laughing at each other.

Going out the door, they were accompanied by a little girl white tiger, a lizard with curly tongue, and a senior pink flamingo all carrying buckets of animal feed. Stephanie was sharing the fourth one with Ranger.

Watching a mother and baby Lemur jump around in a big round cage on branches, Grandma and the children were making faces at the inhabitants. Next up, a camel was waiting by the fence for a treat.

"Put some in your hand," Stephanie showed her children and a big rough tongue scooped it up.

"Hey, Big Boy," Grandma swayed up to the fence after checking his anatomy and sharing some of her treats.

They fed some goats and miniature cows, watched otters slide into a pool, and the white tigers were stretched out yawning.

"Mommy, there he is!" Tiana was running over to the small brown horse neighing for food. Paulo and his sister each gave him a handful and were petting him.

Grandma Mazur was looking between the rails, "For a little guy, you got a package there. Here, you need extra to carry that around," giving him two palms of animal food.

"Babe," Ranger had his head in her curls.

They threw some little pellets to the ducks and geese heading for the petting area.

"No!" Paulo yelled, "That's mine." A llama was trying to get his head in his bucket.

"Mind your manners!" Grandma waved a skinny arm at him and the next thing they knew she had him in a headlock and was spitting on the animal, "He spit at me!"

Stephanie and Tiana were feeding the more gentle Alpacas; even Ranger fed a young Alpaca a handful of food. An attendant told Grandma she had to let go of the llama.

"Well, you should work with him. He needs to show some respect to us old ladies!"

They went on to the sheep and more goats. The goats all seemed to congregate around Grandma. Paulo and Tiana were patting a couple of young lambs with the soft fleece.

"Yahoo! I got me a ham boner!" Grandma moved on to the pigs and was straddling one who took off and she was along for a ride throwing feed out and the pigs, goats, sheep, and a llama were following. The same attendant had to go after the pig with Grandma on it.

There were hungry deer to feed, more camels, and two alligators in a muddy pond to watch. When they came to the snakes, Stephanie's little girl ran behind Ranger for protection.

He tapped on the glass and held her up to see, "He can't get out," observing the large boa curled up.

"He's big."

"But, we're safe."

Once the four buckets were empty, they exited back through the office and Stephanie was looking around the gifts.

"Would you have two containers of these?" Holding up a pen with a tiger bobble head on it, then a horse, cow, and pig.

Ranger was looking at her.

"Your employees will like these."

He was giving her an eyebrow from the other side of the display, "Babe, they inhaled the salt water taffy you brought back from Point Pleasant. They'll expect something all the time." He knew Tank, Lester, and Bobby would love them.

"Carlos, your men all chipped in and covered for you this weekend."

She had him there, "Fine," slipping a black credit card to the little old cashier.

"These are for my children," picking out green and yellow t-shirts with a circle of animals on it and staring him down. She slipped the cashier her credit card this time.

"Damn woman."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"That singing Greek guy sure knows how to make homemade spaghetti sauce," Grandma was eating her meatball off her fork during dinner.

Ranger did something he rarely does, had seconds, "This I think is the best spaghetti I've ever eaten."

"I don't know what Jo Jo does, but Daddy is full Italian and he loves it. Jo Jo overnights him a few jars when he calls," and Stephanie knew from the smeared happy faces, her children loved it.

The fresh cut watermelon and churros for dessert were gobbled up just like the disappearing pasta.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ok, but can we take the long way around or I'll meet you there," Grandma was straightening the beads around her neck, "there's a viewing a couple of streets over and I want to stop to see how they do it here in Chicago before we have frozen ice."

"Grandma, we don't know them."

"Baby Granddaughter, it's a small world. Everybody knows somebody. I'm the representation from New Jersey. Her name is Ethelene Swartz, maybe she is related to Betty Swartz that I see at the 'Cut n' Curl'. I should pay my respects."

"Babe?"

"Grandma, do you know if they're related?"

"No, but how many Swartzs can there be?"

Stephanie knew her Grandma was going to a Chicago viewing with or without her, and it would be safer if Stephanie went along. Next there would be bus trips to out town viewings; so, they went out through the back of the complex and over one street to the big white Victorian house that was 'Jasperwitz Funeral Home'.

"Why don't you just wait outside with Tiana and Paulo, Carlos. Grandma's been known to try and peek if it's a closed casket so I better escort her inside," she whispered.

"I can't wait to see if the make-up is life like if it's an open casket. She was just old, no shoot 'em up stuff like Al Capone," Edna was blowing on her finger."

Ranger was just shaking his head, "Babe, the likelihood of them being related is very distant if at all."

"Carlos, I know, but I don't want any trouble," kissing his lips. "I'll be right back and we'll get Italian Ices," ruffling her children's hair leaving them with her boyfriend on the sweeping porch across the front of the funeral home. Tiana and Paulo were swinging on the swing while he took a chair.

"Welcome to Jasperwitz's Funeral Home,' a tall thin man greeted.

Grandma whistled through her false teeth with a touch of a hiss, "Swanky place you got here. Edna from New Jersey. I'm the representation from the Great Garden State," shaking his hand and heading for the viewing room with 'Ethelene Swartz' on the marquee.

Stephanie followed her small Grandmother closely up to the front of the room about half full with mourners.

"She looks good," Grandma Mazur made a statement like it was fact, but she had never met the woman in her life.

"Thank you for coming. I'm Fedora Lemming, her daughter and my husband, Larry."

Another man stepped over after talking with a couple, "Titus or Tito Swartz, her son," shaking her hand.

"Hi, Edna Mazur from New Jersey. I have a friend."

The was a voice from a woman with blue tinted ringlets matching Grandmother's color coming through the chairs, "Edna! Edna Mazur! Is that you?"

"Betty!" hugging each other.

"What are you doing here? Ethelene is an aunt through marriage."

Grandma introduced Stephanie, "I'm visiting my famous Baby Granddaughter, Stephanie. I came out here for some action and I saw in the paper about her," tapping the brown casket, "so since it's close to Stephanie's fancy condo, I thought I'd pay my respects just incase you were related."

"Aunt Ethelene would have been so happy to have someone famous visit her. Fedora, Edna's granddaughter was recently on the front page of the 'Trenton Gazette.' She writes children's book and Edna tells us about all the places she goes."

"Really? On the front page and all! Mother loved all that rich and famous gossip. Robin Leach was her hero."

Stephanie noticed the mourners' attention was all focused towards the front.

"She was kissing the famous Trenton Bounty Hunter," Grandma enlightened them and pulled a copy of the picture out of her pocketbook. "See, and that's me," pointing to the little lady cut in half down the middle. "He's outside with Stephanie's children."

"Go get him!" Betty told her. "Two famous people would really make Aunt Ethelene's send off. And the children!"

Stephanie was giggling, Carlos is never going to believe they are actually related watching her Grandma go hustling out the door.

"You got to come inside," Edna Mazur told the Cuban man watching her.

"Why?"

"My friend Betty is here and Aunt Ethelene, God rest her soul, will get a kick out of it."

He didn't think he had a choice since she captured his woman's children and was disappearing back through the front entrance.

Walking into the viewing room, there was his woman autographing the memorial cards for the funeral home visitors.

He saw people were reading the front page of the 'Trenton Gazette' with him kissing Stephanie. Where did that come from?

"Babe."

"Carlos, this is Ethelene Swartz's family. Grandma's friend Betty is related."

"Imagine that."

Excited, Grandma introduced her new great-grandchildren, "This is Paulo and Tiana. They came from Honduras below America."

"Oh's," went around the room.

Fedora was giddy and could possibly pass out from it, "Mother would be so pleased to have famous people come to her wake and foreign children, too. She always wanted to travel."

"Thank you," Stephanie said. Her children were smiling silly and her Cuban man was staring.

"Picture time," Betty called out arranging Grandma, Stephanie, Ranger, Paulo, and Tiana with Ethelene Swarz in the background. "Take a couple," she handed her camera to cousin Tito. "I can't wait to show this at the 'Cut 'n Curl', getting in the photograph.

Ranger was spooning his strawberry Italian ice, "Yes, Momma, we look very nice in the funeral home. I'm glad you like the photograph Stephanie sent you." His woman was giving him a heart melting smile and blowing kisses across the table.

Now, he was trying to decide what color this weekend would be on his new color wheel. Goofy Grape, Mental Melon, or good old Tutti Fruiti.


	32. Chapter 32

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 32_

"Babe, I don't care how much airline tickets cost, we can fly to Trenton. Hell, I'll even get us a private plane."

Stephanie finished wrapping the plate from her hutch which she was packing and looked over at the shell shocked Cuban man reading a report, "You don't want to drive with my Grandma back to Trenton do you, Carlos?"

"Babe, she's a little crazy."

Stephanie smiled just thinking about her, "Grandma loves to live life. She's ahead of her time."

"Babe."

"Carlos, I can drop you off at the airport and you can go back to Trenton and we'll be there by Thursday morning," Stephanie said very plainly, but her blue eyes were crinkled at the corners. She knew she had him and so did he. "I want to take boxes of personal things we're not going to use to store and I can't do that on a plane."

He was in front of her, nose to nose, "You know I am not flying home without you," Ranger growled. "We'll drive all together," his face set and his lips drawn tight. Carlos Manoso backed himself in a corner and he didn't like it.

"Really? All fifteen hours," Stephanie had to rub it in just a tad more.

"Yes, all nine hundred minutes plus with the breaks and overnight stop."

"Carlos, it will be fun."

Ranger gave her an eyebrow. "So is a hang nail," he wanted to say. A mental picture of Lucy and Desi pulling the camping trailer and everything going wrong flashed in the recesses of his brain. "We almost argued, so I think we need almost make-up sex, Babe," nuzzling her neck.

Stephanie laughed, "That wasn't anything close to a fight, Cuban Man. There were no hand gestures or yelling. I was right and you were being difficult. I gave you a choice, and you chose to be with little old me, so live with it," Stephanie teased stepping out of his grasp and walking around him, rubbing herself long the hard ridges and bulges of his body. "You never had a chance and you know it," blowing in his ear.

Ranger growled. Lightning fast she was in the air and landed on her back flipped over the sofa. "Maybe, that's want I want you to believe," Ranger entwined their fingers over her head, his dark gaze was penetrating right to Stephanie's soul, and his hard body had her pinned. His lips were thorough in their attack on hers and Stephanie put up little resistance, rewarding his tongue with an opening.

"Babe," was muffled as he moaned and echoed in Stephanie's head, "what you do to me."

His forehead touched hers giving a sigh and pulling Stephanie upright hearing three excited voices at the front door coming from the park across the street.

"Mommy!" Paulo and Tiana came running in with balloons.

"Did we disturb the lovebirds?" Grandma was making chirping and kissing sounds.

Paulo was laughing, and then got very serious, "Was you kissing?"

"Yes," pulling him and his younger sister in her arms, "now I'm going to kiss you," feathering kisses on both her children. They squealed from her tickling fingers. "Did you have fun at the park with Grandma?"

"We were swinging and they were giving out balloons," her daughter told her.

Paulo pointed to Grandma Mazur, "Grandma M was swinging so high!"

"Grandma! I'm glad all three of you had fun," Stephanie said to her family. It was one of the few times Stephanie left her children with anyone but her father. Mary Lou when she was at the police station because of her mother and sister's attempt to steal money and Grace Gibson for school lessons, those were necessary and she was four floors above them. So, today was the first time with Grandma and later this evening when Carlos was taking her for a celebratory romantic dinner down in the plaza just the two of them. He asked and Grandma agreed for a pizza.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Grandma looked at her watch. "Get some sausage and mushrooms on my half of the pizza," tapping Ranger on the shoulder.

He glared at her finger, "We'll order two. One plain and one the way you want it."

"Ain't that a pip," Grandma sat down kicking off her white sneakers, "pizza and a movie night."

"You're quicker in the shower, Cuban Man, so you go first,"

pointing a finger towards the bathroom and her bedroom.

Giving one final kiss, "Ok, Babe."

Waiting for Stephanie out on the balcony where he felt safe from her grandma, Ranger watched people, children, and bicyclists entering and leaving the park across the street. Cars and trucks in all colors and sizes went by going to who knows where.

He heard, "Hot Damn, Stephanie. I need something like that," coming from her grandmother.

Stepping through the door, his woman was wearing a 'V' necked halter tied at the neck and flowed down to above her ankles. It was blue and green swirls with splashes of white and yellow in a tie-dye design. There were gold threads running through the fabric and flat gold sandals with toe rings showing off her pink nails on her feet to go with her manicured fingers. Her hair was up in a loose curls tumbling down to show off the gold hoops in her ears. The only other jewelry was a gold bangle watch on a trim wrist.

"Babe, you're beautiful," bringing her soft hand to his lips.

Her blue eyes were taking in the sexy man in black casual pants and white cotton shirt with the sleeves cuffed up, his dark hair loose skimming his shoulders, and black leather Prada loafers, "Not bad, Carlos. Not bad at all." Her heart was doing palpitations.

Stephanie ordered the pizza and Ranger left the money for it plus tip.

"Wow, you're a big tipper," Grandma responded seeing the bills on the coffee table. "Here's a tip for you. _**Curiosity killed the cat, but for a while I was a suspect**_." She took a mocha latte hand in hers and slapped it 'five'.

Stephanie saw his lips twitch.

"I'm glad it worked out," Ranger's dark eyes were focused down at the small woman. After the last few days he understood why Frank Plum referred to his mother-in-law as a 'crazy old bat."

Kissing each Paulo and Tiana good-bye, "Any problems I have my cell phone and there is a doorman on duty downstairs. He'll buzz you when the pizza arrives," laying a spare key on the breakfast bar for her Grandma.

"We'll be fine, Baby Granddaughter," Edna Mazur reassured her.

She watched the man next to her finally let out the laugh he had been keeping in as they stepped on the elevator, "Grandma amuses you doesn't she?"

"I can honestly say I've never met anyone like her. She has an unusual view of things." Ranger had been in almost every corner of the world

and never knew anyone like Edna Mazur existed. She was the complete opposite of his quiet Abuela who dressed very conservatively and wasn't into porn.

They were at a table inside the cool air conditioning of a small bistro with a French flare. Ranger ordered salmon with fresh grilled vegetables and Stephanie was having scallops over garlic oil linguine.

Playing with her fingers and holding them against his palm comparing the difference in size, "Ready for your move, Babe?"

"Yes and no," Stephanie nodded, "I would like to be home closer to Daddy, Grandma, my friends, and you, of course, but I hate this thing looming with my mother and Valerie. And, it's going to be hard having Paulo gone all day in school. I just got them."

"It will take time to adjust, but, Babe, they are so happy with you. You've given them the world and watching them as I've seen, everything is a big adventure. That's how life should be for small children I imagine. Even me," he chuckled, "these last two days."

The waiter just brought their plates, when he stopped.

"There you are," Grandma Mazur was walking in with her great-grandchildren.

"Grandma! What's wrong?"

"Well, the pizza arrived and we sort of locked ourselves out of your condominium," standing there eying up the food.

The waiter immediately was at their table, "Is everything all right?"

"Actually, no," Edna answered even though he was referring to the food, "I locked us out of her place."

The poor man didn't have any immediate response, "I'm sorry, Miss. Is the food all right?"

"Delicious," Stephanie had cut a scallop so Paulo and Tiana could have a taste.

"Could we pull that table over and get three menus?" Ranger asked knowing their dinner for two was now five.

Even though Grandma was tickled pink, she remembered their waiting food, "What about the pizza?"

"I guess its lunch for tomorrow, Edna."

"Oh boy," the children liked that with their big smiles taking their seats.

They had children's portion of Stephanie's dinner and Grandma had a flaming shish-kabob straight from the grill.

Stephanie mouthed, "I'm sorry," watching the three happy dinner companions sample the warm bread she buttered for two of them.

"No problem, Babe."

"That was a fine dinner," Grandma patted her completely filled stomach.

With an eyebrow raised, "Glad you liked it."

Stephanie handed her Grandmother her keys for the two block walk back and the dessert bag of caramel swirl cheesecake for later. "See ya later," she and the children headed up the sidewalk as Stephanie and Ranger watched until they were going up the few steps into the entrance.

"Babe," was all he could say.

"Come on, Cuban Man, this way. Let me steal you away for a little while," walking back through the plaza and down a side tree lined street.

"Lead the way."

Ranger found them entering under a wrought iron arch into a small park. Actually, a sweet smelling rose garden with a large cement fountain in the center of the main area. A few people were sitting on benches scattered along the cobblestone paths.

"I discovered this little park after I moved here, I was stalled on a story and found inspiration here. My third book I have Emily and Sam wandering through a flowered maze leading to a lonely wizard's house."

They were strolling along amongst trailing roses covering arbors or neatly trimmed bushes in just about every shade of pink, red, yellow, and creamy white. The smell was intoxicating and carried them to their own quiet corner were he was kissing Stephanie under hanging pink roses.

He picked up voices and as they got closer, "Stop, Police!" The few people froze in their places in the garden that were near to them.

"Carlos!"

Ranger immediately stood in front shielding Stephanie, "Stay behind me," he backed up so she was hidden by his body and nestled in the flowers, but turning in the direction of rustling branches and "Police! Stop!" His free arm was waving everyone to stay back and in his other the pistol he produced from under his pant leg. Stephanie also knew there was a knife down there too.

The rustling was getting louder and nearer and he stood absolutely still. A young man with a hooded shirt ran out. "Police," they were yelling but still behind. The young boy wide-eyed and out of breath hesitated seeing the gun in a dark hand. Before Stephanie could blink, breathe, or utter a word, a white shirted arm chopped the side of his head and he fell to his knees. A leather loafer pushed him down so he was sucking in the stones.

"Don't move," Ranger warned with his knee in the middle of the young man's back and a strong hand was crushing his wrist so he released the knife gripped in his hand.

"Aaaaaagh!" he was screaming in pain.

The park goers were clapping and two out-of-breath police officers finally

made their way into the park. Coming upon their alleged criminal, he was laying face down with a muscled man kneeling on his back holding a gun.

Getting up slowly, he handed his gun to a stunned police officer, "Carlos Manoso, bounty hunter. I have identification," handing over his wallet while the other officer lifted their pursued.

"That hurt," he spat at Ranger.

"Well," the taller officer tugged on him now that he was cuffed, "you can sit in a jail cell and recover."

Stephanie recognized the second office, who had short red hair named Officer O'Reilly on his badge, he was the one who let her borrow the vegetable cart to get Grandma home and handed back Ranger's gun and wallet, "Everything's in order. He has a federal issued permit to carry," to his partner. "Thanks," shaking his hand, "we've been chasing him for about five blocks. He robbed an old woman of her purse coming out of the pharmacy. We think he has mugged seven other elderly women over the last week and a half."

Ranger acted like it was nothing, "No problem. I'm just glad no one was hurt."

Officer O'Reilly recognized Stephanie, "Hey, did you get your Grandma home safely? She was crocked."

Ranger rolled his eyes just thinking about pushing Stephanie's drunken Grandma Mazur home on the farmer's cart.

Stephanie giggled, "She's good as new."

"My daughter was so impressed when I brought the 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' book home and that I met you again. It made her day and I've read the book twice to her."

"I appreciated your assistance and thank you again."

A police siren stopped at the entrance of the rose garden and another officer came running in, "I see we caught our mugger."

"Actually," the taller office spoke, "the bounty hunter did," nodding in Ranger's direction.

"Carlos Manoso from Trenton," Ranger introduced himself.

The third officer chuckled, "Want a job? We've been after him all week and he just outruns us and I jog about three miles most days.

"No," Ranger shook his head, "I have a security company to run besides bounty hunting. I'm just visiting," wrapping his arm around the shaken woman beside him.

"Thanks again," Officer O'Reilly said as they led off the prisoner to the waiting squad car.

"Carlos," Stephanie threw herself at him, "I'm proud of you, but don't do that again!" Smacking his arm, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Cuban Man."

"Babe," his hands were cupping her face, "my only concern was keeping you safe." His lips found hers picking up where they left off before so rudely interrupted.

"Let's go home. I think we had enough excitement," Stephanie whispered.

Walking back hand in hand to her condominium home which wouldn't be hers much longer, the front door was unlocked and stepping into the living room, Ranger chuckled, the excitement wasn't over yet. There standing on the sofa was Paulo and Tiana in paper Pirate hats with curly mustaches drawn on their faces. Pirate Grandma was on the chair swinging a paper sword chanting, "Where there is sea, there are pirates!"

'Pirates of the Caribbean' was on the television and she was eying up Johnny Depp.

"Babe, I think our excitement was only just beginning." And, the weekend wasn't over yet.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 33_

Ranger placed the last of the overnight bags in the bed of Stephanie's blue pick-up truck and secured the tarp in place covering the packed boxes and luggage filling it. He convinced her there was enough extra room in the Rangeman garage to store her boxes instead of renting a storage bin in Trenton. He's driven it so much, it feels like his slipping behind the steering wheel to begin this quest. All three children were buckled in snug.

Not even backed out of her assigned spot, "Yippee! We're off to see America!" Grandma was cheering and her great-grandchildren chimed in with her.

In studying the maps, Ranger and Stephanie decided to take the scenic water drive along Lake Michigan across Indiana and Ohio stopping somewhere between Ashtabula and Erie, but Stephanie wasn't telling. Tomorrow they would drive across the top of Pennsylvania and drop down into New Jersey in late afternoon. He hoped he didn't have to gag her Grandma.

"If we stop somewhere with a nudie bar, Stephanie, I'll take your hottie with me for protection amongst strangers, but he can't be too close, or no lookers will come up to me. They'll think I'm taken!"

Stephanie was giggling at her Grandma and the sheer terror registering on the Cuban man's face, "Grandma, we wouldn't want that! I'll remind Carlos to stay at least 50 paces away from you."

She thought about it, "Yeah, I wouldn't want it to be too obvious."

He never said a word but just shook his head. Going to a stripper bar with an old lady, particularly Edna Mazur, was not on his list of things to do before he died.

They left early after breakfast because Stephanie was taking pity on the poor Cuban man so that they would have a relaxing evening before driving the second part to Trenton.

Ranger had to admit it was a pleasant trip so far. Stephanie's children enjoyed being in her car or, now, truck, and were good in it. They drove along Lake Michigan and stopped for lunch after passing the 'Welcome Center' basically on the border of Indiana and Michigan driving on solid land.

But all good things had to come to an end; Tiana and Paulo were watching 'The Smurfs' on the portable DVD player when they started out again, "Do you think those little Smurfs got big packages for little guys?" Grandma asked.

"Grammy M, everybody you know brings you presents," the innocent little girl told her.

Stephanie was holding her breath waiting to interrupt the conversation.

"Well," Grandma began, "packages come in all sizes. The ones I like the best are the big ones. They have the most in them.

Stephanie choked.

"OK there, Babe," patting her back.

"But, packages can be long which means jewelry. That's fine for a few times, but the big package you remember how big it is. Short, stumpy ones are either a sweater or appliance you don't need, get rid of those ones unless you actually need it. The really big ones are something you really want and lasts the longest because they're stuffed full. But, when you get older, Tiana, you want the package in the little blue box marked 'Tiffany' because that means he spent the money on you, and then take all the big packages you can get until it shrinks, then get a new big package or get the magic blue pills to make it big again! Right, Baby Granddaughter?"

"Huh?" Paulo added, "We tried those little things in water and they grew real big just like your presents, Grandma."

"Oh, those are the best presents when you can make it as big as you want so it's just the right size."

Ranger gave her a teasing eyebrow, "Is that how it is, Babe?"

"Ah, ah, that seems right," Stephanie stuttered.

Grandma continued her one woman discussion about packages, "If the package isn't the right size, you can always take it back for the right one. But, sometimes the toy is just the one you want, but need to upgrade a part by replacing it for a bigger one. Doing a transplant and screwing it back in place," turning her wrist back and forth with hard movements.

"Ouch," Ranger winced.

"Wow, all that about presents. We didn't know that," Tiana thought about it.

All this talking about gifts, presents, and packages gave Stephanie a wistful expression imagining Christmas morning with Paulo and Tiana opening the colorful packages. She already was buying bicycles and the promised air hockey game for the family room or basement.

"They'll love it, Babe," squeezing her hand as he pulled into the gas station. He was glad to have a break from all the package talk and hoped his would be safe from little old lady hands.

"How about a break?" Stephanie reached back to release her little girl's harness. Paulo was able to press the button on his. "Want anything, Carlos?"

Releasing the gas cap lock, "Water, Babe."

"OK, one water. I'll drive the last part. I don't think we have too much further to our rest stop." Stephanie took her children to the bathroom, and then shopped for refreshments.

"Babe!" A Cuban Man stomped into the store waving his credit card. Stephanie already had the cashier charge hers.

"It's my truck," she told him back. "You can't pay for everything, Cuban Man!"

His hands were on his hips to match hers. It was a stand-off in Sheetz.

"Here's your water," Stephanie handed him the cold bottle.

"Damn woman," taking one step so they were nose to nose. He growled.

Stephanie stood on tip toes slightly and kissed his perfect Cuban nose, "You're so cute when you're macho."

"Bad Asses aren't cute!" returning her kiss but he found her lips.

Grandma bustled over with chips and sucking on her Slushie straw, "Slluurrpppp! Get a room!"

Once all settled back into the truck with four slurping Slushies and crunching chips, the driver puckering her lips from the 'Salt & Vinegar' chips beside her, and one water drinking man, they were back on the road.

"There's the water again, Mommy," the little boy glimpsed it out the window.

"That's Lake Erie, Paulo. At the top of the United States, there are five connecting lakes. Lake Michigan by Chicago, this one is Lake Erie."

Grandma called out, "Lake Super Duper, Lake Oreo, and Lake Urine."

Ranger was chuckling, "Lake Superior, Lake Ontario, and Lake Huron."

"I was close and what's Canada need a lake for? They got all that frozen land. We should take it back."

"Grandma, we don't need a war with our neighbors." Stephanie was giggling at her grandmother's perspective of the world.

"All right. If we're sharing a waterfall, then I guess we can share the big blue thing, too. Since all those hockey players come from up there, do you think they got good packages from eating all those 'Wheaties'? Maybe all that calcium they don't need since their teeth have been knocked out will settle down there in a boner."

"Babe," Ranger was gasping for air in the passenger seat. Not only didn't her grandma know much about international relations, she had a lopsided view of physiology.

No one was actually paying attention to Stephanie's driving as she turned off the interstate highway and made a few other turns parking her pick-up truck in front of a sprawling white house with a sign 'Lake Inn and Vineyards'.

"We're at a house." Her children questioned, "Are we visiting?"

Stephanie explained, "It's a bed and breakfast. We're renting rooms here tonight and tomorrow they feed us breakfast before we leave. It's like a small hotel. I've stayed here before when I just started my 'Sam' books and wanted to share it with you."

"That's cool!"

Tiana pointed, "And it got a lake."

"That's Lake Erie," unlocking her booster seat.

Ranger opened the back door and helped Grandma out.

"When's the grape stomping!" she was looking around.

"We'll check, Grandma."

"Babe, is this a good thing?" He had visions not of sugar plums, but of purple toes on a passed out old lady.

Stephanie whispered, "I thought she would sleep a lot on the drive tomorrow so you keep your sanity."

He got a big wolf grin, "Good idea, Babe."

A woman met them at the door, "Welcome to Lake Inn and Vineyards. I'm Louisa, one of the Inn Keepers."

"Hi, I'm Paulo," he introduced, "this is my sister, Tiana, and my Mommy. That's her boyfriend, Carlos, and Grammy M. Mommy brought us to sleep in your house."

Tiana added, "She was here before."

"That was quite an introduction and you did that very well," Louisa told the little boy ruffling her hair. "I thought your name was familiar, Stephanie. Let me think," with her finger to her lips, "an author."

"Children's books."

"Well, welcome back and I see you have expanded your group." She rounded the small reservation desk and took out a card. "I have you and your family in the Erie Guest Suite with queen bed and daybed with trundle. And for Mrs. Mazur, I have you in our Queen Room 1 directly below them."

"Swanky place. Do we get to stomp the grapes?" Grandma was wandering around the lobby.

"No, we have a press to do that, but at 4 O'clock my husband is giving a tour of the winery with samples. We'll be having taste testing on the lakeside patio later."

"Hot damn! Sign me up. I'll see you in the morning," she was off.

Louisa called after her, "Mrs. Mazur! Here's you key."

"Oh, I need that," Grandma was so excited at the mention of wine.

"Third door on the left," the innkeeper pointed around the corner.

Ranger was walking in with the outrageous purple paisley suitcase on wheels with the overnight bags on top. He left those and went in the same direction as Edna.

"Top of the stairs, second door on your left. If you need anything, just ask. I have cheese and fruit plates in each room with samples of our homemade grape juice."

"Thank you, Louisa." Taking Paulo and Tiana's hand, "Let's go check on Grandma first.

They saw a Cuban form standing in an open doorway and from the way his body was shaking, he was laughing.

Peeking in the room which was pale green with roses, a green velvet settee in front of the window with a view of Lake Erie, Grandma was laying on the bed bouncing.

"Yahoo! A big bed and my own bathroom! Baby Granddaughter, I like how you travel! Yahoo! And wine, too. Ain't that a pip!"

"I'm glad you like your room, Grandma. This is the one I had before."

Stephanie pointed up, "We're going upstairs and how about we meet later for dinner on the patio."

"OK, Yahoo!"

Ranger was shaking his head, "I know I've never met anyone like her."

He grabbed all three overnight bags and Stephanie had her make-up case and their laptops. There were her children ahead of them going up the steps with white puppies looking at the two adults behind.

"Left. Two doors," she told them.

"One. Two," stopping in front of a white door with a plaque reading 'ERIE SUITE'. She turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Ah," Paulo and Tiana ran inside. There was a small sitting area with the daybed and large overstuffed chair that becomes a fold-out single bed, a small table with chairs, and a kitchenette. A door led into the creamy colored bathroom with a shower.

Stephanie saw her children frown not seeing a bathtub, she opened a side door in the bathroom and they squealed. In front of the large bedroom window overlooking Lake Erie was a triangular shaped Jacuzzi tube.

Tiana was giggling peering down in the bathtub, "This is a kissing tub," seeing the bubble bath bottles and candles lining the back and side of it.

"Babe, she's smart."

Jumping on the big king size bed, Paulo and Tiana were impersonating Grandma Mazur, "Yippee!" They could still hear a faint 'Yahoo' below them.

"Is this all right, Carlos?"

He looked around the cream colored suite and at the view of the water outside, "I think I'll recover nicely from the drive today. Meet you in the tub later," feathering kisses along her ear and cheek ending at her waiting lips.

"That's a date."

They sampled the cheese, apple slices, and grapes and toasted with a glass of grape juice before going down to explore on the beach until Grandma Mazur joined them for dinner.

Along the beach, Paulo and Tiana were running by the water's edge and found a few shells to add to their collection as Stephanie and Ranger held hands watching over them.

"Let's go up this way," she directed them to a road and walked along it coming to a red covered bridge.

They were looking at it and the inside, "It's an old wooden covered bridge going over a creek." Coming out the other side, "Look."

Swimming in the shallow water was a mother duck with small fuzzy ducklings.

"Down there," Ranger pointed near rocks where it flowed into the lake was a regal tall bird eating its dinner. "That's a Blue Heron."

She snapped pictures of the birds with her cell phone adding to the collection in it.

"Look!" Tiana pointed.

A doe with a spotted fawn came out of the high grass for a drink.

They stood quietly there along the road watching the deer and birds.

"Stay along the edge," Stephanie told her children at the sound of an approaching vehicle. A white van slowed entering the bridge and tooted. They recognized Grandma's funny face pressed against the window.

"Babe, we should get back before your Grandma hit's the taste testing," he was chuckling. At least it wouldn't be too far to get her to her bedroom.

Tiana and Paulo picked wildflowers walking back to the inn along the road. Making their way up the driveway, they were greeted by Grandma and a few other guests rocking in the rocking chairs on the expansive front porch.

"This is my famous author granddaughter, Stephanie," Grandma proudly told her new acquaintances. "We just found out she was named Children's Author of the Year and some literary group is having a big shin ding in Trenton in a few weeks to give her an award."

The eight people were clapping.

"This is Paulo and Tiana. She adopted them from down in Honduras, and her boyfriend, Carlos. I'm touring around with them."

"Hi," they greeted everyone.

"Did you enjoy the winery tour, Grandma?"

"Baby Granddaughter, that was fun. Wait till I show the girls at 'Cut n' Curl' my pictures. I twittered them to let them know where I was. They pulled up the website and wished they were here. Is there room in the truck to take back a case of wine? This stuff is smooth."

Stephanie giggled, "I'm sure we have some, because I thought about buying more. This is where the white wine we drank came from the first night you were in Chicago."

"It was excellent. I seem to recall us finishing that bottle, Babe," nuzzling her neck there in front of everyone.

Taking the flowers from her children, "I'm going to put these beautiful flowers my utterly adorable children picked for me in water upstairs, then how about dinner, Grandma?"

"I am a little famished."

Her children followed her upstairs to go the bathroom and coming back down; she had her digital camera and went to her truck for her sketch pad.

They ate at on a lakeside table outside of the restaurant. The grilled perched was just right for Stephanie and Ranger. Paulo and Tiana shared a chicken tenders meal with baked potatoes. The Italian stuffed pork chop Grandma ordered had her licking the bone after she finished.

The crème Brule was heaven for dessert and Stephanie moaned through every spoonful sharing one with Ranger while he sipped a cup of coffee.

A very dapper man with a Tartan ascot walked to their table, "Edna, are you going to join the wine tasting on the lakeside deck?" asking with a slight Scottish accent.

"Yes, I am, Niall," batting her eyes. "Stephanie, this is Niall."

He bowed and kissed her hand, "It is a pleasure meeting you, Stephanie. Your grandmother is very proud of you."

"I love my Grandma."

"May I escort this lovely lady?"

"Yes, you may. This is Carlos and my children, Paulo and Tiana."

"An honor to meet each own of you," shaking each hand. "Edna," holding out an elbow.

"Bye, Baby Granddaughter," Grandma waved.

They watched them walk down the path to the lakeside deck, Grandma's hips swinging, her little ankles showing below the hem of the bright flowered sundress she wore with pink flat shoes. Niall jumped a little, Grandma must have checked for any thick undergarments. She gave them a thumb's up in the air as they entered the deck.

"Babe," Ranger was quite amused.

After he took care of the check and the last of the crème Brule disappeared on a finger in their small children's mouths, they strolled down to the lakeside deck to sample some wine. Big Band music was playing on the portable stereo; candles were lit all round the deck for the upcoming evening. Paulo and Tiana joined other children blowing bubbles in the yard beside the deck.

He preferred the taste of the wineries semi-dry white, while Stephanie had a glass of their semi-sweet white. They each received a souvenir glass from their wine tasting. As the sun was setting, her children joined them watching. Stephanie snapped pictures of the flaming sky in front of them in between sketching.

"Can I see?" Ranger walked over behind his children's author.

"Babe." She was working on one of the sunset drawn in pencil, there were two forms of her children roughly sketched kneeling side by side in a beach chair leaning on the railing watching the sunset.

She flipped the page over to her first sketch. It was another sunset but in the foreground Ranger could clearly see his profile and ponytail, his arm resting on the table with a wine glass.

"You are very good."

"That's us," Paulo pointed to their picture smiling broadly to match his sister. The paper lanterns strung around the deck came on casting a soft glow in the dusk.

"Dance with me," Ranger took Stephanie's hand. He twirled her and dipped her to the rhythm of the Swing music. It changed to a slow one.

Her head nestled in the hollow of his shoulder, arms round each other, swaying to the music. Stephanie saw her grandmother was dancing with Niall at the other end of the deck with the older guests. "Carlos," Stephanie nodded in the direction of her children, Tiana and Paula were yawning. The fresh lake air was making them tired.

"Let's go upstairs, Babe."

She picked up Tiana, "Come on. Let's go get a bath."

Ranger picked up a drooping little boy and the sketch pad.

Walking over to her Grandma and her new friends, "Grandma, we're going up. Check-out is 11. Should I wake you for breakfast?"

"Just buzz me around 9. I'm staying out here for a little while longer. Niall offered to walk me to my room," Grandma seemed like she was on Cloud 9 in the presence of the Scottish man.

"OK," kissing her, "we're just upstairs if you need me."

When Ranger opened the suite door, the daybed was made up for the children and the king bed turned down. A bottle of white wine was chilling on the counter in a bucket of ice with 'Lake Inn and Vineyards' glasses. There were chocolates on each pillow.

Stephanie began filling the tub and he watched the bubbles grow from his vantage point on the bed. He had to chuckle seeing two naked little bodies come running giggling as they sunk down in the bubbles. She had filled it just above the jets so it wasn't too deep for their small bodies and just turned them on long enough to make bubbles. They made soap beards laughing at each other. Tiana was rinsed off first and Stephanie got her ready for bed. She waited for her brother sitting on the bed. They both gave Ranger a hug good night. While they ate their little chocolate, Stephanie read them a short story about a giraffe in a giraffe shaped book.

She kissed both who were just about asleep. "I will just be in the bedroom if you get scared," covering them and leaving a small light on above the kitchenette.

She heard the Jacuzzi filling again and went into the bathroom. Coming out, the candles were all lit, the radio had soft music playing, the bottle of wine and glasses moved to the tub ledge, and a very handsome man was waiting amongst the bubbles.

Ranger watched Stephanie walk nearer wrapped in a thick white towel, her blue eyes never leaving him. In a sexy, diminutive movement of her shoulders, the towel slowly slipped down to the floor.

"Babe," meeting her hand with his covered in bubbles as she leisurely sunk down in front of him.

A seductive smile on her lips, "Cuban Man."

He handed her a glass of wine, "The moment I first saw your picture when your father met with the team to help find you, you were so beautiful. I knew my life would never be same. I will forever thank the heavens you gave me that second chance. I look forward each day to the shades of gray and rainbows of colors you bring into my life and I am not the same. I love you, Stephanie."

Tears trailed down her cheeks, "I'm glad you tried for a second chance, Carlos. I've waited for so long," her wet hand caressed his cheek, "to find my perfect man to love. I love you."

And Tiana was right, it was a kissing tub with lips meeting amongst the bubbles.

xxxxxxxxxx the inn is used for the setting--www thelakesideinn com. They were in the Lake Erie Suite.


	34. Chapter 34

_**SHADES of GRAY**_

_Chapter 34_

Ranger's strong warm arm encircled Stephanie holding her against his body, both lying on the king size bed not saying a word. Her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart, his other hand was playing with the mass of still damp brunette curls contented lying next to one who held the other's heart.

"I could stay like this forever," he whispered.

"Mmmmm, that's sounds perfect, but," moving a smidge to see his face, "it might get quite expensive renting this room each day."

"Babe," he chuckled, "we could stay here for a few lifetimes."

"You!" she gave his ribs a jab.

He growled, "Watch it, Woman! I'll put you in your place!"

"Macho Man!"

"Damn right!" flipping Stephanie underneath so she was pinned by his weight. Hunger, possessiveness, and passion were burning in the dark orbs, "This is where I like you."

"Is this how Macho Men keep women in that imaginary male place?"

"No, this is," slowly pushing inside her making a deep connection of their bodies, hearts, and souls.

Her blue eyes widened, "That's some imagination!"

"I don't imagine how much I love you."

"Nor do I, Cuban Man."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Waking up, not only was the sun shining outside, but Ranger felt an inner peace that was growing from deep within him. He loved this woman wrapped in his arms snuggled into him with every fiber of his being. She made every day worth getting up for him just to see what the kaleidoscope of the day would bring. And, it scared the HELL out of him; Ranger had never allowed himself to fall in love until now. And, he was going to continue to follow his heart. Boy, that was a far from his ridged, organized, unfeeling Army persona as he could get. General Hanlon would agree whole heartily.

"Hi," came a soft whisper.

"Babe."

"Sleep OK?"

He glanced over at the bedside clock radio. It read 7:20 AM. "Oh yeah, it's amazing when I'm at Rangeman, I wake up automatically at 5, but when I'm with you, I sleep in every time. That first night even on your sofa, I woke up at 7 O'clock."

They heard someone in the bathroom and the door creaked open with two dark heads peeking around it.

"Did you sleep good?" Stephanie asked.

Tiana hopped up first, "Yeah, I love that bed. It was so soft."

"Well, if you would like, we can pick out a bed just like that for your new bedroom."

Her dark eyes were even bigger, "Really?"

"Yes, you can pick out anything you would like, Tiana, just like I want Paulo to choose his bed."

"Me and Tee can still share, right, Mommy?"

"Of course. When you're ready to sleep in your own rooms you will know it."

It never ceased to amaze Ranger how easy Stephanie made it for the children. She didn't push them, but gently guided. All they had was each other after their parents were killed, and she didn't want to do anything to weaken that bond, only strengthen it. She gave them security as she grew in confidence as a mother.

"How about we brush our teeth and get dressed to go down to breakfast," Stephanie said over her rumbling stomach.

"Let's go feed that beast, Babe," pulling Stephanie out of bed and into his arms for a morning kiss.

What a breakfast! Grandma was escorted by her Scotsman wearing tan pants with a blue and green Tartan Polo shirt and to go with him she had on green skirt and a flowered shirt in matching colors. They sat a small table for two in the dining room by themselves. Stephanie had to giggle at her Grandma, she was lovesick.

Ranger was eating his Western omelet and Stephanie had one with ham, cheese, mushrooms. Her children had sticky smiles from their pancakes.

"Mommy, what is that?" Paulo and Tiana were checking out her breakfast.

"An omelet. Want a taste?" Asking as she handed her children a warm moist cloth provided on the table.

Of course they nodded. "Mmmmmmm," each having a taste and she passed her plate over to finish the last few bites. Moaning, she was enjoying her freshly baked cherry Danish. Ranger glanced at her and took a bite when she held it up to his lips.

His cell phone rang, "Yo."

"Ranger, were you calling in for the meeting?" Tank's voice was in his ear.

"I'm eating."

Lester asked, "What are you eating?"

"A Western omelet."

"Where are you?" Now it was Bobby.

"I'm watching Lake Erie. Babe, where are we exactly for Mother Hubbard and her busy bodies?" finishing the omelet he was enjoying.

"Near Ashtabula. The Lake Inn and Vineyards in Geneva-on-the-Lake," Stephanie told him.

Ranger repeated, "The Lake Inn and Vineyards. Geneva-on-the-Lake near Ashtabula."

He heard his cousin telling someone, "Mark him in Ohio at Ashtabula."

"Don't you three have anything better to do?" growling in his cell phone. "I'll find more work for you. Here, talk to them," handing his cell phone to Paulo and Tiana hitting the speaker button while he continued eating.

"Hello," Paulo and Tiana said into it.

"Hey, Little Buddies," Tank, Bobby, and Lester told them.

"We're coming back. Be ready to play hockey," the little boy said.

Echoing from the phone, "We're ready."

"The lake outside is so big and Grammy M is visiting. We fed the animals. And, she met someone with smelly pants," Paulo and Tiana said to their friends.

"Ranger, what's wrong with your pants?" It was Lester.

"My pants are fine!"

They could hear typing. Now, it was Bobby, "Whoa! Look at that place."

Tank was whining, "You never take us anywhere nice. Did you get us any wine?"

"Not yet. Do we have anything to discuss this morning?"

"The usual stuff."

"Good," Ranger took back his phone, "I'll see you later this afternoon. I'll deal with you three then."

"But, we want to talk to you."

CLICK! Ranger closed his smart phone.

Stephanie gave him mean eyes that had no effect, "Carlos, that wasn't very nice."

"Babe, Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest were rambling."

When they were checking out, there were two cases of wine sitting by the reservation desk and another six 'Lake Inn and Vineyards' wine glasses and two stuffed smiling grapes. Louisa handed Ranger a credit card receipt. "Everything is on one card like you requested."

He signed it and handed it back.

"Carlos!"

"Babe, Macho Credit Company declined yours," chuckling at the daggers she was shooting at him.

"Macho!"

"And damn proud of it," kissing her in front of the lobby of guests waiting to check-out as his witnesses.

"Thank you," Stephanie shook her hand, "We'll be back."

"Definitely," Ranger agreed carrying out the boxes.

Grandma and Niall were outside saying 'Good-Bye' by her truck.

"Edna, you are like a breath of fresh air on the Moors," holding her skinny wrinkled hands in his and speaking in his Scottish accent. "You would fit in so well in my hamlet."

"Can we go looking for the Loch Ness Monster?"

"There's no one I'd rather do it with. When I'm passing through again, I'm coming to Trenton to visit my apple cheeked Gypsy Princess."

"Oh, Niall, you say the sweetest things," Grandma was batting her eyelashes up at him.

"Babe," Ranger whispered, "its Rhett Tartan and Edna O'Hara."

She smacked his tight, fine ass, "Get in the truck."

He kissed Grandma before giving her a hand up into the truck, "Stephanie, your Grandmother is an enchantress. I hope I have your permission to see her again."

"Niall, I want Grandma to be happy."

"Edna, until we see each other again," kissing her little pink lips.

"Bye, You Hottie! Twitter me and send me an e-mail. You'll love my girls at the 'Cut n' Curl'."

Grandma was hanging out the window, "Bye, Niall! Twitter me!" Once she was back inside, "Stephanie, I'm robbing the cradle with him. He's only sixty-eight!"

Ranger was splitting a gut at the star crossed lovers.

Stephanie yelled, "Carlos, keep the truck on the road!"

He straightened it so they weren't in the ditch. "Just making sure you were paying attention, Babe."

'You!"

They soon crossed over into Pennsylvania and were driving along Route 6. They entered into the untouched wilderness of the Pine Creek Gorge or known as the 'Pennsylvania Grand Canyon'. They read the sign stating this was a Federal Natural National Landmark and followed the arrows to an overlook. A few cars were parked but no one was around. It was almost silent except for the wind blowing slightly. Tiana and Paulo were awestruck at the all tall trees and greenness.

"Babe," Ranger pointed in the gorge. Soaring in the pristine air was a bird. "It's a bald eagle."

They watched it soar and dip. The quietness was broken by voices below them. A group of what looked like to be college-age hikers were walking on a trail below.

Ranger was starting to get a bad feeling. Grandma was standing on the wooden railing looking over into the gorge.

"Hey, even old ladies come here," a voice was heard from below.

Another said, "Hey, Granny!"

"I'm a spring chicken!" Grandma yelled down.

"Old lady!"

"I'll give you old!"

Before Stephanie and Ranger could run from the other end of the overlook, Grandma had her skirt hiked and her ass was wedged between the rails mooning the hikers below.

"My eyes! My eye!" A voice yelled.

"Aughhhhhh! What is it?"

Grandma tried to get out and she was stuck waving her arms. Stephanie ran over and gave her a tug. She didn't budge.

"Babe, I'm not touching her!"

She moved a little on the next tug.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'll never be the same!" More voices were screeching.

On the third yank, Stephanie got Grandma loose.

"Run! Before the cops come!" Edna was shuffling towards the blue truck.

Ranger grabbed both children breaking for it and put them in the back. Stephanie was going to go back for the black panties on the ground but she wanted to get Grandma in the truck and out of there.

Pulling out, "Babe, why were we running?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "Seemed the thing to do."

"The cops always come when I do that. It's my natural beauty," Grandma was settling back into her seat.

Paulo and Tiana were still laughing. Heading down Route 6, they were in the small turn of the Century looking town of Wellsboro with black lamp posts lining the middle of the street.

"There," Stephanie pointed to an old porcelain diner.

It wasn't too crowded for lunch and the waitress seated them at a big corner booth.

"Babe, I need a drink."

The best he got was ice tea. They were eating their grilled clubs and grilled cheese for Paulo and Tiana when two Park Rangers walked in and took seats at the lunch counter. Grandma slipped on her big rhinestone sunglasses and hid behind the menu.

"Afternoon Henry, Roland," Selma asked pouring them cups of coffee. "Anything new going on?"

The men looked at each other and started to laugh.

Henry, the first one, told her, "It must be a full moon. We responded to a call at the overlook. Hikers said an old lady mooned them."

"Get a description?" she asked

The second shook his head, "No, they were too stunned. All we have is this," pulling a Ziploc bag out of his back pocket. He held up Grandma's black lacy thong.

Selma did a double take, "That doesn't cover much."

Grandma started to get up, "That's my favorite pair."

Ranger snorted his iced tea searching suddenly for the back door.

Stopping Grandma with a hand on her arm, "Grandma, I don't want my children growing up in jail."

She thought about it and sat back down, "You're right. It's bad enough my daughter and older granddaughter is going up the river. Horizontal stripes make me look short."

The Rangers weren't in any hurry to leave so they hoped they could pay the check and get the HELL out of there. Stephanie had a hand on Grandma as Ranger paid the check.

"Hi," Henry the Park Ranger nodded to them. "Visiting us?"

"Yes. It's beautiful here. We're on our way back to Trenton," Stephanie smiled hoping her Grandma wouldn't say anything.

"Come on, Babe," Ranger ushered all towards the door. "Good afternoon," he nodded at the two men in brown uniforms and waitress.

Selma called out, "Wait!"

Stephanie, Ranger, and Grandma froze. Paulo ran back for the bag she was holding. "Your chocolate chip cookies."

They turned to leave again, and had to freeze again in place. "Do you own that blue truck outside?" Roland the Park Ranger asked.

"Yes, it's mine," Stephanie answered surprising the men.

"Nice truck."

"Thank you, Officers."

They practically ran out of there. "I'll drive, Cuban Man," the children's author slipped in the driver's seat.

"I need to recover some. This has been an adventure, Babe," Ranger said as he was buckling his seat belt. He was actually looking forward to see Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest in Trenton. He knew what to expect from them.


	35. Chapter 35

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 35_

Frank Plum beeped his car closed in front of Rangeman. He still wasn't quite used to this new fangled car; no, he couldn't believe he owned something this regal and expensive. Stephanie went way overboard on this, but he wasn't giving back his Lucerne. He hit a button one day on the key pad not knowing what it did, the car started from across the parking lot at the bank. Then, to go with that, it had a sun roof and rear back up assistance. He really liked sinking down into those soft leather seats, too.

Stephanie called a short time ago saying they would be in Trenton soon and could he pick up Grandma because of the restraining order. Couldn't they leave the crazy old bat at a truck stop somewhere? He had to chuckle, Carlos was probably pulling out that ponytail of his by now. He couldn't even imagine what she got into just driving here. At least there were no telephone calls from the police, but Edna Mazur wasn't home yet. The day was only half over; there was still a whole lot of time.

The man at the front desk told him to go up to 5 and stepped off the elevator.

"Mr. Plum," that big guy Tank was walking out of a door when Frank stepped off, "is something wrong?"

"No, Stephanie asked me to pick-up my mother-in-law here and I'm dropping him off," nodding to the hamster under his arm.

"Ranger's on his way," he yelled. Men went running. "When we spoke with him earlier, well, not actually a lot to him, he was too busy eating, he sounded fine." Tank took the hamster cage carefully and handed it to a black dressed man, "Hal, take him to the fourth floor apartment his woman uses."

He disappeared down the staircase.

"Well, then if he was Ok, then maybe that crazy old bat was sleeping off a hang over somewhere and not cackling about bothering them. Stephanie said they had to push her home on a vegetable cart when she got drunk in Chicago after disappearing from her bus trip going to the Swiss Alps or something, but my daughter loves her."

Lester and Bobby joined them in the hallway, "Uh huh."

They looked as crazed as he felt everyday after that spiel.

"Blue truck is coming!" A big guy with tattoos covering his head yelled out of the glass room full of computer screens.

"Oh boy, I hope they brought me something," Lester was happy pushing the elevator button to go down.

Frank walked on with the three men. He hoped they were under the weight limit. Stepping out in time to see Stephanie pulling her truck into a parking spot in the garage near the elevator. Her father never saw so many black vehicles in one place.

The Cuban Man with a ponytail in shorts and T-shirt got out of the passenger side and helped her crazy Grandma down out of the back.

"Grandpa!" Tiana and Paulo came running out the other side and were in his arms for a Frank Plum bear hug.

"I missed you," kissing and hugging them more.

"Pumpkin."

Stephanie hugged her father, "Hi, Daddy."

Tank, Lester, and Bobby gave Ranger a group hug caught up in the moment, "It was so quiet with you gone. What did you bring us?"

Waving his arms to break out of their circle, "You three have problems."

"You can hug me,' Grandma Mazur offered.

The Merry Men stood there. With a mighty push, they moved forward almost knocking Grandma into the truck, but she got a hand around Tank and was grabbing his ass to steady herself and her other arm went around Lester's waist.

"You are a Big Boy," saying into his belly button. "Give Grandma a hug."

All three had no choice with the Boss Man standing there and gave Stephanie's Grandma a quick hug; then, they were taking a bath in peroxide or disinfectant. Grandma was smiling into Tank's flat stomach and they looked like they ate a big, hairy bug.

"Ok, Grandma, you can let them go," peeling her bony hand gripping the big man's butt cheek.

She was looking up straining her chicken neck to see all three men, "If you want to cop a feel, go ahead, the Park Rangers got my underwear."

They jumped back.

"What? We didn't need to know that!" Frank Plum yelled. "Why?" he whispered to Stephanie.

"Because those hikers called me an old Granny and I showed them my moon still got it," wiggling her hips, "but got stuck between the rails."

Stephanie and Ranger were laughing nodding there heads.

"We had to make a run for it before the cops came and I left them behind. They got my DNA stuff and my favorite undies all in one for evidence. They'll never take me alive!" She was standing in a crouched position looking around.

"Please, go with them. They don't know how lucky they would be," Frank said and didn't look worried.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were howling knowing Ranger was a witness to the old lady fanny. That would cause a nightmare.

"Let's get your stuff and get you home. It's your turn to argue with your daughter," Frank was rolling his eyes.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mom?"

"She still has an attitude that she didn't do anything wrong in her eyes. You're like the community banker and I've about had it with her. Ellen has to go for her psychological evaluation next week and is refusing to go. Let her go to jail, I'm done trying to reason with her."

Stephanie could hear the frustration in her father's voice. Over the years, Ellen Plum had become increasing one-sided in her views and it became almost like an obsession with her that Stephanie get married and have babies; it was why she moved away. And this situation was making her question sometimes if this move back to Trenton was the right one.

"I'll knock some sense into her," Grandma was swinging her bony fist in the air and almost punched herself in the nose. "Stephanie, can I leave my wine with yours? I'm only taking a couple of bottles so my daughter doesn't find it." She took two bottles out of the box marked Edna that Ranger unloaded and put them under her arms, the corks were peeking out by her sagging breasts and swiveling like in the Austin Power's movie with the Fembots.

"Sure, Grandma," Stephanie was giggling at her crazy Grandma.

Frank was towing the crazy purple suitcase, "Come on, Crazy Old Bat. Bye, Pumpkin, I'll see you tomorrow at ten at the house."

"Bye, Daddy," kissing him and her grandmother.

"I'll go see America with you anytime. That was fun. I'm going home to e-mail Niall. He twittered me he was in Milwaukee. I got me a Scottish honey," she told her son-in-law waiting on the elevator.

"He's not moving in or I'm moving out."

"I'll help you pack," Grandma snapped back at him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger opened the door to the fourth floor apartment, Paulo and Tiana ran in like they did in Stephanie's Chicago condo.

"It's the same," Paulo said looking around.

It was just like it was when they left over a week ago. "No one's been in here," Ranger told him. He watched them take a puzzle out of the TV stand and dump it on the coffee table as if they were at home.

"Rex!" Stephanie found him on the counter. "Where you good for Mommy?"

He twitched his nose looking at his missing owner and buried himself back in his soup can.

The door opened and Ella waked in with an extra big cheese cake, "Hello, Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana. Welcome Back!" After placing it on the counter, she was hugging them. "Carlos, you look relaxed," seeing her boss in denim shorts, his T-shirt hanging loose, and a smile on his face.

"I am, Ella."

"Stephanie, the men have been asking me to make these stuffing roll-ups you made in Point Pleasant, but each one tells me something different."

The door opened again, "We liked those," Lester told the housekeeper. "Wow! Look at dessert."

"Who invited you three? What about work?" Ranger gave them an eyebrow and attempted to look menacing, but it really didn't come across with his arms around Stephanie.

"Carlos," painted finger nails tickled his chin and he returned to his relaxed state, "your friends missed you and did take care of things so you could have fun with us."

'Yes, Babe. It was an adventure," images of Edna Mazur flashed through his mind.

She walked over to the luggage and bags on the floor and handed Tank the brown bag from the petting zoo, "Those are for everyone."

He took out one container filled with bobble head animal pens. The top was off and all three were choosing a pen.

"I always wanted one of these," Lester chose one with a wobbling penguin head. "I still want to grow-up to be like those penguins that fly planes and steal cruise ships."

Bobby picked a horse and Tank a zebra. They were standing there pen fighting with their bobble heads.

"Thanks," they told her.

Ranger decided it was best to ignore them.

"Ella, to answer you, those were deli slices of roast beef wrapped around boxed stuffing with beef gravy. I bake them for about 30 minutes."

She couldn't believe it was that simple, "That's it? Tank, Bobby, and Lester raved about them and asked me to make some."

"Yes."

She hugged her again, "I could make tons of those with a couple pounds of roast beef with the way food disappears around here. Even turkey or chicken when Luis and I go on vacation and I could freeze them for the men. She's wonderful," Ella patted Ranger's shoulder. "I found a recipe for fish baked in lime juice for dinner with macaroni and cheese for two cute children." Ella touched each little nose on their smiling faces. "Just call when you want dinner, Carlos," Ella called over her shoulder going out the apartment door.

"I love her!" Stephanie told her Cuban man.

"Babe, you can't have her."

_**ON SIX ELLA WAS MAKING A TELEPHONE CALL:**_

"Ana, they're here. Carlos is very relaxed and those three acting like they were just released from the mental ward didn't phase him a bit with Stephanie tickling his chin."

"In front of them?"

"Yes."

"Are we absolutely sure this is my baby boy?"

"Oh, yes. He's even more love sick."

"That's wonderful. Now, all we need is a wedding in the future."

"Ana, behave. Don't push him."

"Cousin, would I do that?"

"Yes."

_**BACK ON FOUR:**_

"Carlos, go check on your company. You have been gone for over a week."

Ranger just looked at her, "Babe, it's not going anywhere."

Stephanie opened the fourth floor apartment door and called to Paulo and Tiana, "I need some help. Push!" Stephanie put her hands on his sculpted chest and the two children were pushing on his legs. "I'm throwing you out!"

Catching him off guard, they were able to move him a few steps, then he locked his legs and didn't budge. "You're throwing me out of my own building!"

"Damn right! You need to check on your company."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were in the hallway and heard the attempting movement of Mount Ranger. While his attention was focused on the beautiful woman, they snuck up from behind and dragged him out. Tank wrapped his arms around Ranger's and the other two pulled on a leg, then they turned him and lifted at the same time carrying him out sideways.

"Put me down!" Ranger was struggling and glaring at a giggling woman and two children.

Stephanie was in charge pointing to the elevator, "In his office boys! He has to catch up." Stephanie closed the door yelling, "Go to work! I'll call you for dinner!"

"It's my building!" was fading down the hall. "Babe!"

Stephanie buzzed Ella.

"Yes, Stephanie?"

"Ella, what time does Carlos normally eat dinner here?"

"Six most days."

"Can we have it for then?"

"Of course."

"The children and I are going out for awhile so that man works."

Ella was laughing, "All right, Dear."

"Come on," grabbing her purse and keys, "_**to the bat mobile**_!"

_**ON FIVE:**_

"Let's get him in there," Tank instructed his friends dumping a stuggling Ranger face down on his office leather sofa and running out the door closing it.

"I'll get you three!" Ranger was trying to open his door but Tank and Bobby were pulling on it. Lester and another black clad man came running with bungee cords and rope. They tied, wrapped, and hooked the items on the curved handle and attached them to a heavy wooden table across the hall that wasn't really going anywhere against the inside door frame.

There was pounding on the door. It attempted to be pulled open but at the most only a crack.

"Go to work, Ranger! Stephanie said so!" Tank, Bobby, and Lester all yelled into the heavy door above the fist pounding. "Let's go."

There was a "**BANG**_**!**_" A "_**ZONK!**_"

The noise did stop and it got quiet. There was a "_**THUD!**_" with a "_**SPLAT!**_" when the gold plated door handle with its ropes and bungee cords attached fell to the floor. The door opened and one mad Cuban man came flying out. Death was too good for them.

He ran into Tank's office and it was empty.

"Where are Tank, Bobby, and Lester?" He stepped into the control room where eyes were glued to monitors.

Cal with his many tattoos looked up, "They left right after the blue truck. I think they were going after skips."

Ranger forgot all about them, "Stephanie left?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Where?"

He switched to a different screen checking the installed GPS, "Lucky Louie's Furniture House on Columbus."

Somewhat dejected, "Call me when they return and the other three, too," walking back to his office and kicking the ropes and cords.

Ranger sat there looking at folders and papers. He saw them but he didn't see them not comprehending the words. He was thinking about the furniture Stephanie was choosing. He knew it was her house, but Ranger wanted to watch her pick out the pieces to fill it. They were like his family, but he did realize, too, Stephanie was very independent and had a mind of her own. But, damn it, this was the longest they were apart in over a week.

His phone buzzed sometime later, "Blue truck is back." Ranger flew to the open elevator and went down.

Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana were just approaching when the elevator door opened, strong arms pulled her in and warm lips were instantly on hers, "Babe."

"Is that how you welcome all your guests?" Stephanie said when she was able stopping on 5.

"Only the one I love."

She wrinkled her nose, "Did you get any work done?" Stepping off with her children, she could see the mess in the hallway.

"Yes, I had to break myself out of my office."

She was stunned but couldn't help the giggle, "They locked you in so you would work?" Stephanie shook a finger at Ranger, "Don't you do anything to them. They were following my orders."

"Mommy, he broke it," Paulo picked up the door handle.

"Babe."

"Carlos," poking his chest, "I'm not above calling your mother if it saves them." Her hands went to her trim hips doing her best mean look.

Great, just what he needed his meddling mother here in Trenton. She'd twitch her nose and be here in a blink of an eye. "Fine, but only this time." He'd get them when Stephanie wasn't here for protection.

"Thank you," batting her stunning blue eyes at him kissing her finger and touching it to his lips. "Let's go have dinner."

Walking into the fourth floor apartment, Ella was putting baking dishes on the counter and a small dish with carrot pieces for Rex.

"Smells great, Ella," Ranger sniffed the lime scent in the air.

Lighting candles on the table, "I hope it's as good as Chicago."

"Thank you, Ella," Stephanie hugged her and began spooning macaroni and cheese on her children's plates along with a little fish and steamed broccoli.

"Ella, tell Luis I need a new door knob on my office door."

She was snickering as she heard about the incident on 5, "I will, Carlos. I'll get these in the morning. Good Night."

They sat down at the table with their plates and drinks. Taking a taste of Ella's lime fish, "Oh, this is good," moaning with closed her eyes at her first bite.

Ranger nodded with Stephanie, Ella's baked fish was better than what he tasted in Chicago he thought.

"Did you find anything at the furniture store, Babe?"

"We saw beds," Tiana told him.

Stephanie studied the man over her broccoli, "How did you know we were at the furniture store?"

"Babe."

She waved her fork at him, "Spill your guts, Cuban Man."

Ranger was caught and he knew it. Sheepishly, "The tracking device."

"Is that something that came with my truck?"

He hung his head, "No. I had it added so you would be safe."

"Carlos, I can take care of myself and my children."

"Babe, I know that," Ranger was choosing his words carefully, "but, I have put a lot of people in jail. I want you protected. This was a reason I never let anyone in my life. You are the exception, I couldn't resist you." His dark eyes were soft watching Stephanie.

She was thinking. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling that he was looking out for her and her children. He was the poster child for Macho. And, yet she was a little miffed he would do it without her asking. She opened her purse and laid a black pen on the table that mysteriously appeared in the bottom of it. "_**Holy James Bond, Batman**_, what does this do?"

"Babe, it's a pen." She was too smart, "It has a tracking device in it. How about I take this one and give you a better one?" Stephanie didn't say anything so he went on, "Not only will it write and track, but it has pepper spray in it for defense."

"Is that it?" Stephanie was tapping her fingers on the table top.

"After you move, can I give you a panic button on a key chain? If you get in any trouble, when you activate it, it will alert Rangeman."

"What are you? Road service, too?"

The eyebrow was raised, "Even if you run out of gas."

"Do you promise no more without asking? I will insist the GPS is removed if you do it again and your pen I'll give to my Grandma."

"Babe!" He lost this one. He did not want to know where her Grandma went, ever. " I promise."

Stephanie said very fast, "Cross your heart!"

The eyebrow went up and a long mocha latte finger crossed his heart, "Satisfied."

"Yes."

There was a quick tap on the apartment door and Tank, Bobby, and Lester stepped in knowing the boss was with Stephanie so they were safe for another day.

"Hey, something smells good," his cousin lifted a lid on the fish.

"Did we invite you?" Ranger growled fighting the urge to toss them out the window.

Lester laughed, "You wanted too."

Stephanie giggled. Carlos was about to rearrange them and those three guys loved torturing him. "Go ahead, Guys."

Plates were shuffled out of the cupboard and the baking dishes were spooned clean in a blink of an eye.

"Hockey night on three after dinner," Bobby said between bites.

Tiana and Paulo's eyes lit up.

"For a little while, then dessert after a bath. We have to go to our new house tomorrow so Mommy can sign the papers."

"Gotcha, Mommy," both her children put their empty plates on the sink. "Can we watch TV until hockey time?"

She nodded at her air hockey enthusiasts and they settled down in front of it watching a 'Sponge Bob' cartoon.

The Merry Men were completely focused on their food as dark Cuban eyes were burning holes in them.

"You locked me in my own office!" His strong jaw was clenched.

Lester corrected, "Technically, you were tied."

"Stephanie wanted you to get caught up," Tank tried to smooth it over, but Ranger wasn't buying it.

"No one could disturb you," Bobby added hiding behind Tank and Lester.

"Carlos, play nice," Stephanie warned.

They wanted to get out of there alive woofing down their food, "Hockey night at Rangeman!" All three laid their plates down at the same time.

"Bye, Mommy," kissing her and running for the door with three really big boys in tow.

The few remaining dishes were loaded in the dishwasher, the table and counter tops wiped off, and they were alone. Stephanie found the cream carpeting very interesting as she found her eyes were looking down at it. A handsome, strong Cuban man hoisted her up on this shoulder and now they were stalking to the sofa.

"Hey!"

"Quiet, Woman."

Before Stephanie could give a smart retort, lips were on hers and she forgot what she was going to say. Her arms found their place around his neck, his ponytail tickling her fingertips.

"Yummy dessert," she whispered in his ear.

"Calorie free."

They stayed like that until they heard voices in the hallway and sunk down more into the sofa.

"I love hockey!" Tiana was laughing.

Paulo didn't see Stephanie, "Where's Mommy?"

"They're kissing like boys and girls do someplace," his sister told him.

Tank picked up both children as they were weightless to him, "Do they do that a lot?"

"Yeah," both nodding.

Bobby was in the refrigerator getting out water, "This was a really good day."

"Yeah, we locked the boss in. Next time, we should put glue on his chair," Ranger's cousin joked.

Two heads popped up on the sofa, "Is that so, Santos?" Ranger boomed.

He almost swallowed his water bottle whole. Bobby and Tank looked just as guilty.

"Mommy!" Tank dropped them over the couch and into Stephanie's arms.

"Bath time."

Throwing their young arms up, "Then dessert party!"

Stephanie kissed the Cuban lips quickly, "No bloodshed. They just interpreted my orders creatively."

"Babe."

"Carlos, be nice. I'll send you to your 7th floor."

Those dark, dark eyes were piercing holes again in the three friends just thinking where he would hide each and every body piece, and then he looked straight into those blue eyes that meant business, "Fine, not tonight."

"Ever."

He mumbled an almost indiscernible "Fine."

They heard three huge sighs and sat down with forks poised for dessert. Just to be safe, they were staying a distance away.

The large cheesecake was polished off. Paulo and Tiana were settled on the sleeper sofa. Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest left for their apartments with full bellys after a bedtime story, and Ranger just came out of the shower slipping under the blankets. Stephanie was engrossed in pamplets from the furniture store she had laid out in front of her.

"Did you see anything you liked, Babe?"

She handed him one, "This is Tiana's that she picked." It was a white spindled daybed with trundle very similar to the one at the 'Lake Inn', "and this is Paulo's." His was an oak bunk bed with the full lower bed and twin upper like she had in Point Pleasant.

Next, she slid a brochure of a white platform bed with a sleek triangular shaped headboard. The nightstands were white with frosted glass tops.

"Is it too girlie for you if you slept over?"

Papers went flying through the air off the bed with the flick of a hand, "If?" Stephanie was pulled against a muscular chest, "Try and stop me, Babe."

"Hmmmm, maybe you should demonstrate why I would want you to sleep over," she purred in his ear.

Lips were on hers as she was sinking down in the pillows, "With pleasure."


	36. Chapter 36

_**SHADES of GRAY**_

_Chapter 36_

The blue pick-up truck was parked in the driveway, two children were in the shaded corner of the back yard climbing on the small jungle gym and having fun in the playhouse, and Stephanie was inside going over papers with Jack, the real estate agent. Frank Plum and Ranger were looking over her shoulder at the mass of paperwork. Prentice Halloway, a real estate lawyer from the Man in Black's attorney's office was there also having completed a title search coming up clear, was handling the property deed transfer. And, Carol Manning, the owner who was counting down the minutes until this large house was out of her hands and on her way to her Around the World Polka Cruise headlined by "Stewart Chin and the Polka Princes" known for their realistic band member impersonations of Myron Floren from 'The Lawrence Welk Show', crooner Bobby Vinton, and Jimmy Sturr, the famous Polka artist.

Grandma Mazur comes walking into the Sun Room where the papers were being signed. "I really like this house and I can't wait to host my first Porno party."

Almost everyone froze except Stephanie and her father, she kept on signing.

"Listen, you over sexed old battle axe, let my daughter get moved in before your band of beauty shop hanger-ons take down the property value with your naked movies."

"We'll have a house warming porn fest; maybe meet some of the neighbors. I'll let you barbecue or something. I could invite my Scottish Kilt Man and discover what they actually wear under those. I was hoping to book a cabin on your floating Polka fest, but it was all booked," Grandma pointed a thin finger at the soon-to-be former house owner.

Carol looked like she was going to faint at the idea of this crazy lady on her cruise. This was a quiet family neighborhood and she saw the police pulling up a lot in the future.

"Hey, Carlos, would you and your hunkie guys want to add some entertainment? Do a strip tease or something leading up to the premier of 'Hotel Poke Her'. It's a four disk set of amateur film makers taking over some hotel in somewhere I got in the mail."

Not even blinking, "No."

"Think about it," Grandma ignored his answer. "Talk it over amongst yourselves. Don't be intimidated, those amateur boys have nothing on you and your friends."

"Thanks, I think."

Stephanie had to stop signing her name because she was giggling at the eyebrow she was getting and her outrageous Grandma.

Edna Mazur went off to explore more of the house, "Maybe I could submit my own work to them for the next video."

Frank Plum had to sit down, "Lord, help us. Please!"

Jack Gaines with an eye on the tough looking man in black he didn't want any trouble announced, "Stephanie, the roofer will be here tomorrow to replace the missing and broken tiles. Mrs. Manning had those replaced."

"Thank you," sliding the signed papers and certified check across to the seller. She slid the house keys across to the new home owner. "What about the remaining furniture here in the house and in the apartment?"

"I don't want it," Mrs. Manning shook her head. "I decorated the apartment for my granddaughter and she lived there only about four months after college before moving to Denver. It's been closed up for over fifteen months"

"If you are sure?" Stephanie would have the apartment carpet cleaned along with the furniture for right now and a new mattress bought for the bed just in case her beloved Grandma really was intent on being the hostess with the most porno flicks slumber party.

Carol nodded again and grabbed her purse and the check. She had some last minute shopping to do and packing after her visit to the bank.

"Then, that is everything. We're done here," Mr. Halloway zipped up his briefcase. "Carlos, a pleasure seeing you again," saying as he was shaking Ranger's hand. "Stephanie, this was the easiest real estate transfer I've handled. I hope you and your children will be happy here."

"Thank you, Mr. Prentice, for all your help. I can't wait to make it home."

"Mommy," Paulo and Tiana came running through the French doors, "can we have a drink?" Their happy faces slightly tinted pink from running around and playing in the warm morning.

"Yes." Ella sent a picnic hamper of water, cups, and snacks which was on the kitchen counter and set out a few freshly baked sugar cookies. She opened a cold bottle of water and split between the two. She told the old owner and agent 'Good-bye' out the back and went running for the doorbell.

"Come in." She was leading a group of people, mostly men who were drooling at the woman in the flowered sun dress and Ranger's jaw was set. "This is my father, Frank Plum. If I am not here which I will be leaving for Chicago in the next day or two, then he is in charge. Any questions or problems will go through him in my absence and he is also my business manager. Carlos Manos, security expert and my boyfriend."

It had been a long time since a woman called him her boyfriend, but it also told the men hands off unless they were blind or stupid to miss the possessive arm around her waist and silent threat in the dark eyes.

Stephanie handed a man in painter's pants color patches. "The downstairs is to be painted the 'Snow White'. That includes the living room, sun porch, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, bedroom, and family room. 'Fresh Linen' in the master, 'Candy Stripe' in the pink bedroom, and 'Ocean Breeze' in the blue room," directing him towards those rooms up the stairs. "These are the floors I want refinished. The entry, hallway, sun porch, and dining room. Daddy, will show you, Mr. Timmons, those areas? Polly, I want the 'Ice' carpet in the living room and the 'Snow Cream' in the family room and downstairs bedroom. And I want the 'Baby Love' white upstairs in the bedrooms and hallway."

Ranger's cell phone was ringing and he went walking outside to take the call.

Stephanie came down the steps into the living room; the contractors were taking measurements, estimating paint, and doing what needed to be done to get the jobs started. Her father and Carlos were deep in discussion, and from the look upon his face, her Cuban Man was upset. "What's wrong?"

Frank squeezed his daughter's arm, "I'll be outside with my grandchildren."

"Babe, we need to talk," Ranger indicated for Stephanie to sit on the steps. He had a resigned expression on his handsome features.

"Is there something wrong at Rangeman or one of your accounts?"

"No," taking her hands in his, "I have to go." He saw hurt and uncertainty in her eyes thinking she did something. "I'm not good at this. You know I do contracted work for the government, I got a call."

"NO!"


	37. Chapter 37

_**SHADES of GRAY**_

_Chapter 37_

"No!" Stephanie said again. "You can't go!" Tears began sliding down her face.

His neck was wet from them as she was clutching at him, "I don't have a choice, Babe."

The word was muffled, but she got it out, "When?"

"Bobby and I leave tomorrow. Four hundred hours. Someone is picking me up from Rangeman so I can get some things together. Stay here and finish what you need to do."

Her water filled eyes were watching him, "How long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully, only a few weeks so I'm back to escort you to your award ceremony. It's classified so I can't give you much information." He tried to cheer her up, "This way I won't be under foot while you're packing and moving in here."

"Carlos!"

"Babe, I can't stay away from you. This was another reason I haven't let anyone in. My life at times isn't my own, but I knew you would change my life and I don't want to stay away, I can't stay away."

Tank was walking in with Frank, "I have to go get things ready and I'll see you in a little while. I'll take you to Pino's for lunch," a mocha latte finger tipped her damp chin to see those beautiful blue eyes.

"Carlos," Stephanie touched her quivering lips to his. He was her lifeline and needed some of his strength right now. Boyfriends, the few she's had this far left her life because the relationship wasn't what she wanted, but how would she handle this man leaving her temporarily not by hers or his choice. She was wishing tomorrow morning never came that she knew without even thinking. But, she had to like every woman who sent their man off to battle or war through out time and to be here when he returned. "Go, do what you need to do," kissing his lips one more time. Her fingers shook as she smoothed his painted-on shirt where she pulled it. "Go."

"I'll see you in a little while."

Concentration was difficult, but Stephanie finished what she needed to do at her house and made arrangements to have the carpeting laid, walls painted, and floors refinished coordinating everything with her father. A few adjustments had to be made. It was discovered the living room did indeed have a beautiful smooth hardwood floor when a corner of the carpet was lifted. And when Polly checked, the white carpeting she wanted in the bedrooms wouldn't be back in stock until after she was planning to move so she picked her next choice, Cheetah with a wave pattern in the looping. It along with the other was a recycled Earth friendly floor covering.

Walking through the empty rooms, her father found Stephanie. "He'll be fine, Pumpkin. Try not to worry too much," Frank told his beautiful daughter. He saw the sadness despite the brave face she had on for Paulo and Tiana.

"Hi, Ella," dialing her cell phone, "would you be able to make some of Carlos' favorite foods tonight?"

"Of course, Stephanie."

"Would it be too much trouble to make enough for the other three to eat with us and something special for dessert?"

"No trouble at all."

Trying not to cry anymore, "Thank you, Ella."

"You're welcome, dear. He'll be fine. He's the best at what he does, Stephanie."

"I know. Bye, Ella."

Her children couldn't help but see the tears, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Something came up and Carlos has to go take care of it. Bobby is going with him. They'll be away for a few weeks."

"That would make you sad," her little girl told her.

"We need to go get a few things to have a surprise party tonight for them, but no telling."

Paulo agreed with his sister, "We like parties!"

All the party supplies were under the tarp hidden away when her blue pick-up truck pulled up in front of Rangeman and Ranger slipped into the passenger seat.

"Hi, Babe."

"Hi, Cuban Man. Did you get your things ready?" Stephanie hoped she pulled off the cheery. She didn't want Ranger to worry about her while he was gone, he needed to be focused.

"Mostly, I have a couple of small things to finish."

The whole way to Pino's their hands were interlocked and Stephanie wished they would stay that way forever.

Mr. Pino showed them to a back table. "Someone's proud Poppa told me his little baby girl is coming home and she is an author of the year."

"Yes, to both. I signed the papers on my house today."

Little Mr. Pino became suddenly shy, "When you come home officially, would you do me the honor of reading here?" sweeping an arm around his restaurant. "You are the most famous, beautiful woman to come here."

She kissed his cheek, "You're a sweet talker, Mr. Pino. I'll make you a deal. I know the downtown library would like to remodel the children's area, think maybe we could have a family pizza party fund raiser?"

He jumped two feet in the air, "Bella, I like it!"

"I'll talk with Joe Juniak so we can get something in the works."

"You make me a happy man. Pizza on me," patting his chest and waived a waitress over for their order.

Ranger sat down in the booth next to her, "Babe, that's an excellent idea."

"Mary Lou takes her boys to the library quite often because of school and they have already requested I do a reading after my new books are released. My dad and Joe Juniak have been friends growing up together. I know with the ups and downs of the economy he needs to trim the city budget, so I think that would be a good use of my talent."

Their hands were connected again and Ranger brought hers to his lips, "I agree and Rangeman will make the first contribution for it when you set it up."

"You don't need to do that."

He gave her a rueful smile, "I want too, but I'm also a business man. Rangeman can always use a little good PR and a tax deduction."

"I'm a tax deduction!"

"No, you are my everything."

Paulo spoke up from sipping the root beer float he and his sister were enjoying, "Mommy is the best."

He couldn't agree more, "Yes, she is."

After lunch before returning to Haywood, Stephanie stopped at the locksmith. She wanted new locks on all the doors, but also wanted to replace the door handles. Ranger approved of the polished nickel ones with dead bolts that she chose for the front, back, and apartment doors, not that he could imagine anyone would break-in above the garage if Stephanie's grandmother was there. He would make the security system a priority with Tank while he was gone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger reluctantly went to his office to go over a few last minute things with Tank and Bobby. Stephanie and her children went to the garage for the party supplies, then the 4th floor to get busy. There was a square wooden table next to the one rectangular one in the apartment with three extra chairs set up with elegant white table cloths and good china dishes.

Ranger picked up his ringing office phone, "Yo."

"Carlos, when you some for dinner, would you bring your three friends with you so we can all eat together?" Stephanie asked.

He wanted to say 'No' having her all to himself, but there was cracking in her voice, so Ranger caved into the request of his beautiful woman. "I'll tell them, Babe."

Shortly before the four men were to arrive from one floor above, Ella delivered dinner of sizzling chicken and streak fajitas with a variety of toppings, Spanish rice, stuffed shells, salad, and nachos with cheese. Dessert was sugar cookies, pudding, and apple and cherry turnovers. The housekeeper outdid herself on such short notice.

"It looks lovely, Stephanie," she told her smiling at the decorations pushing her cart out.

"Ella," Ranger greeted her just outside the door with Tank, Bobby, and Lester. Stepping in the apartment, "Babe."

There was a red, white, or blue star shaped balloon tied to each chair, an American flag was hanging from above the breakfast bar, star shaped candles were lit on the table and counter.

"It's a party!" Paulo and Tiana announced.

The guys couldn't believe everything Stephanie and her children did for their last night together for a few weeks, hopefully nothing would go wrong and it would be a quick mission.

"Come here," Ranger whispered seeing she was fighting tears. "Thank you." He kissed her lips trying to reassure her without words.

"Let's eat while everything is hot," Stephanie told the guests of honor.

Ranger had to shake his head when he sat down with his filled plate, at each place setting was a rubber duck dressed in camouflage and helmet.

"My own rubber duckie," Lester was squeaking his as it swam through the air.

The conversation was light during dinner mostly asking questions about Stephanie's new house and the air hockey game the guys wanted to play after dinner.

Stephanie and Tank were loading the dishes in the dishwasher while everyone was bringing plates over. Paulo and Tiana came running from the bedroom holding pictures behind their backs they had been working on all afternoon.

"This one is for you," Paulo handed Bobby a drawing of different size figures sliding a hockey puck with sticks. "We're going to keep practicing."

The Rangeman medic looked at the picture, "Rematch when I get back."

The little girl handed Ranger his picture. There was a basket with vegetables and churros drawn on one half and boats in the water with a whale on the other representing the first things he did with Stephanie and her children. "This is yours to take."

"Thank you," Ranger hugged both of them taking in their masterpiece. "Will you do something for me while I'm away?" Ranger had knelt down on the carpet to be on their level.

Both Paulo and Tiana nodded with their big dark eyes focused on him.

"Help Mommy pack to move here and make sure she doesn't worry. Keep her smiling."

"We will because we love Mommy," Paulo spoke.

"I know you do."

The tears couldn't be held back any longer, Stephanie was held tightly in those strong arms.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry," he tried to comfort her.

Tank, Bobby, and Lester motioned to the door and mouthed 'Hockey'.

Her children gave Stephanie's legs a quick hug with "It will be OK" and went running out the door.

"This is hard," Stephanie said between her gulps of air attempting to calm herself. The soothing fingers drawing circles on her back her were helping a lot. "I don't want you to think I'm a cry baby."

"Never, Babe," Ranger couldn't help being amused, his T-shirt was soaked.

Her bottom lip was out, "Yes, you do."

"No," cupping her streaked face in his hands, "it's been a very long time since any woman has cried over me leaving on a government mission. It feels nice that I'll be missed so much."

Taking the initiative, Stephanie touched her lips to his, "You will."

Ranger scooped her up and sat on the sofa with her in his lap, "If you need anything while I'm gone, ask Tank. He'll handle everything for your security system and coordinating the added security for the writer's conference until I get back. Use the apartment as long as you need and keep the fobs with you; they have trackers in them also."

Stephanie nodded.

"One more thing. If something happens."

Her manicured nails stilled his lips, "No, don't talk like that!"

He kissed them and continued, "I need to. I love you more than I thought was humanly possible. I've lived in every moment we have been together. If something happens, I want you to be happy in your life."

"Carlos."

"Babe, promise me," his dark eyes were intense on her face.

Her heart was breaking at the thought of this man being lost to her forever, but she had to say those words, "I promise."

"Good to know," Ranger whispered those last words. His lips crashed down on Stephanie's and didn't break away until they heard laughter in the hallway.

Hugging each of Stephanie's children before they were crawled up on the sofa bed after a bath and story, "Take care of Mommy."

"We will," replying, "and you can come to our new house." They kissed Stephanie 'Good Night' as she tucked them in.

The dim light above the stove was clicked on before they walked into the bedroom and Ranger closed the door behind him. He noticed unlit candles scattered about the room but didn't say anything. His black T-shirt was tossed in the hamper outside the bathroom door following Stephanie. Peeking out the other bathroom door leading into the living area, her children were sound asleep and she shut that one.

Memorizing every inch of her trim body he already knew so well, Ranger slowly soaped and rinsed in the extra long shower they shared until the water began to cool down. He wanted that memory to last the weeks he would be gone.

"Give me two minutes, Cuban Man," Stephanie requested slipping her short blue silk robe over her tingling body as he was brushing his teeth.

His response as a raised eyebrow with a mouth full of foam.

Opening the door and turning out the light, the calming scent of lavender and glowing candles filled the room. Her soft fingers tugged on his, "I want this to be about you until you come back to me," her voice soft but breaking. Their time was fading away slowly by the minutes. She made Ranger lay down on his stomach despite his protests and gave into the gentle fingers that began kneading his muscles that have been tight since his cell phone rang hearing General Hanlon's voice. The massage oil seeped into his skin, across his neck and shoulders, down his back, where ever her fingers rubbed, caressed, touched his skin. He was relaxed mush but needed to feel all of Stephanie's against his body. In a blink, she was the one now on the bed looking up into dark smoldering eyes.

No words needed to pass over their lips, the touch, the longing, the connection of their bodies said it all. There was no black or white anymore, it was shades of love through the night until he would leave her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't have small children anymore and Stephanie had to reconsider her carpet choices after it was pointed out to her. Thank for all your reviews. Lee Anne


	38. Chapter 38

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 38_

There was the alarm on his black watch that went off. It was laying on the nightstand.

"Five more minutes, Carlos. Please," Stephanie's voice was cracking. Her curls sprawled across his chest and her grip tightening around him.

Ranger had no desire to leave Stephanie any sooner than he needed. His duffel and a few of his own personal weapons were in Bobby's apartment down the hall so all he needed was a quick shower and change into fatigues. Wrapping his arms around her quivering body, he could feel how tight her muscles were trying to control it, "OK, Babe."

"You better get ready," Stephanie whispered barely audible as they laid there quietly for a few precious minutes, the only sounds her crying and the beat of his heart in her ear. His fingers were tangled in the mass of soft curls.

Her lips were salty when they touched his. For the very first time in over ten years, Ranger dreaded going and this, hopefully, should be a rather quick and painless assignment, but he never had a Stephanie Plum in his life before to leave and he didn't want to leave her. Ranger only wanted to get this over with because when he got back, she should be moved in or on her way here to stay permanently close by him always.

His muscled body slipped out from under the sheets, she watched until he disappeared behind the closed door and grabbed a black t-shirt out of a drawer and she slipped on her boxers. Turning out the bedroom light, she was going to start coffee. Ella left a breakfast casserole made with eggs and sausage in the refrigerator which she was heating up in the microwave and homemade muffins in banana, carrot, and corn so Stephanie could send her Cuban Man off with a filling breakfast.

The bedroom door opened and Ranger stepped out silently seeing the sleeping children. Stephanie stared at the green-grey T-shirt molded to the ridges on his chest, the camo pants even though designed to be slightly baggy, his powerful legs were defined in them, and shiny black lace up Army boots on his feet.

"You're like my very own G. I. Joe," Stephanie teased handing him a cup of steaming java. She poured two glasses of orange juice and set a warm plate down on the table in front of him.

His dark eyes had a playful glint in them, chuckling, "I'm anatomically correct. When I get back, you can play with me."

He watched as Stephanie gave him a classic eye roll, "Don't I know. And, I'll play with you. I'll have to strip your clothes off, then maybe dress you back up after I'm done with you."

"Babe, you can strip me down anytime."

Licking her pink lips as she leaned against the counter watching him, "With pleasure, Cuban Man."

"Babe, you're too much," setting his empty plate in the sink just as there was a light tap on the door.

Stephanie opened it. "Ranger ready?' Bobby asked.

"Yes."

Bobby was dressed in similar attire stepping inside the apartment with Lester and Tank carrying duffels or extra fire power.

"Is there someone who can stay with Paulo and Tiana while I go down with you?" She asked Tank ignoring the eyebrow a certain man was giving her.

He picked up the apartment phone and buzzed someone, "One of you come down to four for a few minutes," and replaced it in the cradle.

Mere seconds later, there was another tap and Lester opened the door. Ram from the control room walked in.

"Stay here for a few minutes so Stephanie's children are not alone while she walks the Boss down," Tank gave him instructions.

He nodded.

"There's fresh coffee and muffins," Stephanie said quietly and walked over to the door where Ranger was waiting. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," the Rangeman stirred milk into his coffee and added a spoonful of sugar. With Stephanie around, sugar had popped up around the office and all the guys took advantage of it knowing it could be gone in a blink of an eye if Ranger gave the word.

Before going out, Stephanie glanced at her sleeping children. Lester, Bobby, and Tank had the elevator waiting for them a few steps away from the apartment.

Once inside, Stephanie's face was buried in Ranger's shoulder and she was glued to his side.

"Babe, I'll be back as soon as we can."

She never looked at him, just buried her face deeper in his shoulder. "But," choking on her words, "I don't have a choice of you leaving me. I HATE IT!" Finally, raising her blue tear filled eyes, "You better be careful, Carlos."

"I will, Stephanie. I have you to come back, too."

The elevator stopped in the garage and all stepped off. Coming off a black Rangeman Explorer was waiting for them. The equipment and bags were loaded in the back.

"It's time all ready?"

Ranger nodded at her.

"Watch out for each other," Stephanie hugged Bobby.

Hugging her back, "We always do. _**It's all about where your mind's at **_and we're Army men with a job to do right now."

The company medic gave Tank and Lester one of those quick man pats on the back before opening a back door on the SUV.

"See you soon, Bobby," she called after him.

Ranger's arms just held her as tight as he could for a few seconds more inhaling the strawberry scent of her curls to last him for a few weeks.

"I better go, Babe. A plane will be waiting for us."

Her arms tightened more around his neck then loosened so she could take in his handsome Cuban face, his dark pools, the strong jaw, chiseled nose. Standing on tiptoes, her salty tasting lips met his in a searing kiss. Lips and bodies were molded into one for the last few ticks of time. The shades of gray were shades of love.

"I love you, Carlos."

"I love you, Babe."

Stephanie stood as her Cuban Man slipped into the passenger seat and Lester got behind the wheel. She closed his door and his palm was pressed against the glass where hers was before she stepped back and watched the black vehicle pull out of the garage.

A short time later on an airplane heading to rendezvous with the remaining members of his assigned team and final instructions with General Hanlon, Ranger was staring at the picture Stephanie's children colored for him. In his other hand, a photograph of him and Stephanie kissing in the ocean at Point Pleasant, a faint hint of saltiness still on his lips. He had Stephanie to come home to and hopefully soon. His blacks and whites melded into grays and those transformed into his shades of love for Stephanie Plum.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 39_

Driving to Trenton which she has done numerous times before seemed long and lonely even with Tiana and Paulo with her. She was feeling the emptiness of the Cuban Man who entered her life briefly a few months ago but later came on as a whirl wind. When Carlos Manoso, she discovered, makes up his mind, nothing stops him. She missed that Damned Cuban Man! Stephanie loved him and wouldn't want Carlos any other way than the dedicated man he was doing the G. I. Joe things he wanted to do, but he better not get hurt!

Finally, parking her blue truck in her driveway, it was a long trip home from Chicago. Her father's car was here and two Black Rangeman vehicles, but his wasn't here. She had called Rangeman before leaving Chicago and he still wasn't back nor did Tank hear anything. The last two and half weeks had been busy. There was so much to do during the days between packing personal items and donating the things they didn't need or had outgrown, signing papers, and transferring deeds. Plus, she had a few meetings with her editor before the awards ceremony in a few weeks and the release of her new books. It was the nights that were so lonely with Carlos not there lying beside her. She tried not to cry, but some nights she couldn't help it.

"We're here! It's our house!" from the back seat brought Stephanie out of her thoughts.

"Yes, we are. We're home, Paulo and Tiana!"

"Sam likes it," the little boy with big dark eyes told her seeing the newest member looking out the back window.

"Make sure his leash is on."

Opening the backdoor, Paulo hopped down and Stephanie lifted the puppy out handing the leash over to her son and reaching in, she unhooked her little girl and she followed her brother. Opening the passenger door, her faithful hamster was on the floor and going to his new home, too.

"Walk Sam around before we go inside," Stephanie called after her children and puppy went running for the gate.

"Sam peed," both Tiana and Paulo joined her on the deck before Stephanie turned the door knob on the sun room door, it was unlocked. The hardwood floor was shining around the area rug of multi-colored circles that the glass topped table and rattan chairs were placed. The matching rattan bench where Rex's cage was resting at the moment was next to the door with a wooden coat tree beside it. Her drafting table and chair would go in the corner along with all her supplies when the moving truck arrived later in the week.

Her children were looking at this room. "Whoa!" Paulo said for both of them taking in the semi-decorated room. Stepping through the open pocket doors into the living room, that hardwood floor was also glistening around the edges of the thick, plush shag carpet. The living room furniture should be arriving anytime that she ordered.

They could hear muffled voices upstairs and getting closer overheard near the stairs. Stephanie placed a finger to her lips recognizing her father's.

"You've done a really good job for man," it sounded like Tank from Rangeman. "I see interior decorating in your future."

Chuckling, "It was easy; I followed my daughter's diagrams. Decorating by numbers."

The men descending the stairs couldn't see the three figures off to the side when a small brown and white puppy charged at them barking, "Arrh, Arrh!"

"Where did that come from?" Frank asked. The last two steps he jumped seeing the three forms of his daughter and adopted grandchildren standing there in the living room. "You're here!" All were encased in his sweeping arms.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Pumpkin, what is it?" Frank Plum looked down at the patch work dog growling at his toe.

The little boy picked up the wiggling puppy, "Grandpa, don't you know Sam?"

"It's Sam," Tiana reiterated.

The dog was white with reddish brown patches on his head, ears, and legs. And, rather large pointed Alien ears too big for the small body.

"Paulo and Tiana asked for a puppy since we have a house now. We sort of rushed it. The woman who breeds the Corgis kept Sam until we were leaving Chicago. He loves riding in the truck."

Tank and Lester were petting the puppy having followed her father down the steps in the house.

"Anything?"

The big man shook his bald head, "No, I hope he'll be home soon."

Her blue eyes were tearing up, "OK." She would try and be patient, but that wasn't something Stephanie was good at, waiting.

"Mommy, can we see our rooms?"

Her father gave a nod indicating the beds were delivered and set up.

"Go ahead," she encouraged waving the two excited children up the steps.

"Come on, Sam," Paulo and Tiana helped boost his small puppy butt up the steps and heard 'Shrieks' finding the beds they chose in their freshly painted rooms.

She looked around the mostly bare canvas of her new home noting what had arrived and what would be coming.

"The flat screen, washer, and dryer were delivered along with a few other things yesterday," Frank explained walking with his daughter into the family room, downstairs bedroom, and kitchen. The legs of the air hockey game were attached and it was plugged in. Boxes marked 'Home Reserve' were stacked in a corner of the family room. "I didn't open those."

Pointing to them, "That's the new cube lounger and chair I can put together so we have some furniture until all the others get delivered."

"Stephanie," Tank cleared his throat from the doorway, "the fourth floor apartment is ready and waiting."

"Thank you, but no, Tank. I know that man gave you instructions. I need to get this place up and running. Paulo will have a big adjustment coming up with school starting. I have about a month to get us settled in this house before we begin that new adventure. My children need to get settled here. After I unpack everything from the truck, make the beds, put the cube together, and get some food in here, we'll be quite comfortable. Besides, I don't know how Carlos would feel with a puppy running in his building. Here, Sam has a fenced yard to run around with the children."

Lester was chuckling, "He'll have to get used to a dog. Good thing this is your house."

"Carlos doesn't like pets?"

"Well," Tank shrugged, "I adopted a couple of homeless kittens. He didn't like them so I had to move out temporarily. I was also dating a woman who was allergic to them. I lost her and my Rangeman apartment. My Mother was lonely so she gave them a good home."

His friend nudged the big guy, "Yeah and Ranger let him come home. The girl found someone new, but Tank was allowed back in the building. With you, it's different anyhow."

"Why?" Stephanie questioned.

"Why?" Tank and Lester were laughing. "Meeting you turned him all topsy turvy," his cousin went on. "He's never chased after a woman let me tell you. Growing up with him once Ranger discovered the weight room after making the football team, the high school girls fell at his feet. He was never short on females hanging on him. They carried his books."

Stephanie could understand it. The man was the epitome of handsome.

"When he decided on the Army, that was what he focused on," Tank continued. "I met him in boot camp. The guy lived and breathed Army from the moment he got off the bus. And became more so bordering on obsessive when he decided on the Rangers. Even the brief fling meeting Rachel couldn't jar his focus really. He's made sure his daughter has been supported all along, but when he took off for Boston that day, it was totally different."

She studied them for a minute, "That was intentional running into me?"

The Rangemen were laughing again nodding their heads.

"Yes," it was back to Tank explaining, "it bugged the hell of him the impression he left on you. Stephanie, you are completely different from any woman he has met. I've never known him to fly off at the drop of a hat since I've known him."

"It's that OCD thing," Lester teased. "You've been so good for him and us. He's relaxed some. The man constantly made us eat that healthy stuff in the building. With you, we get real sugar and snacks; we don't have to sneak it into Rangeman or Ella hiding her baked cookies in cupboards in our apartments."

She was stunned, "But he's wasn't like that in Chicago or when he was my security force of one."

"The light dawned on him, finally, Pumpkin," Frank added. "There's more to life than the Army way."

Both Tank and Lester were hugging the children's author, "Or Ranger's way. Thank you from the bottom of our Rangeman hearts," before heading out the doors in the sun room.

"We'll get your truck unpacked," Lester said first out the door.

"The Boss will have our heads if we don't," Tank eluded, "and I'll explain the security system we installed."

Stephanie headed up the backstairs hearing Paulo and Tiana calling her.

Walking up with her and a protective fatherly arm around her shoulder, "It's good to have you home, Pumpkin."

Dinner was Pino's pizza that the men in black picked up. Her father left shortly after a game of air hockey with his grandchildren. Dishes and cooking utensils were unpacked from the trip from Chicago. Her father had picked up milk, bread, eggs, and other staples to be waiting for them. The guys helped to assemble the blue lounger and left before bath time making sure Stephanie set the alarm correctly and presented her with a brand new Rangeman keychain attached to a panic-tracking alert. "Boss' orders" she was told.

The beds were fitted with brand new soft, comfy T-shirt sheets and light blankets. Tonight, Paulo and Tiana were sleeping in the little girl's extended day bed. Tomorrow in his new bunk beds.

"I'll be right next door in my bedroom if you need me," she told her two sleepy children and Corgi puppy curled between them as she kissed them good night.

"OK, Mommy," kissing her back. "We love our house," they whispered slipping off into dreamland.

Double checking all the doors and turning off the lights, Stephanie climbed the steps weary from the long day. The next ones would be just as busy with furniture arriving and meeting with the school to get Paulo enrolled in first grade. The principal at the elementary school after Stephanie explained the situation wanted to test Tiana also thinking she may be ready for kindergarten. Her father had a meeting with the judge and Carlos' attorney to discuss the findings of her mother's mental evaluation and sentencing options the beginning of next week, so seeing to the cleaning, refinishing of hardwood floors, and furniture took her father's mind off that unpleasant incident. She would be glad when it was behind her family.

The pale aqua sheets felt so comforting crawling under them in her brand new white leather platform bed. She turned facing the empty pillow on the other half of the king size bed. Her fingers traced the shape that hopefully would be here soon. "We're here, Carlos. I'm just waiting for you to come back," Stephanie whispered brushing a tear from her cheek right before her blue eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sam puppy is based on this puppy--daily puppy dot com--teddy the welsh corgi.

sorry for the delay. i was stalled and busy with 7th grad for my daughter.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 40_

The truck was just pulling away from in front of Stephanie's new home; her new living room furniture was now occupying the once empty space. Tiana and Paulo were happily running in the backyard with Sam right with them. She was just going to check on the workers in the basement when the doorbell rang.

"Oh!" she cried out seeing the black form of Tank and it appeared to be Ana Manoso with him at the front door through the beveled glass along the entrance. Fear griping her as she greeted them with a "Please tell me Carlos is OK?"

A large hand gripped her arm immediately, "We haven't heard anything. Ranger's mother wanted to see you when she popped in."

"Stephanie, that son of mine left on another of those James Bond spy things and couldn't even call his Momma," Ana told her with a face in a fit and stamped one of her heels on the doormat making her point.

"Come in," sighing in relief. Her guests were ushered into the living room with the still covered furniture, "The delivery truck just left."

"We passed it," Tank followed in keeping a few steps behind the upset Mrs. Manoso.

"Ana, Carlos didn't want you to worry."

"I'm his mother! He should tell me things!"

Pulling off the protective covers, "Please sit down," she directed her company who were standing there staring at the white sofa with a retro design.

"Stephanie, this stuff is gorgeous and comfortable," Ranger's mother settled herself on it.

Tank took ownership of the golden ebony leather recliner. He let out, "Oh, this is heaven. Ranger needs to stock one of these in my apartment," raising the foot rest and closing his eyes sinking into the baby smooth leather.

"I eliminated any side tables with the ledges attached. And the dark frame accents the lines of the molding. Do you think Carlos will like it?"

The sofa was sectional with soft white cushions and a wide chaise lounge at the end facing the fireplace. Each end had a deep shelf for an attached side table. The legs and frame were a dark chocolate wood with golden highlights matching the mantle and wood work of the windows.

"That son of mine wouldn't notice if it was an apple crate. His eyes are always on you where they should be."

Stephanie knew she had to be blushing. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, but show me your house before Thomas takes me back to Rangeman or falls asleep," noticing the contented man. "I drove here to beg Carlos to come to Newark next week so I could make him a Cuban birthday dinner."

"It's his birthday? He never told me."

"That's my son of mystery. Carlos still could have called his Momma telling me he was leaving." Ana clutched her arm, "He's not here so I could plan a surprise party for him when he gets back! Stephanie, you could find a reason to come to Newark."

Tank was chuckling behind them, "He'll be so surprised."

"He will!"

"Ana, what about we plan the party to be here? Carlos wouldn't really suspect anything out of the ordinary here," Stephanie was plotting.

"Even better. The family could swoop in from Newark and he would never know what hit him. What a thirtieth birthday it will be! I'll plan the menu if you can handle the refreshments, Stephanie."

"I can do that and get some balloons."

Ana shook a finger at the laughing Rangeman, "Don't you dare spill the beans! This is what he gets for leaving without calling his Momma."

"Not me. I can't wait to see his face."

Paulo and Tiana came running over as they stepped on the deck, "Hi, Mommy's Boyfriend's Mommy!" Brown and white Sam following up the steps.

"That's so sweet! You got a puppy!"

With wide smiling brown eyes, Tiana gave a classic, "Uh huh. Mommy got Sam for us."

"How do you like your new home?" Ana was gazing around the patio edged with flowers and the corner swings for the children. It was a dream backyard so full of life.

The brother and sister were hugging Stephanie, "We got new beds in our rooms," Paulo started.

"And soft. We got Sam. It's the best!" Tiana jumped down a step emphasizing each good thought.

"Can Benjy play with us?" her son asked.

A tall slim African American woman was walking through the gate with a boy in a red tank and blue shorts with red pockets. Stephanie saw Tank square his shoulders.

"Is it OK, Stephanie if Benjy plays with Tiana, Paulo, and Sam?"

"Of course, Shellie. This is Ana and Thomas. Ana is Carlos' mother and Thomas or Tank as he is known around the office is in charge while the boss is away. This is Shellie and Benjy who live at the end of the cul-de-sac."

Tank's hand covered her long slender fingers, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Shellie, Tank is the one to talk with about upgrading your security system if you are still interested."

"That would be great since it is just us two."

Quickly the big man produced a business card from his wallet and handed it to the woman who appeared to be his shoulder height.

Stephanie's new neighbor gave a brilliant smile and Tank melted slightly, "Thank you. I'm trying to finish up an ad campaign. Once I'm through, can I call you?"

"Of course. We can set up something around your schedule and I have to check on the Boss' girlfriend or my head will roll."

"Stephanie, I see what you mean about macho and chivalry," Shellie winked and bent down to her son. "Be good. I have a few telephone calls to make. If Stephanie calls me on my cell phone when you are ready to come home, I'll watch you coming across the road."

"Bye, Mom," the little boy hugged her before she went home and he took off after the two children and puppy.

Paulo ran back to the group, "Do you like our table we made? This is Carlos' part," pointing to the mosaic table section the Cuban Man pieced. Stephanie's father drove to the beach with her truck to bring it back for her patio and freshly painted the chairs.

"My Carlos did this?" Ana was looking at Stephanie with pride.

"He helped when we were at Point Pleasant," she explained.

"Well, my son is going to have to make me one, too! He keeps so much a secret." The Cuban mother looked up at the tall man. "Thomas, I think I should go I have planning to do."

Tank was laughing, "A party and doing mosaic. He doesn't stand a chance with you two."

"Ana, if you get some old plates and have a small table that you want to give a new top, we'll come to Newark and help Carlos."

"You're wonderful and brought out my son's hidden talent. Bye, Kids and Puppy," Mrs. Manoso waved and hugged Stephanie before she and Tank walked towards the back gate. "I like that puppy!" Sam was chasing the children she watched. "I think I'm going to tell Juan I want a puppy."

The big guy was chuckling shaking his bald head. Ranger doesn't have any clue what they got him into and there was no way he could get out of it. Just wait until his Cuban ass returns. Maybe as a friend he should warn him. No way!


	41. Chapter 41

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 41_

Stephanie, Paulo, Tiana, and her father were just leaving Pino's having a sort of working lunch with Mayor Joe Juniak, Hazel Walsh, library manager, and Mr. Arturo Pino discussing a pizza party family night to raise funds for renovating the children's wing of the Trenton Library. It was scheduled tentatively for a week after the literary awards and right before Labor Day. The mayor all ready had obtained through his contacts donated tickets from the Rangers, Jets, and Yankees, and a signed hockey stick and football to be raffled in the Chinese auction along with a set of signed 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' books and accompanying stuffed dog and soon to be released 'Tag-a-Long Tom' book and colorful snail puppet. The minor league teams also contributed tickets and hats. Two or three children author friends of Stephanie's were also doing readings with her and playing games to make it a real family night. Pino's was providing the pizzas. The tickets would be affordable so a family could attend for an evening out together. A local security company had already made a generous donation to the project. Stephanie would show her appreciation 'privately' to the CEO when he came back into town after being away.

Tank had called her asking if she could make a quick pit stop at Rangemen because he needed some help. There still hadn't been any word from her Cuban Man and Stephanie was trying not to worry keeping busy unpacking boxes, assisting with the library benefit, and now helping Tank any way she could, but she didn't know anything about security.

She used the remote Carlos had presented her from her first visit to let them into the Haywood Street garage and parked the deeply discounted blue PT Cruiser demo she purchased to zip around town instead of her pick-up truck. It was parked at home in the garage, and this had better gas mileage for short trips going for groceries or shopping. It did look pretty cool to drive.

Lester was laughing at the vehicle parked in the sea of black. Ranger drove her bright blue pick-up most of the time they were together; he wanted to see him behind the wheel of this!

"Hi there, Beautiful," the Rangeman playboy greeted them. "That's some Cruiser."

"It's fun!" Paulo and Tiana cheered coming out the back door.

He couldn't help his chuckles, "I can't wait to see Ranger in that."

Stephanie looked at the vehicle, "It's cute and if that Cuban Man won'tt get in it, then I guess he can walk or drive himself."

The elevator was waiting to take them up to five and Tank was there when the door opened.

Ella was coming out of the kitchen to greet them, "There's my favorite family," hugging her. "I have fresh trays of sugar cookies waiting in the break room," touching the petite noses of the adorable children.

"Ella, you spoil us," Stephanie told her.

Frank followed his grandchildren, "I'll be with them while you talk."

"Thanks for coming," Tank showed the boss' girlfriend into his office and let her get comfortable in a chair by his desk. "Rangeman has a company newsletter. Each office takes a turn at putting it together. Bobby usually handles it when it's Trenton's turn. I'm swamped. If I inquired very nicely, pretty please," he asked with praying hands resting on his desk, "would you lend your writing skills?" A couple of stapled papers came across the desk.

Stephanie picked them up glancing over the pages as she turned them. They were past issues of the Rangeman newsletter. She couldn't hold back her giggles, "This is sad," holding up a boring page of small black and white paragraphs of printed information.

"I know, but the offices like to know what's going on in the other locatiions."

She looked him in the eye, "If I help you, can I have creative control?"

"Anything. I'll give you any information you want to put in there."

She flipped through the pages again, the fronts and backs, and thought for a few minutes. "OK. Can you give my a list of your benefit providers and their telephone numbers and what if I put a picture of each Rangeman building and ask the manager to provide a highlight of what has been going on with each office. Would Carlos mind if, say I put a brain teaser puzzle in it and asked the employees to submit their answers for a drawing of a gift certificate for," Stephanie was biting on a nail contemplating a prize. "A delivered cookie bouquet of healthy oatmeal and yummy sugar cookies."

"Why not! he's not here and it's your baby." Tank laughed and opened a drawer taking out some bills and passing them to her. "It that enough for the prize?"

"Perfect."

"Give me any receipts for the expense report. Here's the numbers and e-mail addresses for the other offices and manager names. You've met Cesar. Dexter is the manager in Atlanta and Chavez in Miami. I'll send e-mails saying you will be contacting them for updates for the newsletter. Here's a folder with benefit information. Benefit enrollment will be in October."

Stephanie picked it up, "It's a start. When do you want this done by?"

He gave her big puppy dog eyes, "Next week? I haven't had time and been putting it off."

Her brows knitted together, then she smiled at the second in command, "Sure, I have helpers."

"And, if Ranger's not back when this goes to print, would you, please, Stephanie, write me a little 'Rah Rah' speech to encourage the employees. There's always a note from Ranger."

Her hand was on her hip, "You're asking a lot! But, I guess I can do that, too! Send me a blurp of the office happenings. You're in charge."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tank saluted her and they went to find her family.

The Rangeman housekeeper handed her favorite boss' girlfriend a care package of cookies.

"Thank you, Ella. Would you contribute a tasty Carlos health friendly recipe to the newsletter?"

"I can come up with something."

"When Ranger's done reading the newsletter, he can have a mulch flavored snack," Lester joked. "Owww."

Tank smacked the back of his head, "And so can you through a straw when he gets done with you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stephanie finished calling the Miami and Atlanta office managers to introduce herself, but she discovered they knew who she was, 'The Boss' Woman', and were to assist her with anything she needed for the newsletter. She spoke with Cesar and he was only too happy to assist. Shortly in her e-mails pictures of the three out-of-state Rangeman offices arrived along with one of Trenton that Lester sent.

"What are you doing, Mommy?" Paulo asked with his sister looking on at the items arranged across the glass table in the sun room and her lap top open.

"Since Carlos and Bobby are away, Tank is too busy to do the Rangeman newsletter, so for all the things Carlos does for us, I'm writing it."

Tiana asked, "Can we help? We could have a puzzle."

"And riddles," her brother added.

She liked it. Some employees had to have children. She was aiming at a little something for everyone, spouses and children included. "We'll call that section 'P&T's Range Games' to go with 'On the Range' about the benefit numbers and upcoming enrollment and 'Around the Range' about the offices and events. Ella's recipe will be 'Range Food' and the employee contest will be titled 'The Range Teaser'. I'm going to call it "News of the Range'."

"Mommy, that's great. It will be the best," Paulo and Tiana were impressed with her efforts.

Stephanie hoped her Cuban Man would like it when he returned to his company and her.


	42. Chapter 42

_**SHADES of GRAY**_

Chapter 42

"OK, Daddy. Call after the meeting is over with the attorneys, judge, and DA. If you or Mr. Harper needs me, I'll be here. Well, I really don't want to be present when the psychologist makes his report on Mom's the mental health evaluation, that might set her off. I love you, too, Daddy."

Paulo and Tiana were outside in the backyard playing already this morning. They couldn't get enough of being outside running amongst the flowers and playing in the wooden club house. Swings and a sliding board were attached to it before the move from Chicago.

Going down the basement steps, Stephanie found the indoor/outdoor carpet squares she selected were being laid. The glass block partitions she had installed to section off for storage, a game room, and office area were finished so the floor covering was going down today. The office furniture, pool table, entertainment console, and treadmill would be delivered within a day to two. A shower stall was installed in the powder room so bodies covered in dirt from the yard could be washed off and not tracked through the upstairs. The new steel door that Carlos recommended replacing the old wooden one was safer and more heat efficient for direct access from the basement was also complete. Her Craftsman house was taking shape.

Noticing the time on her watch, she figured her father should be finishing up with the hearing soon and hopefully some resolution to this crazy situation was worked out between the parties. Taking two juice boxes out of the refrigerator and her apple slicer out of the drawer, she arranged the snacks on a tray and went outside. Her children and puppy immediately running over to the mosaic table under the big blue umbrella giggling to herself, Carlos had to 'make' his mother a new table top.

"Thanks, Mommy," Paulo and Tiana told her taking a break from their adventures in the backyard sipping their juice boxes and crunching crisp apple slices. She added fresh, cool water to Sam's bowl which he slurped up.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, we have the best yard. Right, Tee?" the little boy said taking a chair under the umbrella.

Sipping her grape juice, "And the bestest, softest beds with Mommy."

"I want us to be happy here." Sam was; he was rolling in the grass.

"It's the best," both of her children agreed.

"I have a few things I want to unpack so I'll be inside. Call Mommy if you need me."

Happily munching their snack, "OK."

Walking into the sun room, Stephanie got a feeling that something was wrong. She turned around and her children were finishing the apple slices and juice she saw through the glass. Then, the doorbell rang. She saw Tank and Lester standing on her front porch.

"Is Carlos hurt?" asking as she opened the door. Her hand was shaking for some unknown reason.

Both men shook their heads, "No. We haven't heard a word."

Seeing their faces with tight lips and focused eyes, Stephanie knew something wasn't right. "But something is wrong, I know it!"

They followed her into the living room and Tank sat next to her. "Stephanie, Attorney Harper called Rangeman. The hearing got pretty heated between your mother and father. Your father collapsed and is on his way to the hospital."

Her hands covering her face, "NO! Not Daddy!"

"Your father was awake but didn't want you to be alone, that's why Harper called us."

Lester sat on the other side of her, "I'm going to take your children back to Rangeman. Ella is waiting for them.

"And, I'm driving you to the hospital," Tank informed the woman crying on his shoulder.

"Was it a heart attack? This thing with my mother has to be causing him so much stress. It's all my fault!" Stephanie was saying between her tears against the big shoulder.

"Stephanie, your father and Ranger would tell you 'your mother and sister did this on their own, you didn't force them to attempt to embezzle money from you." You aren't to blame."

"My mother can be irrational at times. She's scared to go to jail," she told the Rangemen beside her wiping her tears and began speaking quickly. "I better go get Paulo and Tiana so I can get to the hospital. There are carpet installers downstairs. Ella doesn't mind watching them?"

"She can't wait. They're making cookies for the guys while you're at the hospital," Lester tried to sound chipper for the boss' woman. "Everything will be all right."

Running through the house, she called her children from the sun porch.

"What, Mommy? Our friends are here," Paulo asked with his sister and puppy beside him.

Patting the sofa, they sat down so she kneeled in front of them, "I need you to be brave for me. Grandpa got sick and is at the hospital."

"Not Grandpa," Tiana let out and their mother's arms slipped around them so they wouldn't be so afraid.

"Tank is taking me to the hospital and you and your brother are going with Lester. Ella is waiting so you can help her make cookies until I get back."

The little boy questioned, "What about Sam?"

'He's coming with us," Lester decided. "The guys will love him and we can take him for a walk. We'll bring his leash and some food for him. OK?"

Tank didn't disagree. Knowing it was Stephanie and her children, Ranger wouldn't care about a puppy. Her hamster had been in the building as long as it wasn't his cats. The children ran for the leash and came back with it and some food in a bag.

"Grandpa will be Ok, Mommy," her children told her. "He can stay here to get better."

She nodded her head, "I think so, too. Let me get my purse."

"I'll set the alarm, lock the back door, and inform the installers," Tank headed into the sun room while she went upstairs.

"I love you," Stephanie kissed her buckled children and puppy in the back of the Rangeman Explorer Lester was driving, "and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Their brown eyes were wide worried about their grandfather, but also reassured by Stephanie. "OK," Paulo told her with braveness in his small scared voice and holding his sister's hand.

Kissing them once more before she locked the back door and went to the waiting black Hummer. Stephanie could see small hands waving at her as the SUV pulled out.

"I'll get you there as fast as I can," Tank backed out and took off towards the hospital and Trenton.

It seemed like Stephanie barely left her house and Tank was parking near the Emergency Room entrance, "Because of our jobs, we can usually go a little over the speed limit and the police look the other way."

"A little?" She was hoping to unstick her body from the leather passenger seat.

Tank jumped out and was opening her door and they were sprinting for the hospital door.

"Frank Plum," the big man called to the nurse. The staff was acquainted with him and Ranger if any of the employees were injured.

She pointed to double doors.

Pushing them open, Stephanie immediately say Ranger's attorney standing in the hallway. Her mother and sister were sitting in a waiting area with Valerie's husband and a guard was standing next to them.

"This way," Mr. Harper indicated to the worried daughter and the big man beside her. "Because of the court order, we need to keep some distance for you from your other family members, and your father is asking for you."

"She can't go in there!" Ellen Plum yelled.

Unflappable Winston Harper turned on his heel, shoulders square, "Violate the court order, Mrs. Plum, and you will be spending the afternoon and evening in a jail cell. Your husband is asking for his daughter."

Albert patted his mother-in-law's arm, "Stay here, Ellen."

She sat back down between her older daughter and son-in-law, venom glaring at the expensive lawyer. Her younger daughter never looked back and disappeared through the slowly closing automatic door.

Directed into a small room, her father was hooked up to beeping monitors.

"Daddy!"

"Sssh, Pumpkin. I'm here," holding his weeping daughter to his chest. "I'm waiting on the doctor to come back."

Watery blue eyes met the steel blue-grey of her father's, "What happened?"

"Well," letting out a breath, "your mother didn't like what the psychologist said in his report to start. He told the judge your mother had an obsessive behavior pattern where you are concerned resenting your success. Her way of justifying her dislike was constantly pushing marriage and children on you. Her jealousy is bordering on compulsive he called it. She argued he wasn't a mother. The judge told her to be quiet and extended the restraining order which Mr. Harper requested. After that, we were meeting and I couldn't take your mother's yelling and nastiness anymore. I said I was done and wanted a divorce. We began yelling back and forth when Winston presented her with a copy of separation papers. "What would the 'Burg' think" your mother screamed. I was just about to tell her I didn't care and I got very light headed and everything went dark until I was being loaded into the ambulance."

"Oh, Daddy."

"Stephanie, this is not your fault. This has been coming for years. I ignored how unreasonable your mother has become over time because it was easier than arguing with her. So, I'm at fault here, too, for not standing up to her and forcing your mother to seek some type of help. The judge is ordering her to undergo counseling before sentencing. She either had to agree or the judge was recommending incarceration with forced therapy in jail."

While her father talked, Stephanie watched the monitor speeding up every time he mentioned her mother's name and tapered off. 'Mom, what have you, done, to force Daddy to this?' was running through her head.

"Oh, my God! Mom in jai! What about Valerie?"

Frank let out a small chuckle, "The judge was impressed. Her boss at 'Acme' wrote the District Attorney a letter saying how good of an employee Valerie has become and how helpful she was to the customers. She got promoted to refunds and stocking fruit. She has a green vest now with gold star. Since she has been humbled, it's recommended possibly probation for her."

"I hope, Daddy, for the girl's sake."

They waited and finally a fortyish male doctor came in the room studying EKG printouts, "Hi, Mr. Plum. How are you feeling?"

"I want out of here and rid of these things attached to me," he grumbled.

"Well, I think I concur. Your EKG is normal. You didn't have a heart attack, but an anxiety attack. Have you been under any unusual stress lately?"

Frank glanced at Stephanie, Attorney Harper, Tank, and back at the doctor, "A little, but I'm trying to do something about it.'

"Good. I'm prescribing you something to help with any other episodes. I want to see you in one week. I recommend making some lifestyle changes, try to exercise more, it helps stress. Walking is good and eating a healthier diet."

"He will," Stephanie told the doctor but her attention was directed at her father.

"Pumpkin, can I stay at your house for awhile?"

"The downstairs bedroom is ready and I'm sure Sam and the kids will happily go for a walk with you."

"See," Frank nudged the doctor, "changes all ready."

"Good," handing him a script, "maybe you won't need these. Get out of here."

"Harper, will Ellen be able to prevent me from taking some clothes and a few personal things I will need?"

"She could," the attorney shrugged, "but, she's not on the judge or the DA's favorite list for her outbursts at this moment. She did snap at them, so I don't think it would be in her best interest to cause more trouble."

"How about I take Mr. Plum to his house if you drop the boss' woman off at Rangeman, Harper. Lester will drive Stephanie, her children, and puppy home. Then, I'll take you to get your car, Mr. Plum," Tank explained his plan.

"Now I know why you are so good at what you do, Tank," Frank shook his hand and reached for his shirt. "Sounds like a plan."

Stephanie accompanied her father, the big man, and attorney out into the waiting area. Stephanie's mother, sister, and brother-in-law were still in the same spot with the now very big and intimidating form of a tattooed Cal from Rangeman as guard.

"Don't start, Ellen, I'm going home to get a few things. I'm staying at Stephanie's," pointing a finger at his wife. "I'm serious about us separating and divorcing. I can't live like this anymore."

"Frank, you can't mean this," Mrs. Plum stood up, but the wall in the form of Cal stepped in her way.

"I am."

"This is your entire fault, Stephanie!" Ellen yelled at her daughter.

Her fingers tightened around her father's arm hoping to keep him calm enough to usher him out of the hospital with no repeat anxiety attacks, "If I would have known, Mom, what a hateful, spiteful woman you were," Stephanie hissed with dry emotion, blue eyes raged with so much disgust her mother stepped back never seeing raw anger like that in her younger daughter. "I would have had him leave way before this. You don't deserve to be married to Daddy. You deserve what ever you get. Stay out of our lives!"

"Come on, Pumpkin. Don't waste your energy," Frank headed to the double doors and the emergency room exit never looking back.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 43_

"I'll see you in a little while, Pumpkin. I'm in good hands," Frank kissed his calmer but worried daughter as he hoisted himself into the black Rangeman Hummer.

Winston Harper beeped his silver Jaguar open and held the door for the beautiful woman. His client was a very lucky man in the attorney's eyes.

"Mr. Harper," Stephanie spoke once he was out of the hospital lot, "I would like to have my father's bill sent to me."

"Stephanie," he spoke keeping his eyes on the road, "your father's bill it already taken care of on the books."

Her hand slapped her bare leg below her shorts, "That damn macho Cuban man! I have money to pay my bills! Ouch!" She rubbed the red spot forming.

The attorney laughed. "Yes, Carlos can be infuriating at any give moment, but I am well paid by him to handle any of his business and personal legal issues, so this is handled."

"Damn him! Then answer me this, Mr. Harper, what do you think will be the outcome of my mother's case?"

"Winston," he said glancing at Stephanie before the traffic light changed to green, "Right now since that was her first offense ever in her life, I think Judge Wexler will sentence your mother to court assigned counseling, probation for a minimum of 5 years, and community service. I believe your sister will also receive probation and community service. Because of the tougher banking enforcement these days in this economy, they are not going to get off with a slap on the wrist. I hope your mother watches her tongue in front of the District Attorney and judge."

"My mother can be very closed minded and hers is the right way for everyone, but I saw it differently."

"Your father is very proud of you, Stephanie, and the children you adopted, he couldn't be happier. He constantly tells me when we meet to discuss this situation."

"I want him to be happy and if that is away from my mother, then I support him as he has always me."

The Jaguar pulled next to the curb on Haywood, "He'll get through this, I'll make sure of it."

The passenger door opened, her son and daughter were all over her. "Mommy!"

Hugging them back, "I missed you!"

"Is Grandpa better?" Tiana looked up with wide brown eyes.

"Yes, he is. Grandpa is going to be living with us for awhile."

They let out a big, "Yeah! Grandpa is coming!"

"Tell Mr. Harper 'Good-bye' and thank you," shaking the attorney's hand.

"Bye," little hands waved from the sidewalk beside Lester and Sam.

Winston Harper waved back as Stephanie joined them on the sidewalk, "Bye now," before pulling away.

"Were you good for Ella?" she asked her children watching them jumping to the Rangeman door.

"Yeah, we made cookies," Paulo said in between his hops and Lester nodded.

"Then let's go tell her 'Good-bye' and go home. Grandpa will be there soon," picking up the Corgi puppy stepping on the elevator to go up.

On 5, Ella hugged Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana and rubbed Sam's ears, "It was my pleasure watching these two adorable little things and we had so much fun decorating cookies. I'll do it again for you anytime." She handed her a cookie tin to take with them and warm pan of chicken and dumplings for dinner.

The brother and sister were enjoying flower shaped cookies with blue sprinkles and nodding in agreement. They had a good time with the Rangeman housekeeper.

Within minutes, the black SUV was in her Hamilton neighborhood parking near her garage. Paulo, Tiana, and Sam went running into the backyard. Lester followed Stephanie inside doing a check that everything was in order.

"Can I get you a beer?" Stephanie took one out of the refrigerator for herself. It was a harrowing afternoon and she needed one..

"No, I'll head back to Rangeman."

Stephanie had to hug Carlos' tall cousin, "Thank you for your help."

"Ranger's not only my boss, friend, and relative, but he's my Army brother. We look after each other, their girlfriends, and the girlfriend's children. If you need anything, just give a yell," going out the sun room door.

Stephanie watched Lester chase her children and Sam chased him before he went out the gate. Next on her agenda was putting out bath towels, soap, and a new toothbrush if her father forgot his in the downstairs bathroom and folding the new soft cotton blanket out of the package on the bottom of the bed for him. She heard the excited voices of her children coming in house. Coming out to meet them she quickly moved out of the way, Tank and Cal were carrying her father's prized flat screen television down the hall into the spare bedroom.

"That's my baby. I wasn't leaving it," Frank laid the remote on the table and sat his suitcase down next to it.

The two Rangemen came back out, "All hooked up."

Her father shook Cal's hand as he was heading back to the control room.

"Thank you," Stephanie also shook it appreciating his help.

"Anytime," the tattooed man told her.

Paulo and Tiana were pushing and pulling their grandfather's suitcase, "Come on, Grandpa. You have to unpack."

"OK," laughing at his adorable adopted grandchildren. "Be back, Pumpkin," kissing her cheek as he passed her.

Walking into the kitchen, she handed Tank a cold beer.

"Thanks," taking a drink.

"Thank you for all your help today," Stephanie couldn't help but hug the big man she couldn't get her fingers around to meet.

"You're Ranger's woman so we look after you, Paulo, and Tiana in his absence. He loves you I know that and you love him," Tank's deep voice went on, "You are good for him, Stephanie. He's stopping to take notice of life, he's living." He even chuckled, "And, easier all around to be around. What we do can make us loners because, well, we can be scary dudes, and Ranger has been alone. You accept him as is and us. Hell, your kids aren't afraid us either."

She looked up with trusting blue eyes, "I think all of you are big teddy bears who walk around with lots of weaponry."

There was a tap on her back door seeing it was Shellie and Benjy. Tank did that squaring of the shoulders thing like the last time.

"Hi, come in," she greeted the mother and son.

"I saw you leave rather quickly earlier. I hope everything is OK?" her female neighbor questioned. "Hello, Thomas."

"Good afternoon," Tank replied back with a big smile.

"My father got sick and had to go to the ER. He's going to be staying here with us, he's fine, but needs to take it easy. Tank drove me there."

"I'm so glad. I made some muffins," handing Stephanie a basket covered with a yellow checked cloth.

"That's so sweet! Thank you," Stephanie was hugging her for the thoughtful gift.

"I hope it's still all right for me to call you, Thomas, about upgrading our system?"

He nodded, "Whenever you have free time. I'll work around your schedule."

"My aunt is coming to visit in a few days. I would like to do it soon."

"Shellie, what about now?" Stephanie hoped Tank didn't see her eye movement in his direction. "Tank is here."

"I have time," he added quickly.

Shellie didn't think twice, "OK. Come on Benjy. Maybe you can see Paulo and Tiana after dinner."

Stephanie gave Carlos' best friend a little nudge of her elbow as he followed her new neighbor out the door with her young son.

Frank was laughing in the doorway, "Playing matchmaker, Stephanie?"

"Me?"


	44. Chapter 44

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 44_

Stephanie came down the back stairs, the coffee was made and her father was coming up on the deck. He must have taken Sam for a morning walk. All four of them went for one last night on the path through the back edge of the cul-de-sac crossing into the small community garden. There was a small plaza like she had in Chicago with a little corner grocery store, 'Hamilton Subs', a dry cleaners and shoe repair in one store, 'The Hot Pot and Cold Cone' coffee and ice cream parlor, and a card shop. Across the street was a bowling alley with cosmic bowling Paulo and Tiana wanted to try. Stephanie didn't think that would be a night out for Carlos, but she would love to see him wearing a bowling shirt and nothing else!

"Did you sleep OK, Daddy?"

"Soundly in that queen size bed." Frank's voice was relaxed and he appeared well rested to his daughter. "I'll make breakfast."

Stephanie began to protest but her father silenced her. "If I'm living here right now, then I want to help you. Instead of you hiring someone for the yard, I'll take care of it. I'm fine."

"Daddy, I don't want you to over do it."

"I'm not going to sit around and be bored watching soap operas all day. Your yard is level in the front and the back has the flower beds all around, so there isn't much cutting. It's flat, too. A light weight electric rechargeable mower would do the trick I think. I'm going to the home store to see what's in stock and get pruners."

Her father was stubborn and Stephanie didn't want him to feel useless, "Only if you promise to go slow and take the money out of my account for any yard stuff. I'm taking Paulo and Tiana shopping for dress clothes for the literary awards ceremony."

"Go shop until your heart's content. I'll stick to what I prefer."

"When will Grandma be back from her bus trip to Seneca Casino in Niagara Falls? She'll be surprised when she returns. I hope Mom doesn't take it out on her."

"Either today or tomorrow. Crazy old bat. It was nice not fighting her for the bathroom for once." He let out a chuckle, "If anyone can put Ellen in her place it's Edna. She'll give her a few welts."

Worry was etched in her features, "Mom would never hurt her if Grandma made her mad would she?"

"Hell, Edna, would probably stun her if your mother even laid a finger on her porn collection. Your Grandma is safe."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at the idea of her Grandma's precious DVD collection she had amassed and as she called them her personal size adult exercise apparatuses. Grandma Mazur saw things differently!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Later in the morning, Stephanie and her children were taking their time going from store to store in 'The Hamilton Marketplace' discovering the offerings.

"Tee, I liked that," Paulo told his younger sister walking around her as she stood in a navy linen dress with puffy sleeves covered with white polka dots. A red sash was tied at her waist. Stephanie brought over a pair of blue satin ballet shoes for her to slip on her dainty feet.

To match Tiana, he was wearing dark blue pants, a white shirt with a navy polka dotted tie and red suspenders. Also, he had a pair of black dress shoes he tied for himself.

"You will be my most adorable children at the award ceremony," their mother told them as they twirled around in the dressy clothes until almost falling down dizzy.

"Just wait until your boyfriend sees your dress, Mommy," Paulo patted the garment bag with Stephanie's black lace cocktail dress inside. "He's going to like it and everybody will know he's your boyfriend."

"I hope so if Carlos is back in time."

Tiana looked up with her big innocent brown eyes, "He's a boy and you will be too pretty to miss."

"Thank you," kissing both of their button noses. "Let's go pay for these and have some lunch."

Situated at a table in 'Chick-fil-A', Paulo and Tiana were enjoying the waffle fries and nuggets while Stephanie had a sandwich with her fries. Her cell phone rang recognizing the Chicago number. "Hello."

"Hi, Stephanie. Getting moved in?" Melissa, her editor, asked.

"Yes, we are. How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little tired, but the morning sickness has abated. Stephanie, I'm calling because a producer from 'AM Trenton' would like to interview you about being named 'Children's Author of the Year'. I know you are taking a break from book signings as you get settled, but since this is in Trenton, I thought you might be interested."

"On television?"

"Yes, since the ceremony is next week, Donna Jones, the hostess, would like for you to come on the show to discuss the American Library Association's honor given to you. Also, I think she would like to speak with the mayor and you regarding the upcoming children's library fund raiser which you both are involved in there. Do you want her number to call the producer? Also a Barnes & Noble there would like to arrange a book signing."

Stephanie didn't mind giving an interview for a magazine or newspaper, but live TV was different. She would have to think about it and didn't want to cause any more attention to the situation with her mother and sister. She needed tod talk it over with her father and wished Carlos was here to get his opinion, too. "Yes, give it to me and the store's," writing down the telephone numbers. "OK, Melissa. I'll talk with you."

The dress and shopping bags gathered up, the young Plum family was walking across the outdoor walkway to the parking lot.

"Mommy, look!" Paulo pointed across to the book store. Someone was putting up a display in the window. It was a cardboard figure of 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' with a picture of Stephanie off to the side of him and the heading 'Children's Author of 2009' under it. The young woman stood up one of each of the Sam books Stephanie had written and a 'Tag-a-Long' Tom one in front of the dog on a window shelf.

"Let's put these in the car first," Stephanie told her excited children.

Each having a hand of hers walking from the car, the young boy and girl were smiling proudly dragging Stephanie over to the window with their enthusiasm. They stood wondrously staring at her big white creation.

"Come on," pulling their mother to the door next.

Inside, Paulo and Tiana ran right to the cardboard Sam. The clerk was placing stuffed puppies and Tom the Snail puppets around more books on a table.

She looked over at the two young children who were paging through the story books. "Do you like Sam?"

"Yeah," both nodded eagerly.

"Well," she leaned closer lowering her voice, "the store manager is hoping to have Stephanie," pointing to the photograph of the author, "here to read a story and sign some books. She lives near here, now."

Paulo gave out an excited "Wow! That's great, huh, Mommy?" turning around to Stephanie standing by a book rack. Her little girl ran over to her laughing.

The store clerk dropped a couple of books on the table, "You're Stephanie Plum!"

"Hello," shaking the stunned woman's hand.

"Hi! Will you stay right there?" Suzy ran down an aisle, "Rocco! You have to come here!"

A very Italian man was following the clerk back to the children's author and her two children by the Sam display. "You really are Stephanie Plum!" He was shocked, "I contacted your publisher this morning. Hello, I'm Rocco Carlucci, the manager."

"Stephanie," she returned his strong handshake, "and my children, Paulo and Tiana."

"Hi," he greeted the happy boy and girl. "I was hoping to arrange a story time and signings before your award. Congratulations on being Children's Author of 2009."

"Thank you. The ceremony is next Wednesday. How about Monday? I'll call Green Dog to ship over stickers, coloring pages, and book marks to hand out. In the morning?"

"I can't believe you're here, but Monday would be great," Rocco shook her manicured hand again. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee, Stephanie?"

"Ahem," her little boy got the store manager's attention, "Mommy has a boyfriend."

"Carlos is Cuban," Tiana added. Next to her, Paulo was giving the impression of a toughie with knitted brows and bent arms resting on his small hips. The book store manager didn't know if they were serious from his quizzical expression.

Stephanie politely declined the offer, "Thank you, Rocco, but we should be getting home," writing down her home telephone number. "Call me on the exact time for Monday. If I'm not available, my business manager will take the information."

"I will, Stephanie."

Outside the store, she let out a fit of giggles, "You two."

Her son was being logical for a 6 year old, "Mommy, he liked you, but Carlos is your boyfriend. He likes you more and makes you happy."

"Yeah," Tiana agreed with her older brother.

"And I like him more, too," Stephanie said the words with a pang of longing in her heart for the missing Cuban man.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie, Frank, Paulo, and Tiana were discussing the upcoming book signing, TV interview she agreed to on Tuesday's airing of 'AM Trenton', and the great spaghetti sauce from Jo Jo's in Chicago that was delivered yesterday.

"Mommy's going to be on TV, Grandpa! Can we come?" Tiana looked at her Mother with big brown eyes and a messy spaghetti smile.

And her son's was just a big and just as smeared. How could a mother resist?

"Yes, if both of you want," putting down her fork hearing her doorbell. "I'll get it."

Opening the front door, "Eddie?"

"Hi, Steph, I got a present for you," her childhood friend now a Trenton police officer was standing there with her Grandma Mazur.

"Hi, Baby Granddaughter, your mother threw me out. When I got back from my casino trip, my bags were on the front porch. Your mother broke my biggest vibrator, and hopefully my porn movies are OK. What's with her? She said I'm siding with the enemy because I said she was getting what she deserved. I guess she didn't like me saying she was going up the river crazy. And divorced! Even the female inmates in the poky wouldn't want her!" Edna walked in the door pulling her purple paisley suitcase.

"Thanks, Eddie."

"Sure," he told her and Carl, his partner, was bringing more suitcases up the sidewalk. "She was on her way here driving 'Big Blue'. She wasn't leaving it at your parent's house and was driving it slow when we stopped her knowing she lost her license years ago. I drove Edna here in it and Carl followed in the squad car. We better get back to the city limits."

"Thanks, Guys."

Once all of her Grandmother's luggage was in the entry, there were 5 suitcases that weren't all clothes."

"Come on, Grandma. Are you hungry?" Stephanie asked directing her to the sun room.

She sniffed walking in the room, "Is it that Greek guy's sauce?"

"Yes, it is."

"This was the best night to get kicked out of your parent's house if you're eating his sauce."

Her father pulled an extra chair to the table and got his mother-in-law a plate, a glass of ice tea, and silverware. "Lucky for us," Frank couldn't avoid an eye roll, "your daughter threw you out! What is wrong with Ellen?"

"Maybe the change is making her goofy," Grandma said between bites of her dinner. "I borrowed that monkey glue you had in the garage. I put my best vibrator back together with it. Ellen will be surprised when she comes out of church. That glue really sticks. She'll really like the new hood and trunk ornaments I left her."

"What did you do, Grandma?"

Edna took a bite of her meatball, "Recycled a few of my vibrators and dildos that were old and just not up to snuff."

"Grandma! On Mom's car?"

"Yup, big improvement. Wait till Father Patrick and all the people at church see it."

Frank was laughing, "You are a crazy old bat of a mother-in-law, but I wish I would have been there to see Ellen's face when she saw her car."

"I glued my biggest one right in the center of the hood and left it wiggling. You don't mess with an old lady and her sex toys!"

"Yeah, Grammy M is here!" Paulo and Tiana were hugging their great-grandmother.

"We got a big family!" the little boy cheered.

Frank chuckled, "It's a crazy family!"


	45. Chapter 45

_Thanks for all the reviews and I hear your requests for a certain Cuban's return! I was originally going to have Ranger return right at the Award reception, but you changed my mind. Lee Anne_

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 45_

Stephanie was sitting in Tank's office. She couldn't wait to get home. While she was at the printers in the 'Burg', she spotted her mother's car going by and snapped a picture when Ellen went into the grocery store. It had missing spots of paint on the hood and trunk. In a few areas, she had to break the sex toy off so there were shards of colored plastic, mostly flesh and dark toned, coming out of her white Pontiac. There had to be about 25 to 30 damaged patches between the front and back. Grandma turned off her phone after her daughter's third screaming fit of a message and later deleted them all.

He was turning the pages of the Rangeman newsletter which Nat Berger's shop finished for her. She had known the owner since high school and his shop did fantastic work giving her a business discount since it was for Rangeman and the quantity. He had tears in his eyes from laughing. "This is so good. I like my likeness. Seeing it in color now just makes it so much better."

The first issue of 'News of the Range' was a colorful threefold employee newsletter with benefit information and carrier telephone numbers on the upcoming enrollment in October, the main numbers for each office with the pictures of the building, clients jobs, a word game using the letters of 'Elephant Shoes' to make other words, the contest was a logic puzzle where the employees had to submit the answers of a snail race indicating whose colored snail place in what position of the race. Paulo and Tiana picked two riddles and a fish maze for a children's section. An Ella recipe to making quick orange chicken. She also gave ideas for low cost outings for a date or families in each Rangeman city, plus a paragraph from Tank thanking the employees for their hard work.

"Will the Boss approve of it?"

He looked up with raised eyebrows, "Ranger loves anything you do. He is so proud of those watercolors in his office. Misty, the administrative assistant in Atlanta, is going to be so jealous. She prides herself on the Atlanta newsletter being so put together and boring as HELL. This," holding up Stephanie's, "is slick, informative, and fun. When Ranger travels to Atlanta, which he hates out of all the offices, she makes it like she is attached to him at his right hip. This is going to burst her bubble."

"Tank," Stephanie was worried a little now, "I don't want to cause problems in the ranks by stepping on someone's toes."

"You're not. I'm in charge when Ranger is called away of all of Rangeman. Each office has a manager for the daily operations, but his is the final word on the running of the offices. There aren't many women except the housekeepers, Misty who is ex-Army, and a few researchers in Miami and Boston with military training on some level. Her attitude at times is she only has direct communication with Ranger. He usually attempts to avoid her calls and seeing her as little as possible."

"OK, if you say so."

He laid down the newsletter, "Enough about this. Your neighbor, Shelly, do you think she would go out with me?"

She gave him a sly smile, "You were over at her house for a long time the other day. We've talked a little. Shelly's husband walked out even before it was confirmed by the doctor she was pregnant. She's raised Benjy by herself. Do you mind kids because he is her life?"

Tank shrugged his shoulders, "I enjoy my nieces and nephews, but doing what we do isn't good for relationships because of some long hours and getting calls at all hours if there is a problem with a client account. Your two don't run from me."

"She works from home a lot being in advertising, but can have odd hours with dinners or presentations. If you just happen to stop at my house, say before 7 tonight, Shelly and I are taking the children Cosmic Bowling. You would even out the sides if you came along."

The big mountain of Tank smiled big and warm, "I haven't done that in a long, long time, but I wouldn't mind some practice. I need to change a sensor around a window come to think of it."

"Dress casual," Stephanie winked and got up from the chair across from his desk. "And pretend we never had this part of the conversation."

"Yes, Boss' Woman."

She teased back, "Don't forget it! I wish he would get back here. I miss that macho Cuban Man!"

"Hard to believe it, but me too!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Sam and I will walk over to meet you if you're walking home from the bowling alley." Her father was still chuckling over the picture of his soon-to-be ex-wife's car. His mother-in-law did a great job on it.

"OK, Daddy," Stephanie agreed with her father so Shelly wasn't tipped off that someone else may be joining the five of them for Cosmic Bowling.

"I'll get it," her father called from the family room. Shelly and Benjy had arrived about two minutes before through the back door. "She's in here," showing the big guy through the living room and into the sun porch.

"Stephanie, one of the sensors on the bedroom window down here is registering a problem in the control room," holding up a small doo hickey. "If you are going somewhere, don't let me hold you up. I thought I'd do this on my way to buy a birthday card for my sister."

"It's all right. We're going bowling," she said nonchalantly noticing her neighbor checking him out in his faded jeans, sneakers, and pale green T-shirt tight enough to show stomach ridges and his biceps straining against the sleeve openings.

"Thomas, do you bowl? You could even up the teams and there is a card store in the strip mall unless you have other plans," her dark brown eyes were half hidden by her long lashes trying not to be so obvious.

"It's been a while. And, no, I'm not doing anything. Let me go replace this," disappearing down the hall.

Stephanie caught a very happy Tank out of the corner of her eye punching the air going into the main level bedroom. Her matchmaking was working. Shelly gave her a hand wave and mouthed 'Hot'.

Her father picked up the puppy shaking his head and went back to the baseball game on the big screen TV. "Bye, Pumpkin."

Going out the back door, they met her Grandma coming down the steps from the garage apartment, "Hey there, going out?"

"Yes, Grandma. This is Shelly and Benjy. They live across the turn around. We're going over to the bowling alley for a while."

"Can I get a brewskie over there?"

The neighbor nodded her head, "There's a snack bar that serves beer and wine coolers inside."

"Let me get my purse. I think I'll do a little investigating of this new neighborhood."

"Don't worry, Grandma, I have money," her granddaughter patted her purse. "We'll walk over; it's quicker going through the park."

"Okie dokie."

Paulo, Tiana, and Benjy ran ahead of the adults along the path as the adults chatted.

"How is the apartment, Grandma?"

"Perfect. I have my own bathroom with a walk-in shower, a TV that I don't have to fight anyone for the remote, and the girls can come over for porn in high definition, beers, and chips. Heck, I even got a washer and dryer and you stocked the pantry. What more do I want and you're right in the house if I have a problem?"

"Good," Stephanie continued, "I'm having Rangeman install an emergency alarm. If you can't activate the help button because you are sick, it will be activated by a pre-set command of your voice. An alert will go off in the house and in the security control room."

"Wow, fancy gizmos you got there," Grandma pointed a wrinkled finger at Tank impressed with the security.

He stopped for a second hoping she was talking about the security equipment and not him actually, but this was Edna Mazur and he heard from one of the men about the number of sex toys she glued to her nasty offspring's car. "Mrs. Mazur, Ranger has the best and highest technical equipment out there and he would want you to be safe to alleviate any worry Stephanie may have about you being alone above the garage," Tank explained holding open the door for them to enter the bowling alley.

"Ain't that a pip and hi-tech, too!"

Before all the shoes were tied and bowling balls chosen, Stephanie got her Grandma situated at a small table where she could keep an eye on Mrs. Mazur and pre-paid the bartender for her Grandma's beers to limit the number so she wasn't staggering back and a big dish of nachos. Tank insisted on paying for the bowling fees. Shelly 'thanked him' and Tank's massive chest puffed out more when she called him a 'true gentleman'. Wait until she meets the 'Macho Man' and he better get that fine 'Macho' ass here real soon because Stephanie was getting a tad impatient.

Tank and Shelly as the night progressed were getting more completive with each frame and he seemed to take pleasure showing Benjy how to hold the bowling ball properly, but he went back to the way Paulo and Tiana were doing it, walking to the top of the lane and dropping the ball so it rolled down amid the flashing lights moving their children's bodies with the sway of the ball. There were a lot of gutter balls, but no one seemed to care.

Frank met them across the street from the 'Hamilton Lanes' walking with Sam. Well, actually he was stopped with Sam on the sidewalk and a group of women about his age were fussing over the brown and white puppy.

Paulo and Tiana went running once the group was across the road.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Frank asked them.

The little girl threw her arms in the arm excited, "Grandpa, I got an '11'!"

"Wow, Sweetheart!" He said that with all the pride in his heart, "You did good. What about you, Paulo?"

"I scored 26."

Tapping 'fives' with his grandchildren, "Good for you, too."

"Patrice, this is my daughter, Stephanie. She bought the Craftsman house. Stephanie, Patrice lives in the house around the corner with the big Hollyhocks along the driveway you wondered what they were."

"Hi, those are so beautiful," the children's author shook hands with the thin woman with a streaked bob.

"I told your father, I'll give you some seeds to plant when they're matured."

"They come up by themselves, Pumpkin, so less planting for me."

"OK, Daddy." She got the impression Frank was planning on staying in her house for a long while and that was fine with her. She hoped Carlos didn't mind it. She bit back a giggle when the mental image of him climbing the rose trellis to her balcony sneaking into her bedroom to ravish her with his Cuban charms at night. She needed that ice cream to cool her off.

There were ice cream cones with sprinkles, banana splits, and caramel sundaes all being consumed when Grandma Mazur announced, "Baby Granddaughter, I think I'm going to like this move up from the 'Burg'. I had good cold ones tonight that I can share with the girls from the 'Cut n' Curl' when they come up for porn night, but Louie the bartender told me there's a funeral home behind the bowling alley I'll have to check out. If I like it maybe I could get a job as a greeter or dressing up the dead there to help with the household expenses."

Frank almost choked on his banana split, "Good grief!"

Paulo and Tiana thought is was an excellent idea, "We'll visit you, Grammy M, and bring you snacks!"

"Bring me a cold one!"

All Stephanie could do was smile sweetly at her very sick appearing father and her happy Grandma and children holding in her laughter.

Tank walked Shelly and Benjy to their door and she offered him a beer or glass of wine for his trouble which he gladly accepted. Grandma was escorted up the apartment steps by her son-in-law and made sure she locked the door before he, Sam, Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana were home for the night, unaware they would soon have a nightly visitor.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 46_

Shelly was driving along the Atlantic Ocean with him. The top was down on his bright yellow 1961 Corvette which took him years to restore. Pulling off the road, they stopped to watch the waves splash against the sandy shore.

"Oh, Thomas, I've had such a wonderful day," her long light brown fingers were caressing his cheek.

Tank leaned over to kiss her, but their lips never met.

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking his shoulder.

"This better be good," he growled without opening his eyes, "I was getting to a good part of my dream."

"How is she?"

Tank sighed seeing the image of Shelly Adams in his mind not wanting to lose his place in his dream. "She's wonderful."

"That better not be my woman you are dreaming about because it will become a nightmare!" A large Cuban hand was on his throat.

He recognized the voice and coming fully out of his dreamy state with his air being slowly cut off. "No, it's Shelly," Tank rasped. "Stephanie's neighbor I met," now able to breathe with that hand removed.

"Good, I'd hate to kill my best friend," Ranger's voice was his even usual tone.

The second in command came to a sitting position taking a few deep breaths and sitting up in his bed as the bedside lamp came on. "When did you get back?"

"A little while ago. Bobby's fine and probably out by now. It was long, and the objective met." In true Ranger fashion he didn't give away much. "How's Stephanie?" She was his target.

"Moved in practically. I think she has some boxes to unpack still. I was with her, the kids, and her neighbor, Shelly, and her young son tonight bowling."

"Bowling?" That Cuban eyebrow was working.

Ranger was a little thinner and tired looking with dark circles under his eyes. He had showered; his hair was damp Tank noticed and also the bandage showing under the edge of his sleeve. 'Yeah, Cosmic Bowling with flashing tights. It was a good evening. What happened?" nodding towards his upper arm.

"Bullet graze. Go back to sleep. I'm going over there."

Tank wasn't at all surprised but it was 2:03 AM. "You have a key?"

"No," Ranger strode out his bedroom door, "never stopped me before."

_**XXXX Ranger and Stephanie XXXX**_

Warm, comfortable in her king size bed, but alone, Stephanie became instantly aware of a sound. Since adopting Paulo and Tiana, anything out of the ordinary woke her because of her developing mother's sense.

"Grrrrrrr."

Sam was standing up with furry paws on the edge of her bed, "Grrrrrr." The puppy kept turning his brown and white head towards the balcony door.

She heard a 'Ping', then another 'Ping'. She slipped out of bed, never turning on a light. Sam was beside her right at her ankles with his nose pressed at the glass door. Very gently she moved the ice blue shear covering the door.

'Ping'. The puppy stepped back when the noise hit in front of him, "Grrrr."

Her eyes were adjusting to the dark. The sliver of moon was covered by some clouds so it didn't give off much light from it's position high in the sky, but it was enough. She caught movement; there was a dark form in the backyard. "Oh!"

Flying down the front stairs closest to her bedroom and through the living room her feet not really touching the cool, smooth hardwood. Through the windows across the back of her work area he was there. The lock clicked in the still house except for her cries, Stephanie propelled herself out the door and into waiting arms.

"Carlos."

Ranger was forced back a couple of steps and had to hold his ground so they didn't tumble down off the deck. Arms were tight around his neck and her slender legs were wrapped around him.

"You're back!" Stephanie kept repeating in between kissing his lips mixed with happy, relieved tears. "You're back, Cuban Man!"

"Babe," he tried to take a step forward with her in his arms but his foot was heavy and he felt movement he wasn't controlling.

"Grrrr!" There was this fluff thing attached to his jean pant leg doing battle shaking it when Ranger peered down.

Letting go reluctantly, she knelt down reassuring the puppy, "It's OK, Sam."

Coming back up to her full height, she waved a light reddish brown puppy paw, "Hi."

"Babe."

"Come on inside." Stephanie waited by the door for Sam to come running back up the steps from a night time pee.

Inside, she locked the door, hit the alarm button. and turned on a lamp to finally take in the man who returned to her. He was a little thinner, dark shadows and lines around his eyes that were taking in her baggy black Rangeman T-shirt and black and white boxers showing lengths of pale legs. She saw the white gauze wrapping his upper arm under his shirt sleeve.

"You're hurt!"

Ranger gave her a shrug, "Just a scratch. Bobby stitched me up and I've been taking antibiotics. It's almost healed."

She was pushing him down in one of the rattan chairs and carefully turning up his T-shirt sleeve inspecting the slightly damp gauze, she didn't see any fresh blood. "Any more wounds I need to know about?" Her blues eyes intent on an answer. A true answer, not one of his half answers on a 'need to know basis'.

He shook his weary but happy head taking in his very sexy looking Woman, "No."

"I'll find them, Cuban Man."

Ranger smirked as he pulled her down into his lap, his hands tangled in his curls bringing her face to his, "It will be fun to have you search, Babe," capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss feeling what he missed these weeks.

He stopped when he heard foot steps seeing it was Frank Plum over her shoulder by the kitchen muttering 'Lovebirds' heading back to the downstair's spare bedroom.

"Daddy and Mom had an altercation which caused him to have an anxiety attack. He collapsed and has been living here. He also asked my mother for a divorce."

"I'm sorry, Babe." Ranger saw the sadness register in her face, but her blue eyes showed resolve, "I want him happy and if Mom is making it so difficult that it's affecting his health, then Daddy needs to do what is best for him. Grandma is staying in the garage apartment because Mom threw her out. Wait until I show you Mom's car, Grandma used 'Gorilla Glue' gluing some of her vibrators and dildos to my mother's car as a sort of a 'going away present' I guess and left a huge one wiggling on the hood at church."

He could help but laugh at Edna Mazur, she was something.

Standing up, she stooped down to pick up Sam in one arm, turned off the lamp, and entwined their fingers, "Let's go to bed."

"Babe, those ears," referring to the pointed ears which the puppy still had yet to grown into made him laugh.

"We get great TV reception when Sam's in the room," she said quietly. Making a left at the top of the stairs, they walked into her master bedroom. She flipped on a bedside lamp, "I'm putting him back with Tiana and Paulo. Your clothes from Chicago and the fourth floor apartment are in the top drawer."

Stephanie went back out down the hallway. Ranger found a pair of black silk boxers and headed into the master bathroom. He looked around her bedroom, the white platform bed with leather headboard she chose fit perfectly on the long wall near the balcony doors, two nightstands with smoked glass tops, a matching chest of drawers, and a low brown rattan shelf along the bottom of the bed was stacked with the fancy blue and cream pillows that decorated the large bed were the only furniture in the sedate room. The walls were painted a dark beige with white trim around the windows and doors, light blue shears puddling on the wavy patterned cream carpet. Tonight, Stephanie would be in his arms which have been empty.

Coming out of the bathroom, she was waiting beside the bed. Ranger gladly slipped under the blue sheet and blanket she held up sinking back closing his eyes enjoying the comfort under his tired body. He was back in the colors of his life that he had missed.

"Come here," pulling Stephanie into his side when she settled back in her bed.

Both sighed, finally together again.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you, Carlos. I missed you."

He never heard her words slipping into a contented, well needed sleep and Stephanie closed her eyes hearing the steady beat of the heart she longed for each night.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 47_

"It wasn't a dream," Stephanie whispered. Her Cuban Man was beside her. Carlos came back. Tears were pooling in the corners of her blue eyes watching him sleep so peaceful. He was out before she even turned off the beside lamp early this morning. Her fingertips she couldn't stop touching his dark silky hair contrasted against the pale blue pillowcase. The textured strands were soft; she picked up the stronger scent of his bath gel. Ella gave her extra bottles she stocked at Rangeman. His hair and bandage were damp when he got here so he showered at his apartment. What lingered in his black T-shirt she had been wearing to bed was faint, but was enough to give her his presence when she slept.

A dark eye fluttered open meeting her blue ones, "Morning, Babe."

"Morning, Cuban Man," Stephanie said gently against his warm lips. "Go back to sleep. You need it."

He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away, "I mean it, Carlos." A furrow was in her brow that a finger came up to smooth away. It didn't.

"Can I at least go to the bathroom?" He arched an eyebrow at Stephanie.

"Yes, you may, but I want to go back to sleep. And, give me three bunny hop steps," she giggled thinking of 'Mother, May I' she played with Mary Lou, Eddie, and neighborhood children when she was younger.

"Babe." Ranger didn't give her bunny hops, but he did a very sexy swagger to the bathroom with his silk boxers low on his hips. He had to chuckle hearing Stephanie smack her lips behind him.

Just as she did early this morning, she was holding up the blankets for him to slip under. He was still too tired to resist and her new bed felt wonderful under his muscles.

"Go back to sleep," Stephanie brushed his hair away from his handsome features as she leaned over him. "I love you, Carlos."

Those dark eyes were so focused on her face, "I can truthfully say, Stephanie, I've never known what lonely was until I was away these last few weeks. Lonely is me minus you**_._** I do love you so much."

"I know. No matter how busy I was packing, moving, and making this house a home," his rough thumbs were brushing the tears from her cheeks, "it was the nights that seemed so long sometimes without you. I couldn't imagine you wouldn't come back."

"Nothing would keep me from coming back," his eyes shifted to his bandaged arm. "Nothing, I'd walk through HELL if I had too.

I shouldn't have to leave you again like this again. I will need to travel to my other offices for year-end reviews, but I'm sure I can work those into my Security schedule."

"You!" Stephanie smacked his good arm. "Go to sleep. I'll be downstairs. I'm pretty sure I heard puppy and little feet in the hallway," kissing Ranger one more time.

She felt his mouth upturn, "Babe, those ears."

"Sam will grow into them sometime. Good Morning," she told him tucking the covers around him.

Ranger watched her go out her bedroom closing the door behind her, he was drifting off not able to keep his eyes open any longer.

Going down the back stairs next to the kitchen, Stephanie saw into the family room. Paulo, Tiana, and Sam were watching Saturday morning cartoons.

Her father slid a mug of hot coffee across the island to her, "He still sleeping?"

"I hope so, but I know Carlos, he'll be down soon," Stephanie sipped her coffee, then took eggs and sausage links out of the refrigerator. "He's so tired Daddy, and lost weight."

"I remember those days, Pumpkin. Give Carlos a few good meals and lots of sleep, his strength will be back to normal."

"I will, but he can't stay still!"

"Make him."

"OK," she said breaking eggs to scramble thinking that was easier said than done when it came to that stubborn Cuban Man who was used to having everything his way. But, Stephanie did have a secret weapon if she needed to bring in the big gun named Momma Manoso. Carlos buckled under her!

Frank, Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana were almost finished with their breakfast in the dining room when Ranger stepped in the doorway.

"You're back!" the two children yelled and were out of their seats hugging his legs jelly faces and all.

"I'm back," ignoring his smeared shorts sitting down next to Stephanie. He never said a word when Tiana crawled up in his lap

"You got hurt?" the little girl pointed to the white gauze around his arm showing under his sleeve. Her brother was inspecting the bandage beside him.

"Yeah, I did, but its better. How do you like your new house?"

"It's great! We got new beds in our rooms and a yard," Paulo pointed out the window, "for Sam."

Ranger looked down at the puppy chewing a bone between him and Stephanie.

Tiana said proudly, "We got to go bowling, too, and I got an '11'!"

"That's wonderful!" Ranger gave Stephanie an eyebrow.

"And, while you were gone, we told that guy Mommy had a boyfriend," she went on.

"What man, Babe?" Ranger's head was swiveling between the three of them trying to keep up.

"Carlos, Rocko at Barnes & Nobles. I'm doing a book signing there on Monday and offered to buy me coffee."

"We said you were," Paulo was in his tough guy stance, "Cuban."

"And that scared him?" Ranger was laughing at the little boy.

Stephanie was giggling in his shoulder, "Uh huh."

"Welcome back," Frank sat a plate of warmed eggs and sausage down in front of him and coffee. Stephanie poured him juice, "How about you go wash off those jelly faces?"

"OK," Tiana hopped down and ran into the bathroom with her brother.

Ranger couldn't hold it the laughter. "Babe, she got an '11' bowling?"

"Yep, Paulo got '26' and we have a puppy with big ears," she announced it so normally. "Oh, Cuban Man, call your Momma, you left and she knows. And," her voice went up, "I had to learn from her you had a birthday a few days ago."

He hung his head, "Babe." Eating the last of his eggs, "That was so good," Ranger spoke as his cell phone rang. He just groaned thinking who it might be.

"Yo."

"Carlos, is that how you greet your Mother?" Ana Manoso's voice greeted him. "You left on one of those James Bond things and never told me! I am your Momma!"

"Hello, Momma. I didn't want to worry you and thought I would be gone a couple of weeks."

"And, you missed your birthday! It's not everyday that my little boy turns thirty. Did you get hurt?"

His head was resting in his hand, "Momma, I'm not a little boy. A bullet grazed my arm. It's only a scratch."

Ana was really paying no attention to him, "You are my little boy who left on some super secret thingy that you do and never called me missing your birthday. You had a girlfriend and never told me. Why am I the last to know things, Carlos? Let me speak with Stephanie. Oh, Carlos, I like Stephanie's puppy. Your father and I are getting a puppy like that! Being shot is not a scratch? Did you see a doctor? I can make an appointment with Dr. Chico to see you and give you a shot in case you caught something."

"Really? Momma, he's at least ninety." His head was spinning from his mother.

"Carlos, he's eighty-six and only practices on his old patients."

"Here, Momma wants to talk with you," handing his cell phone over.

"Hi, Stephanie. Is my Carlos all right and resting?"

She was smiling broadly at the man sitting next to her, "Yes, he is. Carlos just finished a big breakfast."

"Do you think he would like his surprise party tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ana, I'll make sure he rests."

"Oh goody, I'll call the family. Most of the food I made ahead and froze. I'll go start his birthday flan. Can you still get the drinks?"

"Yes, I'll remind him to call you more, Ana. Bye."

"You're so sweet and devious, Stephanie."

Ranger got his phone back, "Bye, Momma. I'll call you." He closed it glaring at Stephanie giggling next to him, "You enjoyed that!"

"Me, Cuban Man?" batting her baby blues at him. "Now, I want you to go rest. You need it. I'm going grocery shopping to get tender, juicy T-bone steaks for dinner to celebrate the birthday you never told me about. You need to get protein in that body of yours and birthday cake."

"Babe."

"Did we hear birthday cake?" Tank and Lester were coming into the dining room followed by Frank. His best friend placed a pill bottle in front of him.

"Yes, we're having a birthday dinner here tonight. Are you two and Bobby in?"

"I am and I know Bobby will be when he gets up," Lester accepted the invitation. "I want cake. Ranger, he said for you to take one in the morning and one at night until you finish the antibiotic."

Saying dryly, "Thanks, Mother."

Tank spoke up, "I'm passing on dinner. Shelly is helping me pick out a birthday present for my sister. I was sending Nicole a gift card, but Shelly said that was impersonal and I should get something besides it to show some thought, but we could come for cake."

"Is this the same Shelly you were dreaming about this morning?" Ranger gave his friend a smart alecky look.

"Yes," Tank gave it right back, "and you had to spoil my dream by waking me up."

"Carlos, that wasn't nice," Stephanie smacked his arm again. "OK, Mister, bedtime. I don't care where you sleep here. Upstairs in the bedroom, down here in the living room or family room, or in your apartment on Haywood, but YOU ARE RESTING! Your body needs it."

"Babe, I'm fine. It will take a few days to get back to normal."

"Listen to me. Do as I say," Stephanie was holding firm.

Ranger saw the stubbornness in those blue eyes and he wasn't going back to Haywood unless Stephanie threw him out.

"Take the recliner," Tank encouraged.

"I'll sleep here. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Go nap," his friend told him, "but, do you think you'll be up to a final walk through on a new installment tomorrow. The client has been asking for you and delaying his vacation to meet you. It will only be about an hour in the morning, Stephanie?"

"I'm the boss!" Ranger hissed.

She blew him a kiss and directed her attention to Tank, "If Carlos rests up today and has a restful night tonight, then yes, he may go tomorrow. And I want three giant steps," She poked her Cuban Man boring his eyes in her as she was teasing him from earlier.

"OK, Boss's Woman," Tank was laughing as he and Lester were leaving. "Ranger, take the recliner, I'm telling you."

Stephanie called after them, "Dinner at 5, Lester!"

"OK."

They were alone in the dining room staring at each other in the battle of wills. Ranger pulled Stephanie to him so their foreheads were touching. He growled, "Woman, I'll rest now, but you can bet it's not three giant steps you're getting tonight!"

She couldn't stop licking her lips, "Only if you are up to it."

"I'll be up to it and more," he whispered giving her a prelude in the form of a toe tingling kiss.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 48_

The dining room walls were a pale teal Ranger noticed sitting in the dining room taking it in with the lines of the dark wood standing out around the ceiling and windows. The focal point of the room was the golden mahogany trestle table with slat ends they had eaten breakfast at this morning. The 'Virginia Rose' china from Chicago was housed in the china cabinet behind leaded glass. What also stood out was the horizontal lines in leaded window tops were duplicated vertically in the glass doors. The table was resting on a cream colored rug edged in a dark teal border with dark lines meeting at the corners connecting bouquets of pink, white, and pale yellow trailing roses similar to her dishes. Glimpses of the hardwood foor appeared around it. By the squared archway leading to the kitchen, Stephanie hung a long print of a flower garden in a gilded frame. The chairs placed around the long table were covered in cream fabric except for the light blue-green ones at the ends.

"This is the only room I stayed true to the style of the home with the furniture. I used I would call it more retro with linear lines in the rest of the house. Gustav Klimt," pointing to the print, "was an Art Nouveau painter overseas during the Craftsman period here in the United States," Stephanie explained watching Ranger look around the room.

"Babe, all I want to do is have a candle lit dinner in here with you. It's calm like your bedroom, but the colors make it romantic."

She kissed his lips, "I'll remember that, but its nap time for you."

He was tired so he didn't put up much of a fuss, "What's this recliner Tank kept hinting at?"

"When he brought your mother here because she was so upset you left without calling her, the living room furniture was just delivered. He almost nodded off in it."

"My best friend," shaking his head while Stephanie was leading him into the living room with its white and ebony colors.

"Babe." He wasn't looking at the furniture, but leaning on the mantle above the stone fireplace were two watercolor paintings he knew Stephanie painted. They were profiles of Paulo and Tiana facing each other with a grayish blue background picking up the flecks in some of the stone. "You outdid yourself." To give definition to facial features, especially their large expressive brown eyes or hair, she used to him it appeared to be ink. He didn't see them when he arrived because the room was dark.

"I wanted to make this house ours. I love just watching them when they sleep. When I brought them to Chicago, I would sit in their bedroom as they slept awed by their innocence even after all they had been through," Stephanie was speaking more to herself.

Ranger could understand because he witnessed how much his woman loved these children.

Out of nowhere, Paulo and Tiana came running with the puppy right behind them holding a pillow and blanket.

"Mommy said you have to take a nap. This is our favorite nappy blanket because it's so soft," the little girl in pink shorts and top told Ranger getting comfortable in the soft leather recliner.

She was staring at him with those big brown eyes that would melt even the Grinch's heart. Stephanie's blue ones were laughing because she knew he was a goner. And, to add to the moment, Paulo held out a pillow for him.

"Yes, I do," smirking at all of them. "This is comfortable," he watched his legs being raised when the lever was shifted with ease despite his weight. The pillow was placed under his head and the children spread the soft fleece blanket over him.

"Now," Stephanie brushed his lips with hers, "go to sleep, you need it."

He felt like a snug bug in a rug, a tired one. It had been a very long time that anyone had fussed over Ranger like this and he admitted to himself it felt good. He usually slept when he came home from a mission because no one was there. Ella would always have a supply of meals for him to heat easily in the microwave, but he was left on his own. Stephanie brought him a bottle of water with a banana, grapes, cheese, and crackers with peanut butter on a plate to snack on while he rested.

"Babe."

"Carlos, I want you to regain your strength. Now, go to sleep! Daddy and Sam are outside trimming if you need anything until we get back."

"Whose PT Cruiser is that in your driveway I saw?"

She jingled keys at him, "I wanted something with better gas mileage to scoot around town."

"Babe, you could have one of mine."

"It's fun! Just wait, Cuban Man, you'll see."

His reply was a raised eyebrow.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Waking up, the house was quiet. There was a buzz outside he picked up. Ranger popped a few more grapes and finished up the crackers before taking the now empty plate out to the kitchen. It hadn't changed. Stephanie's personal things were around the kitchen, but the cabinets were unchanged. Colored crayon pictures were held by magnets on the white refrigerator. Ranger thought he was taking a cookie out of a black and white dog jar. When he lifted the head it started singing 'Who let the dogs out?' and he got a bone shaped biscuit. Putting that back, he opened a black Scottie dog with colorful patches on the opposite counter hitting pay dirt, chocolate chip cookies. He wouldn't expect anything less of Stephanie.

After going to the bathroom, he checked out the family room. The blue cube sitting in the room made him smile knowing how Paulo and Tiana loved laying on it to watch TV. Now it was in front of a new flat screen. Along the back wall, an air hockey game stood with a stool at each end. This room had a stone fireplace also. Above it in a large frame, the four spinning paint pictures they made in Chicago and on it photographs he recognized of the inn in Ohio, around Chicago, and one of him making those big bubbles. He's talk to Stephanie about that one! Damn Woman! She's killing his Bad Ass image. He hoped no one saw him sleeping with a fuzzy blue blanket!

Through the kitchen window, he saw Frank Plum happily cutting grass in the back yard. Searching the cupboards he found two glasses to take ice tea outside. Ranger had to chuckle going through the sun porch, there was Stephanie's drawing board with colored pencils and watercolor boxes scattered on the top. Off to the side were two easels with painted pictures on the paper.

Tipping a glass, Stephanie's father shut down the mower joining Ranger under the blue umbrella at the mosaic table. "Thanks. Catching up on your sleep?"

Ranger gave a somewhat sheepish nod, "Yeah, I feel like a slug. You are out here cutting grass while I was sleeping."

"I know what it was like and you need it."

"Stephanie told we what happened."

Frank stared at the ice cubes in his drink for a moment, "It wasn't pretty. Ellen and I got into a shouting match when I told her I wanted out. I couldn't take her attitude anymore. Things went black and I woke up going into the back of an ambulance. It was an anxiety attack the doctor determined and said I should make changes, so I came here after that. Stephanie makes me exercise more. I take Sam for a walk in the morning and with the kids in the evening. I've even tried her treadmill downstairs and been working in the yard," he was flexing his fingers and waving his arms. "I'm not tense. Hell, I've lost three pounds!"

"Good for you, Frank." Ranger was thinking bad for me. If her father was living here, how could he 'sleep over' as Stephanie called it? He noticed the drain pipe near her balcony. He was thinking like a teenager sneaking into his girlfriend's bedroom and leaving before anyone was awake.

"No sneaking up the drain pipe. My daughter is a big girl. I have some old fashion ways, but Stephanie lives her life. She's happy, finally, and that's all that matters. I'm not going anywhere right now. Paulo and Tiana will be starting school so she'll need someone here and my grandchildren aren't being cared for by a nanny when I'm here and quite capable of doing it. So, if you want my daughter, you have to accept me being here. Oh, and the crazy old bat over the garage is having the time of her life. Stephanie would never let Edna not have a home."

"I know that about Stephanie and I wouldn't expect anything less. We'll work it out, but the drain pipe could be fun," Ranger laughed.

Frank laughed back, "And, I'm not above putting a few shots in your ass if I caught you."

He knew Stephanie's father was serious despite the smile, "Ouch! I'll use the door."

They heard a car pull into the driveway and Sam's ears perked up in Frank's lap. "Here, hold him. I'll go help bring in the bags. Edna went with them so they'll have more than normal," he said trudging over to the back gate.

Ranger looked at the puppy and Sam looked at him wiggling to get down. He pointed a finger commanding, "Still."

Sam ignored him licking his finger and wiggled more.

"We have to work on that," he told the puppy walking on the sidewalk in his bare feet. Ranger was quite capable to carrying something besides a puppy.

"Babe, let me carry something."

Stephanie was coming in the gate with grocery bags. "You got Sam. Did you rest?" She saw his eyebrow go up. "Something light."

Tiana came running in with a bundle of balloons, "These are light."

He had a squirming puppy in his uninjured arm and balloons in the other; he could carry something heavier. "Babe!"

"You look cute," Stephanie kissed him going up on the deck and into the house. "I'll take those," tying the balloons to a patio chair.

Frank was coming in the gate with a big pink metal flamingo wearing sunglasses and a floral shirt, "What are you going to do with this?"

"Put it here," Grandma tapped a white sneaker on the cement near the steps going up to the apartment. "He's my greeter," slipping a metal 'WELCOME' sign over it's neck. "Stephanie knows all the good places to shop."

Frank went back out the gate without another word. The children pushed the gate open with their small bodies because their arms were loaded with boxes running up the sidewalk happy and smiling.

"Pumpkin, how did you get all this stuff in your Cruiser?" Her father handed Ranger a bag and set two folded lawn chairs inside the gate going back out. He had another bag and another chair coming back in.

"We stopped at 'The Junk Box' where I bought the metal chairs for the table. They were having a summer sale. Those lawn chairs were marked down to $2 a piece and the games were $1 each. There's nothing wrong with them."

"Grandpa, we can play 'Barrel of Monkeys'," Paulo shook a plastic blue barrel wrapped in the original wrapper.

Frank agreed with his grandson, "After dinner if you want."

"When my girls come over we can sit out and drink a beer because we have extra chairs," Grandma unfolded one and sat down.

"What if I don't want to see a bunch of old biddies sitting around?" Her son-in-law was towering over his mother-in-law talking down at her.

Grandma looked up, "And, you're such a prize to look at? We'll be looking at him," pointing to Ranger. "Maybe, we'll be able to at least get him to take off his shirt and show us some skin. Can you rip your shirt like 'The Hulkster' did?"

"No, those are my good T-shirts. Babe, let me help you unpack the groceries," Ranger followed her closely into the house.

Stephanie was giggling at her Grandma, "Oh, come on, Cuban Man, rip that shirt off and show me some bulges!"

"Babe," Ranger backed her up against the counter in the kitchen slipping his leg between hers, "there's only one bulge you need to worry about and that will be tonight. Every night." His kiss and hard body told her he was gaining back his strength rapidly.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 49_

Stephanie was stirring the sizzling Portobello mushrooms when she felt a hard body mold to her back and very warm lips were running along her neck.

"Babe, where did you go?" Ranger sniffed, "Smells good."

When he fell asleep after lunch, he, his Babe, and her puppy were curled around each other on the chaise end of the sofa under a soft flannel blanket with the A/C blowing in the house. Paula and Tiana with the blue blanket were napping on the other end. She was telling him about her book signing on Monday and 'AM Trenton' interview Tuesday morning before he drifted off. He did call Tank to have him reschedule the morning meeting later because he assigned himself to security duty. Like he told Stephanie, 'You never know what lurks in the dark corners of a TV station." She just rolled her eyes at her security force of 1.

"I had to start dinner. What do you think of this?" She removed a bowl from the refrigerator and lifted the lid.

Ranger picked up a vinegary aroma sampling the spoon Stephanie fed him.

His eye**_s_** opened wider, "Babe, that's good. What is it?"

"Asian slaw with toasted sesame seeds and an orange juice-rice vinegar dressing."

"I like it," finishing what was still on the spoon. He reached around her and stirred the large mushrooms heating up in the skillet.

"I saw a recipe where the Portobellos were grilled and sliced as a side dish."

The sun room door opened with Bobby and Lester stepping inside. The company medic looked a little worn around the edges, but he was smiling. "Everything smells good. Happy Birthday, Ranger."

"Here," Lester put two bottles of red wine on the counter, "we brought you wine."

Ranger read the labels when he picked up the bottles, "Lester, this is out of my private stock!"

He shrugged his shoulders giving a boyish grin, "You always have the best stuff, Ranger, so we gave you your best. It is your birthday."

"Thanks, I think, but stay out of my stock!"

"Tank will be here for cake later," Bobby told them but he was more interested in looking around the house. "I like the puppy."

"Dinner is almost ready," placing the slaw and plate of hot Portobello mushrooms on the counter. Grabbing an oven mitt, she removed baked potatoes from of the oven to a big waiting bowl, and then turned on the broiler to toast the garlic bread.

"Pumpkin," Frank poked his head in the door, "how are these steaks to be done?"

"I want mine medium well, Daddy, and make the small one well done for Paulo and Tiana."

The three Rangemen opted for well done also. Lester was chasing the children and Sam was attacking him in the backyard. Handing Ranger a corkscrew which in turn he gave her a sexy eyebrow mouthing 'Later', he poured the wine in the glasses and she began to place the food on table lighting the crystal votives.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Stephanie, this tastes like that steak in those salads we ate from that crazy Greek guy. Sometimes you just need a good hunk of tender meat between your teeth to keep your jaws flexible. I can chew this with my dentures."

Frank looked at Edna, "Thanks for the commentary."

"Well, Grandma, I gave him a signed copy of my second book. He revealed to me he marinates his steaks in red wine vinegar, soy sauce, some garlic, and honey."

"You got to love a Greek who can be bought so we can eat good."

Ranger was about choking on his meal. Bobby and Lester just kept on eating afraid to take their vision off their plates.

"Mommy, I like this," Paulo took a bite of his Portobello mushroom strip.

"It's a mushroom, Paulo."

He looked at his potato smeared sister, "Wow, Tee, I never knew."

"Yeah."

Putting down his fork after cleaning his plate, Ranger let out a sigh, "Babe, that delicious. Thank you," kissing her in front of a table full of on-lookers.

The dishes were lucky if there was a morsel or crumb left on them. Lester and Bobby split the last slice of garlic bread.

"Pumpkin, that was one of the best steaks I've had in a long while. Your mother over cooked them to kill any bacteria and she killed the meat."

Edna was leaning back in her chair patting her full stomach, "If Niall hadn't gone and run off with that floozy of a Las Vegas showgirl he met in Kansas City, he could have been here to enjoy this. He sent out a twitter message that he found love with Babette Tremaine."

"Grandma, I'm so sorry!"

"Water under the bridge. The heart, Baby Granddaughter, has eyes which the brain knows nothing of, and that 'love'," Grandma made quotes in the air, "may have blinded him. He had better not come crawling back. I googled Babette Tremaine. She was formerly Boris Tremaine. I don't know why it changed, he was actually good looking."

The table burst out laughing.

"He'll never know what he missed," Grandma swished her wine emptying the glass**_. _**Next she stuck her steak bone in her mouth and sucked on it a few times making kissing sounds and fish lips. She popped it back out with her tongue announcing to a stunned table, "I still got it. I'll find me a hottie who will appreciate it. I'm going to my first viewing tomorrow over at Logan's Funeral Home, maybe I'll meet the one I'm intended for there."

"You're meant for the senior psycho ward!" Frank yelled.

Grandma pushed back her chair and picked up her plate, "I could meet my honey there, too." She nudged Bobby going by him, "Have you rested up?"

Bobby's dark complexion went pale.

"Babe, she never disappoints," Ranger chuckled wiping his eyes on his T-shirt.

"Wow, Grammy M, you make lots of friends," Tiana happily said to her great-grandmother following her out to the kitchen with baked potato and butter on her face.

"When you're older I'll show you how. Let's go wipe that cutie face of yours."

Frank was looking at his daughter.

"Grandma's harmless, Daddy."

"Sure, Pumpkin. Look what she did to your mother's car."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After the dishwasher was loaded and running, Stephanie was wiping off the kitchen counter when Cuban hands came around her waist, one took the dishcloth from hers taking over the motion. The other wrapped itself around her so her body moved with his.

"You do that so well, Carlos," she whispered. Her head went back on his shoulder and she began blowing his loose hair.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

Her tongue edged out skimming the outline of his jaw, "Not me."

Not even having time to blink, Stephanie went 180 degrees. Her lips were consumed feeling the fiery passion which had been contained these last weeks. "You," Ranger growled against her tingling lips.

The longing between them was mirrored in each other's eyes.

"Babe," breathing hard Ranger uttered only that one word; it was love and passion all in one.

"Psssst, Mommy," her excited, bouncing children were standing there seeing them entwined, "presents."

"That's right," giving a final quick pucker against those sexy lips. "Later, Cuban Man," winking at Ranger strutting off with swinging hips to go plot with her children.

The party was continued outside on the deck scattered with an array of colored balloons. Frank and Grandma were passing out bottles of beer and juice boxes. Lester was sitting in the grass; Sam was jumping all over him and he was experiencing sharp puppy teeth.

"Get him," Ranger instructed the puppy, "he stole my wine."

"Ow! Technically we brought it to you," his cousin was trying to rationalize and fend off an attacking Corgi at the same time. "I want a puppy, Ranger!"

"Stand in line behind my mother, Santos."

Coming out the sun room door, Tiana was first carrying a small rectangular box, Paulo had a square flat one he could barely _see_ over, and Stephanie had a large square box. All were wrapped in black paper with sports cars and fancy blue bows.

"Open this one," the little girl handed it to the Macho birthday man sitting there amongst Stephanie's family and his friends.

"What is it?" He couldn't resist asking the adorable brown eyed little girl.

"You have to open it."

Carefully ripping the paper Ranger uncovered a model of his Porsche in a clear protective case. On the front of the car was a small license plate with his initials and the back one his birth date.

"Me and my brother picked that out," she told him.

Ranger hugged her, "I like it. Thank you. What do you think is in that one?" pointing to the flat package in Paulo's hands.

"I can't tell!"

Taking the flat one, Ranger knew is was a picture or a painting from its size and he could feel the frame through the paper. Tearing the paper, he discovered a watercolor painted by Stephanie. It was the sketch she started at the 'Lake Inn' of the colored evening sky over Lake Erie. She changed the perspective slightly because it was as if someone was watching from behind him. In the foreground was the white table with a wine glass being held in Ranger's hand and the back of his head with ponytail above the Adirondack chair.

"Babe. I love how you capture our memories."

"I love making those memories," Stephanie said softly kissing his lips and laying the large package on his lap, "with you, Carlos."

The box was heavier than it looked from the weight on his legs. Ranger wasn't as careful stripping off the paper. When he lifted the lid and pushed back the black tissue paper, there was a leather jacket. He put the box on the table to stand up taking his present out finding it was a black bomber jacket he held up. Inspecting closely the tops of the silver snaps on the front and cuffs, each was highly polished and engraved with a 'M', the triangular tabs at the collar tips had 'RCM', and embossed into the back 'Rangeman'. The engraving was subtle so from far away it wouldn't be noticed, but he would know it was there. Even though it was almost 90 degrees, Ranger had to try it on. The removable lining was thickly quilted and when he turned over the black soft fabric is was warm Sherpa for cold weather. The leather was the softest he ever felt.

"Does it fit?"

"It's perfect. Where did you find this?"

"Ella gave me your measurements. I bought the jacket from a leather company in Chicago and had it shipped here, but a friend of mine from high school did the enhancements. Mooner may have wasted a lot of brain cells on drugs in school, but what are left can do wonders with leather.

Despite the still warm evening, Ranger was standing there kissing Stephanie in his leather jacket, "Babe."

The back gate opened with Benjy running in followed by Tank and Shellie holding hands. She was wearing a denim sundress on her long thin frame. Even in flat sandals, her head reached above Tank's massive shoulders. Bobby and Lester's mouths dropped open at the attractive woman with the big mountain of a guy.

"It's hot out here and you're wearing leather? Bobby, is he sick?"

"Love sick," the medic joked.

Slipping off the jacket while giving his two friends the mean eye, "A birthday present," he told Tank.

"Some present," going over the black jacket with the engraved buttons and etched 'Rangeman' on the back. "This is Shellie and Benjy," introducing his companions to Ranger, Lester, and Bobby.

"Happy Birthday," Stephanie's neighbor said to Ranger and shaking hands with each man.

Tank handed Ranger a bottle of wine, "Happy Birthday."

He read the label, "Thanks, those two gave me my own wine."

He busts out laughing holding his sides, "You two are originals."

Coming out the door carrying a platter with a thick cake covered in a creamy caramel colored icing, Stephanie laughed at her children, her Grandma, and three Rangemen gazing dreamily at the birthday cake. She had two candles on the top, a '3' and a '0'. "It's white cake with caramel filling and whipped cream icing."

"Oh boy!" Lester already had a plate and fork and was in line waiting for his piece.

"Shellie, what would you like to drink?"

"A beer would be great," seeing****the adults with theirs.

"Tank?"

"Same."

Ranger finished unfolding the extra chairs on the deck and followed his girlfriend into her house, "I'll help, Babe."

For the second time of the evening Stephanie was pinned against the counter.

"Thank you for my presents, but you went overboard."

"OK," she said casually, "I'll take them back."

"No! Those are mine."

She was laughing at Ranger.

He was just about to claim her lips when Bobby and Lester's heads popped in yelling, "Quit necking. We want cake."

He retorted back, "See how you like cake in Antarctica!"

"It would still be cake," Lester flung back, "Birthday Boy!"

Ranger cracked his knuckles, "Frozen cake can't be sucked through a straw."

"Meanie!" And the boys disappeared quickly back out the door.

"Babe, those two are the Dumber brothers."

Ranger was about to take a step when Stephanie gave a sweet "Carlos?"

He turned back to her, "Babe?"

"Do you want to carry the beer or ice cream?"

He gave her an eyebrow picking up the tray of refreshments.

"Oh, this is good," Stephanie moaned taking a bite of her piece of cake. The white cake was so moist and dripping with the caramel goo. She held up a finger covered in whipped cream icing to those fine Cuban lips. His****pupils were visions of darkness locked on hers sucking her finger between his lips. "Yummy."

"Mmmm, Babe."

Bobby and Lester were whispering to Tank loud enough for everyone to hear, "Who is that Cuban man? He ate cake."

"That had sugar in it and sweet."

Those hands went to his trim hips, "It's my birthday and I can eat what I want. Do you have a problem with that?"

The three friends looked at each other shaking their heads, "Not us. We like cake."

Before leaving Tank told Ranger he would pick him up at 11 the next morning for the installation review with the client. He was able to pull Stephanie aside carrying in dirty plates to inform her all of Ranger's family was meeting at Rangeman tomorrow morning and Bobby would bring everyone here. Lester was going to purchase the beer and soda for Stephanie, then come here to help with any set up. Ending with 'He's going to flip."

Stephanie quantified the reason for the surprise party, "Carlos should have called his Mother."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie sent Ranger to the shower first while she checked on her children and one very tired puppy in her son's room tonight. Frank, Paulo, and Tiana took Sam for an evening walk; he was so tired from chasing the children and Lester all evening he just sat down on the sidewalk so her father had to carry him home. Bobby changed the bandage on his boss' arm and reminded him to take his antibiotic before he left.

When she came out of the bathroom door, the bed was empty. Going in there was a very sexy Cuban Man lying on his side stretched out on the bed with his handsome face resting in his hand _observing_ her. Where did he go?

Mocha latte was a blur coming quickly into view from behind her. "Babe, you don't need this, but it's nice," he whispered in her ear.

Stephanie saw her little blue baby doll top flying in the air as were the panties she just put on. She never realized she was so close to her bed until the mattress gave under their combined weights.

"Now, Babe," Ranger growled running the tip of his tongue along her lips still moist pink from her shower. His rock hard body was covering her soft one, "We have a few things to work on."

Her blue eyes were lidded slightly giving her a seductress appearance, "Really, Cuban Man?" Purring in a raspy voice, Stephanie was tracing one of Ranger's legs with her toes slowly. 'What could that be?"

"Something about three hard," Ranger told her as he flexed his hips to join his body with hers in one deep thrust.

Her head thrown back enjoying their connecting, "Mmmmm, I only counted one," she teased.

Pulling out, he repeated his movements. "Two." The third time using his control he glided slowly home. "Three."

"Oh, and yes you may," Stephanie spoke against his lips.

Their lovemaking was the culmination of their longing for each ending in the wave of the colors they discovered in each other.


	50. Chapter 50

_**The party became too long, I broke it into separate chapters. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Lee Anne**_

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 50_

Tank no sooner pulled out with Ranger in his black Hummer turning the corner heading to the main artery for Trenton when another black SUV came around the other corner followed by a caravan of vehicles.

"Let's put a few cars around the cul-de-sac. Two can go in that driveway," pointing to Shellie's house and drive the rest past my garage parking behind my fence so Carlos won't see," Stephanie instructed Bobby who parked in her driveway and he began directing the cars.

"Stephanie!" Ana got out of the lead car hugging her in the middle of street.

Stephanie counted twelve cars in addition to the Explorer Bobby drove and the one Lester just parked behind her fence all filled with Ranger's relatives. She hoped her house was big enough.

She was hugging a blur of Cuban people coming through her gate carrying food, folding chairs, and party supplies including Ella and Luis from Rangeman and his brother, Cesar, with his wife and daughter.

Juan Manoso stopped putting down the cardboard cut-out of his son kissing his girlfriend. There was a party hat attached to his son's head. "Hello, Stephanie. Instead of having a yard goose to dress, she has this." He hugged her and picked it back up like he did it everyday walking up on the deck to stand it up.

Her father came out of the house looking at the paper figures then shook Mr. Manoso's hand.

It seemed within mere minutes Stephanie's backyard was transformed with Cuban flags and coat-of-arms hanging in trees and under the canopy. Carlos' cousin Pedro had his keyboard plugged in and was trying it out with his friend, George, hitting bongos and shaking maracas. Cesar and his brother-in-laws had the white canopy Frank brought out of the garage up in a blink of an eye, chairs and tables covered in paper tablecloths with big red and pink hibiscus flowers were arranged under it.

Juan let out a whistle causing everyone to freeze in their places and waved a hand at Stephanie.

"Welcome, Carlos' family," she announced to everyone.

The yard cheered and clapped.

"Please make yourselves at home. I see the children found the play area. My house is open, the basement has a game area and bathroom," pointing to that entrance. "There is a bathroom on the first floor and two upstairs. If it gets too warm outside there is the family room, game room, and living room to relax in. Ask if you need anything. This is my father, Frank, and my Grandma, Edna Mazur," she indicated her family standing next to her. "Please enjoy yourselves and thank you for making Carlos' birthday so special. He'll probably be here soon."

The yard exploded in a big cheer and Pedro started to play 'YMCA' on his keyboard. Most of Ranger's family was spelling out the letters from their places around her yard.

"Baby Granddaughter," Grandma Mazur was standing there next to Stephanie watching all the activity around the yard, "I wish I would have invited some of my girls. The question is not what you look at, but what you see, and I see a bunch of Cuban people who know how to party," Grandma took a swig from her beer bottle, "I may be late for my viewing because all the action is here. Maybe I can get me some Cuban blood going in my veins." Her Grandma went bussling down the steps shaking everything she had to scope out the crowd.

She couldn't help but giggle thinking about the look on her Cuban man's face when he walks in on this, "It is going to be some party."

Next, Stephanie checked on the activity in her kitchen. Ana was happily stirring a roaster of something. "Ana, have you found everything all right?"

"Yes, Stephanie," she said sliding the roaster into the oven adjusting the temperature to heat it up. "I made some Cuban pork with papaya-mango salsa. It's one of my little boy's favorites. This is Carlos' sister, Carona, from Miami. She flew up for his party."

"Hello," she shook hands with a thin beautiful woman taller than her mother with long straight dark hair and the unmistakable Manoso eyes. She was an anesthesiologist in a hospital having a very hectic schedule.

"Your house is beautiful," taking in the kitchen and directing her attention to the sunny studio beyond them.

"Thank you. I have a lot more to do."

His other three sisters, Cecilia, Carmen, and Cande, came giggling down the backstairs.

"Momma, that's a bed up there," referring to her big white bed with its leather headboard. "How does our brother in black sleep in it?"

"Well," Stephanie told them, "this bedroom is calmer than my one in Chicago. I had a tropical flower motif going on there. Doing what I do Carlos knows I live with color and so far he hasn't run and hid."

"Your brother is in love," Ana explained, "and his eyes are always on Stephanie."

Lester ran in the sun room door, "The control room buzzed me, Tank is almost here!"

"My Baby Boy is going to be so surprised," Ana was hustling out the door.

Lester was hysterical, "Oh, he'll be surprised."

The backyard went silent hearing two car doors close, then Ranger's voice, "We can have a beer." The gate creaked opened in all the quiet. "Surprise!" greeted him as he stepped through and the first notes of 'Happy Birthday' rang out from the keyboard and echoes of bongos. Everyone began singing at the stunned Cuban Man; his eyes scanned each face and locked on a smiling Stephanie singing along with her puppy waving a paw at him. She mouthed "Surprise!"

That didn't even describe it for Ranger. Now he considered this was the perfect time for a sink hole to develop under his feet. He hated surprise parties.

Once the 'Happy Birthday' song was sung, Ana Manoso was running full force at her youngest child, "Happy Birthday, Carlos." hugging him so tightly that it forced his eyes to bug out slightly. "You're home. Are you surprised? Let me see where you got hurt." She had to grab her son's tight black T-shirt easing him down abruptly to inspect the bandage on his upper arm. "Did Bobby take care of this? Are you taking anything for any bad infection?" She was firing questions so rapidly that Ranger had no chance to answer. "I can call Dr. Chico to give you penicillin shot so you don't get sick. I missed you and you didn't call your Momma to say you were going away. Let me kiss your boo boo to make it better," kissing his injured arm. "Do you have any more injuries I should know about? Tell Momma, Carlos. I like that puppy. I'm getting a puppy just like that."

Ranger spoke up at the first chance, "I'm fine, Momma. How are you? And, no, I don't have any more injuries. This was just a graze and Bobby applied a fresh bandage last night."

"You didn't get shot in the butt did you? Here, let Momma see," Ana was reaching for his belt caught up in her motherly caring. "Drop your pants."

He jumped back out of her grasp, "I didn't get shot in the ass, Momma! Only my arm!"

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me, Little Boy, and watch your language."

"Momma, I'm thirty!"

Stephanie came running over seeing a slight conflict here, "Ana, I can vouch for Carlos, his fine Cuban derriere is unblemished. I saw it."

"Thank you, Stephanie, I feel much better now. I'm his mother and it's the eleventh commandment, 'Thou shall worry your Cuban mother because she loves her children.' There was only room for 10 commandments in the movie so that one was cut out. Tell me, Dear, did my little Carlos grow up to represent that fine specimen of Cuban maleness that our men are known for?"

"Momma!"

Stephanie gave a pinkish Ranger a kiss on his cheek, "Definitely."

He wondered why he was tense all of the sudden? All he wanted to do was spend the day relaxing with his Babe. He didn't mean to bark, "Momma, why are you here?"

She looked up at her tall son with big brown eyes which were becoming watery, "You are my baby boy. I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you so I had to drive all the way to Trenton by all by myself to find out of from your best friend that my younger son was somewhere dangerous on one of those super secret James Bond thingies and he couldn't even take two seconds to call his Momma before he flew off to say he would not be here for his special day to spend with his Momma who went through 16 hours of torturous, gut wrenching labor to bring him into this world thirty years ago! And you got hurt! Boo hoo!"

Ranger had his arms wrapped around his little Cuban mother who was wailing in his T-shirt soaking it, "Momma, I'm so glad you are here."

"Really?" looking up through her tears.

"Yes, Momma," dropping a kiss on his small mother's head.

"Carlos, I'm getting a puppy," smiling up at her son knowing she still had the touch to bring out the Cuban guilt. "Does Stephanie see you naked a lot? You need to save a little of the Cuban mystique for marriage."

"Momma," Ranger just shook his head. His eyes were locked on Stephanie's full lips she was licking.

Frank Plum and Juan Manoso were drinking their beer standing off watching the scene.

"Your wife is good," Frank told him.

"Tell me about it. All of that in one breath. Cuban Mothers can turn on the tears just like that," snapping his fingers, "to manipulate their children. It's why more Cuban children see psychologists over guilt issues. I guess I better go settle her down."

Ranger's father came over to his son, wife, and his beautiful girlfriend in the middle of her yard, "Happy Birthday, Son," shaking hands. "I see your mother still has it."

Glancing down at his mother who was smiling big when two seconds ago was soaking his T-shirt, "Poppa, she definitely does. Momma's the best. I'm going to change my shirt. Come on, Babe," taking Stephanie's hand, "I need your help."

"Juan, aren't they so cute together? I really like that puppy."

"Yes, Dear," he said the magic words patting her shoulder his arm was around.

Ranger was dragging Stephanie behind him not saying a word.

"Cuban Man, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked following behind Ranger.

He stopped suddenly throwing Stephanie over his shoulder, "Quiet, Woman," smacking her jean shorted clad ass running up her back stairs. Going into her bedroom, he closed her door with his foot and deposited Stephanie on her bed.

"She got to you!" Ranger was smirking at the death glare Stephanie was giving him.

"Tank brought Ana here after she showed up at Rangeman to ask you to come for a birthday dinner in Newark. She was so upset and worried about you. So, it came out for her to have a surprise party when you got back and I didn't think you would suspect anything if it was here."

He stomped his boot before he untied it, "She manipulated you. She got her birthday dinner."

"We concocted this together," Stephanie boasted, "and you had no idea. You," pointing a determined finger at Ranger, "should have called her. She is your mother!"

"I don't like her to worry about me."

"Cuban Man, she worries about you in Trenton, or if you're in Kookamunga. Just call and let her know!"

"Babe!"

She wasn't backing down and her blue eyes were steely, "Change your clothes and come down to enjoy your party or I'm going to get Ana! I'll tell her I lied and there is something on your ass!"

"Fine," whipping his damp black T-shirt in the corner of her bedroom and his pants followed.

While his thinner muscled form was occupied choosing a dry shirt and jean shorts out of the drawer where Stephanie kept them, she picked up the wet shirt snapping it and contacting with that fine perfect naked ass, instantly a red mark began forming on that mocha latte skin.

"Ouch!" He turned to see her running out of the bedroom.

"It's marked now!" calling over her shoulder.

"Damn Woman!"


	51. Chapter 51

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 51_

Coming down in his jean shorts, pale golden tank, and sandals he bought the first time in Chicago, Ranger had to get through the parade of hugging females, all four of his sisters, Lester's mother, his great-aunt Garbina 99 times removed on one side of his family flown in from Augusta with Uncle Aldo for the occasion, Cousin Isabella who took a train for something different with a stop somewhere in Amish or Wine country complained her sciatica was acting up, and his Abuela shoving a churro in his mouth.

"Momma, everything smells good," picking up the citrus aromas wafting in the kitchen.

"I made Cuban pork for my Birthday Boy."

He was trying to get out of the kitchen hearing Stephanie's laughter outside.

"Thank you, Momma. Let me go talk with Stephanie a moment," he told her releasing himself from her motherly grip cutting off his circulation around his waist.

"I love her, Carlos!" Ana called after him happily going back to cutting the Mango bread baked for the party.

His Woman was laughing with his brother, Cesar, Tank, and his father. Before reaching her, he found the cardboard cutout of himself with a party hat on his head. He wanted to rip the thing to pieces, but he knew his mother would cry a tidal wave, make him feel guilty, and only have another one blown up at the nearest print shop.

"You look good, Brother," Cesar joked.

He growled stomping over to Stephanie who was ignoring him at the moment.

She batted her blue eyes at him when she was ready letting his brown eyes bore into her, "Oh, there you are, Birthday Boy Cuban Man!"

He extended himself to his full height towering above her, "Babe, a word with you. Please!" Ranger hissed gritting his teeth.

"Of course," tickling his chin with her fingers.

Ranger wrapped his strong arms around her waist physically moving her with him off the deck and walking to a spot under the shady oak tree. "You marked my ass!"

"It's such a fine one," she purred while her hand slithered down his body to rub the particular cheek she stung, "and I want you to be nice at your birthday party. Your mother has gone to a lot of work. Look at this, I feel Cuban," swaying her body with the Latin beat Pedro and George were playing.

"We'll discuss that later behind closed doors," kissing His Woman. Automatically his hard body was moving with hers now. "And, thank you," saying rather sheepish, "for dealing with Momma and letting my endless supply of relatives invade your new home."

She ran her tongue around his lips, "It was so worth it seeing the precious expression on your face."

"You're trouble," furrowing his brow at her.

Rising up on her tip toes, Stephanie whispered in his ear, "And I'm all yours." For emphasis, she nipped his ear and rubbed her halter covered breasts against his chest so he felt her pebbled nipples.

"What you do to me, Babe!" moaning into her neck drawing his lips up to her waiting lips.

"Juan, your son is going to do it right there!" Ana was attempting to cover her eyes but they were spread enough watching her youngest child practically attack the beautiful children's author half hidden under the drooping branches.

"I'll go talk with him, Ana," walking over to where his son and girlfriend were necking. "Son, you're giving your mother heart palpitations over there," nodding his graying hair in his wife's direction.

"Poppa," releasing Stephanie from his passionate hold.

"And besides I want to speak with Stephanie about something in her basement."

"Yes, Juan?" Stephanie asked.

"Can I ask you why you did something in your remodeling?" Ranger's father waved to the open basement door.

Nodding, she walked over to the steps, "Of course," and went down entering with Ranger and his father following.

It was the first Ranger had been downstairs. He was met with a black and white checked carpet and glass block walls which were open at the tops except for the supports going all the way to the ceiling.

"Why did you do this?" Juan tapped the glass.

"Well, I wanted to separate the spaces, but by erecting plaster walls it would cut down on the natural light so with the glass block, the sun light and overhead light are filtered throughout the space. Also, by not taking the walls completely up to the ceiling, the heat or air conditioning can circulate more."

"I never would have thought of this. It is bright down here." He saw a few windows in the foundation that were above ground which would let in light with a few fluorescent overhead lights.

Stephanie toed the carpeting, "These are carpet squares, so if one gets stained, I can replace it without the whole thing and cheaper."

"Babe," Ranger called from inside the large game area. There was a recreation table which was a bumper pool table, a poker table with a felt top, or turning over the top it became an eating surface all in one with black leather rolling chairs around it A few of the Manoso children found games and were playing of all things, 'Trouble' at another small table along a glass block wall. In the corner was an electric fireplace, a smaller flat screen TV mounted on the wall in front of a seating area with red armless pieces much like the cube upstairs that could be moved around to suit the moment.

"Paulo and Tiana have somewhere else to play in the winter and I'm sure you, Daddy, and your three bestest friends can get a poker game going down here."

"You're the best," kissing her walking through an opening in another glass block wall finding himself in an office in progress.

Along an entire wall were waist high cabinets with a fax/copy machine behind a desk. Its top was scratched, but he could see the remainder was freshly painted a glossy black.

"I'm not done with this. The furniture store was pitching this because of the nicks and scratches in the top so I took it off their hands. Since Daddy is my business manager, I wanted to give him an area to work and if you need to speak with clients about something, Cuban Man, you could when you're here."

Frank interrupted his daughter, 'I'm the dining room table kind of guy, so it's all yours. I may need to use the copy machine and Stephanie can fax back papers back to Green Dog or make telephone calls undisturbed scheduling signings."

Stephanie picked up something out of a box on the floor. "I found these at 'Joy of Junk'," laying a smooth bluish gray slate square on the desk top. "I'm going to glue these down.

"Babe, you have many talents," he was leaning against the desk with his arm slung casually around her neck drawing her into him.

"Stephanie, are you down here?" A voice sounding like Ana Manoso was calling.

"Yes, Ana," she called back.

"There you are. The food will be ready soon. Oh my, look at this place," she turning all around taking in the basement. Opening a door, "What a nice bathroom!" They could here her say to herself.

"What can I do to help you, Ana?" Stephanie asked. "Oh, I have a big box of pizza bagel bites that can go into the oven if we need something extra for the children."

"OK, Stephanie Dear. I forgot to ask my Birthday Boy something?"

With his eyebrow up, Ranger didn't know what to expect, "Yes, Momma?"

"Carlos, when are you coming home to share your secret mosaic talent and make me a table? I saw what wonderful work you did on that table outside. Stephanie and her children said they would help you with the project. I can't wait until I'll have my very own Ricardo Carlos Manoso creation to sip my coffee at in the morning."

He turned that eyebrow to Stephanie.

"Oops!"

"Momma, I'm in security not arts and crafts."

"Now, Carlos," Ana said shaking a finger at her son, "you have a hidden talent I understand that you don't want to make public because everyone will want a piece of you, but I'm your mother. You can share it with me. All good boys share things with their mothers because she loves him so much and has made sacrifices for him. I had all your pictures you drew in school on the refrigerator all those years and have saved everyone. Before you were born I would just get settled down in bed all comfortable and you would start kicking keeping me up half the night when I needed my rest. I was a very tired, pregnant woman. You father can attest to that. You kicked him sometimes, too. He had to work and I was getting your brother and sisters off to school with very little sleep. I couldn't have loved you more. And, you were such a terror to potty train and the exhibitionist of the neighborhood taking off your diaper to run around the neighbor. They would call me to tell me your little thing was showing. You wanted no part of the pot! I sprained this ankle," holding up her right foot, "chasing my baby boy butt naked down the sidewalk twenty-eight years ago."

"I'll be there, Momma!"

Juan Manoso couldn't say a word, he was laughing at his wife too hard and couldn't catch his breath. Stephanie's father looked ready to pee his pants rolling with laughter.

"Ana," Stephanie said very diplomatically, "Paulo and Tiana would like to go to my beach house for Labor Day since school starts right after. If Carlos comes with us, I was thinking of maybe leaving on Thursday. We could come one afternoon and work on your mosaic tabletop. After it dries for a couple of days, Juan will be able to brush the sealant on it so you can use it. You need to think of a design you would like on it."

As she spoke, Ranger had his head buried in Stephanie's shoulder repeating, "I'm a Bad Ass. I'm a Bad Ass."

"That will be wonderful!" clapping her Cuban mother hands. "We can have lunch and maybe I'll learn from my son how he does his secret talent."

"Yes, Momma," Ranger groaned. When would this day be over? "Babe, we really need to talk later," he whispered.

Whispering back, "Really, Cuban Man?"

By the time the birthday lunch was ready, Mary Lou, Lenny, and the boys arrived. Tank escorted Shellie, Benjy, and Darlene, her flight attendant sister visiting on a lay-over, to the party. Bobby perked up seeing the younger sister. Ana was glowing; one out of three of her son's friends found someone special that she liked.

Ana Manoso and Ranger's Abuela outdid themselves on the birthday luncheon of Cuban pork with papaya-mango salsa, mango and banana breads, empanadas in meat and cheese, fruit salad with mangos and papayas, salad, corn fritters, hot dogs, hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, cafiroleta, and cut vegetables with dip.

Paulo and Tiana couldn't wait to finish eating to go back playing with all the children.

"Are you having fun?" Stephanie asked her children sitting at the table eating with her and Ranger.

"Yeah, Mommy, everybody likes our house," Paulo told them.

"They do?" Stephanie asked wiping ketchup and corn fritter crumbs off her daughter's face.

Tiana hugged her before scampering off to play again, "We got the best house and Mommy."

Stephanie watched her little boy and girl playing with all the other children in the yard, "They are going to be worn out tonight."

Ranger began chuckling; Sam was walking in the yard, sat down, and fell over in the grass. "I think he's already worn out."

"Poor thing," Stephanie hurried to pick him up and brought the sleeping puppy back to the table. He barely stirred when she sat down.

"It's those ears, Babe." Those made Ranger laugh every time

Ana plopped down in the chair next to her son, "Oh, Puppy Sam is tired. Carlos, when I get my puppy like that, are you going to feel left out?"

"Why, Momma?" Ranger was missing something.

"I called the woman where Stephanie got that adorable little puppy. She doesn't have any more puppies available, but she gave me some names of closer puppy people. Your father and I are driving right over the New York border near Spring Valley. Your father can worry about the directions. The Corgi puppy's name is Reggie. That's Cuban sounding. Carlos," his mother laid her hand on his arm to comfort him like she was going to tell him something bad, "if we bring Reggie home you won't be the baby of family anymore, but your Momma will help you work through it. I really like that puppy. Stephanie, can I practice holding him so I'll be ready when Reggie comes home?"

"I'll manage Momma," he was shaking his head watching his little Cuban mother cradle the brown and white puppy.

After Ranger finished his game off horseshoes with Tank, Lenny, and Lester on his team against his father, Frank, his Uncle Aldo, and Cesar which, of course, the Rangeman team won, it was time to dance.

Stephanie's deck was cleared off the furniture and turned into a dance floor. Pedro began playing Latin music and the bongo beat picked up.

"Dance with me, Babe," Ranger held out his hand to her.

His brother and sisters were up dancing around them. Stephanie had to giggle Abuela was showing Grandma Mazur some Cuban dance moves. Her Grandma was shaking in all the wrong directions but she was having fun. Her father was hiding his eyes. Even Tank was showing his moves to Shellie. Paulo and Tiana were jumping around on the deck near their mother and her boyfriend. Sam had recovered some sitting in Ana's lap watching all the people.

"There they go again, Juan," Mrs. Manoso was watching her youngest child dance with his girlfriend. It was difficult to see any light between their two bodies. His hands were skimming her bare skin and Stephanie's body followed her son's every move. "It looks like sex to me," seeing them swivel down with her back to his front.

Ranger's father leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek telling her, "Ana Dear, he's happy."

"Yes, he is, but, Juan, they need to get a room! I can't wait until I get my puppy."

"Yes, Dear."

Stephanie saw her father go to the gate opening it wider. He was talking to someone motioning for them to come into the yard. It was Patrice, her neighbor with the beautiful flowers, and a young woman about her mid-twenties stepping into the yard seeing the Cuban party in full swing. He showed them to a table and immediately brought drinks over taking his seat again.

"Babe, who's that?" Ranger had witnessed the two women Frank showed into the party.

"That's Patrice. She lives around the corner. Maybe that's her daughter. I don't know."

Lester bee lined straight for the young woman with long straight blonde hair because they were up dancing.

The dancing set ended with everyone doing 'YMCA' again lined up on the deck. Edna Mazur got her letters mixed up and it looked more like 'TOGA', but it was all right because that led into 'SHOUT'.

The birthday party was winding down with Ana Manoso carrying a flaming flan out of the house with thirty candles and another song of 'Happy Birthday'. Ranger had additional assistance from Paulo, Tiana, and Lester blowing out his candles.

Stephanie and Ranger walked through her back gate arm in arm after the last Manoso family car pulled away, but not before his Momma told her son one more time about getting a puppy and Carlos would always be her baby boy even if she got Reggie.

"Babe, listen?"

"What? I don't hear anything, Carlos."

"Stop a moment, cease your work or in this case, the party is over, and look around you, they're gone and it's quiet."

"You! I'll call your Momma!

"Babe!"


	52. Chapter 52

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 52_

"Morning, Carlos," Stephanie woke up hearing the alarm on Ranger's watch go off resting on the nightstand. "Sleep OK?"

Dark dreamy eyes were watching her, "Morning, Babe. Yes, but did yesterday actually happen or was it an insane nightmare featuring my mother."

"It was real, Birthday Boy. I sure remember how you celebrated way into the night."

His warm lips met hers, "That was the best part. I'm going into Rangeman before your book signing for an update on the office while I was away. Do you want me to pick you up here?"

"Mmmmm," Stephanie whispered kissing back those delectable Cuban lips, "we'll meet you at Barnes & Noble. Why waste the extra gas?"

"Babe."

"Cuban Man, every little bit helps to save our planet. My books are printed on recycled paper."

"Fine, then lunch?"

A small mischievous grin crept on her face blowing his long dark hair messed from sleep, "Yummy, what are you offering?"

He growled flipping Stephanie on her back, "Here's an appetizer," snaking down her body leaving hot, wet imprints along the way.

"Can I have two? I'm a little hungry," she gasped losing herself in the languidness of Ranger's touch.

"My treat, Babe, I'm having the all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Carlos!" her voice rose when he reached that perfect spot, "Make that two."

"With pleasure, Babe."

After their wonderful wake-up, Ranger stomped out of the master bathroom in all his perfect Cuban glory, "Babe, there's a dog tattoo on my ass!"

He was standing so he could see his ass's reflection in the bedroom mirror and Stephanie was enjoying the view inching her way to the bedroom door.

Feeling quite playful while he was sleeping so soundly last night Stephanie put a new temporary 'Sam' tattoo she received from her publisher on his fine asset and he never stirred. "I know. I marked you," Stephanie blew him a kiss running out of her bedroom.

"Babe!" he yelled going back into the bathroom to scrub his ass cheek.

The evil eyes Ranger gave Stephanie weren't working as they ate their breakfast of a crunchy granola and almond cereal he had at her condo in Chicago and liked. This morning it was topped with fresh cut strawberries and bananas. Stephanie continued blowing kisses at him as they sat at her sun porch table enjoying the morning sun waking her flowers outside.

Frank Plum was sitting there reading the Sports section of the 'Trenton Gazette' drinking his coffee and snickering at the eyes those two were giving each other.

Finishing his coffee, he picked up his empty bowl and mug placing them in the sink, "I guess I better get to Rangeman," he muttered still giving her a glare. Stephanie disappeared in the direction of the bathroom. Walking back into the sun room, he lifted his Porsche keys off the big wooden key by the door.

A sugary sweet, "Wait, Sweetheart!" rang out. Stephanie came skipping to him wearing a frilly apron over her sleep boxers, fresh lips tinted with pink lipstick, and a bouncing ponytail looking like a sexy 'Lucy' with big blue eyes. "Here," holding up a brown paper bag with 'Carlos' written on it in black magic marker.

Suspicious, his eyebrow was up, "What's this?" It was taking every ounce of his Ranger and Army training to keep a straight face at his Stephanie Cleaver.

"A little snack for your day, Dear" Stephanie chirped. She stood on her tip toes kissing his cheek with one leg bent up.

He couldn't hold back his smirks any longer. "Woman," grabbing Stephanie she was bent backwards laying a lip lock on her before righting her and going out the door. "Bye, Babe."

He was almost at the gate when Stephanie called to him, "Have a good day, Sweetheart!"

Turning around she was still wearing that stupid sexy frilly apron, the puppy in her arms, and waving Sam's paw at him.

"Crazy Woman," Ranger was still chuckling getting off the elevator on 5 carrying his little brown lunch bag.

"Ranger, what's in the bag?" Tank asked meeting the boss man in the hallway. "Great birthday party by the way."

He shook his paper bag, "Stephanie packed me snacks dressed in a frilly apron like Lucy and tattooed a puppy on my ass while I slept! I had to scrub it off."

Tank stared a moment letting the words he heard move through his ears and register in brain making him bust out laughing, "You two Lovebirds are just too wild for me," going into his office.

Ranger could still hear his friend laughing when he was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water. Sitting down at his desk, Ranger opened the top report settling back in his chair and reached in his snack bag for a fresh strawberry and churro thinking to himself he may just have to marry his crazy Babe one day.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Standing in front of the conference room, Ranger was waiting for his employees' attentions, but he noticed they were all focused on reading something.

"Can giraffes have babies?" Bobby asked.

Lester responded, "No, they can only have giraffes."

It was Cal, "I didn't know that. That's a good night out and cheap."

Some of the room was laughing, some he saw with moving pencils and pens. He was in his signature intimidating stance to begin the morning meeting yet he was being ignored.

"Ranger, good resemblance."

He had enough. His patience was thin because he wanted to finish getting back to Stephanie. She had the book signing in Hamilton. "What?"

"The Rangeman Newsletter." The men were waving it in the air.

"Since Bobby was with you and I didn't have time to put anything together, I asked Stephanie if would do it for me," Tank was enlightening Ranger looking up from his issue. "She did an excellent job. Here," handing him his own issue.

It was titled 'News of the Range.' He had a colorful tri-fold paper in his hands which be opened up.

"I'm winning that cookie bouquet," Lester yelled out.

Under the headline 'Home on the Range' there was a sub-title 'From the desk of RCM' with a caricature of himself including ponytail drawn by his woman in his black Rangeman uniform but he was being bumped out of the way by a 'Tank' figure pulling a banner 'This message is brought to you by Tank while Ranger is away'.

He has to chuckle at the good likenesses. The message thanked the employees for all their efforts and looked forward to bigger and better things in the coming year to paraphrase it.

There were pictures of each of his offices and underneath a small description of the major happenings in the office. She even included activities for families or a date-night in each of the cities which were free or more budget minded. Important company information regarding benefits was listed. He couldn't help shaking his head when he saw Paulo and Tiana's contribution of a maze and jokes his men were reading. Even a recipe from Ella. It was neat, colorful, informative, and a fun read he could see by just glancing at it. The back page listed the clues for a logic puzzle. One entry with the correct solution would win a 'cookie bouquet' and two tickets for the movies in the winner's city. Cookies! Couldn't the prize at least include a healthy drink or trail mix in it?

Ranger would give it the attention it deserved later at Stephanie's house and would talk to her about the company newsletter. He was so proud of his Babe, it swelled his heart. She cared enough about him to step in to help when he was away. He wanted his friends to look after her, but she in her own way looked after him by helping Tank. Ranger saw potential in this.

"Lester," Ranger got his attention, "what's your schedule for today?"

He peered up from his 'News of the Range', "I'm going to pick up a couple of skips. If Bobby's not up to it, I'll take Hal."

"I'll go," Bobby nodded.

"OK, then take the limo through the carwash. Want to drive tomorrow? Stephanie has an interview at KTRN on 'AM Trenton'."

"Sure. Can I get an autograph from the hostess Donna Jones? Maybe, even a date."

The room was laughing to the playboy always looking to score.

"If she's that stupid, why not."

Bobby volunteered to ride shot gun to keep his buddy under control.

"Be at Stephanie's house at 7. The producer wants her there by 7:30."

His response was 'Uh Huh' because he was back reading his newsletter.

"Santos!"

"7. I heard you."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Tank parked near the Banes & Noble seeing a crowd outside the store. He and Ranger had on their 'Security' T-shirts and his friend was heading right for the beautiful woman in a flowered skirt and upswept hair in the middle of a crowd of children.

"While we are waiting, who would like a 'Sam' tattoo? Raise your hand," Stephanie questioned her audience.

Dozens of hands went in the air with "Me! Me!" all around her.

"OK. From this little girl in yellow to you," Stephanie pointed to a little boy with glasses and freckles, "will be my side. These are my children, Paulo and Tiana, and they will pass of tattoos to this side. No pushing. We have enough for every one."

She handed a small basket with papers to her children and they began giving each waiting fan on their side a tattoo while Stephanie had another basket for her side. Tank watched over Tiana and Paulo's side while Ranger stood quietly on his woman's.

"Well, hello there, Sir, would you like a 'Sam' tattoo to apply to a special place?" Stephanie was standing in front of her boyfriend sweetly asking with a seductive pout.

He accepted the one she gave him because mothers and children were watching. If he didn't, it could get violent for him. "Thank you, Miss Plum," he forced through his tight lips.

"Here, have two. You're big."

Tank was having a field day watching his friend being teased by an expert. What was even funnier to him was Ranger admitting he woke up with a 'Sam' puppy on his ass cheek and she gave him two more. And, if he didn't take them, the children would have at least started booing him. The big guy gladly accepted his tattoo.

Rocco the manager came out announcing it was time. The children with their mothers, fathers, grandparents, and care givers were all lined up to go inside. When he attempted to escort the children's author into the store, Paulo did his menacing Ranger impression stopping him with his sister pointing to the man in black. Stepping up to Stephanie entwining their fingers, Ranger smirked at the manager, "I'm Cuban."

"Smart Ass," Stephanie poked him walking in the door with her children.

Ranger and Tank stood back watching and listening. Her audience was waiting for their story. She was sitting on a bench with Tiana beside her. Paulo was standing quite serious behind her.

"Today," Stephanie began, "I'm going to read for you today a story about an

adventurous little snail. His name is Tom and he wants to see different places so he tags along in or on whatever he can find to see these places.

The children began laughing when a yellow and green snail appeared on her shoulder controlled by a smiling puppeteer, Paulo. As she read, Tom would look down at his story and around. He sat on a giggling Tiana's head at one point.

Stephanie paused handing her little girl the book. She got up walking around the children. Sitting in the background was a little girl in a wheel chair with her leg in a cast and her mother standing behind her. She pushed the wheelchair past the group of children placing it next to the bench. Stephanie gave the little girl a wink before sitting down to continue the story. Through out the remainder of the story, Tom continued watching his story from Stephanie's shoulder or creeping over to the wheelchair causing her and all the children to laugh.

The story ended with Tom slinking up after a long journey to the Empire State Building deck taking in the lively, beautiful city of New York. Paulo had Tom perched in Stephanie's curls looking out at the children. The children erupted in cheers, clapping, and jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much," the young mother was hugging Stephanie, "Samantha has been so down spending the summer in a cast. It was so nice to see her laugh. It will be coming off soon."

"I glad she could come." Stooping down next to the wheelchair, "I hope, Samantha, you have the best time when this comes off," tapping the cast.

Stephanie took a pen out of her purse signing the book she read and gave Tom and his story to her.

She just looked at the items Stephanie placed in her lap, "Thank you," hugging her tightly, "I had so much fun. Would all of you sign my cast?"

The children's author signed her name and printed underneath 'Paulo Plum' and 'Tiana Plum'. The children gave her tattoos, a bookmarker, and the new 'Tag-along-Tom' stickers before taking their places beside their mother to sign her story books.

Ranger heard Tank sniff. "I think I'm going to cry," Tank told his friend.

"That's my Babe."

Once every last book was signed and Rocco invited Stephanie to come back after her very entertaining story time, they were ready to leave. She pulled her blue PT Cruiser next to the curb, Tank and Ranger loaded the boxes with the remaining 'Sam' and 'Tom' giveaways in the cargo area. She noticed a hesitant boyfriend eyeing up her about town vehicle.

"Are you coming, Cuban Man?" asking before she slipped behind the wheel. Tiana and Paulo were watching him from the back seat telling him "It's fun."

"Babe, it's not Bad Ass enough."

Tank rolled his eyes saying, "Oh Brother!"

"OK, I'll meet you at Pino's," she told him through the open passenger side window and pulled away.

"Babe!" He was on the sidewalk watching the car drive away.

Tank was bent over shaking with mirth, "Ranger, you need to get off the pot. You don't like her car so I guess you're walking."

They watched the car circle around and pull back up to the same spot, "Coming, Sweetheart?" she called from the driver's seat.

Not thinking about it, Ranger hopped in the passenger seat. The second in command saw the PT Cruiser make a turn to head out of the mall. It stopped. Ranger and Stephanie changed places and she stuck her tongue out at him as they passed each other. "Lovebirds," he said to himself.

They were pulling up to a traffic light behind a black limousine when Stephanie commented, "That car is having fun," seeing hands waving out the sun roof.

Ranger looked more closely. He saw handcuffs and took notice of the license plate 'RANGE-30'. He dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Yo! Santos, is that you in front of us?"

Lester answered back, "Ranger, is that you in the Cruiser?"

"Who is in that car?" he was almost crushing his cell phone in his hand.

"Ranger, you won't believe this. You wanted this cleaned, so Bobby and I figured we could kill two birds with one stone. We picked up the new files from the bond's office before we went after the outstanding ones. We got seven skips in here. A couple couldn't wait for a ride in the limo. We're dropping this bunch off at the police station and going for another load before we get this cleaned."

Ranger could hear Bobby telling the FTA's to stay out of the bar. They had enough.

"Santos, that's a company car!"

"Ranger," Lester came across as very serious, but was grinning silly, "this is company business. We got seven bad guys!"

"I'll meet you at the police station!" slamming his cellphone off. "Babe, do you mind if we make a stop? I asked Lester after he and Bobby picked up skips to fulfill our bond contracts to have the Rangeman limosine cleaned to use tomorrow morning for your interview. They're picking up skips with it!" Ranger was expressing his displeasure quite loudly and smacking the steering wheel.

"Carlos, that's sweet, but isn't that a little over the top for tomorrow? Isn't it good for your company if they pick them up? Some of those crooks may not see the outside world for a while, so they maybe taking their last ride for awhile in style."

"In a limo! Can the last twenty-four hours get any crazier? I had a surprise birthday party that had a very close encounter with Ana of Guiltville, I woke up with a dog on my," Ranger saw Paulo and Tiana in the backseat watching the big black car in front of them so he chose a child friendly word, "butt, had a visit with a 'Lucy look-like' giving me snacks in a paper bag wearing a frilly apron. That was cute, but the next time just the apron. Now, I'm following my limo full of skips to the police department. Can it get any crazier?"

She patted him arm, "Carlos, the day isn't over yet. I think the full moon is coming and this is the 'Burg' where anything can happen."

"That's comforting, Babe."

Pulling into the police station parking lot, the cops outside were dumbfounded seeing the limousine parking with waving handcuffed hands out the sun roof and Ranger in a blue PT Cruiser. Nothing like this happened before he met a certain children's author and he wouldn't change a thing.


	53. Chapter 53

_**SHADES OF GRAY**_

_Chapter 53_

Ranger let out a deep breath once he was seated at Pino's. After the limo episode, he needed this beer desperately. Something stronger would have been way better like straight Tequila. The whole bottle could make him forget, but he did need to go back to Rangeman sober.

Tank could barely walk into the police station much less see from crying, the results of the humorous fit he was in witnessing the 'Rangeman Limo to Lock-up Service' as Lester named it. He bestowed upon himself and Bobby the titles of 'Limo Kings'. A couple of them had their pictures taken by the vehicle in handcuffs and shackles. Another couple of the crooks recognized Stephanie; she posed with them in the police parking lot. Ranger only allowed that since they were petty crimes of robbery and drug possession and she thought it would be fun! She even autographed each of their shirts as they lined up to enter the police station. The skips even asked if they returned to their life of crime could they be picked up by the limousine service again. What the HELL is going on? Even the criminals were insane! Lester and Bobby were attempting to pick up the last six outstanding skips after this trip then go have the car cleaned. Ranger wanted it disinfected also.

"Stephanie," Mr. Pino said rushing over to their table with the root beer floats for Paulo and Tiana, "all the tickets have been sold. People still want more."

"Really? That's wonderful. What is the maximum capacity of your restaurant?"

"With the number of people coming since a ticket is for a family, we could do another 150 heads. A little more with the tent outside for the games I imagine."

"Would you be able to set up a long table or put two together? Since we decided to make this Sam's fifth birthday party to celebrate five years for my books, I was going to have big birthday cards printed up. For donating a nickel, the children could sign their name on the card. All the change will go directly to buying new books for the children's library with a label inside saying "This book was purchased in honor of 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy's Birthday'. Any child reading that book would know they helped to buy it."

"Perfect, Bella. You are wonderful!" Mr. Pino got up to leave when their pizza and salad were brought by a waitress.

Ranger sat there amazed by Stephanie's thought she had put into this project. "Babe, that's a good idea. The children will enjoy that."

"I think they would get a kick out of reading a book their contributions purchased for the children's library," Stephanie told him.

Ranger sat there watching the three faces around their table. With each bite, Paulo and Tiana's eyes closed savoring the pizza like Stephanie's. Even making little noises like she did when she enjoyed her food. Those three were meant for each other.

Finishing his salad and a slice of pizza, Ranger pulled the Rangeman newsletter out of his back pocket, 'Babe, what's this?"

Stephanie gave a guilty glance to her children, "Uh oh, the doo doo is going to hit the fan."

Paulo and Tiana were holding there noses looking at him.

"My employees thoroughly enjoyed this. No one paid attention in the meeting. What would it take for you to continue writing this? It is really good. The best one Rangeman ever had."

She gave him a mimic of his eyebrow, "What are you offering, Mr. Ranger Manoso? Could we have creative control like we did with Tank? This is a team effort you know."

His eyebrow was up smirking at them, "What do you want? Yes, but I get to approve the final draft before the printer. And I assumed so."

"We need to confer," she pointed to her children with a swaying finger. "Discuss it," Stephanie told Paulo and Tiana looking at her unsure what she actually meant. "Come here."

He sat there while they whispered with their heads together. Her children would look over at him, and then go back to whispering in the huddle.

"OK, here's the deal," she said as they sat back up crossing their arms watching him, "we'll do your company newsletter if the four of us join the Hamilton Lane's Family Cosmic Bowling League which meets once a month for bowling and pizza."

Ranger started to say something.

Stephanie held up her hand, "And," Stephanie added, "we wear matching bowling shirts."

"Cosmic Bowling?" They had him. How could he refuse because any issue after this would be lacking the finesse Stephanie gave 'News of the Range' if it was done by anyone but her and her children?"

All three nodded very deliberately with straight faces.

"No pink shirts!"

Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana nodded in agreement.

"All right."

Stephanie placed her hand on the table, her children placed theirs on top, and Ranger covered their hands with his large one.

"Deal," she acknowledged.

Those adorable children cheered, "Yeah! We're going bowling!"

"I'm going to get an eleven!" Tiana threw her arms in the air and all of Pino's heard.

Before leaving the restaurant, Tank called. To be exact, he called laughing.

"Yo."

"Ranger, you'll never believe this. It's out about the 'Rangeman Limo to Lock-up Service'," Tank was doing his best to speak clearly but it was too damn funny.

"What?" He was pinching his nose because he couldn't take much more to this insanity.

"I had to call Lester and Bobby to make a pass by Haywood. A couple of FTA's came here so they didn't miss their high society ride. This has been the easiest money Rangeman has ever made. I alerted the police; one told me he was expecting to rob the chicken market of Dawson in the next day or two. Lester has him booked for a pick-up next Tuesday at the barber shop, he's due for a trim. He wants to look neat in his new mug shot. Another said he would put on a suit for his next ride."

"Don't tell me anymore. Next, Santos will be running a jitney out of the limo."

"He's already contemplating it."

"I'll be there soon." Flashes of the last 24 hours passed quickly in his mind. Ranger reconsidered, "Maybe," before he clicked his phone closed.

"There has to be a full moon, Babe, or Trenton is just plain crazy and I never noticed before."

"Now, Cuban Man, nothing gets by you." Stephanie gave a cute little shrug, "Well, possibly a little cute puppy tattoo on your best moon."

Ranger just growled picking up the check off the table.

The drive back to Rangeman was one of dread. First, Ranger didn't want to leave Stephanie, but he knew he needed to catch up. And, secondly, he didn't want to know any more about the popular new Rangeman 'Limo to Lock-Up' service headed by the Limo Kings. Regrettably, he parked along the curb on Haywood.

"Here we are, Cuban Man." Stephanie smiled at him, "Work Sweet Work."

"Babe."

"Can I expect you for dinner and dessert or are you retreating to your lair tonight for some quiet time?" Those 'Burg' eyelashes were fluttering at him.

Crushing Stephanie to his muscled chest, "What do you think? After this crazy day, I don't think anything could surprise me anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes. You could tell me you were part vampire and I would accept it after the last day and a half. Tonight, I just want to curl up with you mid all this madness, but we still need to settle a little something about a tattoo much later."

"Mmmmm, that little thing. It was so cute," she purred in his ear tracing the outline with her tongue. "What do you have in mind?" Stephanie kept baiting him. "Oh, I am part Hungarian so you never know how those vampire genes might be mixed in through the generations." Stephanie made a mental note to pick up some Vampire teeth.

His reply was a lustful growl, "You might have a difficult time walking into that interview tomorrow."

"That's a treat."

"Babe," Ranger kissed her quickly with two children in the backseat watching before exiting the driver's side door.

Meeting on the sidewalk, his arms were wrapped around Stephanie. "See you later. What time is dinner?"

"After 5."

Utterly kissing his woman once more with all he had, "Perfect."

Before he could react, Stephanie hands wandered down to the back of his cargos clamping on his ass tugging him closer, "Just right for a little decoration." She released him after a quick squeeze in the middle of the sidewalk and went around to the driver's side.

Ranger stood on the sidewalk laughing at her actions as she drove away.

Coming out of the control room, Tank was snickering at the scene on the sidewalk. Ranger was exiting the elevator grinning.

The mountain of a man asked, "How was your lunch, Boss?"

"Good, I think. Stephanie agreed to continue writing the Rangeman newsletter if I agreed to join their family Cosmic bowling team." His brows knitted remembering the last part, "And, wear a team bowling shirt."

"Sounds fair," Tank agreed. He couldn't resist showing teeth in a big grin, "How's your ass cheeks?" nodding his head in the direction of the monitors.

Ranger continued on his way to his office and Tank thought he would ignore his question. He poked his head with ponytail out his door telling him, "Just fine."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Walking into Stephanie's backyard in time for dinner, Sam ran over barking at him, looked up at him with those pointy oversized ears, peed in the grass, and darted back to Paulo and Tiana climbing on the club house.

Stepping on the deck, Ranger saw the glass table in the sun room was set. He laughed stepping inside; Stephanie was wearing the ruffled retro apron from the morning over her khaki shorts and placed a bowl of steaming green beans on the table.

"Sweetheart, you're home," prancing over to peck his check. "How was your day?"

Like she didn't know. Ranger played along, "Rough at times," he told homemaker Stephanie.

"Here," pulling out a rattan chair for him, "relax." She handed him a glass of wine. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"What are you whipping up? Smells good," he told her watching Stephanie in the kitchen take something out of the oven.

"Your mother left ham from your party, buttered parsley potatoes, biscuits, green beans, and cherry tarts for dessert. Daddy went to play cards with a few of his friends at the Lodge and Grandma went to check of the senior coffee klatch in the backroom of the coffee shop. I want to go over later to walk her home and get Paulo and Tiana ice cream. It's an early bedtime since we have to be up so early tomorrow."

"I'm sure we can find something to do before we go to sleep," his voice was low and husky in her ear having silently snuck up behind Stephanie.

"You want me to paint your nails, too?" Stephanie asked so innocently with those wide blue gems.

Ranger picked up the platter of ham slices, "No! Something more extracurricular, Babe!"

"Oh! Maybe you can show me then."

"Gladly."

Tiana, Paulo, and Sam came running inside for dinner and went speeding past to wash their hands.

"Mommy, this was good," her son finished the last bite of his cherry tart with his sister agreeing with a nod of her head.

"I'm glad you liked those. How about you go clean up so we can show Carlos our surprise."

"Yeah!" Both told her and were out of their chairs.

"Babe?" Ranger was eying her suspiciously.

Taking his hand, Stephanie led him into the living room, "Patience, Carlos. Now just sit here for a moment," slipping a silk scarf over his eyes. "Don't peek and we'll be right back." She hurried to her children leaving Ranger sitting there on the sofa with a leopard print scarf blocking his sight.

His hearing focused, he could hear their movements until he knew they were in front of him.

"OK, you can remove your blindfold," Stephanie giggled.

He blinked. Stephanie, Paulo, Tiana, and the puppy were wearing bright turquoise bowling shirts with black and white piping along the front overflap of black buttons, the collar, bottom hem, and shirt cuffs. Each shirt had embroidered over the heart an initial 'S', "P, 'T" and 'C' on his shirt Stephanie was holding. Even 'S' was on the puppy's shirt he saw when her son held him up.

The sugary sweetness in her voice, "Aren't they cute?"

"They're not pink," Tiana told Ranger taking his shirt crawling up on the sofa next to him and slipping his hand through the sleeve assisting him with his shirt.

Standing up as he buttoned his bowling shirt, he noticed there was a big white bowling pin on the back. "Happy?"

One beautiful woman, two adorable children, and a puppy all were smiling at him.

He no sooner got the thing on when Stephanie held up a hanger, "We don't want to get these dirty before our first bowling night."

"When is this big event?" He asked with some flatness in his voice watching her put his shirt over hers on the hanger.

"Second Friday of the month and don't worry, Tank already blocked off that night on your calendar so nothing is scheduled. He, Shellie, and Benjy are joining, too. She is asking her sister if her niece can join their team."

Knowing he was outsmarted, Ranger gave a sarcastic, "Lucky for me."

"Isn't it."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Reading his company's newsletter in bed waiting for Stephanie to finish in her bathroom, he had to chuckle at the day. Lester called after dinner to say the company limousine was clean and disinfected. They got five skips, supposedly the sixth was in Atlantic City playing the slots, but he did leave a note for the FTA to call the 'Rangeman Limo to Lock-up Service.' Now what would be the chance he would call? The skip was arrested for dealing drugs. Ranger was informed also that one of the criminals was taking his mother to BINGO when he and Bobby showed up, they dropped her off before the police station and promised to pick her up on the way back or the thirty-six year old liquor store robber wasn't going willingly. She didn't mind sitting on the blanket in the clean car. The limo was all clean for the morning ride Lester assured him.

He was marking his clue grid on the back page trying to solve the snail race when the nightstand lamp went off when he heard a snap. Ranger gave an internal groan. Inching to the bed was the outline of their bowling shirts glowing in the dark with an 'S'. The bed dipped slightly, Ranger felt a nibble on his big toe and nips working up his leg all the while seeing this radiating form. He picked a flash of something in her face. Holding his hand in the direction of the bed lamp, he snapped his fingers. It came back on.

Ranger let out a loud laugh, Stephanie was slinking up his body in her bowling shirt, but also wearing vampire teeth. "Are you telling me some of that vampire blood got mixed in along the way?"

"Cuban Man," Stephanie spoke with a Russian accent, "I want to suck your blood to bring you into my underworld of insane Trenton darkness."

"Gladly," Ranger rolled them over running his tongue along her fangs feathering kisses on her face. He felt her nip his neck gently. He was adding another color to his world. Blood Red Crazy.


	54. Chapter 54

Stephanie was clipping her wristwatch and hooking her earrings to finish dressing for her interview. "Carlos, are you almost ready to leave?"

He stormed out of the master bathroom like yesterday morning, "What's this?" His black pants lowered showing a well defined sculpted ass to her. On his opposite cheek was another tattoo. It read "Property of Stephanie."

"A tattoo, Silly. You would have felt me actually branding you." She licked her lips and smacked them, "We don't have time for any more sex."

"YOU. ARE. TROUBLE!"

At that moment they could hear Frank's muffled voice telling Bobby, Lester, and Tank to come in downstairs. Ranger didn't have time to scrub it off so he zipped up his black cargo pants and hooked his belt all the while staring at Stephanie. He couldn't believe he slept through her tattooing him twice. The man was trained to be alert even as he slept, but he has never been so contended lying next to any woman like he was with Stephanie. That fact right there told him how much he loved and trusted her. Well, maybe after this he needed to sleep with one eye open.

"What a perfect ass," Stephanie scraped her painted fingernails over the tattoo through his cargos and slipped out of the room so he could tie his boots.

"Babe!" Ranger had a bigger problem than words on his ass, it was the bulge in the front of his pants. "Damn Woman!"

"Mommy, the big car is here!" Paulo was at the front storm door with Tiana taking in the limousine on the street. She heard their excited calls coming down the steps. "Hurry!"

"Ain't this a pip," Grandma was drooling. "Take a picture," handing her cell phone to Lester. "Come on, Kiddies, we need pictures." Edna Mazur took her great-grandchildren's hands heading out ahead of anyone else to the shiny black limousine.

Movie Star Edna in a wide brimmed pink hat to match her hot pink rhinestone encrusted sweatsuit and her big white sunglasses reclined on the fender with her head propped up on her fist and sneakered foot barely touching the ground for balance. The children were leaning into her smiling. The Plum family and Rangemen were all laughing at the impromptu photo shoot.

A maroon mini-van screeches to a halt with Mary Lou jumping out. "Don't forget me!" just as Stephanie was locking her front door.

Tank was on the far side next to Frank Plum and away from Grandma. Mary Lou took the side seat leaving Ranger, Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana the rear seat.

"Ready?" Chauffer Lester called turning around to show his hat with 'Limo Kings' embroidered on it. Bobby had one to match. Stephanie just buckled her children in with the seat belts avoiding the seething glare their boss was giving.

"Go," Paulo instructed.

Ranger bellowed, "Santos, where did you get those?"

"We want to look professional in our side business. Down at 'Big Ed's Used Cars', he has a '49 Fleetwood Cadillac Rangeman could buy for the skip pick-up service. It needs a little work, but it runs. Vintage is hot now."

"Why should Rangeman buy it? This is yours and his endeavor." Ranger nodded in Bobby's direction.

"You have all the money. We're pee-ons in the company."

The boss appeared ready to lunge at his throat, "Think about it!" The glass partition went up before Lester lost his life.

Ranger muttered more to himself, "The Dumber Brothers." He came back to reality from the insanity dimension feeling the tenseness in Stephanie's hand he was holding, "You'll be great, Babe."

"Carlos, this is like a whole sixty minute show. What if Donna starts to ask questions about us like that other reporter?"

"Answer honestly or tell her that's private. She's been instructed not to ask any questions regarding your mother and sister's case. It will be fine. Discuss the fund raiser and questions about your new books. If she tries to get off the subject, direct her back to the topic."

She nodded, "I don't want to discuss one syllable about Mom and Valerie."

His eyebrow raised smirking at her, "We'll be there if we need a diversion backstage."

She just looked at Ranger with a quizzical expression of her face. They had her Grandma Mazur to moon the cameras or someone if necessary.

Lester pulled right in front of 'KTRN'. Ranger exited and held out a hand to Stephanie. "You're beautiful." She had on the same long denim dress as she did in Boston. Her hair was up with tendrils around her face and he couldn't help admire her grace and beauty.

"You're good for a girl's confidence, Cuban Man."

"It's the truth, Babe."

A security guard opened the front glass doors for the group. Grandma walked in first in her wide brimmed hat and flashy sunglasses, "No thanks. We brought our own security."

"Stephanie Plum," the children's author told the midget of a man next to her own security force.

Showing Ross the Security Guard a card in his wallet. "Carlos Manoso, Head of Security for Miss Plum and her family."

Ross read it, then scanned the small arsenal on the hips of the four Rangemen, "Go ahead," he stumbled. He was outmanned and totally out gunned.

"Stephanie, I'm Carson Pinkerton, Donna Jones' producer, this way." He gave a nervous glance at her security force. "Do you always travel with this much security?" he whispered to her.

"No," shaking his hand. "It is a little overboard," sneaking a peek at the man beside her.

"Carlos Manoso, Rangeman Security," Ranger shook his hand, "we're here to make sure everything goes as planned."

The producer was shaking his hand in the air that was squeezed a little too tight. "We expect everything to run smoothly," his voice was slightly higher because of his pain.

Stephanie jabbed Ranger in the ribs.

"Let's make a stop in make-up," he turned the knob of the first door they came to in the hallway.

"Joe," Frank Plum let out, "have you neglected to tell me something?" Seeing the Mayor of Trenton and his friend in a chair. A woman just finished dusting his face with powder to remove any shininess.

"I'll never tell, Frank. How have you been feeling? I heard about you getting sick at the courthouse," Joe Juniak gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Actually, really good. Stephanie's house is calm. I walk the puppy, work in the yard, and have my own suite at her house with my big screen TV. Look," Stephanie's father held out his waistband of his khaki pants, "I lost a few."

"Good for you. Stephanie will make sure you're taken care of. Hi, Edna, that was some job you did on Ellen's car."

"It was worth me losing all those vibrators and dildos. I got a big 'O' from that," Grandma was looking in the jars and make-up trays as she talked. "I think this is right for me." She had a deep violet eye shadow in her hand.

"Let's go, Crazy Old Bat, so Stephanie can get ready," following Mr. Pinkerton out of the room. Only Ranger, Paulo, and Tiana stayed with her.

The door opened and Donna Jones came sweeping in, "Stephanie, how nice to meet you!" She stopped suddenly as if her high heels were stuck in the La Brea Tar Pits seeing the tall, dark handsome man next to her guest. The 'AM Trenton' hostess was about forty, but was dressed as if she was out of the 1940's.

"Donna, this is Carlos Manoso of Rangeman Security." Stephanie introduced from the make-up chair, "and my children, Paulo and Tiana."

"Hello," she gushed over Ranger and gave the young children quick, 'Hi's'. "You're that famous bounty hunter around Trenton. My viewers would just love to hear what it takes to do your job as would I. I could schedule an interview, maybe a series, and even show you picking up those dregs of society."

Stephanie saw Nobel Prize and high sweeps week ratings in her ideas and off the early morning show for Donna.

"No." Ranger cut her off and turned his attention to Stephanie, "Babe, I'm going to check out the security." He was just at the door, his intense dark eyes on the morning show hostess in her forties style polka dotted dress and tight updo. "Stick to the script," and never waited for a reply closing the door after him.

"Oh my God, that is a hunk of maleness!"

"Mommy's boyfriend is Cuban," Paulo and Tiana were giving her their impression of Macho.

Stephanie couldn't help her giggles at her children.

Donna Jones was interviewing the Mayor of Trenton about the city budget. "I understand there is a benefit being held at a local restaurant, Pino's, for the remodeling of the children's library."

"Yes, Donna, a family evening with all the ticket proceeds going toward the project. Trenton's own Children's Author of the Year, Stephanie Plum, has been instrumental in organizing the evening."

"And she is here with us today. Let's congratulate the American Library Association's Children's Author of the Year."

Stephanie came walking out from behind a backdrop of Trenton's skyline shaking hands with her hostess, mayor, and quick wave to the audience.

"So, Stephanie, tell us what does it feel like to be chosen as the Children's Author of the Year?"

"Wow!" she settled between Donna Jones and Joe Juniak trying to be calm. "It hasn't quite settled in yet. When I wrote a story based upon some doodles I had done one night for something to do, I remembered why enjoyed my creative writing class in college and read it to my best friend, Mary Lou, and her young sons, they liked 'Sam', I never expected the envelopes I dropped in a mailbox would lead to this. I'm extremely honored parents, grandparents, and caregivers purchase my storybooks for the young children in their lives. Without them, I would still be a lingerie buyer probably."

"How did you become involved in this benefit for the children's library?" The morning show hostess asked with a flat tone in her voice.

"Well," she was trying to choose her words carefully.

Joe Juniak touched her arm, "Be honest, Stephanie."

"Mary Lou and I talked regularly with me living in Chicago and she complained a little how dingy the children's section was and her sons used it a lot for school."

Making conversation with her new guest, "How long have you and this Mary Lou been friends?"

"Since birth. We were next to each other in the nursery. She came with me today for support. Do you want to meet her?" Stephanie inquired.

People in the audience were saying 'Yes' and what could Donna Jones do but agree, "OK."

The author jumped up and disappeared around the partition coming back with her best friend by the arm. "This is Mary Lou Stankovic," Stephanie introduced and the audience greeted her. The show became very animated with the two women and the mayor discussing next week's benefit.

"The extra tickets were sold out," Joe Juniak informed them. "The children and their families benefit the most from the library so we've made it a fun family night with pizza at Pino's. We have raffle tickets for various prizes and games. All the money raised goes directly to the library remodel."

"It will be great. Lenny, the boys, and I can't wait!" Mary Lou hugged her best friend, "It's so good you're home."

The Mayor greeted, "Hi, Mary Lou."

"Hi, how's the Mayor's office?"

"Busy and budget stuff."

Stephanie asked the audience, "Has anyone bought a ticket for the Family Pizza Night at Pino's?"

There were about 6 hands that went up in the crowd of about fifty.

"We'll see you there," Stephanie waved to them.

In the back row eight old women stood up, "We want Edna!"

"Hi," she waved to them, "you're her friends from 'Cut n'Curl'. Hi, friends of Grandma! Uncle Joe, wave to Grandma's friends."

"Hi. How are you?" the Mayor greeted the back row.

They replied back, "My arthritis is acting up." "I got a bunion." "We want Edna!"

"Who's Edna?" Donna Jones yelled over the commotion on the set. It was like 'Burg' catching up over coffee, but without the coffee.

Out comes Grandma Mazur holding a smiling Paulo and Tiana's hands, "Me. I'm Edna Mazur. I'm her grandmother. This Tiana and Paulo, Stephanie's cuties."

Ranger was back stage laughing at the out-of-control show, the full moon must still be working it's lunacy in the daylight. Stephanie had nothing to worry about. She seemed right at home.

Donna Jones was forgotten in the 'Burg' chatter now that Edna and her great-grandchildren joined the show. She was so far down on the set she was almost off camera.

"Betty, is that you?" Edna spotted her friend, Betty Swartz, when she cupped her hand above her eyes.

"Yeah, Edna," Betty was still standing, "Fedora is still talking about the send-off with the famous people for Aunt Ethelene. It was the best viewing the funeral home ever had."

"Really? That good?" Grandma said back to her. "Stephanie's boyfriend with the good package is here, but he won't come out. He's a behind the scenes kinda guy."

"He's Cuban," Paulo and Tiana were caught on camera in their Ranger stance.

"Here, get a look at this," Grandma Mazur indicated to a cameraman. She held up her cell phone showing a picture of all of them at the funeral home with dead Aunt Ethlene in the background. "He is a looker and Ethelene does look nice, too."

"Steph, that is a good picture," Mary Lou commented.

"What do you think?" Grandma was pointing to the audience. "Pretty damn good for a bounty hunter."

"Wow!" "Yeah!" "He got a single brother!" The audience was yelling back.

An idea came to Edna, "He has two good looking employees, Lester and Bobby. The big guy, Tank, is seeing someone. Call them out here so they can strut their stuff," she encouraged the people sitting watching the show.

The women and a few men were clapping and stomping "Lester! "Bobby!"

Out steps the two Rangemen posing to show off their defined muscles, then they sit down in the last chairs. The hostess got bumped off since there were no more chairs until a cameraman brought her a folding one.

"Next question," Grandma went on, "Hey, speaking of behind, who has done it doggie style recently? Show of hands."

Donna Jones appeared about to go into cardiac arrest from her new seat.

Carson Pinkerton's voice came over the loud system, "Stephanie, we got thirty-two, no, correction, thirty-eight viewer calls agreeing your boyfriend is a hunk."

"Thank you, Carson," Stephanie acknowledged knowing she was blushing and her Cuban Man had to be hitting the ceiling or punching someone from where ever he was standing.

Backstage watching the show, Tank and Frank were laughing how Ranger was acknowledged as a hunk.

Joe Juniak asked the children sitting on his lap, "Do you like Trenton?"

"We have a nice house and Sam, our puppy," Paulo told him speaking clearly not intimidated by the cameras, lights, or audience.

Tiana threw her hands up, "We went bowling and I got an '11'!"

"That's Tee's favorite number now."

The crazy 'AM Trenton' show ended when Donna Jones could get in a word asking Stephanie to read an excerpt from her new 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' book as the two Rangemen were collecting telephone numbers from the single females attending the show.

_**IN NEWARK: **_

A very happy Ana Manoso was watching the credits run right before 'AM Trenton' went off the air showing the audience and show guests mingling together and right beside Stephanie and her children was her son all in black with 'SECURITY' printed on his back.

"Look, Reggie, that's your big brother Carlos right there," she told the brown and white puppy in her arms.

_**BACK IN TRENTON:**_

"Carlos, was it really that out of control?" Stephanie asked walking to the TV station lobby after 'AM Trenton' was over. 'Donna Jones didn't look to happy with us. We'll never be asked back."

Chuckling, Ranger reassured her, "It was, Babe, but you looked like you were having fun."

"And, Trenton, didn't have to tell me you were a hunk," she nuzzled his neck.

"Stephanie! Stephanie, wait!" The show's producer was running after her little group. "That was great!"

"It was?"

"Yes. Donna is planning a vacation," he told them but his hands were cupped by his chest as if he was bouncing breasts, "and we were going to maybe tape a couple extra shows or run reruns. We had a total of fifty one calls for the 'hunk'. Actually, more, but a woman in Newark kept calling. I recognized her voice. And so far 110 calls saying they liked the new fast pace of Donna's show. That's 100 more than we usually get in a week. Would you, Mary Lou, and your Grandma like to fill in when Donna's on vacation? Even the Mayor was more fun today than the other times he was on the show."

"I'm a children's writer! The show was purely crazy out-of-control!"

"I know and Trenton loved it."

Ranger muttered under his breath, "Crazy town."

"Let's do it," Mary Lou and Grandma Mazur were nodding their heads vigorously with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"You must be desperate for ratings if you're willing to put a crazy old bat like that on the show," Frank figured the man must have snorted something.

Seeing the sad faces in front of her, Stephanie gave Carson a "We need to discuss this over a lot of beers."

"Woo Hoo! I may get this show out of the ratings dumper yet!" The producer leaped in the air and gave poor unsuspecting Ross a high five.

Going out the glass doors, Stephanie saw all four men in black drawing their weapons. "Stay put," Ranger instructed as they approached the limousine with caution. Over his shoulder she could see a man drinking a cup of coffee in faded khakis and an old man thin strapped undershirt. Lester and Bobby turned him around and padded him down. When she saw the pistols lowered, she, Mary Lou, Grandma, Frank, Paulo, and Tiana walked to the vehicle.

"Hey, that's Paulie Lapinski!" Grandma told them.

"I got your note and when the Limo King told me he was at the TV station I decided to grab my coffee, get some exercise since I don't live too far away, and get a nice ride to jail."

Stephanie began massaging the tight broad shoulders, "Police station again, Cuban Man?"

He gave his friends an evil eyebrow, "He's up front between you two," opening the backdoor for all the non-skips he arrived with this morning.

"Can I blow the horn when we pull up to the station?" Paulie asked sliding between the 'Limo Kings'.

Grandma Mazur was impressed, "All this and the scenic ride home."

Ranger's head was spinning with questions. "What was the chance the skip would call or show up? When was his next vacation? When did Trenton pass the insanity test? And would he consider this 'Laffy Daffy Dandelion' or 'After Moon Glow Madness'?"

His day had only just begun.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 55_

The rescheduled later morning meeting went off basically without any unexpected dementia. A tease or two was made about working for a 'hunk' of a boss. There were a few comments and jokes about the 'Limo Kings Limo to Lock-Up Service' but he could not ignore 12 skips yesterday and the last one was waiting for them outside of KTRN. Lester and Bobby never broke a sweat, no injuries, and it was easy money for his company, but he was a Bad Ass who liked the chase knowing that he, Ranger Manoso, was very difficult to outsmart and the best at what he did. The installation review went off without a hitch also after the meeting. He was 2 for 2. Maybe the full moon hold was over. Maybe not.

So, did he want to break the streak he had going on for unzaniness. The e-mail in his inbox was from her, the crazy woman from Newark who kept calling saying he was a hunk. If he never read it, then Ranger could tell his Momma he never received it. His very high technical SPAM filter that Hector had installed sent it right to that folder and it was deleted to No Man's Computer Land. His Momma wasn't very hi-tech and it could happen. Ranger could just hit the SPAM button. He sighed. If he did that it would lead to another turn of the Ana Manoso guilt wheel and he had more than his fair share at his birthday party. Ranger sat there staring at his lap top in his Rangeman office.

"I'm a Bad Ass. I can do this," he said to his empty office as he directed the cursor over the e-mail entry from 'BadButtMom1'. He pulled back thinking his Momma was his Momma. How many Bad Asses had a mother like her? He clicked closing his eyes. He waited a second and opened one eye. It looked normal.

It started out 'Hi from Ana and Juan Manoso. We have something to share with you. Click here'. It was a little package.

Ranger clicked on the blue package. Instantly 'How Much is the Doggie in the Window' began playing. A picture of his parents appeared. His father looked pained, but his crazy zany Cuban mother was smiling big enough for both of them holding a brown and white puppy similar to Sam with a black muzzle.

'Juan and Ana Manoso are proud to introduce you to Reggie, the newest member of our Cuban family. Doesn't he look Cuban?"

Scrolling down he read Reggie's adoption information. It included the precise time including the seconds when his parents purchased the puppy.

His mother wrote him a note: 'Carlos, I hope you like your new brother. You will always be my little boy. Love, Your Momma'.

He gave the e-mail that hard eye stare but it didn't go away. The full moon curse was still upon him, it was only a reprieve he was experiencing. His cell phone rang. Checking it he saw it was Stephanie calling.

"Babe?"

"No, Carlos, it's Frank," he whispered in the phone.

"Is something wrong?" Ranger caught himself talking softly back.

"Stephanie's crying and I can't get her to stop. Tiana passed the test and starts kindergarten next week."

"Be there in ten," Ranger said before closing his phone and running out of his office. After the interview, Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana were going to the Hamilton Heights Elementary School for a tour and the little girl was being tested to see if she was ready for school.

His Porsche was just pulling out of the garage when he noticed a cloud of smoke billowing down the street but nothing else. He heard a churning so something was approaching. Out of the grey smoke was a lurching brown hearse with a turn signal on to come in the garage.

Lester's proud grin appears in the smoke as the window came down, and he was coughing "Ranger, we got a deal on this! It probably just needs a tune-up. I bet the skips will love this. It's retro 1955!"

"It's a piece of crap!"

"Be gentle. She'll hear," his hand patted the side mirror. Bobby was grinning just a wild from the passenger seat. "It's Rangeman's new 'Limo to Lock-Up' vehicle. We just need to put in some nice padded seats in the back and I bet we could get 10 skips in this, less if we put in a mini bar. Oh, you owe Big Ed $250 for taking this off his hands," Lester drove past into the garage with a large cloud following.

"I'm not paying $250 for that piece of shit!" Ranger yelled out his window. An old lady was coughing on the sidewalk and told him to watch his language. His Porsche window went up so she couldn't hear, "When is this FUCKING curse of the full moon going to be over!"

Running through Stephanie's back door, he immediately picked up on sobs coming from the living room.

"Babe," he had her in his arms cradling in his lap. Frank gave him a silent 'Thank you' leaving them alone. "What's wrong?"

"Carlos, Tiana is ready for school," gulped between words. "She won't be here with me." Her tears were wetting his neck and running down to dampen the edge of his black T-shirt.

"That's wonderful isn't it, Babe?"

"I'm not ready for two."

"Stephanie," his hands were cupping her face. Ranger knew next to nothing about small children so he was working off the cuff here. "You have done a wonderful job with them. I would expect new things to intimidate them, but they were on TV today and it didn't phase them at all. They travel with you and they're pros at it. Tiana and Paulo are ready. You made them ready and they aren't afraid."

"But, I'm not!" She started to cry harder. "I wanted to have girl time with her so we could get our nails done when she wasn't in preschool. Now she has to go everyday to kindergarten. She's so small!"

"You still have the afternoons if you aren't signing books. They are ready, Babe. She will be five in a few weeks. Look at the life you have given them. They love this house and the puppy. They wouldn't have had anything like this is an orphanage."

"I know," Stephanie told him as her tears were finally drying up.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Paulo asked with his sister and Sam watching her.

She gave them a teary smile, "Mommy is so happy because her little boy and girl are ready for school!"

They looked at each other and Stephanie knew they weren't buying it. "And, I'm going to miss you," holding open her arms.

"We'll be home everyday, Silly Mommy," Tiana told her.

"I know and we'll all be together."

Ranger was laughing in her curls. He was holding Stephanie in his lap with two children and a puppy in hers.

"Babe," Ranger whispered in her ear because he had to know, "is it that time of month?"

"No! I get really crazy then."

"Just checking!"

He had lunch at her house and was getting ready to go back to Rangeman since it was calm now in Hamilton. The rest of Trenton he couldn't speak for at this moment.

"Where did Stephanie go?" Ranger asked Frank sitting outside on the deck.

He had to chuckle, "While we were out this morning, some business man called again trying to get Stephanie to agree to some deal to market a 'Tag-Along-Tom' software game. She doesn't like it because it's not educational enough for her. I think she's letting him down quite hard downstairs." He grabbed Sam's leash as he and his grandchildren were walking with the puppy to get more cream, dip, and chips for Edna's porn party. She was serving Kahula and cream to go with 'The Big Kahuna's Kahuna'.

Ranger couldn't resist this. Stephanie was so easy going when it came to her books.

Going down the basement steps he heard the business woman, "You aren't listening, Mr. Foster, I do not like your idea. Parents expect any product which has my characters associated with it to be educational, not mindless babble as this is! I don't care about the money, I care about my reputation, what my books stand for, and quality! It shows me the sloppy work your company does because you would have known my characters are all copyrighted and I have all creative control. So, let me make myself clear this one last time and I never want to hear from you again. If you attempt to market 'Tag-Along-Tom', 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy', Emily, or even so much as a flower or fish I've illustrated you will be involved in the biggest lawsuit your company will ever see and when it's over and I own your company, I just may let you park my car in your former parking space to give you a job! Good-bye!"

Stephanie slammed down the phone.

He was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed grinning at his hot tempered business woman. She was crying a short time ago, now she was going for a man's jugular vein. What a woman! "Babe, that was hot! I have a few clients that are particularly difficult, want to handle them?"

"No, but I'd like to handle you. You were voted as a hunk on 'AM Trenton' this morning. I think I need to find out if that's true."

Stephanie came from around the desk, her blue eyes intense and meant all business. She placed a palm in the middle of his chest and pushed him out of the office and into the game room. He kept backing up as Stephanie directed him. After a few steps. He was going down on the armless sofa and she was on top of him. His T-shirt was flying as was hers over the back. The zipper of his cargos was going down and her nails were scraping over his ridges.

"Hmmmm, I think Trenton may be right, you are a hunk," Stephanie whispered against his lips.

"Let me show you."


	56. Chapter 56

_Thanks for reading and each and every review you have taken the time to leave me. Lee Anne_

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 56_

Stephanie was watching Mr. Alexander tame her curls in the mirror to sweep up for tonight when lips were pressed against her bare neck.

"Mmmmm, Mr. Alexander, that feels very nice by my very Cuban boyfriend might get a little jealous with the liberties you are taking."

"Babe," Ranger smiled against her neck. He couldn't help the chuckle; Tiana was at a nail station off from her mother having her fingernails polished. Paulo was sitting in the chair next to her with pink sponges separating his toes. Each toe nail was painted dark blue.

"No one will see with my socks on," he looked down at his drying toes, then at the shocked Cuban man.

"Paulo wanted to be pampered, too," Stephanie told him. "What are you doing here, Cuban Man?"

"I had to get out of Rangeman or I was going to strangle one or both of 'The 'Limo Kings'. The new retro 'Skip Mobile' won't start again in the garage. Santos tried to turn the ignition this morning, the cloud of smoke set off the sprinklers and smoke detectors. The fire department came and I think a couple firemen wet themselves laughing at that piece of crap! My mechanic is surfing EBAY for some low bucket seats to swivel and recline for the back and they decided on a mini-bar to bring in the skip just a little happy. Those idiots asked Ella to make some hors d'oeuvres to serve. When is this full moon aura going to be done? I checked, the full moon was last week but it was cloudy!"

"Carlos, it's Trenton. Some things take time."

"Babe, the craziness won't go away!"

"I'm finished with your children, Stephanie. I have time; does your boyfriend want his toes painted?" Gilbert, the nail tech, asked batting his blue mascara tinted lashes at Ranger.

"No!"

"Go with the flow, Carlos," Stephanie said making kissing sounds.

Ranger snapped. "See, the craziness is here, too!" He didn't know what to expect tonight. Bad guys he could predict, but craziness he had little experience with that. Was everybody lemon yellow looney?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie tied a very pretty bow with Tiana's red sash and Ranger just finished cinching her son's polka dotted tie. Paulo was wiggling his dark blue toenails he was so proud of in the soft carpeting waiting to put on his shoes and socks.

"Babe, they look perfect," Ranger was taking in Tiana's navy dotted dress; her straight thick hair was wavy for tonight. Even with Paulo and his blue toe nails peeking out from his navy dress pants with red suspenders, they were adorable. And somewhere along the way, they became his.

"Now, I need a little privacy so I can finish so we can leave. I don't want to miss my award," Stephanie was doing little pushing waves with her hands.

"Hey, Cuban Man, you clean up very well," Stephanie licked her lips. Ranger was in a black Armani suit with white shirt and smooth black silk tie. His dark hair was straight just curling at the top of his broad shoulders.

"I'll let you undress me later," Ranger winked as he and the children reluctantly closed the bedroom door.

She took the garment bag out of her closet and new strappy satin black sandals. Her hands were shaking a little as the zipper on the bag came down.

Frank was waiting on the sofa in his suit along with her Grandma in a deep coral sheath, pearls, and a long coral coat with lighter piping all along the front and cuffs. She looked like a normal Grandma until Ranger saw those big white sunglasses in her hand. He guessed her 'unusualness' had to emerge somewhere.

Ranger turned to the staircase hearing the puppy come down the steps and seeing long sheer legs behind Sam.

"Babe."

Stephanie chose a black cocktail dress with short cap sleeves and a deep V-neckline on the lacy bodice. The bottom was plain and tight all the way down to above her knees.

"Baby Granddaughter, I should have gone with sexy black, too."

"You need a little bling," Ranger kissed her bare neck hooking a white gold and diamond lariat necklace with black pearls at the ends around it and held up matching earrings.

"Carlos, it's too much."

His head gave a slight shake, "It's your night to shine. Come on, Cinderella."

Waiting at the curb was the shining black Rangeman limousine and sometimes 'Skip Mobile'. One of his employees was in a black suit holding the door open.

"Woo hoo, I like this!" Grandma yelled sliding in before Frank.

"We could have left her at home and taken the puppy. Less trouble," Stephanie's father mumbled.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

There was a seafood buffet before the ceremony and Cristal champagne going around their table. Mary Lou and Lenny were the remaining two seats at the Children's Author of the Year's reserved table. At the table beside them was the ownership of Green Dog Book Works, Stephanie's pregnant editor, and their spouses with the president of the American Library Association.

Stephanie's award was the last of the evening before the dancing and more socializing began.

"Good Evening. I'm Sidney Green, CEO of 'Green Dog Book Works'. My father founded our small publishing company many years ago in Chicago. A few years ago, a young editor brought a spiral book into my office. The illustrations were colorful and detailed to capture a child's attention. The story of a shy little girl who was given a gift of a white patchwork puppy coming to life captured something in us and a young audience. And, every storybook since has been a labor of love. This little guy," he produced a white dog to sit on the podium, "makes children everywhere happy. I want to read two letters 'Green Dog' received which sum up exactly who Stephanie is and will always be. 'Dear Green Dog Book Works, I want to tell you about an experience I had in Newark, New Jersey. I lost my job and my daughter, Jenny's 'Sam the Patchwork Dog' book is battered and taped. It didn't matter because Stephanie signed it for her just like a brand new one. She helped me get a part-time job at the bookstore which has become full-time and I'm an assistant manager in training now, but Stephanie made sure Jenny had four 'Sam' books and the puppy she sleeps with every night before she left the store to go to another book signing. Her boyfriend paid for them. Not many people would have taken the time to do something so nice, but Stephanie did. Thank you for giving her and her stories to us. Signed Claudia and Jenny.' This letter is from Sister Rita of the 'Santa Lucia Children's Home' by the way of UNICEF. 'Dear Ken, Thank you for your recent visit and bringing me the miracle I prayed for our children, Paulo and Tiana. They had experienced more tragedy in their short lives because of a hurricane. I didn't know how to reach them in their sadness and hoped in the six plus months in my care, I would hear their tiny voices. I was granted that wish the day you brought Stephanie to us. Her simple story of the adventures of that wonderful little white puppy and those stuffed dogs gave Paulo and Tiana their voices. I know through her love and care they will have the home they deserve, grow to do amazing things like their new mother, and I was blessed to be part of that miracle. Thank you for Stephanie and all the happiness your group brought to the children. Signed Sister Rita Hanlon.' On behalf of my family and myself it is with the greatest honor and appreciation for that day your manuscript arrived in Green Dog's office, I present you, Stephanie, this year's 2009 Children's Author of the Year award."

Ranger stood up waiting for a teary Stephanie walking her to the steps of the stage. He kissed her shaking hand before she ascended the four steps amongst the applause and cheers from fellow members of the literary community, Trenton officials, family, and friends.

She hugged her publisher and accepted the golden book statue along with the two letters he read. Standing there, Stephanie's eyes roamed the room as she collected her thoughts and came to rest on the people of her life in the front, and finally on the two letters she held in her shaking hands.

"I don't mean to cry, but Sid you started this," waving the letters in her hand.

The audience laughed at that remark.

"Thank you, American Library Association for recognizing my work. I love writing and illustrating my stories so much. To Sid and Melissa, my heartfelt thanks for taking a chance on an unknown girl from the 'Burg' with a patchwork puppy who had a tale to tell. To all the parents, grandparents, librarians, and caregivers without you bringing my stories to the children in your lives I wouldn't be doing what I love. My niche as my Father calls it. Thank you to every child who has made 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' a part of their growing years." Stephanie's eyes rested on her best friend sitting at the table. "Mary Lou, thank you for being my best friend since the day we were born. You and your sons were my first audience and my first critics to get that first Sam and Emily storybook just right. Daddy, I'm so lucky I have you. You have always encouraged me and thank you for being my business manager. I know you've had an education in finance along the way."

Frank nodded smiling at his daughter.

"My mother, sister, and I are estranged at this moment, but I need to recognize them as part of my life, too."

Edna Mazur let out, "Phooey on them!" That made Stephanie giggle forgetting her nervousness.

"Grandma, you showed me the way to blaze my own path as you have always done with Grandpa Harry."

She tipped her champagne flute, "Here's to you, Baby Granddaughter, and to my Harry," emptying her glass in one drink.

The audience was laughing.

"Paulo and Tiana," Stephanie voice was breaking, "you are the lights of my life. I am so lucky to have found you. I love my little boy and girl."

They cheered out loud, "We love you, Mommy!"

Her tears falling freely as she came to the man in her life, "Carlos, you were the missing piece of my life that I didn't know I was missing until I met you. You're my one man security force and you have come so willingly on this sometimes crazy, adventurous ride."

"Always, Babe," Ranger mouthed the words to her.

"I love you, Cuban Man. Thank you, everyone, for sharing this with me," Stephanie held up the golden book as the audience was standing to applaud her. She took a step off the stage and into the strong arms swinging her around.

"You're amazing. I love you, Babe," Ranger said quietly before their lips met.

The dance floor belonged to Stephanie and Ranger. They did an elegant waltz and set it on fire with a very seductive rumba. Frank danced a slow dance with his daughter while Ranger did a few turns with her Grandmother fighting to keep her hands up and air between them. Stephanie did dance with both Paulo and Tiana just enjoying their evening together.

His grandson was asleep on his shoulder when Frank got in the limousine and Ranger cradled the polka dotted little girl in his arms as he walked, but for some reason stepping into the parking garage he was on alert. It didn't feel right.

Tiana was on Edna's lap safely in the car. Ranger turned to Stephanie but she was across the driving middle talking with Mary Lou and Lenny.

It was an urgency rushing through him to get her in the limousine. People were walking and starting the vehicles around them so there was a lot of activity. She was about five cars down hugging her best friend by the back fender of the maroon mini-van. Ranger was weaving through a handful of people to get across to the same side; his eyes never leaving her when he picked up an engine louder than it should be.

Stephanie wasn't watching for Ranger when she started across the middle. A couple yelled 'Slow down!" at a car but it was coming down towards their area. She stopped when she heard someone yell.

Running in his expensive dress shoes to get to Stephanie just two cars away from him. "Babe!" He lunged grabbing at her and pulled Stephanie back off balance by her arm with all his strength as the white car whizzed past right where she had stood. It swerved to miss a car backing out and smashed into a blue Jeep it couldn't avoid.

Mary Lou was screaming! "Stephanie!"

Tank, Bobby, and Lester were running from the convention center. Police sirens were blaring. Chaos overtook the garage. Her children were awake and in Frank's arms crying "Mommy!"

"Babe, lay still."

Stephanie was laying on the garage floor, "My head, Carlos! It hurts."

"Get the ambulance!" Ranger yelled as he was wrapping her bleeding hand with his tie and covered her with his jacket. Only one high heel was on her foot. Edna picked up off the garage floor the other crushed by car which almost killed her Baby Granddaughter.


	57. Chapter 57

_Did you figure out the chue who was driving the car? it was white._

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 57_

They didn't have look to see who the driver was of the car. Edna and Frank recognized the patches of missing paint on the white car's hood and trunk.

Eddie Gazara and another police officer pulled a screaming Ellen Plum out of her car. A spot of blood was visible barely above her right eye.

"Let me go!" She yelled struggling to get loose of their grasp. "You," pointing a finger at Stephanie's still form on the ground with her boyfriend, father, grandmother, and adopted children beside her, "deserve this! You took all away from me!"

No one knew Edna Mazur could move so fast. She was on her daughter like lightning. The slap across her face echoed through the parking garage even above the oncoming sirens and voices.

"Don't you dare put the blame of the short comings of your life on your daughter! You did this to yourself! All you had to do was speak up. Frank wouldn't have stopped you from becoming a nurse, you did that. It eats at you morning, noon, and night. Valerie being a housewife doesn't make you feel like you've missed something, but Stephanie's success always has. You've known she was destined for more than a housewife. She's successful because she wouldn't settle for what you wanted her to. This is proof," shoving the golden book statue in her daughter's face Edna carried.

Ellen Plum started to say something but her mother cut her off with another slap across her other cheek causing her head to jerk violently. The police officers didn't attempt to stop the elderly woman.

"SHUT UP! Your envy and jealousy have eaten away at you! Your daughter took the initiative that my pathetic daughter lacked! Stephanie has a family and a career that she makes work her way. My son-in-law and I are the lucky ones. Yes, we have a wonderful home with her, but we get to watch her fly like the Wonder Woman she is and has always been despite having you as her lousy mother. I hope you remember that every time you're getting it up the ass as the cell block bitch," Edna spit at Ellen. "That you deserve! Because every time I take a dump, I'll know you're getting punished up your ass and my job will be that much more enjoyable! I'll be pushing it out while your cell mate is pushing whatever she can up yours! It may even adjust your attitude. I hope someone video tapes it so I can watch!"

The pity, disgust, and absolute anger registering in her mother's blue eyes directed at her caused Ellen Plum to coil into the officers' hold.

"Take her out of my sight!" Edna instructed Eddie. Grandma Mazur snarled at her daughter, squared her shoulders, smoothed her cocktail dress, and went to take care of her Baby Granddaughter. She never looked back to see Ellen being read her rights, cuffed, then put in the back of a police cruiser.

Kneeling beside Stephanie, Ranger could see glassiness in her blue eyes. Right now he was wishing for the Trenton craziness, not this.

She was trying to rub her head, but her hand missing it slightly so her coordination was off. "What happened?"

"Try not to move, Babe."

The paramedics were finally pulling next to them in the garage and asking questions as equipment was brought out. One flashed a pen light in her eyes and her pupils didn't dilate.

"Concussion probable," he told his partner and he was on the radio. They did put her on a backboard not exactly sure if she hit into anything else when she fell. Ranger couldn't be sure either.

"Stop!" It was taking everything for her to focus. "Please, stop!" Stephanie grabbed the EMT's arm. Paulo and Tiana were crying in Frank's arms reaching for their mother. They did listen and ceased moving the gurney before reaching the back of the rescue vehicle. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Go with Grandpa and Grandma. I love you." Stephanie quickly kissed each child.

Frank could see Stephanie was fighting not to lose consciousness and stepped away so the children didn't see.

"I'll call," Ranger nodded to her father and grandmother before the back door closed after he followed her inside.

Joe Morelli walked over to Stephanie's father, "What happened?" He asked with little concern in his voice for his former girlfriend.

"Not now, Morelli! I need to get the children home. I'll answer anything that I can later," closing the limo door so it could pull out.

Ram, who was driving the limousine, tossed Joe Morelli Stephanie's crushed shoe out the window. Two black SUV's drove off following the direction of the ambulance.

The hospital was only a few blocks away, but Stephanie was unconscious when it arrived by the St. Francis Emergency Room. Ranger never let go of her hand even as she was being slid out of the ambulance and through the glass doors. Mary Lou, Lenny, and the three Rangemen weren't far behind.

A doctor directed the paramedics to wheel Stephanie into an examine room with a man in a suit not letting go of her hand.

"Here," Mary Lou handed a nurse a card out of Stephanie's evening bag indicating her blood type and insurance information then followed after her best friend.

Sucking in her breath when she moved her pounding head, Stephanie was waking up not sure where she was.

"Stephanie," a hand stilled her shoulder, "I'm Dr. Baxter. You hit your head. Can you tell me where you are?" A young doctor was flashing a pen light at her eyes.

"Trenton. It's my home. My head hurts."

"Who is president?"

Her blue eyes studied the blonde haired doctor. "Clinton, no Bush. Somebody like that. Mare, were we out?" She asked seeing her best friend in a dark violet cocktail dress.

"An award ceremony, Steph."

She noticed the handsome man holding her hand, "You're not Joe and you're too much of a hunk even to be a relative of Dickie's. Did I meet you at the party?"

"The loss of memory is normal with a concussion," the doctor reassured both Ranger and Mary Lou. "Stephanie, do you know this gentleman's name?"

"No, but introduce me," She tried to giggle but held her head. "Ouch! " Something deep within Stephanie told her she knew the man holding her hand and a name was floating in her fuzzy brain. She was watching his dark intense eyes. "Carlos," slipped out over her lips.

"Babe."

"Stephanie, you have a concussion. I'm taking you for a CAT scan to make sure everything is OK with your head. Just to be safe, do you think you maybe pregnant?"

Her eyes widen, "No!"

Mary Lou shook her head, "I think she's on birth control," she told the doctor.

"We aren't are we?" Stephanie asked the man holding her hand.

"I don't think, Babe, but we could try if you want," he smirked.

There was pleading in her eyes, "After I'm done being sick, OK?"

Dr. Baxter ushered Ranger and Mary Lou out of the exam room so the nurse could assist her with the nausea that was coming upon her.

"Give her a few minutes and I'll go call if radiology is ready," the doctor said walking over to the nurse's station. An aide handed Ranger Stephanie's necklace, earrings, and watch. "She's lucky," the young woman said dropping the jewelry in his hand.

He held her hand walking beside the bed. His thumb was absently rubbing her skin in circles.

Ranger, Mary Lou, Lenny, and his three friends stood watching through a window as Stephanie was in 'CT Room'.

"She'll be fine, Carlos. If you wouldn't have gotten to her, it would have way worse," Mary Lou patted his strong arm.

After what seemed hours, finally Stephanie was wheeled out and stopped where he was waiting. "Hi, Cuban Man." Her memory was back where it should be.

"Hi, Babe," brushing his lips over hers.

"Did I say anything goofy?"

He gave her a sexy eyebrow, "I'm a hunk."

She tried to roll her eyes but only got half way, "That's not goofy."

"Let's go back to the exam room and you two can to make out while I'm waiting on the scans," Dr. Baxter informed them and the nurse began moving Stephanie's temporary bed towards the elevator.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," the nurse said hitting the down button.

After a dizzy walk with the nurse to the bathroom and back, Stephanie convinced Mary Lou to go home to her sons and she snuggled into Ranger's arms on the hospital bed waiting on the doctor.

"Tired?"

Stephanie nodded against him. "My mother tried to run me over," Stephanie sighed resigned to that fact.

"Let's worry about that later," Ranger whispered against her falling curls. "I want to get you home."

"Paulo and Tiana must be scared."

"Hey," Ranger craned his neck to see her face and wiped the tears, "your father and grandmother are with them and you'll be there soon."

Dr. Baxter walked in at that moment with Stephanie's scans, "You do have a slight concussion. There is no bleeding in your brain, so we are going to release you, Stephanie. Take Tylenol for the headache. Someone will need to wake you up every two to two and a half hours through out the night. If she won't wake up, then she needs to come back here immediately."

"I'll wake her."

"Rest as much as possible over the next few days and try not to tax your brain. Let it heal because it was jarred."

"I'll try," a very sleepy Stephanie was signing her release papers so she could go home. She felt like pulling the blankets over her to forget the images running through her foggy brain, but she was too tired.

"Come on."

Not the doctor, a nurse, or any hospital staff uttered one word except for the collective sigh when Ranger carried Stephanie out of the Emergency Room to the waiting Hummer.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 58_

Ranger held her in the backseat of the Hummer as Tank drove. Her head was nestled in the hollow on his shoulder with his Armani jacket around her. Stephanie's eyes could barely stay open. "Carlos!"

"Hmmm, Babe."

"My jewelry. I don't have it!" Stephanie was attempting to sit up. "We have to go back."

"Babe, calm down," he reached in the pocket of his jacket and opened his palm. "See, right here."

"Oh, you don't happen to have my other shoe in there," Stephanie was wiggling her toes. One shoe was on the backseat beside her.

"I'm sorry. It got run over."

"I only got to wear them once. Do you know how difficult it is to find a comfortable pair of high heels? I liked them."

He was chuckling against her curls that had fallen out of her styled hair, "Hunks don't wear high heels, Babe. I'll buy you another pair."

Her fingers smacked his white shirt despite her tiredness, "I think this hunk thing is going to your head." She wiggled a little in his lap, "And, lower."

"Babe, Trenton called agreeing so it must be true," Ranger was teasing.

Tank called from the driver's seat, "Oh, brother! You two lovebirds are too much! We're here."

Ranger carried Stephanie to her front door.

"I can walk, Cuban Man."

"You only have one shoe."

"Smart Ass!" Stephanie nipped his ear but actually she did feel a little dizzy and didn't want to fall into the flowers in the front of her house. Tank pressed the polished nickel door handle and it opened.

Stepping into the entry, Frank and Grandma Mazur came from the family room.

"They finally fell asleep," Frank whispered, "but Paulo and Tiana wouldn't go upstairs without you."

"Stephanie has a slight concussion," Ranger put her down gingerly on the pale blue cube sofa where her children were sleeping.

Standing beside the fireplace was Attorney Harper with a cup of coffee.

"Harper," Ranger shook his hand, "what's going on with this?"

"I don't think in my best lawyer guess that a judge will set bail after this. In talking with Frank, I think it will be in his wife's best interest if she was confined to a mental health facility for a full evaluation. She was very combative with the police and screaming non-stop. I don't want her endangering anyone else or herself. She was sedated and transferred to the psychiatric hospital."

"Pumpkin, this isn't your fault. Your mother's perception of reality is distorted. No one knew," Frank told his daughter, but he knew Stephanie would feel guilty.

"She's afraid to bend over and take it up the butt that's all," Grandma snapped. "It cleans out the cobwebs and my daughter has a lot of them."

"Crazy old bat," Frank muttered. Winston Harper couldn't help but laugh.

Paulo and Tiana stirred beside Stephanie, "Mommy, you're home," both scrambled into her arms and Sam nosed his way in too. "Did you get hurt?"

"I have a headache and I'm sleepy, but I will be OK. I will always make sure Grandpa or Grandma is here if I'm not. You will never be alone. How about we go upstairs to bed?"

A head on each shoulder nodded contented Stephanie was home. Tank carried both children with Sam leading the way and Ranger had his woman. They were in the little girl's room tonight right next to their mother's.

"Sweet dreams, my sweethearts," Stephanie tucked the pale pink blanket around them and kissed each forehead. "I'm here."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Tank patted Ranger's back as he waited for Stephanie to go into her bedroom.

Ranger took the utmost care sliding down the zipper of Stephanie's black cocktail dress and slipping it off her body. He had to keep himself under control. His hands wanted to feel her soft skin under them.

"Carlos, I'm going to be sick," Stephanie ran to the bathroom leaving him holding her dress he picked up off the carpet by the bed.

"Babe?" He asked through the bathroom door.

She replied back, "I'm OK," over the running water then came back out.

His eyes were fixed on Stephanie's naked body. Even with a concussion and sick, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life. With gentleness he slipped his black T-shirt over her head and helped her into her boxer bottoms. Just like she did when he returned, he held up the blankets for her to slip into bed. He disappeared through the bathroom door coming back with a glass of water and Tylenol.

"When do I have to wake up?" Stephanie snuggled into his side almost asleep.

Snapping his fingers the room went dark when the bedside lamp went out, "Two and a half hours," he kissed her curls settling in next to Stephanie safe in his arms.

Hearing the beep of his watch, Ranger rubbed his eyes. It was a quick two and half hours. "Babe, you need to wake up." Tapping the nightstand so the lamp came on.

"Cuban Man, I want to sleep."

"Wake up for me." This time he kissed her lips and her blue eyes opened.

"Mmmmm, I feel like Sleeping Beauty."

"You're my Beauty."

There were footsteps at her bedroom door and it cracked open. "Mommy, are you OK?" Paulo peeked in with his sister right with him. Sam came running over to the bed putting his furry paws up on the bed. "Do you have to go back the hospital?"

Her arms opened and they came running, "I'm fine. Carlos has to wake me up to check on me."

Her little boy lifted up the puppy and crawled into her arms with Tiana. "I'm not going anywhere," she reassured them. "I'm right here with you."

Ranger looked over and down at the puppy curled against his chest. Paulo was beside Stephanie and Tiana was between them. All were back sound asleep.

"Sorry," Stephanie whispered with a slumbering child on each side of her.

"For what, Babe? They were afraid tonight and they have been through a lot for being so young. We want you here with us. I'm so grateful I got to you."

"Did you get hurt?" Stephanie focused on his face for an answer knowing he would choose his words selectively not to worry her.

"No, I'm fine."

She saw he was telling her the truth. His eyes met hers. Her brow knitted remembering something in the hospital, "Did you ask me if I was pregnant?"

"The doctor asked before your scan. You aren't are you?"

"No!" She whispered.

"Well," he gave that damn sexy eyebrow, "after you were done being sick you said we could try."

"In front of my children?"

"Babe, when we're alone."

She watched his features, studying them closely, "You're serious! I never wanted children because my mother beat it into my head that was what I was supposed to do with my life, then I found Paulo and Tiana," she brushed the hair of her sleeping children, "and I can't imagine my life without them. It's just a little difficult to sign a book and hold a baby with what I do. I'm right handed. The baby would have to suck on my left breast so I could write. My boobs would be somewhat lopsided."

"Babe," Ranger chuckled and the puppy picked up his head because Sam was disturbed, "that's what your security force is for and I wouldn't let you be lopsided. I'd help with that."

"You!" She couldn't hold back a yawn.

"Let's get some sleep," he said as he reset his alarm on his watch, "and we'll work out who holds the baby." He snapped his fingers and the room was in darkness again, the contentedness remained over him. Stephanie's head was resting on his shoulder, Tiana snuggled between them, Paulo nestled in the crook of his mother's arm, and the puppy was stretched across his chest. Ranger would call this color 'Serenity'.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 59_

Stephanie opened her eyes and was welcomed by a dull ache in the back of her head. When Carlos had woken her up during the night, her bed was quite full. Right now she was the only one in it. Sitting up, Stephanie's dizziness passed quickly before taking a step in the direction of the bathroom.

Her father heard Stephanie coming down the stairs and placed a cup of coffee on the counter with a white bag on a plate.

"Daddy, I love you," she whispered seeing the white bakery bag.

"I thought those would make my Pumpkin feel better."

Paulo and Tiana crawled up on the other stools leaning on the counter eying the mystery bag.

"Mommy, what's in there?" The little girl tapped the white bag not sure of the contents and afraid to break it.

"This is the best cure when you're sick," Stephanie reached in the bag and brought out a Boston Cream Doughnut from 'Tasty Pastry'. "This is something that Chicago couldn't get just right just like there was no Pino's pizza. This is a Boston Cream Doughnut and Mommy's favorite. I like jelly, sugar, and glazed ones but this is the hero****of all fried and baked doughnuts. Every doughnut wants to be a Boston Cream because it's so special."

"Really?" The enthralled young children asked.

Taking a knife, Stephanie sliced one in half and slid plates that her father took out of the cupboard to Paulo and Tiana, "Yes. Mmmmmm, I feel better all ready," Stephanie savored the bite of her pastry and the creamy filling.

"We wasn't sick, Mommy, but me and Tee feel better, too," her son was licking the cream from the corner of his mouth. "Huh, Tee?"

"Yeah, Paulo."

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a black form coming in the door. "Do you know what else makes these so magical, Paulo and Tiana?"

Paulo questioned since his younger sister was chewing her doughnut, "What, Mommy?"

"Well, a good man just doesn't happen, they have to be created by us like a doughnut."

He was looking down his shirt, "I'm dough in there."

"And my little boy is just perfect," Stephanie kissed his small cheek. "And so are you, Cuban Man," she added knowing a certain man was standing right behind her. She held up the last bite. It disappeared between two sexy Cuban lips that were sucking her fingers.

"Babe."

Frank was chuckling, "Lovesick. Are they still camped out there?"

"Who?"

"A couple of reporters, Babe, hoping you will say something about last night," Ranger explained.

She gave a small 'Burg' eye roll because of her light thumping in her head, "Is it a slow news day in Trenton? I guess I better deal with this," taking another sip of her coffee before standing up.

The warm hand on her back wasn't going to stop Stephanie.

"Cuban Man, I have children who lead children's lives. I need to deal with this so we can live normal."

Coming back into the kitchen, her hair was in a pony tail and mascara on her eyelashes. "Stay in here withGrandpa." She grabbed the coffee pot, put some cups, sugar, milk, and stirrers left over from the surprise party on a tray along with cookies out of her cookie jar. She was going to give them some sweetness and hopefully they would be gone.

Opening the front door, Stephanie saw a news truck from KTRN and two reporters who must be from the newspapers.

"Stephanie!" They yelled.

"Good Morning," she told them cheerfully. "Would anyone like some coffee or a cookie?" She gave Ranger a 'Ssshh' beside her.

"Stephanie, do you have anything to say about last night's incident? Drake Marrow from KTRN," a brown haired man asked taking a cup of coffee. A woman and man from the newspapers took a cookie.

"If I do say something, would you leave, please! I have young children and last night upset them greatly."

The three newshounds all looked at each other and turned back to her nodding at Stephanie. "All right."

"Wait for us!" Grandma Mazur stepped through the front door with her friend Betty and another old lady. They all had brooms in their hands.

The reporters looked to Stephanie and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Security."

"Babe," Ranger had to turn away from her because he just knew this was going to be another crazy moment. He could feel it.

"Stephanie, what happened last night?" Drake asked holding a microphone up and the camera man was behind him.

"Last night, I was almost run over by a car in the convention center parking garage. The driver was my mother. Carlos Manoso pulled me out of the way. I did suffer a concussion. My mother is in custody and being evaluated due to her being out of touch with reality. That's all I can say about this while the police are investigating. I care very much for my mother's welfare and I hope she gets the help she needs. And, I expect you to hold up you end of the agreement."

"Are you and Mr. Manoso of Rangeman Security involved? He is here with you now."

"Yes," both Ranger and Stephanie answered at the same time.

Grandma Mazur announced, "Times up."

The three come sweeping out to clean the sidewalk in front of the couple pushing the reporters back.

"Is that live TV?" Betty asked.

Drake nodded.

"Well, since it's a slow day, then this should spice it up."

The three women turned their backs to the camera and in a blink of an eye dropped their capris. All of Trenton got to read 'KISS MY ASS' on live television.

The three reporters and cameraman who almost dropped the expensive piece of equipment went running down the sidewalk.

"I showered this morning!" Grandma yelled at them as they were getting in their vehicles hurrying to leave.

"Babe," Ranger was bent over laughing, "I don't think they'll be back anytime soon."

Going back inside, there was more laughter.

"Mommy, Grammy M's bum was on TV!" Tiana was pointing to the screen which frozen with 'Kiss My Ass' across it.

He was bewildered, Frank Plum could only simply question, "Why me?"

"Boy, that high definition does show everything," Grandma was looking at her 'KISS' portion on the big screen television. "I think I may need some Botox to plump them up for next time," jiggling her flat capris in the back.

"Next time?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was napping after Ranger made her take another Tylenol for her headache. Frank and Edna were meeting with Attorney Harper and the police to give statements. Ranger was going over some files in the sun room so she wasn't alone and someone else was in the house with the children in the event Stephanie had any problems from her concussion. Tiana, Paulo, and Sam were playing outside but came in for a drink and snack Stephanie made for them before laying down. They finished a 'get well' card for their mother and were working on something else. Ranger checked on them in the family room and the children were intent on their project so he just left the apple slices on a plate for them and grabbed one for himself as he went over contracts.

Two fuzzy paws attached to a body with those pointy ears were on his leg and four big brown eyes were looking at Ranger.

"Can you help us? We don't know how to finish this. Mommy does it or Grammy M," Stephanie's little boy said to him handing him a hook.

Paulo and Tiana were holding red square looms he recognized from his sisters making pot holders.

"These are for Mommy so she feels better," the little girl added.

Those big brown eyes got to Ranger every time. "I don't know how to do that," the man in black pointed to the woven bands in their small hands.

Their little shoulders slumped, "Oh."

He couldn't take their disappointed heart shaped faces so he picked up his cell phone.

"Ella, I need some help. Stephanie is resting and is fine. The potholders that my sisters would weave. How do you finish them? Paulo and Tiana are making them for Stephanie. Yes, they have a hook." Ranger took Tiana's loom and placed in on the table in front of him and started pulling the loops through as Ella instructed. "OK, I think I got it. Thanks, Ella." Ranger closed his phone hearing his housekeeper giggling.

"How's that?" Ranger held up the finished pink, white, and red potholder.

"You did it!" Tiana applauded him then gave Ranger a hug. "See, you can do it. You're bigger."

He took the multicolored weaving from the little boy before Paulo asked and began removing it with the hook.

"Thanks," Paulo gave him a quick hug once Ranger finished.

"You're welcome," he said back. "You enjoyed that didn't you, Babe?" He turned around seeing Stephanie half hidden by the open archway.

"That was so sweet, Cuban Man."

"Mommy!" Her children running to her with their gifts and card.

She opened the card with hearts and flowers on it and their own signatures inside and proudly held up the colorful potholders. "Thank you, my Sweethearts. Mommy feels better."

"Yeah!" They jumped up and down knowing Stephanie was better and her head didn't hurt as much because of their gifts. "Come on, Sam!" calling the puppy to go outside.

Stephanie watched her happy children run through the sun porch windows. She slipped down on her Cuban man's lap not saying a word just claiming his lips. "Thank you. I love you, Cuban Man. You may be all macho on the outside but you're a softie on the inside."

"I love you, Babe, just don't tell my Momma."

"Tell your Momma what, Carlos?" Ana Manos was coming in the door with her puppy, Reggie, in her arms.


	60. Chapter 60

**_SHADES OF GRAY_**

_Chapter 60_

"Momma?"

"Hi, Ana," Stephanie greeted removing herself from her boyfriend's lap.

Ranger's mother scuttled in the door with the puppy in her arms, "Stephanie, how are you, Dear?"

"I'm coming along, Ana."

She plopped the puppy in her son's arms, "Carlos, this is your puppy brother, Reggie, make nice with him."

The Corgi puppy looked at Ranger yawning.

His eyebrow was up staring down at the newest Manoso, "That exciting," he let out dryly.

"Knowing Stephanie wasn't feeling well, I brought dinner. With the maleness around her, I wanted to make sure she and the children ate. You looked very handsome on TV, Carlos. I also saw your Grandma's assets onthere, and I must say she knew how to get rid of those nasty reporters. I wouldn't have the guts to do that in public. So, I said to Reggie, 'Reggie, we need to go visit and you can meet your big brother, too.' It's like a public service. Now, Carlos, bond with your brother and I'll go get the things out of the car. I never knew what I was missing not having a puppy. Your father and I take him for a walk each night. Reggie has just brought us closer together."

In a whirlwind, Ana was back out the door.

Ranger handed Stephanie the puppy. He licked her face. "Babe." He went after his crazy mother shaking his head. That crazy moon was lingering in the daylight still.

He grabbed a grocery bag from his mother.

"Where's your brother? I think Reggie looks Cuban, Carlos. Do you like having a baby brother? But, you are still my special little boy."

"Momma," Ranger got out the words when his mother took a breath, "he's a puppy. If you're happy, then I'm happy. How many times did you call 'AM Trenton'?"

"Forty-two, but some snippy man said I was tying up the telephone lines because he recognized my voice. I know my little boy is handsome."

"Momma."

"I'm making enchiladas and Spanish rice."

He looked down at his happy mother, "I'm sure Frank and I could have cooked something, call for pizza, or I was going to call Ella."

"You're busy making potholders I heard. I used to have some that your sisters made me but they have worn out. I don't have any like those anymore. Look, I've burned my hand," waving her palm and Ranger did notice an old healing burn blister on a finger. "And no one in the family does any of that homemade stuff anymore so I don't have any. I have to use the store bought ones and they are not the same. See, I burned myself," still waving her healing hand,

He was sucked into the guilt force field again and accepted his fate as graceful as he could for being macho. "I'm quite sure Stephanie's children will make you one and I can help them."

"Oh goodie! You're a good son to care about your Momma, Carlos. I like those and I like Sam, but I love my Reggie more. He grows to look more Cuban everyday. I bet the Cubans gave those first dogs in this new breed to their Welsh friends along time ago because of the thick coats that were too warm for tropical areas. So, Reggie is coming back to his roots."

"Really?" Ranger was trying to keep a straight face. His mother made everything Cuban even if it made no sense.

Going back into Stephanie's house, Sam and Reggie were chasing each other around the furniture and the children were running with them.

"Now, Stephanie, you go rest and I'll get dinner going in the oven," unpacking the groceries she brought. "I am so happy you are my Carlos' girlfriend and I just loved you on that morning show. It was so lively and informative. That was a very nice picture of my son I saw on the show. The family called and agreed. He did look so handsome this morning, too."

"Listen, You Crazy Old Bat," Frank was saying holding open the back sun room door for his mother-in-law, "you're not famous!"

"I am, too!"

"It's your ass that's famous!"

"It's attached to all this glory that I possess," Grandma slid her hands down her sagging body.

Stephanie was up to get between them being a mediator, "What's wrong?"

"Sonny Boy here is jealous. Someone put us on 'You Tube' to 'Moon River'. It's going to be bigger than that dancing baby from a few years ago."

Immediately, Stephanie was searching the internet on Ranger's lap top on the table.

"Betty said it was something. You know, Hunkie Poo, if you get some moves down," Grandma had her hand locked behind her head doing some pelvis thrusts in front of Ranger, "we'll put you in the next one."

"I'm a businessman."

"Yet, I bet you get a lot more from of it. Think about it."

Ranger covered his eyes. This zaniness had to end sometime.

"I found it!" Stephanie said clicking on a small 'KISS MY ASS' screen.

A very low sultry voice began singing 'Moon River' as Grandma, Betty, and the third old lady, Hazel, were sweeping away the reporters in front of Stephanie's house. She and Carlos were out of the picture, thank God!

When the voice sang 'Moon River, wider than a mile' the three mooning asses came on. The person who posted it animated them. 'KISS MY ASS' was swaying and bouncing to the music. The voice was low like a Barry White singer with a slow drumming background. Edna Mazur's ass along with the two others was moving to what sounded like porn music.

"Yeah, Betty. We're watching it now," Grandma said into her cell phone. "We got it. I'm going to get a stripper pole installed in my apartment," swaying her hips. "We got something here! OK, we need to practice. Bye."

Ranger was staring blankly at Stephanie's Grandma. She poked him with a swiveling hip, "You want in on that, I can tell."

He looked at Stephanie for help, she was just as stunned. "Come on," taking a hand of a dancing Paulo and Tiana, "let's go make potholders. That's safer."

"Grammy M's bum can dance, huh?" the little girl asked innocently heading with her brother and her mother's boyfriend to the family room.

"I got it still!" Grandma went out the door shaking her hips.

Frank yelled after her, "The crazy gene, You Loon!"

He hung his head, "Pumpkin, I'm going to check the house. Your sister and Albert were going to stop to discuss your mother before they go to the hospital to visit. After that," he pointed to the computer, "I need some quiet!"

"Daddy, how is Mom?"

"Medicated so she's not ranting like a lunatic. I think she is going to be there for quite a while so I need to do something with the house."

Tears were forming in her eyes, "Please, Daddy, I don't want you to live alone there. Stay here."

"I know you do, and I'm not going to make any hasty decision about the house. I may need to sell it so there is money for her care or in a trust for her living expenses if she is ever released. I'll be here."

She was up hugging her father, "Thank you. Call if you need anything."

"I will," Frank kissed her forehead and headed to his car.

Ana patted Stephanie's arm in a motherly way, "Your father is a good man. Even through all of your mother's mistakes, he needs to know she will receive the care she needs to go on with his life. It's where you get all your caring from and why my Carlos loves you as he does."

"Thank you, Ana."

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it, but a Cuban Man beat her to it.

"Is Stephanie here?" A man about Ranger's age with a mustache and wavy brown hair was at the door sort of a young Tom Selleck look-alike.

"Hi, Jeff," Stephanie said behind him. She could see the tenseness in Ranger's body. "Come in."

"I won't stay long, but I wanted to give you the estimate you wanted."

"Thanks," taking a folded piece of paper from him. "Carlos, this is Jeff Galloway, my contractor."

Ranger eyed him up a moment, and then shook hands, "Hello. Babe, are you having more work done?"

"I want to have the roof extended out from the garage apartment so the steps are covered for Grandma to keep the weather off of them. I don't want her to fall in icy weather.

The contractor pointed to the paper, "I gave you two estimates. One for an enclosed staircase and one for open."

"I think it is going to need to be enclosed since in talking with the neighbors most of the weather blows across," Stephanie motioned across her body to the side of her house with the garage.

"I think that also. And to keep with the Arts and Craft style of the house, I designed it having the deep overhang and the squared pedestal supports going up the stairs. The top of the railing would be open with the matching siding below. For the winter, there are Plexiglas panels that are locked into place. That would keep the cost down and we could use a new recycled Plexiglass."

She liked his design, "OK, I'll go with that. Do you need money now?"

"How about I call you when I'm done with a couple of other jobs in about two weeks and I'll know better when I can begin it with a small crew."

"Great." She took a deep breath. "I may need to expand my garage, Jeff. I usually have more than two cars here most days and my Grandma's old Buick is under a tarp behind the garage, but I'm thinking it should be at least three. I would also want to put another apartment over it."

"Why, Babe?"

"Carlos, I don't want Daddy to feel he's under my feet and I don't want him to live alone in the 'Burg'. I thought I could offer him his own space with a sound proof wall between the apartments, of course."

He chuckled thinking about her porn-loving Grandma is an apartment next to her father's. Frank would need a sound proof wall."

"Wow, Stephanie, that's a big addition," Jeff told her, "but, you do have the space for it. I'll draw up some plans and a cost sheet."

"Make it a one bedroom, full bath, and an open living space like my Grandma's apartment. If I do this, I think it will be a spring project, so no hurry. I can put a carport on the back temporarily."

"OK," he shook her hand and Ranger's before leaving.

Noticing Stephanie rubbed her head, "Let me go get you a Tylenol and I want you to lay down. Doctor's orders that you are to be taking it easy and resting your brain."

"I'm not tired, Cuban Man."

"OK, but you can rest."

Finishing in the kitchen, Ana put the last dirty dishes in the dishwasher; the enchiladas were baking in the oven, and her Spanish rice was simmering in one of Stephanie's skillets. She stopped at the scene in the family room. Her son was reading a file holding it in his left hand, his right one draped casually around Stephanie's shoulder holding her to him, her children laying next to her watching a nature program, Sam and Reggie were asleep wore out from playing, and all lying on her blue square furniture. Her heart was about to bust at the very normal scene in front of her. Her son didn't look very 'Bad Ass' as he calls himself. Her little boy was how she believed him to be under all that toughness and macho stuff, a man who was where he belonged with the woman he loved and comfortable in his place in her children's lives. She wished he was married and had a child to watch grow, but after so many years of him being alone, this was right for her Carlos.

"It's time for Reggie and me to head back to Newark," she announced walking into Stephanie's family room.

"Ana, thank you for worrying about us," Stephanie got up hugging the smaller woman.

"I loved doing this, Stephanie Dear. My Carlos was able to bond for a time with his baby brother. And, I wanted to tell you I just enjoyed the 'AM Trenton' show you were on with your Grandma and friend. It was so entertaining. Donna Jones would put a life long insomniac to sleep."

"That crazy producer asked us to fill in when she is on vacation. How crazy is that?"

Ana gave an excited wave of her hands, "I'll come and be in the audience."

Ranger sucked in his breath at that idea.

"Ana, come cook on the show!" Stephanie blurted out.

"I cook everyday and I did feed a big Cuban family when my children were at home. I could do an easy Spanish rice or enchiladas. I could show Martha Stewart or that 'BAM' chief a thing or two about cooking Cuban!"

He was on vacation that week on an isolated island with no television Ranger thought to himself and far enough away so the lunacy he was feeling creep in his bones thinking about five days of shear bedlam on 'AM Trenton' would never make it to the island. What would he do if the show was so popular that week that absurd producer made it a regular thing? Morphine! He could put himself in a coma that whole time.

"Thank you, Momma," he was walking Ana to her car carrying the puppy.

"It was a wonderful time of puppies and potholders," she told her son waving her new multi-colored potholders that were made especially for her. "You are just too talented, Carlos, and you didn't want your Momma to burn her hand anymore. You're so sweet to me. I can't wait until next weekend when you do mosaic. Who would have thought with all those false labors you put me through and those many hours of painful contractions because you just would not come out, you would have talent like this to make me so blessed."

"Yes, Momma."

"You and Reggie got along so well."

The puppy looked up at Ranger and yawned.

"Now, Carlos, Stephanie was injured. I hope you are letting her really rest in the bedroom. You don't need to satisfy yourself every hour on the hour like Cuban men do. She does have a concussion. If you use it all up now, what will you have left for marriage? What if it falls off?"

Ranger towered over his mother and she was oblivious to the agitated eyebrow he was giving her, "Momma! Stephanie and I are just fine!"

"I love you, Carlos," pulling her son down by his T-shirt to kiss his cheek, "and I would like to see you married before I take my very last breath on this wonderful Earth that we need to use recycling more, change to those expensive light bulbs, and you could drive a hybrid vehicle or two so the planet is still here for your future Cuban family. You should populate yourself with Stephanie and have beautiful babies to carry on our Cuban legacy, but get married first. I'll see you next week. Call your Momma so I know exactly when you will be arriving with Stephanie, Paulo, Tiana, and her puppy."

"Your crystal ball won't tell you that?"

Ana looked up at her tall son, "It could, but I like hearing your voice. Tell Reggie 'Bye-bye'," she took the puppy from him.

"He's a puppy!" With an exasperated "Momma" the man not in black but casual rubbed the pointed ear. Reggie yawned at him with a bored face.

"Call your Momma," Ana yelled as her car backed out of the driveway.

Ranger was heading back to the house where it was quiet and calm for the most part. He was locking the door quickly so no more of this Preposterous Plum Purple seeped in to take over his world. Or maybe he should just go with the flow and pre-register for his own padded room.


	61. Chapter 61

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 61_

"Pumpkin, if you make it too nice, your Grandma will never leave," Frank told his daughter as they ate breakfast looking at the estimate for the roof extension.

"Daddy, I like having you and Grandma here and I don't want Grandma to slip on snow or her trying to sweep the steps."

"Maybe we would get lucky and the abominable snowman would carry her off so she gets some of something!"

Ranger could hold back the chuckle. Edna Mazur would jump the poor monster. She was just a tad obsessed about sex.

"Mommy, what's snow?" Paulo asked watching Stephanie for an explanation.

"You have never seen snow?"

The little boy and his sister shook their heads.

Stephanie got up from the dining room table and went to the hall closet. She came seconds later with a box and her lap top.

"In Trenton like in Chicago because it's farther away from the middle of the Earth where it's warm all the time like in Honduras, we have different seasons. We have spring where it starts to warm up after winter and everything begins to grow. Next comes summer when it gets hot like now. After you begin school, the days will get cooler. The leaves on the trees will turn colors then fall off. That's called fall or autumn. After that, comes winter where it gets cold outside and we need to wear heavy coats, boots, hats, and gloves. It's so cold that the rain falling from the clouds turns to little fluffy white flakes like this." Out of the box on the table, Stephanie removed a snow globe with a house and trees inside. "Watch."

She shook it and sat it on the table.

"Whoa," Tiana and Paulo whispered watching the small white snowflakes fall inside it. "Can you do that again?"

She shook it again for them as they watched fascinated by the falling snow in the glass sphere.

Tiana looked up from the snow scene, "What is snow like?"

"Well," Stephanie thought a moment going to the refrigerator taking out two ice cubes and placed them in their hands, "it's cold like that. Snow turns the world beautiful." She turned her laptop around showing them pictures of snow covered trees and the ground. "With snow, you can make snow angels, snowmen, and," giving a sexy wink to the Cuban Man beside her, "snowballs to throw at someone."

"You think, Babe," Ranger challenged with his raised eyebrow.

"When you come in to warm up, there is hot chocolate with little marshmallows waiting for you."

They were enthralled by the winter pictures, "Mommy, what is on her hands?"

Paulo pointed to a small girl bundled in a coat with mittens on her hands running in the snow.

"Those are her mittens or gloves to keep her hands warm. I'll show you," she disappeared in the hall closet again. Walking back into the dining room, Stephanie had on a soft blue down parka and slipped multicolored gloves on her hands. "When I went outside, I needed my heavy jacket because it would be so cold in Chicago. So cold sometimes, I didn't even go outside."

Her children were amazed by the opposite of the hot tropical climate they were born into, "Really?"

"Yes. See my gloves are actually two pair." Her stretchy woven gloves had a top layer that was black with no fingertips over her completely covered hands.

"After the car warmed up or if it wasn't quite so chilly out, I wore these so I could use my fingers better to write something or grip the steering wheel."

"And, we need to get some?" Paulo asked.

Stephanie, Ranger, and her father watched. Her children slipped on a fingertipless glove and gave each other 'high fives'.

"Yes, maybe we'll go to the mall. Tiana needs a few extra things for school. They should be beginning to stock the winter things."

"Yeah!" Her children jumped up.

Ranger got up to leave for Rangeman, "I'll be back before lunch to take you."

Stephanie was going to protest, but he stopped her, "Babe, you have a concussion."

"Carlos, I haven't had a headache since yesterday afternoon. All I've been doing is resting."

"Like the doctor ordered. Babe," Ranger lowered his voice, "if you have any problems, they'll be upset. Besides, I can carry the bags."

She knew her Cuban Man was right, "OK. Let's give those muscles a work out."

"We'll have lunch and I'll bring you home. Bobby is visiting his parents for their anniversary and Tank is escorting Shelly to an advertising function. He deserves a night off, he held down the office while I was gone, so I'm on surveillance with my cousin tonight," he gave her somewhat of an eye roll at the thought. "It will be late when we finish, so I'll spend the afternoon with you, Babe. I'll go back to Rangeman to sleep since it will be around 2 when we finish."

Stephanie felt an instant let down, "No! I don't want to wake up without you! Get you ass back here!" her voice became very thunderous.

Ranger was surprised by her boisterousness. A huge grin crossed his face, "Babe, I love it when you're demanding."

"I'll be here." She came out of the kitchen swinging a key on a 'Sam' keychain.

"Let yourself in. Are you going out in the 'Retro Skip Mobile'?"

The eyebrow went up, "Babe, it's surveillance. Someone may just spot us in that heap of crap," he chose his words carefully since Paulo and Tiana were in the house, "with flames on the sides."

"But I bet it's hot to look at."

Ranger laid a lip lock on his woman, "I'm going to the office. I'll be back in a little while." He went out her back door shaking his head muttering something about "madness, Damn Woman, and not being seen." He did that a lot lately.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Tank walked into Ranger's office dropping a folder on his desk in front of him. It was at least an inch thick.

"That for tonight's job?" Ranger asked peering up from the contract he was going over.

The big man shook his bald head, "Nope." He burst of laughing. "Those are the responses so far I've received for the 'News of the Ranger' brain teaser. There is still another week to go and I figure we have an '83%' response rate from the employees. The managers have to pull teeth to get all of their people to turn in the benefit forms, but most of them e-mailed their answers to win a cookie bouquet and movie tickets. Crazy, huh? You need to get the answers from Stephanie so you can draw a winner from the correct entries after Labor Day."

He moved the folder to the side of his desk, "Nothing surprises me anymore if Stephanie's involved and there's craziness even remotely mixed in somewhere. I'll have her go through them. She's the newsletter writer."

He shrugged his massive Tank shoulders 'OK, but I hope my name is picked as the winner."

Once his friend was out of sight, Ranger pulled out his newsletter and his grid marked with 'X's. He wanted to know which snail won the race. He had Beth's blue snail coming in first.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie and her children were having a blast in 'Kohl's' shopping for school clothes. The cart that resembled a baby stroller was filled. The mittens they discovered with a top that could be flipped back to expose the finger tips were the biggest thrill to Paulo and Tiana.

"Mommy, can I have a purse?"

"Of course, Tiana. Every girl needs a purse," Stephanie told her as they scanned the small girl purses.

Her daughter chose a pink one with a small pink poodle in it and stitched on the front a black and white checked pocket for all the necessities a girl needs. Her brother watched intently seeing there was nothing resembling anything for a boy.

"Men don't have purses," Ranger bent down telling him.

The little boy looked at him, and then at the purses hanging on display, "Why do we get to miss out on all the fun?"

He didn't have a really good response but "We're guys."

Stephanie was across the aisle rooting in the little boy things not wanting Paulo to feel left out. "How's this?" She was holding up a mini backpack with a 'Hot Wheels' car attached to it.

"That's it! See, Mommy knows all about shopping," Paulo set Ranger straight.

He just gave a raised eyebrow not saying a word.

The check-out was another adventure. When Ranger was picking out a few pair of drawstring shorts and pants for lounging, Stephanie saw something that caught her eye. She buried three men's boxers under the other clothing giving her children a finger to the lips. They just peered around the store never seeing anything.

The man in black was a little surprised when the old woman checking their merchandise out gave an "Oh my!" scanning boxers with flaming footballs, a handy man's tool belt across the front, and the last had a finger pointing up with 'THE MAN' written on one side and one finger pointing over 'THE LEGEND'.

"Where did those come from?" Ranger snapped.

"Carlos, I thought those would add some spice in the bedroom," saying as innocent as possible.

"Spice!" He sputtered. "Babe!" He had to watch his words with the children and old lady cashier. His tone changed completely from agitated to primal when the cashier scanned a leopard print baby doll nightie and thong. "That's more like it!"

Paulo leaned on the counter telling the woman, "They're in love."

All three check-outs breathed, "Me, too," watching the man with the muscled perfect body walk out the door carrying the shopping bags.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The evil eyes were watching Stephanie as she ate her 'Chik-fil-a' sandwich. Paulo and Tiana were in heaven with their waffle fries. Ranger ordered a char-grilled chicken and fruit salad.

"You'll be so sexy, Cuban Man," Stephanie said blowing kisses across the table at him.

He growled.

Stephanie licked her lips seductively behind her sandwich, she knew he saw. His eyes were dark and went darker. She was teasing him and images of the nightie were pushing him closer to the edge. Ranger was sitting there attempting to eat with straining cargos.

"Trouble," he growled again. His lips formed the silent passion laced threat, "Difficult walking, Babe."

Mouthing back at him, "Bring it on, Cuban Man." The sultry vixen eyes challenged. Passion was running through them.

"Count on it," Ranger said silently.

Manicured fingers began counting "1, 2, 3."

A whole hand came up with five fingers extended, "At least," his lips formed.

A hand fluttered over her heart.

He couldn't stop smirking at her, but he did have to behave when a group of old women were approaching their table. Three were pushing a grey haired lady with a black pocketbook and winged eyeglasses.

"Excuse me," she asked, "are you that Stephanie from the Donna Jones show?"

Nodding her head ever so slightly, "Yes."

"We knew it was you. That was the best show and so informative. I'm Harriet. This is Ruby, Kathleen and Pru."

Stephanie shook at their hands, "Hi, it is very nice to meet you."

Pru was a tiny African-American woman, probably a little taller than Paulo, "We love your Granny. She's a hoot!"

"Look," it was red-haired Kathleen appearing very Irish in a Kelly green jogging suit.

All four produced laminated 'KISS MY ASS' naked butt cards with a small Grandma Mazur head in the corner.

"We're members of the 'Dancing Butts' club. We love that 'YouTube' video."

Paulo and Tiana were looking at the small cards, "Mommy, that's Grammy M."

"Look girls, Stephanie's children and 'The Hunk' are here, too!"

Ranger was groaning and gave a quick 'Hi' of his hand. He was trying to disappear into his chair.

"It was so nice meeting you. We're off to Edna's autograph session."

He looked at his woman, "What autograph session, Babe?"

Stephanie just shrugged her shoulders.

They handed him a folded paper before heading out of the food court. Opening it up, he read it and jumped up. "It's at your house! I'm going to shoot that blasted moon myself and end this lunacy once and for all!"

Pulling near Stephanie's house because there were vehicles lined in front of them, they got out and walked past the few houses to get to hers at the beginning of the cul-de-sac. People, mostly old ladies and some men, were on the sidewalk. Stephanie, Paulo, Tiana, and Ranger circumvented the line which began at her driveway. There was a table set up under a big green outdoor umbrella. Grandma Mazur, Betty, and Hazel all looking right out of Hollywood with big sunglasses on their faces signing autographs and giving each adult a drink that appeared to be lemonade. No, it was 'Mountain Dew', Stephanie saw the cans.

"Grandma, you having fun?" Her granddaughter asked stepping up to the table.

There was a big sign hanging across her garage doors saying 'Home of 'KISS MY ASS' Girls'.

Grandma put down her jewel encrusted pen, "Hey there, Kiddos. We're famous and our public wanted to see us."

"Can we have a drink?" Tiana pointed to a plastic glass.

Betty opened a can and poured two cups, "Here, have some."

Ranger sipped one of the other poured glasses. He began choking, "Babe, that's Vodka."

"It's Magic Mountain Dew!" Grandma told him holding up a bottle of triple sec and Citron Vodka. "We want our fans to be happy."

"Babe!"

Stephanie kissed his cheek, "I'll take those, Carlos. I know you need to get back to your company."

Ranger moaned. If it was crazy here, it might be crazy there. He gave Stephanie a thorough kiss ignoring the cheers and loud smacking lip sounds around them.

"I'll be waiting, Cuban Man," Stephanie purred low in his ear leaning into him.

Ranger felt nails scraping along the front of his still tight cargos.

"Five," she blew in his ear and turned to go in her gate. She made a kissing sound and a wink. "Have a good time Grandma. Call if you need anything."

"Okie Dokie," she said handing out more of her happy concoction.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Ranger!" Someone called from the control room "Hurry!"

He came sprinting from his office, "What?"

"Look!" Lester was crying, his body shaking with laughter.

On the television screen, a frazzled reporter was filing a report, "This is Drake Marrow reporting from Hamilton. It was bedlam here! I was afraid for my life!" He was yelling into the camera.

It pans Stephanie's street, they see police cars, neighbors, and a big crowd of senior citizens.

The news reporter comes back on the screen, slightly calmer, "A public gathering in the driveway of well known children's author, Stephanie Plum, had gone a rye. While on live TV as I reported a few days ago not far from this very spot, Trenton. New Jersey, our wonderful nation, and the world were graced as most of this gathering concurs to a mooning of epic proportions."

'KISS MY ASS' flashes on the screen with three fuzzy pink old lady behinds.

"This has become a 'YouTube' sensation. It is not suitable for the viewing of young children. They could be scared for life so I advise parents to have them leave the room. Run the video."

The sounds of 'Moon River' ring out and the naked dancing asses are on the television.

"That is one of the hottest things on the Internet right now. Why, I'm not sure," Drake Marrow states with a straight face.

Ranger can't stand up in the room of Rangemen trying to breath.

"A Trenton fan base has developed from this, so today as noted on a 'Twitter' entry and 'YouTube', the three ladies, Edna, Hazel, and Betty, would be available for autographs at this location."

Stephanie's garage is shown with the sign across it and the table. Also, a fan club card is shown with the small Edna Mazur face on it.

"A crowd began to gather on this sidewalk," he pointed down to the cement slab he was reporting on. "With each autograph, adults were offered a beverage."

Drake looks straight into the camera whispering, "It was rumored alcohol was involved."

"It was," Ranger yelled, "vodka!"

"Three police officers arrived to check the crowd. That's when it got ugly. See for yourself, but be warned, send your children out of the room again. I still feel warm and faint from living through it."

The tape plays showing a police officer asking the old ladies and a few men to break it up. Some looked a little tipsy.

"We're free American's," Grandma points a bony finger at him, "that constitution thing gives us that right."

Betty speaks up, "We're not hurting anyone."

"Ladies, please!" the police officer said.

"She's a loon!" A voice is heard. Ranger recognized it as Frank Plum's.

Grandma, Betty, and Hazel come around the table locking arms. They take a step towards the cops. They step back.

"We were just giving our fans what the asked for," Edna said. "These are our people," stepping forwards as the officers moved back. People were stomping, waving hands, and yelling behind them.

Old women and two men joined them making a locked arm chain closing in on the police. Ranger counted fourteen connected bodies. They began singing 'Moon River' kicking their legs like really bad, old Rockettes. The four women from the mall were in the chain.

An officer screams, "Mother!"

The line stopped still singing the song a few feet from the three officers. They all turned around quickly, pants went down, skirts went up, and their hands smacked their bare asses right on camera.

The policeman whose mother was in the chorus line fainted in the street.

Pants went up and skirts came down. The senior citizens shook hands and all went in different directions. The camera did show Stephanie signing autographs like she normally did and the two upright police officers were dragging the unconscious one to a patrol car.

"It was madness! And I witnessed it!" Drake was wild eyed when he came back on the screen.

Ranger was trying to catch his breath. His cell phone was ringing.

"Yo," he was lucky to even get that out.

"Carlos, can you get me one of those fan club cards? I feel left out. Your brother Reggie says 'Hi'." It was Ana Manoso.

"Momma!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was just after one when Ranger let himself in Stephanie's back door and punched in the numbers on the security key pad. Stephanie told him it was the date she officially adopted Paulo and Tiana.

There was a lamp lit in the living room giving him enough of a glow to be aware of his surroundings. He kneeled down beside the sofa where Stephanie was sleeping. His lips gingerly touched hers.

"Mmmmmm, Cuban Man," she tickled his lips as hers moved against his. Her eyes opening slightly and her arms snaked around his neck. The movement prompted her silky robe to open enough to reveal the leopard print nightie purchased earlier in the day.

"Babe." He turned off the lamp. Gathering Stephanie in his arms, he carried her up the stairs. He pushed the bedroom door closed with a boot. Before laying her on the large bed, there standing on the nightstand was a small dry erase board with the numbers '5-4-3-2-1' marked on it and a marker next to it.

He shook his head. Not too much sleep for Carlos tonight he thought. One color didn't fit the night or the day, so he thought for a moment his eyes raking over his woman laying there in the sexy, skimpy baby doll nightie. Oh Hell, it was going to be a"Fuck Me Silly Scarlet", "Ouch, I'm Going To Be Sore And It May Fall Off Midnight, and 'Don't tell My Momma Magenta' kind of night. And, he was going to love every minute of it.


	62. Chapter 62

_XXX SMUT WARNING! XXX. A little for pre-Thanksgiving!_

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 62_

"What's our countdown at?" Ranger was lying in Stephanie's bed, a sheen covering both their bodies after their continuous lovemaking as he promised.

The woman next to him panted, "One. You up for it? You have been putting out quite a performance, Cuban Man. I'll let you hold it over until tomorrow?" A limp arm and leg attached to her well sated body where draped over his muscled one while she was on her stomach. Her hot blood for this man was racing through her veins. She was on overdrive.

"Sore? Any headaches?"

"Nope, I'm tingling goop."

His head turned to her and his arm uncovered his dark eyes, "So, I have one more obligation. I think I'll make this one really count tonight," giving Stephanie an evil chuckle.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that," tapping his shoulder with a lazy fist.

He took a drink of the cold water getting out of the bed. His naked body strolled effortlessly across the carpet, every muscle working in unison along the path to the closet. He came out with a blue silk scarf trailing at his side. Stephanie was watching him with curiosity. Butterflies of anticipation were taking wing in her body and the ache for him was emerging again, not that it ever left her. "What's that for?"

"Patience, Babe," giving her an all knowing grin. "The Master is in the house now." He carefully knotted the scarf over her eyes.

She felt the bed move when he rose again and could hear his feet padding on the carpet as she followed the sounds. Warm hands were on her hips sliding her body down the bed. Her toes touched the bottom of the bed. Next his hands were guiding her stomach up indicating Stephanie to kneel, arms down to hold her up, and her perfect round ass in the air. "Stay just like that. The Master commands it."

"Oh, really?" Stephanie flung back with a smart tone wiggling her body at him.

"Yes. Paybacks, Babe. I walked around with a log in my pants all afternoon, the result of someone teasing me. You've been playing with fire lately, so it's my turn to tease." The words were said against her ear. "Don't move out of that position,' he ordered between the kisses raining down on her neck and he nipped it.

Stephanie jumped slightly when a warm Cuban hand smacked one of her ass cheeks. "I mean it!"

Warmth radiated from that spot from the contact. She listened for any sounds in her bedroom trying to determine what the Cuban Man was doing. "Carlos?"

"I'm here, Babe," his voice came from the direction near the closet. She did hear the light scraping of a drawer from the chest near it. "Just stay right like that. You need a few things."

"Like what?" her voice was tight with frustration waiting on that Damn Cuban Man.

She never realized with silent movements and panther quickness, he was behind her. His hands surprising her when it began caressing the globes in front of him so she relaxed back into his hands. The soft rubs would lead to a light tap on each side then returning to the sweet touches.

"Now listen, Ms. Tease, I'm the Master here." Ranger's voice was low and smooth, "You will find no release to the sweet agony you're going to be in until I say. If you come without me, there's none of this." He leaned over her so his hardness stroked against her slit, up and back. "Understand me?" Doing it again feeling a shiver run through her.

"Yes," she gulped, "Cuban Master Man."

Stretching over her chuckling, "Good, you understand who's in charge here." This time, long fingers were stroking her opening. Her body came back slightly trying to draw him into her. She elicited a throaty moan when his fingers tugged on the nub he found.

"Not until I want."

He raised himself up taking in the beautiful body in front of him. His hand smacked one cheek lightly then the other. He continued his spanking seeing a light blush cover her skin. Moans continued to escape in between the pants of Stephanie's breath. Her body arched on it's own into his stroke as Ranger increased the intensity ever so slightly. Her legs which were closed were now wide for him. Sometimes, his had slid down finding her slick brushing her enough to cause her body to shudder.

"Cuban Master Man, I need to cum." The tingling in her ass was growing through Stephanie. "Please!" The heat building caused Stephanie to rasp heavily.

Ranger landed a stinging smack, then the touching of his warm hands stopped completely. Making a 'tisking' sound, "No, no, no, Ms. Tease." He admired the enhanced pinkness in her skin from his light taps. "This has only just begun," he laughed devilishly. Her fingers were pulling on the blanket as she let out a whimper from her suspended state.

Stephanie felt a tiny movement on the bed. Her heightened hearing picked up a subtle buzzing. Her engorged lips and hard nub were greeted with a cool vibration causing her to breath in.

"Feel good?" Smugness edged his voice.

Stephanie tried to get out, "Yes," nodding as she felt a smooth, chilled vibrator slip into her hot center. The pulsations which were slight at the initial touch were increasing inside her. She couldn't contain the pleasurable sounds from within her if she tried. The tension was building again, "Please! I need to cum, Cuban Master Man!"

Ranger reminded with a laugh, "No release, Babe. Remember? Unless you want to go to sleep without feeling me inside you."

"And, you would sleep without cuming in me?" she asked with a clenched jaw over her shoulder. Ranger knew her blue eyes were sapphires of need, of lust, behind their blindfold. It was good she couldn't see his grinning face taking in her reactions to his erotic teasing.

"I'm trained for all situations." That was a lie he knew. When Ranger was away from Stephanie those few weeks, he ached for her. He watched how she was fighting the building orgasm. Her head shaking those wild curls all around. Her breathing she was attempting to control to hold-off the inevitable orgasm. Taking a little pity on his woman, he reduced the tempo of the vibrator he was torturing her with at the moment, He gave a wolf grin picking up a soft leather strap with split fingers smacking the roundness in front of him. The doubled leather pieces slapped against each other making a 'THAP' and the fingers added a delicious sting. The initial strike and resulting slight throb would bring her back down to Earth for the moment only to send her back.

Stephanie gasped. She wasn't sure if it was the prickling across her ass, the tingling running inside her, or the combination that caused her intake of breath. The sensations were merging into one as he continued his delightful agonizing assault. Without her sight, her senses were heightened and she wasn't able to focus on just the agonizing pleasure or the luscious pain. Together, the sensations were taking her to the brink of no return.

"Please, Master Cuban Man, allow me to cum!" Stephanie cried out low. Yearning laced in her words. "I need," smacking a fist on the bed. "No!"

The vibrations and paddling stopped at once leaving Stephanie on the verge of her much wanted release. Her teeter totter of desire was hovering in the middle tipping back and forth.

Ever so slowly, the invader inside Stephanie was guided out of her. Ranger circled her opening with it seeing it contract and quiver missing the fullness seconds ago it contained. Her arousal coated her swollen pink lips and the toy. Droplets were wetting the sheet under her.

"Please, I need," her voice shaking with urgency.

Ranger leaned over her, "Tell me what you need, Babe." His voice was husky with his own want of this woman under him. He buried his face in her curls, "Tell me."

Her voice trembled as she spoke of her hunger, "I need you inside me, Carlos. To be one together, body and soul. Only you can give me the release I need because you're the only man I want. I love. Please make me cum!" Stephanie whispered out the words that were in her heart, in her being. The desire was burning inside her womb, but without the release only this one man could give her, it would stay there until he erupted it. She wanted to feel the flames consume her.

The scarf came off her eyes. Blinking at the soft light in the bedroom, and then glancing over her shoulder at the man behind her, a calloused finger touched a tear of longing on her cheek.

"Please!" was her plea.

His tip of hardness was just at her entrance, "You want this, Babe?" He moved just inside the warm slick opening shuddering for him.

"Yes!" Stephanie breathed lost in the pleasure of the stretching she felt as he entered her. She craving for Carlos took over the control forcing her back to completely impale herself on him as her body met his. The fullness felt amazing. "Yes!" she let out a soft cry. "You feel wonderful inside me!"

With the last bit of control, Ranger broke their connection for an instant only to thrust back inside the warmth that surrounded him once again. "God, you feel unbelievable around me!"

Stephanie sighed from the depth of their connection inside her. It was such a pure sigh emerging from her whole being. Her desire made her body open fully to accept Ranger cocooning his manhood deep. Accommodating him in a snugness. The awareness of the tantalizing abundance within her was beyond words.

Motionless inside her, Ranger savored her inner warmth around him. He felt her tremor. His still presence unleashed her long awaited release. It would wait no more hastening through Stephanie and continuing through to him.

"Come with me Babe," Ranger urged. The first quaking of her release was the catalyst for his own powerful climax spilling way inside his woman.

Wave after wave of pleasure rocked Stephanie until her arm and legs gave way so she was sinking down, but Ranger's arms around her brought her up to lean against him as the ripples allayed through her eventually.

"That was amazing," were all the words Stephanie could speak.

"And beyond. You going to tease me anymore?" Ranger asked continuing to hold Stephanie against him, his calloused fingers lightly gliding over her moistened skin.

"What do you think, Cuban Man? Hell, yes!"

"That's my woman!" Taking her with him, Ranger fell contented onto the bed. It was a good thing it was Saturday morning to sleep in; the sun would be rising soon as the embracing couple drifted off exhausted whispering 'I love you'.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Thank you for every review. Happy Thanksgiving!!!


	63. Chapter 63

_Thanks for all of your past support and i know this has been a while in coming. Lee Anne_

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 63_

Stephanie couldn't keep the smile off her face; Paula and Tiana were so excited about the family night at Pino's later on in the evening. They just got back from taking boxes of free items 'Green Dog Book Works' sent for tonight. There was Mr. Pino in the small banquet room with a helium tank blowing up balloons. He was as excited as her children were. Sid Green even hired a local photographer to take pictures for the 'Green Dog Book Works' website. Two new children's writers for the publisher were also coming. One lived outside Philadelphia and another was in Dover, Delaware.

She checked in the family room and despite the protests of her young children being too excited to take a nap, they were sound asleep snuggled under a light blanket on 'The Cube' with their Sams beside them.

Stephanie quietly went upstairs to finish packing clothes for their Labor Day trip to Pont Pleasant. As much as she was looking forward to the beach, she knew when they returned, both Paula and Tiana would begin school and that was something she detoured into denial land for the next few days.

"Babe." The word was said quietly in her ear and arms went around her from behind.

"You have prepared Paulo and Tiana for this. If two children should be intimidated about a completely new school, it's them with all the changes in their lives, but they're not. Through your love, they have gained confidence. They can get through airports better than most grown-ups. Hell, they've been on TV."

"I know, but I've only had them such a short time and they're leaving me!"

"Hey," Ranger turned Stephanie around to see her face cupping it in his hands, "you'll be able to share this with them. They'll be home every night."

"I know! Everything you said is true, but it's so hard for me!"

"I'll stay home and play with you everyday."

Stephanie knew she was being silly and Carlos was trying to get her to smile. "That wouldn't be good for your business and I'll be going out for readings again, but it was a nice thought."

She shook her head so her lips moved over the warm ones smiling at her.

"I'd do it if it would make you happy."

"I know, but coming to visit you will give me something to do."

"I like that."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Reluctantly, Ranger started Stephanie's PT Cruiser. She said they were taking her pick-up truck to the beach, but this vehicle would suffice for tonight. She carefully loaded the large greeting cards she painted for the children to sign. One was a big 'Thank You' for Mr. Pino with a big patchwork Sam surrounded by dozens of children's' faces. Frank got the pleasure of toting his mother-in-law. Since his wife has been out of the picture, they actually seemed to get along better. Stephanie had new pale aqua T-Shirts with 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' on the front and patches with the number '5' on both sleeves for herself and her family. Ranger had a new black 'Security' shirt with the word across the back and Sam's face on the pocket.

When they parked in the restaurant's parking lot, there was a news truck from KTRN setting up. Also a couple of black Rangeman black SUV's were already in the lot for extra security because there was money involved, a few local sports figures would be in attendance, and the Trenton Mayor along with the famous white puppy.

It seemed within minutes, cars, minivans, SUVS, and trucks began filling Pino's parking lot and there was a line forming at the front door. Stephanie was at the door greeting families and asked each to please sign the 'Thank You' card for their host. Her Security Force of One was standing right next to her. Paulo, Tiana, Grandma Mazur, and Frank were handing out the 'Green Dog Book Works' reusable bags filled with the free items from the publisher, granola bars from a health food company, snack bags of chips and pretzels and a juice boxes donated by Acme, which she discovered her sister Valerie was instrumental in asking the grocer to provide. At her request, Ranger's attorney had the restraining order revoked for this one night so Valerie could attend with her family, but with the strict orders not to communicate with her sister because of the pending case. Stephanie wasn't ready for that. She hugged her nieces when they walked in the door and shook Albert's hand. Valerie stayed behind her husband choosing to greet her father and grandmother. Both were cordial to her for Stephanie's evening, but tense. Paulo and Tiana were introduced to their cousins for the first time. Pino's servers were collecting the tickets at the door and Mr. Pino was happily handing out balloons.

The mayor greeted all the guests and turned the microphone over to Stephanie.

"Thank you for coming. Tonight is about family," Stephanie welcomed all the guests. "I'd like to thank Sherri and Colin for joining us tonight. I hope you will enjoy the story and poetry they have brought to us tonight as new writers with my publisher, Green Dog Book Works. They provided all the coloring pages, punch-out finger puppets, key chains, bookmarks, notepads, crayons, and stickers for Sam's birthday bags. Mayor Juniak, thank you for your support. I want to thank the sports heroes attending tonight and for the generous donations from their teams for our raffles. Five years ago, I began on a journey with a little white dog, and five years later, all of you made him a part of your lives. Thank you for that. Mary Lou, Lenny, and your sons, thank you so much for your encouragement and for telling me about the library needing the assistance. I'm very happy to help in the fund raiser. Thank you, KTRN, and Donna Jones, for our publicity. Thank you to Acme for our snacks in the goodie sacks and to 'Good Eats' for the granola bars. I want to thank Quaker Bridge Mall, Bob's Tire, McGovern Dodge, Trenton Thunder, Tasty Pastry, and the Trenton Police Department for their donations. Thank you to Rangeman for your security services tonight and to you, Cuban Man, for your company's very generous donation. All the money raised will be used in the remodeling of the children's library. Thank you to all the parents, grandparents, and caregivers who bought tickets and for fostering the imagination of a child through your library. There is one person who we need to thank for opening up his restaurant to us and providing the best pizza I've tasted. Come over here, Mr. Pino."

The clapping erupted for him joining Stephanie on the small stage in the back corner.

Paulo and Tiana carried the large decorated card giving it to the restaurant owner. His eyes went over inch of the card and opening seeing all the signatures overwhelmed him. "I love this. I hang it up," he spoke genuinely appreciating the gesture with his Italian accent pointing over the bar. "We here for fun, Bella! Enjoy!"

The clapping and cheers were loud in the restaurant and Stephanie expected the roof to blow off any second.

"There are activity tables set up in here for coloring and clay. Outside there is lawn bowling, a volleyball net, hopscotch, jump ropes, ring toss, and play balls. Enjoy your family time! Pizza and drinks are being served and in a little while we'll have some stories and birthday cupcakes for Sam's birthday!" Stephanie told the very enthusiastic families.

"Carlos!"

He turned around recognizing that voice. "Momma. What are you doing here?"

"I bought a ticket. I can support the library. Your family reads and we'd have a writer in the family if you marry Stephanie!"

"Momma," Ranger told her kissing her head and rolling his eyes somewhat.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Carlos! I was in 30 hours of labor with you," Ana Manoso hugged her younger son.

"I thought it was sixteen!"

"Well, I'm counting the hours of false labor, too. All together it was 29 hours and forty-two minutes of very painful cramps, but thirty is easier for the records. Cecelia, Rosalie, and Tomas came with me from Newark. There's your beautiful girlfriend!"

"Ana, it's so nice of you to come!" Stephanie was hugging the small woman who was crushing her ribs.

"Thank you. My son doesn't think we're knowledgeable Cuban people to go to the library, but Cubans have always had libraries all the way back to the Cuban cavemen who drew Spanish pictures."

Ranger gave his mother wide eyes at her comment.

'I'm happy you're here."

"Stephanie, excuse me. Drake Morrow from KTRN," the reporter shook her hand. "Could we get an interview about tonight?"

"OK."

He looked around. "Your Grandma won't drop her capris will she? We will be live."

"Grandma is on her best behavior tonight. It is family G-rated," she giggled that her little grandma could make the big, bad news reporter who got her mooning twice was nervous.

Ranger moved behind the cameraman, but his mother was still beside his woman.

"Stephanie, tonight I would say has been a success. What do you think?" the reported asked.

"I agreed with you, Drake. Pino's is filled and families are having a night out together. The money raised hopefully will provide a good start to the renovations at the children's library."

"Since you have been an author, what has been your most memorable time in these five years?"

"I've had a lot of those. The first time seeing my book in print, being named children's author of the year, but it would be the UNICEF Goodwill Tour earlier this year. It's when my life changed so wondrously. I met my children, Paulo and Tiana." Stephanie picked up both of her children who came over. "And I met the man of my dreams bringing them home."

"This has been a very good year for you, Stephanie. Tell me, Ma'am, are you enjoying your evening?" Drake inquired of Ranger's mother.

"Oh, yes! I'm the mother of Stephanie's boyfriend. I'm Ana. This is such a fun time and I got a puppy. Reggie is Cuban!"

"Congratulations!"

"Can I say 'Hi' to Juan and Reggie? They're at home so I could come here tonight." Ana was waving at the cameraman as she spoke.

"You just did. Thank you, Stephanie, and, Ana, for your time. Drake Morrow reporting from the Family Night for the Children's Library."

"Carlos, I was on TV! Reggie and your father will see me!" Ana gushed to her son.

"Momma," Ranger said as seriously as he could, "it will make their night."

Looking for his disappearing woman, Stephanie was back up on the small stage with a woman in round glasses and short red curly hair. "How about a story?"

She announced into the microphone. "This is Sherri and she is going to read to you about Old MacDonald's mixed-up farm."

Cheers of 'Yeah!" went up and children and adults were taking seats on the floor and in chairs around the room. It got quiet as the new author read about the farmer who had a horse that tap danced, a duck plowed the fields on the tractor, the chickens read the comics, and a cow that painted holding the brush in it's mouth. Ranger listened to the laughing children and in it all he spotted Tank sitting with Shelly and Benji."

"Thanks, Babe," he whispered in her ear nodding in his best friends direction,

"for introducing them. Tank is enjoying himself with Shelly and her son. He was quite down after he and the woman he had been dating broke up. She was nice, and quite loud particularly in her Spandex, but I think Shelly is a better match for Tank."

"Why?"

"The unusual hours we have at times don't seem to be a big problem and providing security as we do in various capacities."

Stephanie tugged on his new security shirt so he was closer. "What you do makes you the men that you are and I couldn't be prouder," she said before kissing his warm lips.

Sherry was finishing up her story to loud clapping and she introduced Colin McDuffy, who wrote poetry for children. His poems rhymed and the young heads were bobbing at the rhythm as he recited his works.

The restaurant gave both new authors loud applause when they finished and when Colin finished there were chants for 'Sam'.

"When I thought about which story to read to you tonight, I thought we should start at the beginning." Stephanie had her very first 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' story for tonight.

"Carlos, Stephanie is wonderful! Look at how she got this fundraiser going," Ana told her son but his eyes were fixed on the beautiful woman reading to the still room. Paulo and Tiana were sitting on her lap as she read he noticed.

Mayor Juniak stepped up on the stage when Stephanie finished reading and the applause and cheer died down.

"Before we sing 'Happy Birthday' to his little guy," he said holding up a big stuffed white dog with colorful patches, "so far tonight, $82,117 was raised for the Children's Library. That is an excellent start for the remodeling. Now, let's sing 'Happy Birthday'!"

Mr. Pino wheeled out a big cupcake with a candle followed by waitresses carrying trays of blue, pink, yellow, and green cupcakes to match the colors of Sam's patches. He lit it and the lights came down. A harmonica from somewhere played the first few notes as the entire restaurant sang 'Happy Birthday' to 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy'.

It was the funniest thing to see from wall to wall in Pino's restaurant, small faces of smeared icing of blue, pink, yellow, and green with cupcake crumbs. Not to be left out, Ranger had a blue one and it was quite 'yummy' as Stephanie described it.

After the winning tickets were drawn for the raffles, the successful evening was ending. Ranger stood there as Stephanie thanked each family for coming to family night and even signed books if a child asked. Mr. Pino probably would be wearing the big grin on his face for days. Driving back to Stephanie's house in Hamilton, Paulo and Tiana were wore out but they had enough energy before drifting off asking when they would be leaving for Point Pleasant.

Before his mother left with this sister for Newark, she reminded her son that she was expecting him to create her a mosaic tabletop masterpiece. He groaned that he remembered, but considered leaving all communication devices in Trenton and cutting the wires at the pole in Point Pleasant so she couldn't contact him to remind him forty-seven times before he arrived. Other that that, Ranger had a very family fun night. It would be called 'Family Fun Rainbow Swirl' of white, blue, pink, green, and yellow.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 64_

"MOMMY!" Tiana and Paulo came running into Stephanie's bedroom. She had to giggle at the wide dark eyes abruptly open that were peacefully closed seconds before.

"We got to get up! The beach is waiting for us!" Paulo was tugging at a hand. Both he and his sister were dressed in the shorts, tanks, and sandals she laid out for them to wear. Their sunglasses were on the tops of their heads.

"I'm up!" She responded as the two young children were pulling her out of bed.

The clock radio read 6:30 so she guessed the four of them plus a Corgi were getting an early start to Point Pleasant. Sam was barking in the hallway. Stephanie took it as "Sam was ready."

"Babe," Ranger was laughing at the ensuing chaos. They were sleeping just moments ago.

"I'll be down," Stephanie called out before she closed the bathroom door.

Stephanie and Ranger both were in shorts, tanks, and sandals like the children. Only Frank and the dog weren't dressed like that. The overnight bags were stacked by the backdoor by the handsome Cuban man while his very sexy girlfriend was pouring coffee.

Paulo and Tiana were eating a bowl of cereal and toast with their Grandfather in the sunroom.

"Grandpa will be right here when you get back. Someone has to keep that crazy old bat in line!"

"Grammy M is fun," innocent Tiana told Frank.

Stephanie's father sat there watching into the kitchen. Ranger opened up the refrigerator taking out eggs, margarine, and milk then reached for a bowl from the cupboard. Stephanie was slicing strawberries and he began scrabbling eggs. It was out-of-the-ordinary ordinary for Stephanie's house and as unconventional as the living arrangements were, it all fell into place. His baby daughter came home with these two adorable children, her boyfriend drifted in here, his mother-in-law was happy in her apartment, and he was quite comfortable in the mix. Frank did miss his wife at times, but not the woman who caused all the trouble in her younger daughter's life, but the warm woman he enjoyed coming home to at one time. Valerie impressed him last night, she was very humble, and instrumental in having Acme donate the snacks for the library benefit. Joe Juniak told him that tidbit.

"Daddy, you'll call me if you need anything?"

He nodded at his daughter. "Tomorrow night I'm going to escort Patrice to the symphony concert at the Sculpture Garden. Her niece is in the Young Performer's Symphony and plays the cello." Frank waited for either a good or bad reaction from his younger daughter. He wasn't going out with her mother and didn't think he ever would again.

"Good, Daddy," Stephanie kissed his cheek. "I know it's over with Mom and you need to have more than just us in your life, people your own age. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Pumpkin. I enjoy talking to her and I've learned a lot about gardening.."

Stephanie couldn't resist teasing her father, Frank seemed very peaceful in the life he was leading in Hamilton with her, her kids, dog, and boyfriend. "And now the symphony, Daddy! That's a big step up from the lodge."

"I'd say so. I'm even going to go play 9 holes with Joe. We haven't done that since," he thought about it and couldn't even remember when he played golf last with Joe Juniak. There was a ton of dust on the golf clubs he picked up out of his garage in the 'Burg' and splurged on a new putter yesterday. "I don't know when."

Father and daughter gave each other a look that said 'they were going to enjoy now' because there was a hearing coming up soon regarding Ellen and Valerie.

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

The Cuban Beach Man was standing at the open tailgate of Stephanie's blue truck, the bed was filled with stuff not including the overnight bags, box of groceries, and cooler just loaded into it.

"Babe?"

"I got a few things for the beach house."

There was a Papasan double lounger with a blue and white striped cushion and shopping bags.

"A few." His head shook as he locked the tailgate and snapped down the tarp as much as he could with the lounger repositioned by it. Tiana and Paulo came running with their white puppies and Sam was wagging his tail ready for his trip standing in the garage.

Stephanie opened the rear door, "Ready?"

Her adopted children climbed up and she picked up the puppy. He settled between the two car seats.

"Ready, Cuban Man?"

"Ready, Babe," Ranger told her locking his seatbelt before backing out of her garage.

The trip was mostly quiet with Ranger holding Stephanie's hand until there was the first peak of blue. "It's the Ocean! Sam, see it!"

His chuckling began when he glimpsed the puppy looking out the window behind him next to the little girl. Sam was intently observing the people in Point Pleasant and barking. He still hadn't grown into those pointy ears and there he was turning it in all directions and all Ranger caught in the corner of his eye were those ears.

"Just wait, Cuban Man, those get good TV reception," Stephanie reminded him.

"Yeah! We're here!" when the gravel was heard crunching under the tires pulling into the carport.

Stephanie smiled at the happy faces in the backseat and excited puppy. She quietly told her children, "No going down to the beach without someone that includes you, Sam. I love you so much I don't want you to get hurt, OK?"

"OK, Mommy," Paulo said back.

His little sister was as excited as her brother speaking from the innocent heart of a child, "We love, Mommy and her boyfriend!"

"Yeah, we got a big family!"

Including Ranger's family and all the friends they had, she had to agree with her children. "We do."

Taken off guard by the little girl's words, Ranger turned to puddle of Cuban mush right in the driver's seat. Internally, he let out a gooey 'Oh' with the sweet rush coming over him that Bad Asses don't usually have. In his brain, Ranger knew Stephanie's children accepted him in her life, but those words touched his heart, his family heart. He nodded, "We do."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie turned the key in the upper and lower locks on the sliding glass door. Ranger removed the envelope that was tapped to the door.

"Hey," Stephanie said reaching for it, but he held it above his head too high for her to grasp.

"What's this?"

She gave him 'looking up' eyes with her tucked chin, "Lawn service bill. With the sandy soil, the grass only needs cut a few times a year."

"I'll take care of this," he told her. "I live at your house, eat your food, and I can pay my share."

"Now, Mr. Macho," Stephanie began but he cut her off with a mind blowing kiss and she forgot all about the grass.

Tiana and Paulo came running up to the door with Sam on his leash having walked him around the house and went right in as the glass door was pushed open.

"This is our beach house, Sam!" the children introduced him to his new environment and disappeared around the center support to their bedroom.

"Mommy," Paulo called running back, "was someone here? Things aren't the same in our room."

"Mary Lou and her family were here for a few days. Is something broken?"

The little boy shook his head, "No, just different from the last time."

"Mary Lou's husband can't get away for many days at a time so it's easier for them to come here to spend time together and Mommy let's them stay in our beach house."

"OK, we can share." Paulo was satisfied with the answer and skipped off to join his sister and puppy.

Little by little the truck was emptied and the beach house was filling up. The cold and frozen foods were put away first, then the new Papasan lounger was carried in by Stephanie and Ranger. They were both entertained watching her children and puppy try it out by the wall of bookcases.

"Do you like that?" Stephanie asked. "I had one of these when I was in college. It was the place I read my assignments."

Her children were eagerly nodding from their cross-legged positions with Sam and their stuffed dogs all comfy in the soft striped cushion.

"If you like this, Mommy can buy chairs like this for your bedrooms."

Both gave a surprised look to the other. Paulo was the one who voiced their question, "We can do that?"

"We can do anything we want!" their mother happily encouraged them. "I can order two chairs and you can choose any color of cushion you want."

Tiana's small hand shook her brother's. "I'll share with you, Paulo."

"Me too, Tee!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Before the sun was too high in the blue sky, four humans, two young and two adults, and a big eared puppy were on the beach in the water. Sam did his first doggie paddle. It wasn't quite a success as the waves pushed him to shore.

Shaded by the tilted big patio umbrella, Stephanie was slowly drinking a glass of iced tea with her Cuban boyfriend; they were watching Tiana, Paula, and Sam run in the sprinkler. She had the hose uncoiled so it was close to the shade of Elm tree so they weren't directly in the blistering sun running in the yard.

Ranger gave a quick glance at his ringing cell phone. "Hello, Momma." He had been expecting a telephone call.

"Carlos, you knew it was me?" her chipper Cuban voice said in his ear. "Are you in Point Pleasant?"

"I sort of figured you would call, Momma, and yes, we arrived early this morning. Paula and Tiana had Stephanie and me up early," he chuckled at the early wake-up call.

"You weren't naked were you? They shouldn't see you naked. They are young, Carlos. I've told you before you need to save some Cuban mystery for your wedding night. When you were little you were such a show-off, I couldn't keep the clothes on you. I was worried everyday that you went to school until you got out of that phase of taking your clothes off! Thank heaven, the school never called me."

He waited until his crazy Cuban Momma ran out of breath, "No, Momma, I wasn't naked in front of the children."

"That's a relief, Carlos," Ana said sighing. "What time are you going to be here with your beautiful girlfriend and her sweet children to create my table? Reggie and I can't wait for you to come home. I miss my little boy. Your puppy brother is so excited his little body is wagging right now."

Her Corgi was standing beside her in Newark on the sofa wagging his body and when she looked away he yawned.

"I'm not sure, Momma. Why don't you check with Stephanie?" he handed his cell phone over to his girlfriend.

"Hi, Ana."

"Stephanie! My little boy is so lucky to have you for a girlfriend. When he was little he never kept his clothes on!"

"Carlos was an exhibitionist?"

Ranger was hiding behind his hands. Did she have to tell his girlfriend everything!

"Yes, he was and I bet he still is when he has the chance!"

"Well, Ana," Stephanie said with a raspy tone and licking her lips, "you did a very fine job raising him even with his exhibitionist tendencies. Did you decide on a design for your tabletop?"

"I was thinking of a sun, but when I went to the thrift stores for dishes, I didn't find many that were yellow. I found pretty green ones, but the sun can't be green. I'd be drinking off 'Mr. Yuk' so I guess it will be a tree. I picked out very pretty colored stones for the edge and have dishes."

"That won't due. Your artsy son will come up with something better than 'Mr. Yuk'. I'm sure Paulo and Tina would like a trip to the resale shop to find yellow plates," Stephanie told her watching her Cuban son almost choke on his ice tea.

"My Carlos is so talented even if he came be an exhibitionist. I can't wait to see all of you tomorrow."

"Since the weatherman is calling for rain, it will make a nice rain day project. We will leave for Newark after breakfast, Ana, so we're back in time for Bobby and Lester when they arrive."

"I can't wait. I'll make something special for lunch. That Shelly is such a nice woman for Tank. I hope those other two find girlfriends. Lester's mother wants grandchildren! Bye, Stephanie Dear."

Stephanie said good-bye before handing the cell phone back to its owner.

Ranger said into his phone rolling his eyes not as well at the 'Burg' girl across from him. "Bye, Momma. I'm looking forward to seeing you, too."

He laid his phone down resigned to seeing the crazy Cuban lady tomorrow.

"How about dinner at the lobster house, Babe, after we shop for yellow dishes? My Momma is just too good to drink off of 'Mr. Yuk'."

She blew a sexy kiss to her very handsome boyfriend, "It's an artist thing."

"Let me show you my artsy thing later tonight."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie hit pay dirt at the 'Point Pleasant Thrift', she found china plates with yellow roses and ones with yellow and orange rings for a 50's look. She lost track of a muttering Cuban man. He had moaned about 'getting more dishes', 'Mr. Yuk could be cute if you looked at it a certain way', and 'of course, they had to be having an end-of-season sale.' It was $5 to fill a shopping bag and anything not fitting in the shopping bag was 25% off.

"Mommy," Paulo tugged on her shorts holding up proudly a painted racecar print. "This will go in my room."

"Yes, it will," she said placing it in her shopping car. "What's wrong, Tiana?"

The little girl was following behind her brother with sad eyes and tucked-in chin. "I didn't find a picture for my room."

"Well, I bet we can find something," she put the last of the yellow plates in the buggy and picked up a box of plates and bowls with teal and olive green leaves and daisies. It said 'retro beach' to her. "We have company coming so could use a few extra," she laughed telling herself. Before leaving the house ware's section, she placed extra drinking glasses in the cart and an angelfish teapot. The glasses were a quarter a piece.

She turned the cart down an aisle where the picture frames were on the $1 shelves. Her and her children were flipping through them when she spotted something on the shelf above and reached for the pink frame.

"How's this?" She held it up.

The little girl jumped up and down, "It looks like my little horse!" It was a print of a little brown pony with big eyes standing in flowers and it did resemble Tiana's 'My Littlest Pet Shop' pony.

Next they rooted in the children's section finding a floor puzzle with cats riding a school bus that had all the pieces, a big book of nursery rhymes, and dominoes. They heard foot steps approaching from the next aisle.

"Babe," Ranger came around the corner with a golf club and a bag of balls in his hand. "When your father said he was going, it put the idea inI my head. I haven't been on a golf course in ages."

"If you practice, Cuban Man, maybe I'll take you to play miniature golf," Stephanie teased him of his $2 find.

"Smart Ass." He went back around the corner and came back with a second putter and two shorter ones.

"We can play!" Paulo and Tiana cheered.

Since the golf clubs, balls, and some dishes filled a second bag, they spent $10. The woman at the cash register said the dishes in the box would fit in the bag so that was included in their total.

"What's that, Mommy?" Paulo asked when Stephanie dropped some money in a box label 'Habitat for Humanity'.

"This organization builds houses for people who don't have one. Lenny, Mary Lou's husband, will be volunteering his plumbing services when they begin to build the next house in Trenton. When Mommy does her fill-in show soon with Mary Lou and Grandma, an idea we had was holding the show there to show the volunteers and us helping."

"Babe, that's a wonderful." Ranger knew he could get a few Rangeman volunteers since he would be on 'Security' duty, too.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie's side yard became their own miniature golf course, they placed blue, red, and yellow plastic cups around the yard at different distances and some had rocks that you had to go around to make the hole.

Tiana took her turn and her golf ball rolled right into the blue cup. "I got an eleven!" she yelled happy with her shot.

Ranger was bent over laughing. "That is the best eleven I've ever seen."

Her children were out after a bath and one 'Little Miss Muffet'. Ranger was changing the channels on the TV because there was some static in the picture. The sliding door opened with Stephanie and Sam coming in from a trip outside.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook the remote, "There's some static with the cable," he said changing to another channel.

Stephanie whistled and the puppy came running. 'Sam, TV," Stephanie pointed.

The puppy ran in front of it, cocked his head a few times, 'Ocean's 11' became perfectly clear.

"Thanks, Sam."

He kicked his back feet and went to bed with his small companions.

"See," Stephanie kissed a stunned cheek as she snuggled next to Ranger on the sofa, "it's the ears."

"Babe."


	65. Chapter 65

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 65_

"Babe." Ranger turned the key in the ignition of the blue Tacoma. "We can pretend that we were there."

"We could, Cuban Man, but your very upset mother will be very, very real," she said with sugary sweetness.

"Fine." He begrudgingly backed out. "I'll buy her a mosaic table and said I did it. I'm a Bad Ass!"

Stephanie handed him her phone. "Call your mother and tell her we're not coming."

Ranger huffed at the woman smiling at him; he ignored her cell phone and put the truck into drive. "Let's go visit Ana Manoso in the rain and make a table!"

"Your Momma will be so happy, Carlos."

"What about my misery?"

Stephanie leaned over the middle blowing in his ear, "I'll think of something to make it better."

"That's more like it."

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

The blue pick-up was coming to the block before the Manosos, there were balloons tied blowing in the light rain. About halfway through the block was a sign sticking in the grass 'THIS WAY CARLOS' with an arrow pointing up.

"Why doesn't she just announce it?"

"I think she did, Cuban Man."

He was shaking his head, "Now I remember why I didn't come home to often."

Standing on the small porch holding a humungous golf umbrella was Ana Manoso, Ranger assumed so of what he could see of the small body of his mother. He was hoping a big gust of wind would swoop down and blow her to Mary Poppins' land so he could turn right around and go back to the beach in Point Pleasant.

"Carlos! My talented little boy is here!" she screamed running down the steps with that big ass polka dotted umbrella. Some of the neighbors were looking out windows and doors hearing his mother's excited voice he could see.

She poked him in the head a couple of times holding up the monster bumbershoot so it was high enough to hold over him and give him a one-armed hug.

"Momma, why don't you get Stephanie, the children, and puppy inside? I'll get the supplies," he told her hoping to prevent himself from losing an eyeball.

"Here, Carlos, here's an umbrella for you so you don't get wet." Ana said handing him a small, compact umbrella she pulled out of a pocket. At least it was black.

"Reggie had been waiting for you."

"I'm thrilled, Momma," he said dryly.

All you could see were three sets of small feet going up the sidewalk.

"Mommy's boyfriend's Mommy is happy to see us," Paulo could be heard.

"Oh, yes. I love being the Momma of a boyfriend. I never thought my Carlos would never make me that. He was going to play G. I. Joe all his life, but he made me sp happy and I have you two adorable children, too!"

Tiana said from under the umbrella, "We like you!"

"Come on, Babe," Ranger had the bags of china, grout, and glue in one hand and covered her and Sam with his covering. "It's going to be a long day in Newark."

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

There was a freshly painted black metal table on the covered patio waiting to become a mosaic masterpiece and the life-size cardboard figure of Ranger was overseeing it all.

He bumped his likeness telling it, "Live and learn."

"Ana, do you still want a sun?" Stephanie asked taking plates with the yellow roses and rings out of a bag.

The very happy Cuban woman was admiring the bright sunny plates. "I wouldn't have to have coffee with 'Mr. Yuk'. I showed Reggie that and he did not like it, but these are lovely. A sun would be so sunny because Cubans are beaming people."

"They probably made the sun according to Ana Manoso," the Cuban man thought.

Stephanie began measuring the square table drawing a cross and diagonal lines to the corners with a piece of chalk. She drew a circle in the middle and began making points for the rays, the four longest were in the corners.

"Oh, Stephanie, that's wonderful!" Ana was very pleased with the design.

"Do you have a mallet, Ana?" the artist and author asked. She was placing some plates in her burlap bag.

Juan Manoso came out of the house with a rubber headed one, "Here."

Stephanie placed the bag on the cement floor explaining, "We'll give you the honor of breaking the plates, Ana."

"That will be fun." Mrs. Manoso tapped the bag with the hammer.

"Momma, whack them like you whacked your children!" Ranger yelled.

She gave him an indignant, "I did not!"

"You did, too, with a hairbrush!"

"Carlos, you didn't keep your clothes on most of the time! Your Willie was out for the neighbors to see!" She hit the bag hard a couple of times breaking the plates. "And you went on a secret thing and couldn't call your Momma!"

They stood there watching Ana smack the bag as if she was 'Whacking the Moles'.

"Son, I never knew you were so bad," Mr. Manoso was laughing watching his wife.

"Ana," Stephanie called stopping the weapon, "you broke the plates."

"I did?"

She opened the bag and dumped out the broken pieces on newspaper. "Yes, you did. Ready?" Stephanie asked her children and her boyfriend.

"Ready, Mommy!" Paulo and Tiana were picking out yellow pieces for the sun.

Ranger put his bottle of water down on the patio table getting up from his lounge chair. "Can't wait, Babe."

She glanced out in the yard; Sam and Reggie were chasing each other in the rain.

Ranger's father had a cup of coffee and his newspaper. He slipped on his reading glasses giving his family a "Have fun."

"I'll start adding the edge," Stephanie told them as she began arranging the glass stones around the perimeter as she passed out tubes of glue. "Just cover the back of your plate piece, Ana. The grout will fill in spaces."

"This is just like a jigsaw puzzle I built with my children. That was special, Carlos."

"Momma, it was for me too." Ranger had to glance at his watch thinking it had to be time to leave before she told every childhood memory he had and embarrassed the Bad Ass any more. If he didn't love Stephanie so much, he'd send himself somewhere in a box. Are penguins friendly?

All the pieces were glued before lunch and after would be the favorite messy part.

"Oh, my little boy is so gifted," Ana sniffled and wiped her eyes gazing at her table with a yellow and orange sun .in a sky of white, 'Mr. Yuk' green, blue, and dots of peach. "Some very select Cubans have the arts and craft touch and my Carlos has it. Where do you think that man who painted the ceiling got his talent? He was Cuban."

Ranger snapped his head up glancing at his father reading the newspaper for his reaction to his mother's stretch of Michelangelo's ancestry. "You're so right, Dear."

He realized why his parents got along so well, his father just agreed with his mother to save his own sanity.

Lunch was grilled Cuban sandwiches and special peanut butter and jelly for two lucky children because they were going to get messy soon.

With the lunch dishes were cleared away, Stephanie had water to mix the grout in a bucket. "Now, we have to fill in the cracks."

"We're getting messy!" Paula and Tiana were bouncing in joy.

"My little Carlos was always rolling in the dirt wrestling his brother and cousins. Some of it was naked as the day he was born. Why his father and I even bought him clothes I will never understand. He didn't keep them on!"

"Momma!"

"Carlos, I think it was something to do with being in my tummy so long. You could not make up your mind if you were ready to come out. I had all those false times and the long hours of labor pain, then," Ana clapped her hands as she talked, "plop! The doctor said you came out all the sudden and it was 'Here I am! Naked baby here! I guess it stuck for awhile." His mother waved her hands for emphasis. "Let's get messy!"

He looked to his father for some guidance. Ranger was pleading with his eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"I was in the waiting room," Juan Manoso let out and patted his son on the back. "Can I get anyone anything to drink?" He raised his empty ice tea glass going into the kitchen. Juan's sides hurt from holding in his laughter. His wife was on something Cuban and his poor son wouldn't say a thing to upset her, really. She was too good!

"Oh, this is fun," Ana was completely into applying the grout between the crevices with Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana. As they cleaned up while the grout was setting and then the extra could be washed off, Ranger was presented with a silver paint pen to sign his name by his mother and having had enough guilt and embarrassment for one day, he signed 'Carlos' on a table leg. Stephanie, Paulo, and Tiana all took their turn.

Wiping off the extra grout covering the china plate pieces, Stephanie revealed a large yellow and orange sun shining on the table with soft grey grout.

"Carlos, you made this for your Momma," Ana Manoso was full out crying. "This is my favorite spot," touching the portion of the sun he pieced together. "When you don't do all that security and secret stuff anymore, you can make your Momma furniture!" She was wiping her teary eyes and nose.

He couldn't do anything but put his arms around his small, weeping mother hugging her to his chest, "Momma."

"You did that just for me! That guy who painted the ceiling didn't do anything this nice for his Momma."

Ranger realized he was doing exactly like his father. "Probably not."

Finally, they were all safely in the truck to drive back to Point Pleasant. "Babe, I hope my mother hasn't scared you away."

Her blue eyes laughing and became serious and watery, "No, I wish my mother could have been a tenth as sweet and over-the-top as yours. Maybe we would actually have had a relationship."

He never thought of that and his only contact with Stephanie's mother involved the police, so maybe his Cuban mother was not so bad after all, but she was 'Still Crazy After All These Years' yellow.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 66_

"Babe," Ranger nuzzled Stephanie's neck while she was in the kitchen stirring chicken, mushrooms, and broccoli in a skillet for dinner. Their first batch of guests should arrive soon the clock on the wall told her.

"Have you calmed down, Cuban Man?"

"Babe, I was calmer the moment we pulled away in Newark. Momma couldn't divulge anymore of my childhood secrets so I was safe."

"I think its sweet how she remembers you growing up and now everyday when she drinks her coffee, Ana will think of you." Turning around, Stephanie was nipping at his ear running her hands up his arms. "Such muscles."

"I'll show you later how I use those muscles."

"Really? You did burn a lot of energy today doing arts and crafts," she needled him.

"I have a large reserve for bedroom activities."

Manicured nails were taking their time scraping along the front of his jean shorts. "Mmmm, I can feel your large reserve."

Ranger's arms were locked enclosing Stephanie's body to his and his lips were claiming hers. "Mine, all mine."

"Mommy, our friends are here!" Paulo and Tiana came running calling out with Sam.

His muscled shoulders slumped. "What timing!" he growled.

"Ranger, we're here!" Lester announced stepping inside the sliding door.

Bobby was right behind him.

He looked at his friends with Stephanie plastered to his side. "So, do you want a medal?"

Both of the Rangemen shook their heads, "No, a group hug would be nice. Did you miss us?" Santos asked batting his long eyelashes.

"No," Ranger shook his head this time. "Was I supposed too?"

Bobby answered this time, "You invited us. We survived to come this time. You said so."

There was a blank face staring back at the two men as he debated the best ways to dispose of their bodies.

"Hey, Guys," Stephanie greeted coming around her Cuban Man. "No losing their bodies," she whispered.

Ranger muttered, "Damn!"

"See someone is happy to see us," Lester mocked his cousin sticking his tongue out at him as he and Bobby had her in a group hug.

"Get your things in here because dinner is almost ready," she told the newcomers but a possessive Cuban man was pulling her out of his friends' arms and into his.

"Mine. Go find your own."

"Didn't Aunt Ana teach you to share?" Lester complained to his cousin.

His ear was tweaked again between her teeth after hearing "No, your mother was too busy keeping clothes on you. " She slipped out quickly running for the protection of the kitchen.

"Go get your stuff!" Ranger shooed Bobby and Lester out going straight around the half wall. "You are trouble," he tried to sound mean lifting Stephanie up above his head and bringing her down slowly and her arms tangled in his hair.

"You love it!"

"I love you."

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Mommy, this is our favorite!" Tiana announced at the dinner table with fried rice sticking to her mouth.

Her older brother's faced was messy, too. "You made this when we got sick!"

"Babe?" Since he returned from his mission, Stephanie's children haven't been sick.

"The germs were waiting for Paulo and Tiana in Chicago when I brought them there from Honduras. I had them see the pediatrician down in the next block as soon as we arrived because they needed immunizations, so between the two, they came down with severe colds and sore throats. We were eating a lot of oatmeal, soup, and this, but it was just rice and chicken. I added the mushrooms and broccoli for more flavor when Paulo and Tiana could swallow easier."

"It's good, Babe."

Looking over at Bobby and Lester loading more onto their plates, Stephanie laughed. "I had to make tons for hungry boys."

The Rangeman playboy agreed with a full mouth, "Ella needs to make this."

Ranger never said a word, but did take a brownie.

"I got an eleven in golf!" Tiana happily told her big friends. "In the yard."

"Super," both Bobby and Lester said uncertain what she was taking about.

Clearing up the confusion, the little boy explained, "We got clubs at the store sale and made up a golf course."

"Really?" That got Lester's attention. "Can we play?"

Looking at her Cuban boyfriend, they only bought four clubs. "I see a small problem here."

Ranger chuckled laying a twenty dollar bill on the table, "No, I see another trip for the bag sale."

"Yeah!" the young children were happy with that.

"You cooked, Babe. We'll clean up so you can get to the store for the best selection," Ranger informed the beautiful woman and the two men cleaning up the last of dinner.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Returning from their bag sale and more milk, Stephanie and her children were amazed at the transformation of her side yard. The nine red, blue, and yellow plastic cups she counted were all around it. There was a hole with a wooden ramp. One was like a maze of rocks you had to putt through and another had a cut-out cardboard box tunnel for the ball to get to the cup.

She bought the last six adult size golf clubs and three smaller ones. Driving back to her beach house, Paulo and Tiana were going through the surprise bag in their shopping bag. It was a collection of toys from kid's meals that were still in packages. And to fill up their $5 bag, she topped it off with a plastic bag of 'LEGO' blocks.

A couple of the toy packages Tiana opened had a small Barbie doll and her 'Littlest Pets'.

"Ranger, you should put in a miniature golf course for us. Maybe an indoor one in the back of the garage. We could make it glow-in-the-dark!" Lester the child went on as they went around the yard.

"Sure, Santos. I'll schedule it for the second Tuesday of next week," Ranger replied as he thought it would a shame if his golf club slipped out of his hand and smacked some sense into his employee and cousin.

"Wow! That soon, we are your favorites."

As they golfed, the puppy had his own rubber ball he was chasing around the yard.

"This is the best vacation, Mommy!" Paulo was having the time of his life hitting the golf ball around the yard.

His younger sister reminded them, "And we got messy!"

Stopping, the somewhat stunned man looked at Stephanie and around her yard. They were hitting golf balls into plastic cups and it was the 'BEST' vacation? He had a reality check in his brain, his woman and her children to him were always together, but they weren't. He was in the area where her children were born; it was a very poor and a rough area. Carlos Manoso traveled first class everywhere he went, but alone. Everywhere he went with these three was a vacation from his ordinary; even her crazy Grandma getting her ass stuck mooning hikers. This qualified as a very good vacation. It was Beach Blanket

Blue. He could hear Frankie Avalon and Annette Funicello calling him down to the ocean now.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 67_

Coming up the path from the beach for lunch, Stephanie caught the tops of heads moving across her deck.

"Benjy's here!" Paulo and Tiana let out charging past her and Ranger.

She wanted to surprise her children that their friend, his mother, and Tank were coming to Point Pleasant after Shelly finished an advertising presentation. Both were casually dressed in shorts and tanks like the little boy. No one could miss the huge smile on the face of the big bald man.

"You made it!" Stephanie greeted their friends.

"Stephanie," Shelly removed her sunglasses taking in the beach below the octagon shaped house, "it's quiet and beautiful." There were people on the beach in the gentle waves but it wasn't crowded elbow to elbow people. Her house was in an area of Point Pleasant where the houses were private homes so the beach goers lived here year round.

"Your house is adorable. You're sure you have enough room for us?"

"I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't think we could handle it. I have only one bathroom so we'll have to take turns for a bath."

"You have a shower outside," Tank chuckled.

"Bobby and Lester are sleeping in the screened porch like they did last night. So I can offer you and Tank the bunk room or the sofa. I also have an inflatable mattress we can use. Come in and look around," Stephanie invited opening the sliding glass door.

The tall woman looked to her big boyfriend for guidance. "We can sleep how or where you want. Do what will make you comfortable in front of your son, Shelly," Tank told her.

This was all new territory for her. It has been Benjy and her and he has never seen his mother with anyone, but Thomas was a very patient and caring man. He never tried to step into a role of male leadership, he was a friend. Something Shelly felt from the first meeting, he had a shoulder she could lean on if she needed to at times, that was so nice.

Walking through the sliding door, Tiana and Paulo were giving their own tour to thier playmate.

"We got an ocean at Mommy's house," the little girl told the little boy.

The big brother corrected, "It's our house, too, Tee."

"This is adorable," Shelly said as she took in the open living, dining, and kitchen.

"The bathroom is here," the children's writer told her friend and neighbor, "and this is the extra bedroom. The kids can sleep in here.

If you feel more comfortable, Shelly, the bottom bunk is full size if you wanted to sleep in here with Benjy." Stephanie wasn't exactly sure how far their relationship had developed.

The woman was thinking. "I haven't slept with a man since Benjy's father. Thomas is such a gentleman and I love all those muscles when he hugs me, would you be upset if we slept on the sofa? I see Carlos' muscles and I can only imagine what it's like for you." There was a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"I love all those muscles holding me at night. I missed it so much when he was away. Enjoy yourself. Tank is a sweetheart."

"I never thought I could meet someone so nice." Shelly nodded her head, "I think I will."

A timer in the kitchen went off and Stephanie went to take lunch out of the oven. She removed two cookie sheets with long loaves of stuffed bread. Shelly was emptying the contents of an insulated bag that was brought inside.

"I made pasta salad, lemon bars, taco dip," Stephanie's neighbor explained lining bowls on the counter.

"That will go just right with hot dogs and hamburgers tonight don't you think?"

"Perfect."

The sliding door opened with Ranger and Tank stepping inside with overnight bags.

"Why don't you drop those in the spare room, Cuban Man, and lunch will be ready."

An eyebrow went up with both men sniffing lunch that the writer was cutting into slices and Shelly was placing paper plates and glasses around the table. "Go wash your hands, You Three."

Paulo, Tiana, and Benjy were playing on the floor with Sam and the contents of the 'mystery' bag and went running for the bathroom.

At the 'almost' mention of food, Bobby and Lester were walking inside wiping their hands from outside and taking seats at the table. Carrying plates, juice boxes, and a small bowl of potato chips over, Stephanie put the children at the coffee table amongst the toys and long-eared Sam.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The afternoon was spent on the beach or the self-made golf course. Bobby and Lester were trying out a new hole. They built a small platform with a few extra cement blocks, hung a tube of plastic bottles they made on a post of driftwood, but you tossed your golf ball down it so it shot out the end. To get to the plastic cup, the ball had to make it through a maze of driftwood. It took 15 tries for both to reach the hole. Arnold Palmer they weren't!

After grilled hot dogs and hamburgers for dinner with Shelly's picnic food she made, everyone was taking showers and getting dressed to stroll around the 'End-of-Summer' celebration on the Point Pleasant Boardwalk. The Rangemen all took showers outside so the bathroom was free for the females and children.

Stephanie was helping her children into their evening outfits when her cell phone rang. She saw it was her house phone number. "Daddy?"

"Hi, Pumpkin. How is your weekend?"

She was concerned something was wrong like her Grandma had a porn night and the cops came to her house bring on another anxiety attack for her father. "Is everything OK?"

"Sure, Stephanie!" Her father was very jovial in his tone. "I wanted to know if it was all right if I used some of Ranger's bath gel in your shower. You always like the way he smells. I am escorting Patrice tonight to the Sculpture Garden."

Stephanie didn't want to giggle in her father's ear. "I'm sure Carlos won't mind. I have extras in the linen closet Ella gave me."

"Great!"

Paulo and Tiana were anxious to say 'Hi" to their grandfather.

"Hi, Grandpa!"

"Are you having fun?"

"We made our own golf course," Paulo proudly said.

His adopted granddaughter let out, "I got an 'eleven'!"

"I'm proud of you both and I can't wait until you get home. It's lonely in this big house without you."

"We'll see you on Monday, Daddy. I love you."

"Bye, Grandpa! We love you," the children said in his ear.

"I love you," Frank Plum said before he disconnected.

Ranger stepped into the bedroom as the call was ending. "Everything all right, Babe?"

Finally, she let herself have her giggles. "Daddy called to ask if he could use your bath gel so he smelled as wonderful as my Cuban man."

"Good choice," Ranger kissed her and went back out of the bedroom.

The bedroom door opened and Stephanie stepped into the living room.

"Babe." A very casual Ranger in khaki shorts, a darker tank, and sandals could not take his eyes off his beautiful woman. She was wearing a long bright blue and black sarong tied behind her neck wrapping around her trim body. From the material, part was blue flowers on black and then black flowers on blue so her dress was contrasting. Dangling from her ears were jingling black earrings of rings finishing off her evening outfit.

Shelly had on a long tropical print halter dress to wear tonight so the 'Burg' girl decided to go long, too.

"Mommy, do I got a long dress?" Tiana asked. She was wearing a short sundress with elastic top and her straps tied at her shoulders.

"I didn't bring a long one for you."

"Oh." Her big brown eyes under her bangs showed disappointment. Ranger's heart sunk and the first store they came to, he would buy the little girl a long dress.

"Come with me," Stephanie held out a hand. "We'll only be a few minutes."

"Take your time, Babe.

Opening the bench at the bottom of the bed, she pulled out a folder square of tie-dye. "This is a sarong, Tiana. It's a big piece of decorated fabric that you wear at the beach," she explained tugging on her dress, and then lifting off her little girl's sundress. "You can wear it a lot of different ways." This was a smaller one she wore as a skirt sometimes when she was here so it should be perfect length for her little girl's body. Working carefully to wrap her small body, she tied a knot in the front twisting the ends tightly to tie them behind Tiana's neck. "Wait, let's make your perfect." She had a piece of blue ribbon from a drawer and made her a head band to keep her hair out of her eyes from the ocean breeze.

Pointing to the mirror behind the door, Tiana ran over to see her new dress. "I look like Mommy," she said admiring her multi-colored dress of circles.

"If you sit down and your dress opens just tug on the fabric."

She was giggling because the fringes on her back tickled. "It tickles."

"Ready to go to the boardwalk?"

Coming out hand in hand, Ranger and Paulo were the first to admire them. "Babe, you both are stunning."

"Tee, you look like Mommy."

The little girl had the biggest smile looking up at her adopted mother, "I know."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Walking along the busy Boardwalk, the group was met by passerby's handing out colorful beads and the children had too many necklaces around their necks to count. Ranger bought ticket books for the amusement rides and before he knew it, he was stepping up on the carousel.

"It's a family ride," he was told by Stephanie's children and he couldn't resist those big brown eyes of Tiana's. Ranger had to chuckle because she sat like 'a little lady' side saddle as her mother carefully making sure her sarong was draped closed. He stood between her children not even lifting a Bad Ass toe to get on a horse, both Paulo and Tiana seemed satisfied with that. Even Tank rode with Shelly and her son. Lester was on a brown horse going up and down yelling 'Giddy Up!' There were some empty horses around him for some unknown reason.

He couldn't get out of the 'Rockin' Tug'.

"You didn't raise your hands," the little girl told him waving her arms above her head like her sibling and beautiful mother as it shook and circled around. He gave a little wrist wave as it rocked. "That wasn't very high," she described the small hand movement. He gave Stephanie a very stubborn eyebrow.

"Babe," was all he said finding himself sitting in a double swing with the little girl while his woman rode next to Paulo's swing on 'The Wave Swinger'. The little girl was too small to ride in a swing by herself. Tank squeezed his body into a single one in front of his best friend. Bobby and Lester were on the opposite side to distribute the Rangeman weight. Tiana made sure her long wrap dress was tucked tight under her legs so her underpants didn't show high in the air. Ranger kept scanning the crowd expecting to see his Momma, she would pop up out of no where to see him on this blasted thing.

Somehow before the evening was over, Bobby and Lester were posing barefoot and shirtless in the 'Muscle Beach' contest. Lester and Bobby tied for third behind two bodybuilders winning bronze medals, but the real prize was the telephone numbers for females they collected.

"You're in my Sam books!" a little freckle faced boy recognized Stephanie standing in line for ice cream. He was wearing a green shirt with the patchwork puppy on it to match Paulo's. She signed napkins for some customers and the counter workers who asked for her autograph.

They had enough time to get back to the beach house and the children change into pajamas before everyone had seats on her deck watching the fireworks over the ocean and eating popcorn.

When Shelly tucked her son into bed for the night across from Paulo, Tiana, and their white dogs, she was concerned Benjy would be afraid in a strange bedroom. Before she said "I'll be sleeping in the living room", he was sound asleep like his friends.

Taking extra pillows, sheets, and light blanket out of the closet, Stephanie and Shelly made up the sofa bed before joining the men outside for a beer.

Giving a pretend yawn on her Cuban man's shoulder, she nodded when he asked if she was tired.

"Just leave the sliding glass door unlocked for Bobby and Lester," Stephanie explained since the two Rangemen were sleeping again in the screened porch. She threatened bodily harm and no more beach house if they teased Tank and Shelly on the sofa. She didn't want her friend to be uncomfortable. They had something better, cell phone pictures of their boss on the swings, rocking in the tug boat, and riding the Boardwalk train. Stephanie snapped a quick few and sent them on to Ana Manoso.

Closing the bedroom door, Ranger gave a quizzical eyebrow why they were going to bed earlier than normal.

"Shelly is a little nervous sleeping beside Tank. She doesn't know how Benjy would feel about it and she hasn't slept in bed with anyone since his father. I wanted to give them some privacy," She said to the very sexy man in black boxers.

"With the two idiots outside?"

"I threatened them," Stephanie laughed, "to behave."

Ranger shook his long hair, "Babe."

She gave a very sexy smile saying "You were cute tonight on the tug boat and swings, Cuban Man."

With quick steps he stalked around the bed, and Stephanie jumped up on it get out of the way, but with a leap, Ranger had her pinned in his arms. "You ever tell," he growled burying his face in her curls. He laughed, "I can't resist those big, brown eyes."

"Oops!" She played innocent.

"You sent a picture to my Momma!"

"Just a little. You were such a Cutie Pie! I knew Ana would love it. She is your mother."

Barely blinking, her body was trapped under a very strong, hard body on the bed. "You are in such trouble!"

Scrunching her shoulders as she tried to sink into the bed, the teasing woman asked tentatively, "Why?"

"My Momma is crazy!"

"She's so sweet," Stephanie said. Batting her big blue eyes, a whisper came through her lips, "She gave me you."

Ranger forgot all about the photograph and his Momma, his heart was beating faster hearing those words. He loved her as much or more than she loved him. He was tinkled pink.

IN NEWARK:

"Juan, I'm so happy. Our little boy is having fun swinging!"

"I saw, Dear."

"Look, Reggie, that's your big brother, Carlos," admiring the picture of her youngest child high in the air next to that adorable little girl with his hands in the air. "I'm making flan for him and we can deliver it in Point Pleasant! Cubans love the beach. We discovered it!"

He looked up from his book. "Yes, Dear." "Won't Carlos be surprised," he thought.


	68. Chapter 68

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 68_

Stephanie tiptoed out of the bedroom, she never heard Carlos go out of the beach house and she assumed he was running on the beach. Glancing around the corner, Tank and Shelly were still asleep. Her friend was snuggled into a very large bicep. Checking the spare room, all three children were still out. Paulo and Tiana were facing each other with their white puppies in an arm. Benjy was in the other lower bunk asleep with the teddy bear next to him from a shelf.

After using the bathroom, which would be a hot commodity once everyone was up, she smiled taking her fish mugs out of the cupboard; the coffee was hot and waiting for her. Fixing hers as she liked it with sugar and toffee creamer, she poured a second cup with a little of the low-fat hazelnut creamer her Cuban man selected in the grocery store for the beach. Most times it was black, but they were on vacation now. Out the kitchen window, she saw him running towards the path up to the beach house.

The sliding glass door made no sound when Ranger opened it for her taking his mug with an arched eyebrow for the fish filled with his coffee.

"This is nice, Cuban man," the beautiful author told him.

"I know. I like these moments with you, just us, before the world filters in. I would wake up, start my day in the gym or go for a run, shower, and go to my office. There was no quiet time to just enjoy with anyone."

"I didn't know what I was missing for a very long time, Carlos." Stephanie had her head on his shoulder and Ranger's was protecting hers with his sitting there watching the waves come and go.

He whispered, "I believed I would always be alone, Babe. I was wrong and it is so good to be wrong."

"Hmmmm, a humble Bad Ass," she giggled.

Cupping her face in his hands, Ranger saw nothing but love in them, "Your love brings that out in me," brushing her lips with his.

"Lovebirds," they heard behind them.

"Hey, Tank, did you sleep OK?" Stephanie asked not wanting to embarrass him.

"Oh yeah, it was so much better that the last time on the couch. Shelly's curves are in all the right places."

An awake Shelly planted a kiss on his bald head, "I'm glad, Thomas. I'd hate to think Bobby and Lester had something I didn't."

"Not by a long shot," he laughed.

"I could fall asleep to the sound of those gentle waves all the time. You're so fortunate to have a little beach house like this, Girlfriend," she murmured watching the morning ocean and the colorful sky.

"I came up here a lot after my divorce and this was actually where I started to put together my Emily ideas watching the children on the beach," Stephanie explained. "When Grandma offered to sell it to me, the money from my very first book paid for this. I even considered moving here temporarily from Chicago if I didn't find a house I liked."

Ranger chuckled, "Babe, you needed a family compound."

"You!" Stephanie slapped his arm. "I am glad I bought that one."

"You moved in quite well," Tank chided.

Stephanie arched an eyebrow to match the Cuban one smirking at her, "No place I'd rather be."

"Mommy!" Benjy came flying right into Shelly's arms. Tiana and Paulo in PJ's were in Stephanie's.

"We should come back here again. I like it," the little neighbor boy whispered loudly.

"Benjy, you, your mother, and Tank are more that welcome to come back," Stephanie offered with her children nodding. "I would even loan my house to you."

"Thanks." His brow eyes were wide. "We couldn't come without Tank. He'd protect Mommy and me in your house being someplace new."

"Got it, Slugger," Tank said tapping big knuckles against small ones.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie stood on the path listening to the laughter of her little girl and boy. Ranger was being the strong man. He had Paulo on one shoulder and Tiana on the other. They asked him how strong he was and had to prove it. Coming up for a break of something cold to replenish them, the group was going back down spending the day on the uncrowded section of the beach. Bobby and Lester were leaving after dinner, Tank was taking an extra day off, and so they were in charge on Labor Day.

Ranger told his girlfriend not to worry about dinner; he had that taken care of later. She knew better to attempt to weasel any hints out of the stubborn man, he wasn't telling.

Everyone washed the sand off and found seats under the overhang or the big umbrella to cool off for awhile.

"Babe," Ranger gave a sexy arch of an eyebrow sliding the door so she could bring out a tray with ice tea and beers.

She had her sarong tied around her hips with her teal bikini top. "Now aren't you adorable?"

Tiana had on the one she wore tied at one shoulder carrying out cups.

She sat on a chair covering her legs saying "Thank you" very lady like.

The cold beer tasted so good on his Cuban throat. The moment was broken for him when his cell phone rang. Ranger winced because the ring had a mother sound to it. "Momma."

"There's my talented little boy who made his Momma a table to drink her coffee. The neighbor ladies are jealous their children didn't make them any furniture. They don't have the Cuban artsy fartsy touch like my Carlos."

"I'm glad you like your table, Momma. Stephanie and her children helped, too."

"I know that, Carlos. I was there paying attention. Stephanie and her children are so adorable. The neighbor ladies are jealous because my Baby Boy has the beautiful girlfriend with those precious little things, too. I'm so lucky you found her. I was on TV and got a puppy because of her."

He was letting his crazy mother talk knowing she would get to her point eventually. He could hear a car horn and engines. "Momma, where are you?"

"Carlos, your Momma loved those pictures Stephanie sent me of you at the amusement park and you made me a sunshine table. I don't have to drink my morning coffee with Mr. Yuk. He would put a damper on anyone's morning coffee because he just looks constipated! You didn't want your Momma to see that, you made a happy sun like Cubans. I made you a Flan."

"I'm in Point Pleasant, Momma."

"I know that, Silly. Cubans invented cars to get around. Reggie likes to ride in the car."

How fast could he get in a wet suit and air tanks to start that swim to join the penguins? "Here, Babe." He handed his phone to Stephanie.

"Ana, how are you?" Stephanie said sweetly to the evil Cuban eyes he was giving her. "Why don't you have Juan pull over and I'll give him directions."

Tank, Bobby and Lester were chuckling heartily at their friends' plight.

"Since you are driving South, right before the ramp that bears to the left, Juan, for Point Pleasant, take the immediate right. That will be Plank Road. Follow that until you come to a three way intersection. There is 'Todd and Tina's Bait Shop' there. Take the far right which is Crestwood. Less than a third of a mile on your right is Ocean Wave. After about six or eight older homes there will be a green Victorian on your left before the dip in the road. We're the wooden octagon house after the dip. Pull in behind the cars. I know Carlos can't wait."

She slid his closed phone across the table. "You mother was up late making you Flan, Cuban Man."

"How could I be so lucky!" he grumbled.

Not more that fifteen minutes later, it seemed like five to Ranger because it was so quick, Lester yells as he whacked a golf ball, "Ranger, your mother's here!"

"Where's my wetsuit?" he thought getting up from his shaded seat.

He made it to the end of the deck and jumped back.

"There's my little boy!" A crazy woman shaped torpedo waving an arm and carrying her big eared Corgi was barreling at him. "Carlos, I missed you." She squeezed him around the waist with her free arm rocking with all her force.

"You just saw me," Ranger got out with the air in his lungs.

"Are you eating? You look thinner."

"Momma!"

Juan Manoso stepped up in the commotion announcing, "I have Flans." He was carrying three pie boxes.

"Stephanie!" Ana Manoso was hugging everyone.

He thought about warning the few people on the beach to 'RUN'! "Poppa, who let Momma out?"

Watching the tornado named Ana, her husband let out, "I drove and I got the Flans."

"Carlos, the beach is right there!"

Ranger looked at his crazy, insane, out-of-control Mother.

"It was there when we woke up, Momma. I don't know where it came from?"

She had a hand on her hip looking at her son like he was nuts. "We're Cuban! Cuba is an island. Where do you think beaches come from? Cubans made them for the world and the oceans bring them to everyone one else."

"You're right, Dear," her husband agreed when she stared at him.

"I'll take those," Stephanie took the boxes from Ranger's father. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Tank, I'm glad you found a wonderful woman," Ana told him and squeezed Shelly's hand before going inside. "Look, Reggie, you're at your first beach. Oh, Stephanie, this is lovely," Ana was saying and everyone outside could hear.

"Here, Poppa, have a beer," Ranger offered his father.

He took a seat under the umbrella, "I think I will."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Ranger almost dropped the beer bottle in his hand, out steps his mother in a conservative one piece blue bathing suit with a skirt and straw hat. That wasn't it that caught him off guard. It was Reggie; he had a small inflatable inner tube around him with a duck head.

"Momma, dogs can swim! They doggie paddle."

"This is Reggie's first time. He wanted an inner tube just like his big brother Carlos when he was little."

"I did not!"

"You did too! And it was a good thing because when you were running around naked because you stripped out of your swim trunks, it hid your willie! You were butt naked except for your duck!"

"Momma!"

Tank fell off the chaise lounge laughing. Bobby and Lester were gasping for breath. Was it too late to ship himself far, far away! Where was his wetsuit? He didn't need it; he could make the swim to the penguins without it.

"I actually think it was a plan to get the swimming pool all to yourself. You jumped in naked and your brother and sisters jumped out. I hope you remembered to use the bathroom before you and your willie jumped in!"

"Momma, I am a Bad Ass! And I never had a duck inner tube!"

"Carlos," Ana said to him with a quivering lip, "you're my little boy."

"I'm thirty, Momma. I didn't have a duck!"

Juan Manoso spoke up, "You did, Son. I bought it during my lunch hour when your Mother called me at work to remind me to pick one up."

Ranger put his head on the table. He was moaning, "Why me?"

Did he have anything to erase all their memories like Tommy Lee Jones in 'Men in Black'? Where is that flash thing? How soon can he swim to the penguins? Questions with no answers that's what he had. It became a dizzy doodle color of a day real quick.


	69. Chapter 69

_**I mean no harm with anyone's hertitage. In Ana Manoso's world everything started at Cuban.**_

_**Shades of Gray**_

_Chapter 69_

"Carlos, what is this?" Ana Manoso was perusing the homemade miniature golf course on the side of Stephanie's beach house.

"Momma, we made our own golf course. The store where Stephanie found your dishes was having a sale and we bought the golf clubs."

His Momma walked around looking at the easy and difficult holes they made. "I told you! You're talented and sharing that talent with your Momma! This is a special moment, Carlos."

He didn't say anything only raised an eyebrow. Ranger felt another lesson in Cuban history coming.

Picking up a golf club and a ball out of a bucket, Ana tapped the ball towards the first hole. It took about ten attempts but she finally got the ball in the red cup. "Oh, this is fun. I got a touchdown!"

Ranger corrected her, "Hole in one, Momma."

"A score is a score, Carlos. Did you know Cubans invented golf?"

"Oh, God!" Ranger thought, "here it comes. The history of the world according to Ana Manoso. The Scots invented it." "Really?"

"Yes, it was because of all the practice the men did cutting sugar cane with that big knife." Ana demonstrated making a slashing motion with a golf club causing Ranger to step back. "It was too hot in Cuba for some people so they moved to a cooler island to wear the plaid skirts they liked and we let them take golf with them. It was cold there and raining. All they had was plaid. Cuba had the sun and it was hot."

Ranger looked at his father standing there with a straight face, but he was biting the inside of his cheek not to laugh at his wife. He saw the cheek sink in a bit. Technically, Scotland was attached to the island of Great Britain. It wasn't actually an island by itself.

"We're Scottish Cubans, Momma?"

"No, we're from the Mother Island. We never left, but that nice James Bond man who likes it 'shaken not stirred' is," Ana said with conviction.

That made Ranger chuckle, "Sean Connery is Cuban?"

"There's some Cuban blood in him in his big toe I think. He has more of the cold island blood from his relatives." She tapped the ball going to the next hole. "Oh, Carlos, this is such fun!"

History lesson over. Ana Manoso was something else and all Carlos Manoso's Momma. "Momma," Ranger smirked kissing his mother and walking over to Stephanie.

"My Momma has to be on something," Ranger said laughing into her curls.

"It's sweet, Cuban Man. Ana is very proud of your heritage. She bends the facts a little, but it's harmless."

"A little?"

"Is there a Carlos, " a man appeared at the edge of the deck dressed in a white cooking coat and looked at a clip board, "Manoso here?"

"I am."

"OK," he said, "I'm delivering your steamed seafood buffet."

"Dinner?" Stephanie asked.

Bobby, Lester, Tank, Shelly, the Manosos all stopped what they were doing, even the children at the mention of food.

"I contacted a catering company in Point Pleasant so we could have a steamed-seafood bake tonight. It's our last night here. Where can they set it up, Babe?"

"In the screened porch. I have a folding table stored in the laundry room."

Hearing that, Bobby and Lester went running inside and came back carrying an end of the long table each. While it was going up in one end of the porch, Stephanie, Tank, and Shelly were moving chairs and chaise loungers to make room. Another man in white came back with large bag. He opened it flipping a white plastic table cloth over the banquet size table, next white divided plates, plastic silverware, and napkins were resting in place. A caterer carried large aluminum tray in a tray, and two others followed. Warmers were lit underneath them and removing the lids, there were steaming crab legs, shrimp, oysters, and scallops in linguine noodles. Bowls of hot melted butter above warming pots were placed on the table top along with macaroni and cheese, pasta salad, hush puppies, Cole slaw, and biscuits. On a small side table, a big drink dispenser of lemonade, cups, and a tray of chocolate chip cookies, lemon bars, and oatmeal cookies to go with his mother's Flan for dessert.

"Cuban Man, this will feed an Army!"

"Babe," Ranger said signing a credit card receipt laughing, "we are an Army."

"Carlos, did you do this for your Momma?" Ana Manoso asked innocently taking a spot in line for her seafood.

Ranger admitted, "Only for you, Momma." He ordered this two days ago, but if it made his mother feel special in her warped mind and she didn't relive any more of his childhood memories because her mouth was full, then 'yes' he did this for her. The reason Ranger didn't see his family much before Stephanie wasn't that he didn't like them; it was his Momma was just plain Cuban Crazy. Now exactly what color would that be?

Right on the money in his description of the Rangemen's eating habits, there were shells left if they were lucky.

Stephanie asked a very buttery Tiana after eating her share, "Did you like your dinner?"

She nodded with those big doe eyes and before anyone said anything else, she crawled up on Ranger's lap, butter and all, hugged him around the neck. "You did good." Jumping down, she skipped into the beach house to wash her hands.

Leaning in, Stephanie's lips brushed a greasy neck. "Mmmm, buttery good, Cuban Man."

He attempted to control the yearn that was surging with the touch of Stephanie's lips. "Playing with fire, Babe."

"Me?" She winked heading through the sliding door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Stephanie was coming through the beach house; an announcement came over the radio warning of a severe storm warning issued for Ocean County and the surrounding areas. Bobby and Lester just left for Trenton, and the caterers returned to collect all of warmers, trays, and utensils, but Ana and Juan would probably be caught in it if they left for Newark. They were enjoying themselves walking on the beach with the children and dogs. Looking out the window, she could see the wind had picked up slightly.

Her Cuban Man was not going to be a happy beach goer at her suggestion.

"Sweetheart, can you come here?" she cooed out the door curling a finger in Ranger's direction.

He was chuckling walking into the beach house at the sweetness in his girlfriend's voice. That meant something was up. She pointed to the radio and he heard the storm warning.

"We can't let your parents drive home in a storm."

Ranger shook his head. "No, not an overnight with my crazy Momma," he said the words but he knew they were meaningless.

"She loves you."

His voice was tense describing his mother's affections towards him. Ana Manoso told more about his childhood than he cared to divulge. What stories would she tell if she was here all night with Tank, Shelly, and Stephanie? "Babe, she has five other children. Can't she show them some motherly love? I've had more than my share lately."

"Carlos, I think it is so sweet."

"Ba-be," Ranger whined stomping a barefoot on the floor. "It's our last night here." He looked at the big blue eyes Stephanie was batting at him and turned around. "Fine," he muttered going out the door. He bet his mother called the weatherman and planned this.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

"My Little Boy loves his Momma," a weeping Mrs. Manoso was moistening her son's tank shirt. "You don't want your Momma and Poppa to get washed away in the bad storm."

"You don't drive one of those Scottish Cuban cars like James Bond, Momma, which can go on land or in sea?"

"No," she told him wiping her eyes. "Can you get me one of those?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Paulo, Tiana, and Sam came running to Stephanie's open arms.

"I know. A storm is coming," she said wanting to take away their fears. "I want you and your sister to go in the house. I need to go secure the blinds on the screened porch."

"Stay with them, Babe." Ranger was in charge watching as the sky was darkening. "Tell me what we need to do."

"Tie the blinds downs. There are hooks under each window. The wooden slats that are stacked behind the glider go across them in the brackets Daddy has along the windows."

"Go inside and close the windows," Ranger said as he, Tank, and his father were heading inside the screened porch. The two strong Army men held the outdoor shades in place while Juan Manoso secured them and they placed the wooden cross braces over.

Inside the females were in storm mode closing windows and placing some candles out on the table.

"The lights may go out," Stephanie said quietly to her children who were right on her heels. "This is a very strong house and has been through many storms." She placed batteries in the back of something and handed it to Paulo and Tiana. "Here, keep this with you. If the lights go out, push this so you can see."

Small hands tapped the touch light and it lit up. "It lights up," the little boy told his equally scared sister.

"Would you go put one in the bathroom for me?"

Nodding, they both ran into the bathroom and laid it on the sink running back to the protection of their mother. Benjy was running into the spare bedroom with one and Ana was replacing batteries in a small table lantern.

"Stephanie, you are prepared," Mrs. Manoso complimented her. She was a perfect match for her organized son. Ana believed her son's socks were in alphabetical order by the maker.

"Well, Ana, I was here so much with my grandparents, I learned. The electric will probably go out for awhile; I just hope it's not long. After my divorce, I spent a lot of time here. I lit the fireplace and it kept this place warm if the electricity did go out."

"That's my job," certain Cuban lips said against her neck.

"And you do, Cuban Man."


	70. Chapter 70

_Happy New Year! I hope this year brings everything. thank you for all your reviews over the last few days. I've been on vacation for a new days and my writing juices have been flowing. Thanks again, Lee Anne_

_**Shades of Gray**_

_**Chapter 70**_

Large raindrops were soon splattering against the windows as Paulo and Tiana knelt on the bench hugging their white dogs. Sam's paws were against the glass watching, too. Lightening flashed over the churning ocean.

"Mommy!"

Her two children jumped down finding Stephanie sitting on the carpet with her arms waiting for them.

"I'm here," she whispered kissing each one.

"Is it going to get us?" Paulo questioned mirroring the fear of his sister beside him.

"This house has been here since Granny M was younger. I can't make the storms go away, but I'll be here so you aren't so scared."

They huddled closer to Stephanie when the lights flickered and the TV broke up.

Ranger got up from his chair concerned by the children's distress turning a battery operated lamp on and one on the dining table.

"Carlos," Ana Manoso followed him pulling him into the bathroom. "Why are Stephanie's children so afraid of storms?"

"A hurricane destroyed the village where they lived in Honduras. Paulo and Tiana were ones of the few survivors. Rescuers found them in a collapsed building Stephanie told me. Their parents were killed."

"Oh, those poor little things. It must break her heart they get so scared. She is a wonderful mother, Carlos."

"I know, Momma."

His mother went the opposite direction as Ranger went to watch over Stephanie and her children. The thunder was louder and the flashes outside were brighter he saw out the window before he lowered the blind. With a quick bolt of lightening, the television and lights went out.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

They were hiding their eyes behind their small hands as their mother was rocking them tightly in her arms.

"The lights will come back on after the storm is over. The electrical company may have a power line down," Stephanie reassured her children. "Cuban Man," she called. A finger pointed to a radio. 'Music," she mouthed.

It took a little trying of turning the knob on an old battery radio for Ranger to find music. It was soft rock with some static. The puppy ran over, looked up at the security expert, twitched his ears, and ran back to his two-legged companions. The station came in stronger.

"Babe."

"It's the ears," she laughed.

Ana came from around the middle support shaking something in her hands. Ranger's father chuckled at his wife looking up from the Sudoku book. "When my little boy, his brother, and sisters were afraid when be had a bad storm, we did something fun."

He clenched his fist hitting his thigh as his face showed nothing. This is why she needed to visit his siblings more and feel their love. Another story was coming.

Ana sat down on the carpet dumping out a bunch of plastic monkeys. "We would play 'Barrel of Monkeys'," she told them in her bubbly way. "Cubans love these. We played games all the time. We gave the Monopoly guy the thimble because he needed something special for his game," she explained in her own way. "My little Carlos was always the battleship. He grew up to be big and strong like it."

Ranger gave father an eyebrow and he nodded at his wife.

Benjy came over joining in from beside his mother. The attention was off the blowing rain and noise outside as the children were looking at the colorful monkeys. Ranger lit an oil lamp and a few candles before he sat down in the chair again. The living area was lit with the soft lights in the early evening that was darker due to storm clouds.

Laughter took the place of the fear. Monkey chains grew and fell apart. The storm was lessening somewhat as the thunder wasn't as loud and the rain wasn't pinging the windows as hard.

Tiana with her big eyes under her bangs looked up at Ranger. "Did you play this?"

He was sunk. If he said 'No' it would be one of his mother's rants telling more about his 'forgotten' childhood. If he said 'Yes' that could lead to another speech. If it wasn't for Stephanie, Ranger would wish for a government helicopter to swoop in at any second to drop him into a trouble spot far away. His options were going through his head. Sliding out of the chair, Ranger took the spot next to Stephanie on the floor.

"Oh, Carlos, this is just like when you were a little boy," his mother began.

Shelly was rubbing Tank's shoulders. He was laughing at his friend.

"One word," Ranger warned him.

Ana shook a finger at her son. "Don't you be a bully. Play nice," she said in her motherly tone.

In a quick shift off Stephanie, Tiana got comfortable on Ranger's legs. Smiling, she giggled handing Ranger a blue monkey, "He is nice."

A finger attached to the beautiful writer tipped Ranger's face in her direction so she could kiss his lips. "He is."

"Babe."

They sat on the floor making money chains and Tank couldn't resist a game of 'Go Fish'. Stephanie's adopted children would glance at the window hearing the rain and focus back on the activity on the floor. If Tiana jumped at the sound of thunder, Ranger's thumb tickled the fright away. That simple motion caused Stephanie's love to grow for the man beside her. He knew their fear concerned her and hoped as Paulo and Tiana grew the terrible memories causing that fear faded.

Shortly after 9 O'clock the electricity was back on. It was continuing to rain, but the scary thunder and lightening had moved on to somewhere else.

While Stephanie was running bath water, Ranger let Sam and Reggie out for a pee call. Sam ran inside heading to the bathroom. His mother's dog just had to shake himself off on Ranger's legs and curled back up next to his father like he never moved.

The master bedroom was assigned to Ana and Juan. Ranger had to hold his laugh when his mother came walking out of the bedroom wearing an oversized T-shirt from Stephanie. It was below her knees. His father found a pair of pajama bottoms that must belong to Frank Plum. They were a little baggy.

"Stephanie, Juan and I can sleep in the children's room so you can have your bedroom."

The children's writer had moved things into the bunk room aloowing Carlos' mother and father privacy in the bedroom. Shelly, Tank, and Benjy will be out on the pull-out sofa.

"I'm so happy Carlos wanted us to stay. I love spending time with my, Little Boy." She caught Ranger in a big mother bear hug. "He made me a table."

"Momma, you have five other children."

"I know that. I was pregnant with all of you. You're special because you're my baby."

Ranger hissed slightly if that was possible, "I'm thirty."

"You are my last born and technically Reggie is adopted."

He was thinking how lucky for the dog. He couldn't do anything else so he kissed his mother's cheek. "I love you, Momma." She was his crazy mother.

"I'm so lucky," she blubbered wiping her eyes. "Juan, he loves me!"

Mr. Manoso couldn't keep a straight face at the vexed expression on their son's. "Yes, Dear."

Reading her first 'Sam the Patchwork Puppy' story, the three children listened intently before bed.

"I'll be right there if you wake up frightened," Stephanie indicated to the other lower double bunk bed tucking the light blanket around her children. She sat there brushing their dark hair until both fell asleep. Sam was curled at the bottom of the bed to guard him as the puppy always did at home.

"Babe, I'll stay with them," Ranger whispered. "Go get your shower while the bathroom is free."

Glancing at her sleeping children with innocent smiles and peaceful expressions holding their own Sam's she nodded. "Thank you for caring, Cuban Man." Her breath tickled his ear and her lips were feather light on his.

"Ana, do you have everything? There are extra toothbrushes, lotions, and stuff in the bathroom closet. Extra towels are stacked above the washer if we run low," Stephanie informed Ranger's mother." She was in the kitchen having a glass of orange juice. "Thank you for helping to calm Paulo and Tiana," she added with a hug

"You give them love, Stephanie, and with that your children will lose their fears. And we're fine. Don't worry about us, Dear. Juan is contented doing those puzzles. Your beach house is cozy and you welcomed us to it. Go enjoy your shower."

Peeking into the spare bedroom, Ranger was laying on the bed in his silk boxers turning the pages of a book of sailboats to pass the time while his woman was showering.

"Carlos," his mother whispered, "there are sleeping children in here. No naked surprises."

"Momma!" he hissed through his teeth.

"Good night, My Little Boy," she called going down the hallway.

Stephanie walked into the bedroom hearing muttering. Her children weren't stirring, the sounds were coming from a Cuban Man.

He held up the sheet for her and tapped the spot next to him.

She giggled at his twisted lips and raised eyebrow. "What's wrong, Cuban Man?"

"My Momma," he whispered. "Her color is 'Absurd Apricot Ana." The words were said serious and without a blink of an eye.

"What?" She leaned up on her elbow checking out the perplexed man.

"My world isn't black and white anymore. It became gray after I met you and out of that I've found the colors of life. I'm stuck with my Momma and she's 'Absurd Apricot'," he spoke knowing how silly all that sounded.

"What's my color?"

Those dark eyes softened meeting the brilliant blue eyes that showed him what he was missing. "Heart's Glow."


End file.
